Time Angels
by Kerica
Summary: Their parents, trying to escape extinction, hopped through time and space to get away from the enemy. During a jump, they were separated. Now, 21 years later, their children are reunited, but they don't know the truth about themselves. It isn't until two mysterious government officials show up, that their lives are flipped upside down and turned inside out...::Implied Jim/Spock
1. Was it Worth it?

**Chapter 1 – Was it Worth It**

It was early in the day and they were all on their computers, Sarah lying on the floor about to open up her computer, Bria was at the desk against the windows and Max was watching TV. There was a knock on the door and they looked up curiously. No one ever knocked unless it was maintenance usually.

"I wonder who that is," Max tilted his head curiously and got up. Bria and Sarah followed suit all of them going to the door and there stood two military officials wearing black uniforms insignias that almost looked like an arrowhead. "Who are you?"

"We work for the government and that is all you need to know. Sir, have you seen this man before?" The male officer pulled something from his jacket and held it up.

After studying it for a moment, Max nodded, "Yes...why do you need to know?"

"We need you to come with us," the man said firmly.

"Just why should I do that?" Max frowned.

"We need you to help catch the man because he stole something important and he might come to someone he knows," the female answered.

There was a long pause as Max contemplated this, "Is it dangerous?"

"There is a high probability you could be injured."

"If I agree will you tell me more? I refuse to fight and risk my life for something stupid," Max said bluntly.

There was a stare down before the male officer nodded, "We will."

"Alright. Let me get dressed and say goodbye," Max closed the door in their faces and turned around, heading to the bedroom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't even know who they are!" Bria was on his heels.

"It'll be okay, babe," Max assured, "That guy they showed me a picture of is more trouble than they are, trust me. If they can't capture him, then things are bad, very bad." He turned into the walk-in closet to go get dressed. When he emerged he brought Bria close to him, "I'll be back, babe, I promise."

"I hold you to it..." Bria murmured hesitantly, but knew with the fact he rarely thought about his own safety, things could go wrong very quickly. "Be safe..."

Max chuckled, "Nah I'm just gunna go in there guns blazing," he kissed her lovingly while she caressed his face.

Bria reluctantly let him go, watching as he hugged Sarah who was back on the couch, the laptop beside her.

"If you die I'll kill you," Sarah threatened.

Max laughed, "I doubt that'll happen," he patted her head and pulled away. Bria accompanied him to the door. Opening it, he huffed, "Let's go, already. The more time we give him the more damage he could do."

The male officer held the door open when Max tried to close it, and he stared at Bria. She was wearing a rather low-cut nightgown but nothing indecent. His eyes were not...lewd, or anything sexual as he looked at her chest. Was he looking at the mole there? He then motioned to her, and she hesitated, before moving forward while he pulled something from his jacket again.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" hissed his comrade.

"If he does what we think he will do, then this will protect them," the man looked at Bria, "Give me your hand."

Holding it up, he placed a small vial, and in it is a strange blue, glowing liquid. He lingered their touch before pulling away.

"What is this?"

"I think you know what to do." He nodded to her, "Farewell." He closed the door.

Bria stood there, staring at the door then at the liquid. Quickly locking he door, she popped the cork.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, confused, "I have no idea what's going on."

"That makes two of us, sis," Bria muttered as she pressed her index finger to the hole, tipped it, wetting her finger, and she drew the insignia of those two on the door. She quickly moved to the living room and painted the same thing on the wall behind the couch. Then she moved her computer to the side and climbed up on the desk. Painting one on the wall above the window, she jumped off and ran to the bedroom. On the far wall she poured the last of it on her finger and set it on her dresser.

"/_How_/ do you know what to do with that stuff? What if it like, gives you radiation poisoning? What if those guys work for the dude they showed to him and this is all a set up?" Sarah asked skeptically as she joined her sister in the bedroom after watching her flit around the apartment like a humming bird to flowers.

"I thought of all of that!" Bria cursed turning around and leaning against the wall, "I did all of this with my holy water a while back when we first got this place. That dude must've been a mind reader or something, it felt weird when his skin touched mind. Also, that's how I know we can trust them. They weren't evil, Sarah."

Jumping back in surprise, a blue glow started connecting all the points in a box that encompassed the entire apartment, "We shouldn't leave. Opening the door would disrupt it and I don't know if it'd go back up."

"What is /_it_/?!" Sarah demanded.

"I...think it's a shield."

"A liquid shield?"

"I know how absurd it sounds but if you don't trust them, do you trust me?!"

There was a long pause Sarah stared at her, "I don't like this, but…Yes."

Bria sighed, looking tired and panicked and upset, "Let's...just move our comps in here and curl on the bed."

"Okay."

**~*~ a few hours later ~*~**

However, they couldn't just sit there and go about whatever it was they were doing. They passed the time by just talking about random stuff, what could possibly happen and why they were there. They occasionally glanced outside and one second Bria saw bright, clear skies and then the next something drastic happened.

To their utter /_horror_/ they entire world crumbled and changed, turning grey and dismal, the identical building across the street looked like it had been demolished by a tornado. The skies were no longer blue, but grey and it looked about to rain.

"What the hell just happened?!" They both screamed. Quickly looking around the room they noticed how everything still remained the same. Outside looked horrid, though. "That's why he gave me the liquid shield, it's protecting us from whatever is happening," Bria concluded.

"Must be," Sarah's eyes were wide, "What about our families, sis? What's going to happen to them?"

"I don't know, but look!" Bria pointed, the world seemed to...glitch, like a game would on the computer, and it went back to normal, "Something fucked up is going on. Maybe...that guy Max is trying to capture has some sort of time/dimension warp thingy that's doing this."

"Oh my god, Bria!" Sarah gasped. In the parking lot had arrived Max and he was fighting someone. They seemed to pop from a weird...blurry spot somewhere behind them. They were wresting over some sort of grey cube. Max managed to knock it from the guy's hand and kick him back into the blurry area, and he scrambled for the cube, only the guy came back and /_slashed_/ at Max's side.

"Shit! No!" Bria darted from the bed, having changed into a pair of pants and a tank top a long time ago, "I kept telling him he always has his stomach unguarded!"

"Bria, wait! Stop! You said not to leave!" Sarah ran after her.

"Please stay here, then, Sarah. I have to do something!" Bria threw on her sandals and grabbed her keys which she hooked on a belt hoop, ripped open the door, darting outside into the corridor.

Reaching the street she tried not to scream. Not only in that span had the world gone back to the scary grey look, Max looked pale compared to his normal lively apricot tone, there was so much blood where he was /_still_/ fighting the asshole. She had her pocket knife. Taking it out she flicked the blade open, balanced it on her fingertips, and threw as hard as she could.

Unfortunately, her aim /_sucked_/ and it only nicked his arm, falling to the ground. /_Thankfully_/ this allowed Max to throw him off and grab the knife, and he managed to give his assailant a matching stomach wound. The guy still had a hold of the cube when Max kicked him back through the blurry spot. Running closer through the blur she saw...if her sci-fi movies served her right, that looked like the inside of a ship! "Max!"

"GET BACK!" he shouted angrily, and through the blur on the ship she saw the guy punch someone and take what appeared to be a gun, and he aimed it at Max, but instead of a bullet, it was a...laser! It hit Max square in the chest, and he collapsed limply against the ground.

"NOOO!" Bria screamed, and she ran forward. Her knife was still in his hand, and she pried it from his grip. Angry, terrified, she looked up at the guy and this time she aimed high, for his head. At close range she could negate her own weakness. The knife ended up flying low, and hit him in the chest, in the heart, and he dropped his weapon through the portal...since that's what it looked like to her. Grabbing it, while the blur faded, she fired, hitting him several more times in the chest, just to make /_sure_/ he was dead. He had the cube, but she wasn't about to jump through to grab it and risk leaving Sarah here alone.

Crying, she dropped to her knees and shuffled around, looking at Max. His eyes were closed, and his chest was slowly rising and falling. The world around her mirrored her feelings. If /_anything_/ worked, she would have to find something to find out what was going on. Honestly, this reminded her a little of Dante's Peek, the volcano movie. There was...ash on the buildings, but thankfully the air was clear. Sooty smelling, but clear. She leaned over Max and touched his cheek, "Babe? Can you hear me?"

He slowly opened his eyes and he looked at her, his brown eyes dull. Reaching his hand up he touched his blood covered hand to her cheek, "Why...you crying? You got him...didn't you? 'Course you...wouldn't stay away."

"I'm...stubborn, just like you, ass," Bria sniffled, leaning into his touch, "I got him, yes...and...I'm crying because you're dying and there's nothing I can do."

"Shhhh..." Max hushed and wiped away her tears with a gentle hand. He was...always so gentle...always holding back his ridiculous strength so he wouldn't hurt her. She was like glass to him. "It'll...be okay, love. You're not dumb...you can survive without me."

A choked sob left her, "But I need you...I love you. Don't leave me..." she curled up against his side and sobbed into his shirt, "Don't go..." She listened as he chuckled and his heartbeat started to slow. Had she been the one bleeding he wouldn't had stopped it by now and she would be back inside, and he would be treating her wounds and saving her life. She couldn't...do anything. She didn't know /_how_/ to do first aid, at least not like he did.

Was...all of this...her heartache, the changed world, the loss of the love of her life, possibly the loss of her family and Sarah's family...was it all worth it? Just to kill the guy and save the cube? Was the cube /even/ safe in the other world? On that ship?

Was it worth /_this_/?


	2. Injuries and Drama

**Chapter 2 – Injuries and Drama**

**X-Five Years Later-X**

"I can't believe this! One week! We've only been on this god damn five year mission one week, and already we've got unknown forces attacking us for - as of now - no real reason!" A blue eyed, pissed off dirty blond was trying his best to get the shields up, his hands flying across the controls. "Does /_anybody_/ know where Mr. Spock went off to?!" he asked.

"There was something in his quarters he said he needed to grab, sir," Mr. Sulu answered him.

"God damn it, Spock! Mr. Sulu, you have the com!" He unfastened the harness that held him in while the ship rocked and he bolted for the turbo-lift.

"Kirk! It's dangerous! Please get back in your seat!" Uhura shouted.

"Some girlfriend you are, Uhura! I would've expected /_you_/ to be the first one to ask where Spock was after your whole beef with him about nearly /_dying_/! I'm more concerned about him as his /_Captain_/ and /_friend_/!" Kirk snapped at her, stepping inside and he shut the door before she could respond. The nerve of that woman!

Quickly darting through the corridors he turned a corner and saw Spock just as the ship jolted and rocked, knocking the Vulcan into a wall. "Spock! Spock, over here! What the hell is that?!" he hurried to his side and looked at the grey cube in Spock's hands.

"I was entrusted with this before we left. I believe it is the reason why we are being attacked. I am uncertain of this, however," Spock admitted, his lips pressed firmly together in frustration. Did Uhura even notice those small little quirks he did?

"Well, now you have it, let's get back to the bridge and try and contact them," Kirk nodded, and grabbed Spock's arm, tugging him along through the halls. Then they were hit by something /_big_/ and he shouted while he heard Spock just gasp, the stoic bastard...but they were thrown backwards. He hit the floor with a /_thump_/ on his back, and he swore he heard a /_crack_/. Scrambling to his hands and knees he saw Spock...unconscious, on his side. It looked like his head had hit the edge of the corner between corridors. "SPOCK!"

Oh god, oh god, where was Bones when you need him?! "Spock! Spock, please still be breathing!" he tried not to panic but if his First Officer died like this...fuck, fuck fuck! Belatedly noticed the cube was nowhere near the man, and he looked around, and saw it...and a woman standing right in front of it, her green eyes wide as she was frozen in shock. Behind here was a blurry image of a grungy kitchen.

His worry for Spock overrode anything else and he snapped, "Well don't just stand there! Can you help me?! He's bleeding!"

She dove to Spock's side, "Where? What happened?!"

"His head hit the edge of the wall," Kirk answered, "I hope to god he didn't crack his skull!"

"I need my first aid kit," the brunette cursed.

"B-Bria?! Where did you go?!" called another female's voice.

Bria jumped up and went to the portal, "Sarah! I need my first aid kit!"

"What?! Why?! What's going on?!" Kirk couldn't see Sarah but he bet her eyes were huge.

Growling she jumped back through, "A man's /_dying_/ for fuck's sake! Why else?! I'll get it!"

Another brunette peeked her head through the portal, and indeed Kirk's assumption was correct, her eyes /were/ wide...and they were the most gorgeous pale green-blue color he'd ever seen. He had Spock's head in his lap, and he was quite thankful the attacks had stopped. Probably Sulu's work. He could be damn scary when he wanted to be. Ayano their new medical assistant who was with Bones could be the same way. Japanese and their ways... He felt Spock's precious green blood flow across his hands more as seconds ticked by, "Hurry!"

Bria jumped through again and popped the lid to her first aid box...which had stuff in it he had never seen. He only knew about the gauze, medical tape, and the wrap. The package she opened was odd, and she moved the hair on the back of Spock's neck, trying to find the injury. He winced at the gash, and his eyes widened as she poured...something that looked like grey salt over it. Spock hissed, but otherwise did not move or show he had woken up. The bleeding had stopped, though. Next she put on the gauze and did a quick wrap.

"What the hell did you just use?" Kirk demanded.

"It's called quick clot, now shut up and lift him. We need to get him to a proper doctor!"

"What about your friend?" Kirk asked, "Make her come, too. I don't know how that thing works or if the portal will stay open." He slipped his arm under Spock and heaved, putting one of Spock's arms across his shoulder.

"Sarah! Grab our stuff!" Bria ran over and jumped through the portal. He frowned. What...no, he stopped asking that question. It wasn't important right now. Spock was. He hobbled across the hall towards the turbo lift and got through it. "Med-bay, /_now_/!" he ordered it, and he was whisked off.

X

Bria buzzed around the bedroom, grabbing a suitcase and then the bag Sarah handed her, "Grab your suitcase, we're leaving. Don't argue, there's nothing for us here." She was shaking, unsettled by the green.../_green_/ blood on her hands.

Sarah's face contorted into a firm, but still worried, expression as she forced Bria to stand still for a moment. Having dealt with blood basically all her life, even the sight of the...green blood hardly bothered her. "Bria, /_stop_/! Look at me!" She ignored the pointed look she was given, as she locked eyes with her best friend. "We don't know /_anything_/ about what's on the other side of that portal. I...I know we basically gotten over the whole...thing with portals and...and all this.../_Sci-Fi_/ stuff, but we /_have_/ the be smart about this, sis. If...if we have to go, we have to make this decision with a clear head okay? Nothing good comes from irrational actions. You know I will follow you where ever, but I will not allow us to go somewhere while in a panic like this." She wanted to be the calm one right now. She wanted to be the pillar to be leaned on, like she always tried to be for her best friend...but this...this was terrifying. The brunette hadn't seen Bria so panicked since... "Are you /_sure_/ about this, sis? I...I have a feeling if we choose this...there's no going back."

"I have no idea how long that portal will even be there. One second I was walking through the kitchen, the next I was standing in that corridor staring at the blond man who looked terrified for who I can only assume was his friend. It also looked like the ship was being attacked." Bria shook her head. The suitcase had everything she ever needed or wanted to save should they need to move from their current location due to raids or bombing or anything. Nothing else mattered besides what was inside, and Sarah. "I've wanted to leave this forsaken place ever since Max died, and you didn't see the cube. It was the /_same one_/, Sarah. If...if you don't want to go, then I'll drop my suitcase right here, right now. If you're going to go with me, grab yours."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but...nothing came out. She wanted to play it safe, to stay where they were until they needed to leave again. Then they would just find somewhere else that was safe. She...she was terrified, always being the coward of the two. All she ever wanted was for Bria to be happy and for the two of them to be safe for more than a few weeks... Somehow, Sarah knew they would never be safe here. Looking over to her bed, the brunette walked over to pull her worn, tan duffle bag out and slung it over her shoulder. "Alright...let's go before I change my mind..."

With their suitcases in tow, they jumped through the portal and Bria reached down, scooping up the cube. Her chest, specifically where the mole was, burned and she frowned. It wasn't painful enough to make her stop, however, as she looked around. The area where the man with green blood was stained with said liquid and she turned around, "There! It looks like an elevator!" She hurried over to it, sparks flying around them. The ship jerked and she gasped, but threw her stuff into the area and grabbed Sarah, holding her close. The door closed with a 'swoosh' but didn't go anywhere, and there weren't any buttons. "Think it's voice activated?" she asked her sister in a whisper.

"I-I have no clue," Sarah gulped, clinging to Bria with shaky hands, "I've never seen this kind of...tech before." Biting her lip, the younger woman took a deep breath. Calm. This was a time to be calm and think. Okay...if it's voice activated then they just needed to say where they wanted to go... "O-okay...that guy you helped would need medical attention so let's try this...Take us to Med bay!" She screamed a little when the elevator-thing set into motion all at once. "I-I guess that worked..."

"I'm impressed," Bria blinked, but she was shaking just as badly as the woman in her arms. The thing stopped after only a minute, faster than any elevator she had come across, and it opened them into a hallway. Dropping their suitcases to the side, Bria led her to the first door they ran into and jumped when it slid open at their presence, peeking around the corner.

"That's her!" shouted the same blond man from before and she jumped. The man that had been hurt...he was already sitting up, though still holding his head. Advanced tech or not, he'd have a migraine for a while. "You! Uh-uh...Bria, right? Come here! Is your friend with you? Where's the cube?" he hurried around the medical bed and around another brown-haired man wearing a medical coat. The med-bay Dr. by the looks of it.

"Captain Kirk! Please stop!" A...Japanese woman? Jumped in front of the man, "Let's take it easy, okay?" The ship rocked again, but the med-bay seemed highly more secure than the rest of the ship, no flashing red lights and it barely moved, "We can bombard them with questions later. Let's get the aliens attacking us off our tail! You need to go back to the bridge!"

Bria tugged Sarah with her, "We'll be safe here, Sarah, I'm certain."

Kirk growled a little in frustration, "Ugh! You're right, Ayano," he patted her arm as he went passed, "Spock'll be okay, right Bones?"

"Of course he will," Bones stated gruffly, annoyed that he was being questioned while tending to the injured Vulcan. "Ayano's right, Jim, you have to get the ship to safety first or else we're all going to be up a creak without a paddle." He shot the unknown women a once over to see if either of them were hurt. All this mumblo-jumbo about portals and such could wait until they were all safe and he had taken care of the other injured on board.

"/_Sis_/," Sarah hissed lowly, dragging her feet and staying behind her. "We don't know them! For all we know they could be the /_enemy_/!" The Captain's head jerked around to face her, apparently hearing her. She yelped quietly and bowed her head to avoid eye contact, a big issue with her. She...hadn't meant for him to hear...

Jim walked to the girls, "For what it's worth...Sarah? Bria saved my First Officer and you can determine if we're enemies or not later. For now, we're going to treat you with hospitality and provide you with whatever you need. Now, I have to get back to the bridge."

At Sarah's confusion Bria was glad her grandfather had been a lover of old-time ships that sailed the sea and often talked about them, "The bridge...is that the deck of the ship where you command everything?" He raised a brow at her and nodded, "Sarah's my sci-fi nerd, maybe she can be of assistance? Your shields are probably about to go down. You've played Halo, right, sis?"

"That's completely different!" Sarah's eyes widen in horror as she shot Bria a look. "In Halo you find a spot until they're back up! I have no clue how to work /_anything_/ here! That think with the elevator...I-I went off of what you suggested! I put together that injuries needed to be taken to a medical center. I just...guessed about all of that. I /_can't_/ help!"

Glancing at Bria, Jim noticed the woman's breathing was shallow and she was starting to bounce in place. In all honesty she looked about to have a nervous breakdown, just barely keeping her wits together. "It's called a turbo-lift, and you're coming with me. Maybe you can help some other way. Spock usually works the science station, and if you're knowledgeable enough in that you can figure it out," he had gone into Captain mode completely now, calm and self-assured as always. He reached out and took Sarah's hand, dragging her into the turbo-lift with him, "To the bridge!" the door shut with a 'whoosh' just as Sarah tried to jump out, and he held her before she hit the glass. "Sorry...but if you don't help me we could all die," he grumbled.

"Oh! _/Thanks/,_" Sarah snapped, jerking away from the man to press against the opposite side of the el-the tubo-lift. "Because /_that_/ will /_motivate_/ me!" Oh...she was feeling sick. This...she had been in serious situations before, and like all the other times, she had been forced into them. "I...I...I can't do this okay? I've only seen this thing and the med-bay and I already know I can't help you." Like she had a choice at this point. Huffing and shooting the Captain a glare, Sarah grudgingly said, "/_Fine_/...Like I can /_run away_/ after you /_dragged_/ me here..."

"Yell at me all you want. I'm pretty used to people not liking my decisions, but you know what? They turn out alright in the end. So shut up and deal with it," Kirk snapped back. They were both stressed, her in a world she obviously didn't know. He had no idea what dimension or time she was from, but things weren't messed up yet so maybe they hadn't been of any importance there to affect history. She cowered away and he felt like an asshole, but he shook his head and when the door opened, he strode confidently inside, grabbing her arm, though gently, and guided her to Spock's usual station, "Here. Have a seat," he let her go and headed to his Captain's chair.

"Who iz vat, sir?" Chekov asked curiously.

"None of your concern as of right now. Mr. Chekov. How are shields and weapons?" Kirk demanded.

"Not good, sir," Chekov and Sulu answered.

"Can we warp at all?" Kirk frowned.

"Not under this amount of pressure," Sulu grunted, his fingers flying all over the place.

Sarah glared after the Captain before timidly taking a seat in front of the screen. Oh gosh if she wasn't worried before, she was now. Nothing made sense. Nothing! Absolutely nothing on that screen jumped out at the brunette in any coherent form. It was...all numbers and...and words...equations. Sure she was good with math and stuff...but /_this_/ made her feel like she was in pre-k again! Her leg bounced as she tried to figure out /_something_/ that she could understand...

"Ouch!" Sarah hissed, cupping her right eye as an almost...needle-like prick stung the said area. Blinking a few times, she frowns in confusion at the screen again. Wha...? She...she could understand.../_everything_/. Tilting her head, the woman hesitantly began to type away at the keypad before her, noting the numbers and such that flashed before her on screen as her typing increased with confidence. Sarah's eyes darted around before she jumped up, racing to where the young man, probably around her age but younger, sat. "Up!"

"W-wha-" he stuttered in confusion as the brunette practically shoved him out of the seat to work furiously at the controls, "Captain!"

Sarah's head snapped towards the blond man in, what she assumed was, the Captain's chair, "It's your turn to shut up and deal with it." Sarah hissed, to her surprise, when he looked as if he were going to tell her to move, "You wanted me to help, so here I am /_helping_/." Returning to the controls, she continued...whatever she was doing...oh her eye hurt...

"Chekov, it's alright, let her do her thing. Take Spock's seat for now and sit tight," Kirk told him gently.

The man nodded meekly, "Y-Yes, Captain..." he went to the said chair, watching the newcomer apprehensively.

"Sarah, what /_are_/ you doing?" Kirk asked as he looked over Sulu's shoulder at the console, "Mr. Sulu...are the shields...going /_up_/?" he was surprised. They had been at sketchy 17 percent, one more hit and they would've been in serious danger. Now they were rising quickly and he blinked at the number in disbelief.

"Twenty-five...thirty percent now, Captain," Sulu confirmed, "Thirty-five...fourty..." It was jumping by five percent intervals, "I don't know anybody who can do that besides Scotty, sir!"

"Neither do I..." Jim watched Sarah, astonished.

Jumping up from the seat once again, Sarah darted to another part of the brig, shooing another person out of their seat. She...couldn't stop. There were numbers flying through her head. She had once heard about geniuses, mathematical whizzes that saw numbers and figures in everything they did, but...Sarah /_never_/ thought that she would be performing fusion-particle...wishy-washy, blah blah equations in seconds. Her head felt like a hyped up computer. Input data, export results.

Once the shields were at their max, Sarah looked over to where Sulu sat and pointed to him, "You should be able to go to warp now. I've diverted the pressure to be channel out into the surrounding space through reverse ducts now that we're shielded." Did...she say all that? And it made sense to her? What was going on in her head?

A tiger spoke up while Sulu nodded and he started up the warp, "Would you be able to amplify the weapons?" He asked, "These aliens could follow us, and we need to be ready to fire on them. Right, Captain?"

"Yes! Arashi is right, Sit back down at the science station, Sarah, and buckle in while we warp," Kirk commanded, "You've done an amazing job, thank you."

"We're about to go into Warp 1! Hang on!" Sulu warned.

Sarah rolled her eyes, hurrying to the seat to begin work on /_that_/ now. She knew when they went into warp, not because of the jerk and pull of the ship traveling at extremely high speeds, but rather the lurch in her stomach. Okay she /_really_/ was going to be sick. Sarah had always had bad motion sickness, and this...this was about to kill her. Taking deep breaths while holding onto the console, she whimpered, "I'm going to be sick..."

"Mr. Sulu! Gradually take us to Warp 5 and level us out! We need to give Sarah time to fix the weapons so we're ready for the aliens!" Kirk demanded and he was met with a hasty 'Yes, sir!' Jumping from his seat he wobbled over to Sarah and gripped the chair as soon as it was in reach, "Close your eyes, it helps. Deep breaths, slow, in, out..." he gently instructed in her ear.

"I...hate...you..." Sarah grumbled, not actually meaning this, but she was pretty sure that she would fair better in the med-bay had he not dragged her up here. Still, she did as he instructed, though...it only helped her enough that she could keep her stomach down. And when his breath hit her ear...okay that butterfly feeling /_really_/ didn't help. She felt his hand on her shoulder and immediately shrugged it off. "Don't touch me...please."

"Oh, touchy," Kirk chuckled and he stood straight as things felt normal again, "Similar to a certain Vulcan I know. Okay, I won't touch you then," he shrugged, "Please, Sarah, work whatever magic you've been doing, it's going great so far." He went back to his Captain's chair and pressed Com for Engineering, "Scotty! How's things down there?"

"I'm really confused Cap'n!" Scotty admitted through the speakers, "One minute teh core was under a lot of pressure, the next she's roarin' back to life!"

"I'll have you meet the cause of that when this is all over. We have some new additions to the ship," Kirk smirked.

"Come again? From the enemy ship?" Scotty asked.

"No idea where they're from, but one saved Spock and the other just saved us," Kirk explained.

Sarah paused in her efforts to frown back at the Captain. Additions? So what? She and Bria go through a portal and they suddenly become a part of a ship? Her lips pressed together as she returned to fixing the weapons. "I restored the power to the weapons. They should be online now." Sarah stated, her stomach doing a flip again, "/_Now_/ can I go lay down before I throw up everywhere?"

"You have three minutes to get to the med-bay and lay down before we come out of warp," Kirk told her after cutting com to Scotty, "Thank you, Sarah. You saved us."

Sarah stood wobbling, trying to get her bearings before heading towards the turbo-lift. She stopped by the Captain, sighing in defeat. He had been right, much to her astonishment...and she had been a bitch to him... Biting her lip, she knew she should continue on and save this for later when she wasn't risking embarrassing herself in front of these people. However, the need to do this out-weighed the safety of running away. Closing her eyes, she forced her stomach to settle before opening and staring just under Kirk's eyes in a cheating manner. What? She avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"I'm sorry...for what I said and how I acted...I...I tend to snap when stressed. Believe me, I've rarely been /_this_/ stressed before..." If she wasn't pale and slightly green in the face, Sarah knew her cheeks would be bright red. Her face /_always_/ turned red when she had to apologize or spoke with a stranger, let alone a guy...a really hot guy at that. Bria always teased her over this, making her blush whenever she could. "You were-"

The ship dropped from warp smoothly, but the sudden decrease in speed made Sarah's stomach do triple turns. Sinking to her knees, the brunette let everything settle before laughing breathlessly from embarrassment, "Oookay...I guess I didn't make it to med-bay...Just...give me a minute and I'll be out of your hair." She waved off the concern look, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow her. Was there /_ever_/ going to be a time that she didn't do something that resulted in her utter embarrassment?

Just then the door opened, and a woman with platinum blond hair walked in, "Captain! I noticed we went into warp. Are we out of danger? And...Who's this?"

"Carol! No, we aren't yet. That's Sarah. Chekov! Get back to your seat, and Carol, you take up Spock's station," Kirk told her.

"Where's Mr. Spock? Is he alright?" The two quickly got in their respective spots while Kirk jumped up.

"He's in med-bay," Jim answered and he went to Sarah, reaching down and picking her up, "Hurry up and get to med-bay, okay? It'll be fine, we'll destroy these crazies. You go get yourself checked out and stuff. Bone's will take care of you now."

Sarah blushed darkly, despite her nausea, at the contact from the Captain. Only managing a meek nod, the woman waited until he released her to hurry to the turbo-lift, leaning her head back against the glass on the opposite side once the doors shut. Okay, heart stop pounding. He was just concerned for her because she had...apparently saved the ship. And how the hell had she done that to begin with? Those numbers...she didn't understand why she suddenly had been able to see them, and to...fix everything. Her eye still stung a little too, but she...just knew that she shouldn't bring it up...not yet at least. "Uh...to med-bay."


	3. Injuries and Drama p2

**Chapter 2 – Injuries and Drama p2**

The older brunette let her breath out heavily and she leaned back until her back hit the wall, and she took shaky breaths, trying to calm down, gulping. For one, she swore to god she hoped Sarah would be okay and she wasn't right about this being a hostile enemy ship. Secondly, she was torn about being glad Sarah was temporarily gone and she could focus on herself. So much had happened in the last...what, ten minutes? Her eyes closed and locked her legs which were threatening to buckle and send her to sit on her ass. She let her head fall back against the wall, too, and she could feel how badly her body was shaking.

"Spock!" the Doctor called, but the Vulcan man had already passed him and Ayano to scoop the human female, or at least he assumed she was human, into his arms before she could injure herself in her state. He looked over the woman carefully, though in confusion. He...felt worry over this stranger's well being. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had apparently saved him? "Are...you injured?"

Bria gasped and panicked, grabbing at his neck, shaking harder, "I'm fine! I'm fine!" She said quickly. She never liked being held above the ground, whether she trusted the person or not, "Please! Please, put me down!"

"Spock, she's panicking, just let her down," Ayano held her hands up. The Vulcan's eyes, usually so clear and processing everything at an intelligent rate, were still slow and groggy, "I'll help her to one of the beds. You need to sit back down before you fall down. Don't make Bones force you."

Spock blinked a couple of times as he gently set the woman back down and into the helping hands of Ayano. He swayed, nearly falling if Bones had not caught him. "I...am sorry, Doctor...I...I must not be thinking logically..."

"Could have fooled me," Bones shook his head as he aided the man to the bed.

"That would be unlikely as you are a medical officer, and therefore should have noticed my...condition." Spock stated as McCoy used a device to scan his brain waves for possible injuries to the precious organ.

Bones rolled his eyes, "It was a figure of speech, Mr. Spock. Ayano, how is she doing? I have extra of your medicine in the top draw of my desk if she needs something to calm her."

"Some of.../_your_/ medicine?" Bria looked at her in confusion, having been set down on the bed beside Spock's.

"I'm claustrophobic, being in enclosed spaces freak me out," Ayano explained, "I'll get you some."

Bria nodded, "My grandmother was claustrophobic. I'm not, I'm just...afraid of falling, and dying, and I also have /_no_/ idea where or /when/ I am," she brought her hand up and removed her glasses, rubbing her face, groaning.

Ayano fetched some of her pills and brought them back along with a glass of water so she could swallow them, "Here..." she said gently, "It...also looked like you were putting a tough face on for...Sarah, was it?"

"Yes, that's my sister. Er...well, not my /biological/ sister, but we're really close," Bria clarified.

Bones glanced over with a raised brow at her rambling. "Those pills will help calm you anyway. Get you thinking straight. I'm sure that Jim would like to talk with you. Can't have you jump around like a chicken with its head cut off. And it's another expression, Mr. Spock," he stated when the Vulcan opened his mouth to comment.

Spock closing his mouth as he watched the woman carefully. She..was different. A mystery he...felt a need to reveal, to study, to... Shaking his head, the Vulcan tried to keep his thoughts in line which seemed to be difficult to do. "Doctor, I am in need of pain medication."

"Alright, just give me a moment," Bones nodded, walking off to get the injector for the pain medicine.

While he was gone, Spock turned his attention back to Bria. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm..." Bria hesitated, putting her glasses back on, and looked at him, noticing how those deep brown eyes were hazy, but cognitive, "I'm Brianna - that's Bri-/on/-a - Davon Church. Bria is my long time nickname and what I prefer to be called. You're Spock, right? Are you alright? That was a pretty nasty injury you got." She fiddled with the cube she had brought over with her once Spock set her back on her feet, "Were you or Captain Kirk holding this before you got injured?"

Spock went to answer Bria when the familiar sensation of entering wrap over came him. It appears that the other woman had been able to help after all. How odd seeing as she had argued so fiercely. The Vulcan's brows came together slightly when he watched Brianna's face contort slightly and turn...a green-ish hue. Confused by this he quickly address the observation, "Brianna...are you of Vulcan origins? You appear to have a green hue to your complexion."

"What the /_fuck's_/ a Vulcan and what the /_hell_/ is happening?!" Bria's voice went into a shrill high pitch and her hand slapped over her mouth, and she quickly closed her eyes, laying back on the bed with a groan, her waist-length long hair shifting to reveal normal human ears.

"That, Mr. Spock, would be motion sickness turning her green. Humans tend to do that when we feel sick, just about to vomit," Ayano told the black haired man and she stood by Bria's side, touching her forehead, feeling the clammy sweat, "It'll be over in a couple seconds, deep breaths." But it turned out Bria was /_really_/ sensitive and Ayano grabbed a waste basket and held it to Bria as she rolled over and retched, gently holding her hair out of her way, too.

Spock turned his head away, feeling nauseous at the sight of the woman vomiting. "I am sorry."

Bones, having returned to the First Officer's side, administered the drug before working on getting something for the sickly woman. "Don't worry, Bria, we'll fix you right up." he stated softly, understanding her reaction as he had reacted the same way during his first warp at the Academy. Taking another injector, Bones cleaned a spot on Brianna's arm to inject the liquid. "There. Give it a couple of moments and you'll be right as rain."

"S'kay..." Bria muttered in response to Spock as she spat the bitter bile into the waste basket and Ayano helped sit her up just a little to take a drink of water and wash it down, "Well, there went the pills you gave me..."

"It's fine. What Bones gave you will help better than they would," Ayano chuckled and she walked off to dispose of the basket now she was okay.

Bria looked at Spock again, "Vulcan? Green hue? Would...that explain...the green blood?" she held her hand out that was still stained with it.

Spock stared at her hand for a moment before slowly nodding. "You are correct, Brianna. Vulcans are an alien species from…originally a planet called Vulcan. I am one such being. Our blood is in fact, green. Have you never encountered a Vulcan or heard of one before?" This woman surprised him, as he had felt for certain that all humans had at least heard of Vulcans as they were apart of most of the human dealings with other aliens.

"No, I have not heard of Vulcans or Planet Vulcan or aliens with green blood that didn't exist in /_science fiction movies_/." Bria grumbled, "I think it's about time you tell me what /_century_/ we seem to be in, let alone the year," she rolled onto her back again, "It was the 21st century, 2019 before we jumped through that portal. We don't have space ships that warp, UFOs were still a conspiracy and reported fake, no alien contact with anyone or any/thing/ had been made that I /_know of_/ because the government is stupid and keep trying to tell everyone Area 51 is fake while everybody and their mother know it's real. Fucking surprised whenever Vulcans made contact with humans they didn't try and dissect you because America is /awesome/," her voice dripped with sarcasm even the Vulcan who, to her, seemed to not even understand figures of speech could detect.

Spock quirked a brow at the female, noting her sarcasm for later reference. His eyes shifted down from her face to the grey cube still nestled in her protective grasp. How did she know about the cube? He had been entrusted with it's existence alone in an attempt to avoid the battle they endured anyway. How could Bria, someone not even of this dimension know of it, let allow act so...possessive over it. Recalling her earlier question, Spock spoke up, "You asked me moments ago whether or not the Captain or I had had been holding the cube when your portal appeared. As Vulcans cannot lie, it was myself that possessed the cube before my current injury occurred. Why, may I ask, would you ask such a question? And what do you know about the cube?"

"Spock, let the kid alone for now," Bones ordered, using one of his many devices to check her vitals. "Now don't worry, none of these will hurt you. I'm just making sure that nothing was damage when you apparently crossed through the dimensions. I'll have to do the same for your friend. As much as I would like to be positive on the matter, I'd rather have the facts." He highly doubted that the woman needed to be told this, but he rather maybe offend her than possibly frightening her and throwing off her vitals.

Looking over at his top assistant, Leon gave her instructions, "Ayano, call Jim and have...Sarah? Was it? Come down here at the next possible moment. I have tests I need to run." Ayano, since joining the crew a couple of months before the take off of the newly repaired Enterprise, had jumped to his version of a First Officer. If Bones had to have someone he trusted to aid him in a surgery or medical disaster, the Asian beauty was his first choice. Outside of the med-bay, Ayano was a sassy, confident woman that easily kept up with his sarcasm. Something he found...endearing.

Returning his attention to the portal jumper, Bones took out a syringe. "Now, I need to take a blood sample. Would you prefer now or later when the risk of you vomiting over me is at a minimum?"

Bria frowned at the readings on the device he had that showed high vitals. Damn it, and she was trying to hide it... She looked at the needle like it was going to eat her and she shifted uncomfortably, but held out her arm and closed her eyes, "Get it over with."

Ayano noticed, "You're really stressed. Not surprising...though you're blood pressure is high and it almost looks like you're about to have a nervous breakdown or a panic attack. Do you have any medical history or allergies we should know about?"

"I was diagnosed with depression when I was younger, I have asthma, I have a titanium bar in my left arm, I'm allergic to morphine, my immune system sucks ass, I haven't had a new pair of glasses in seven years, and yes...I'm not...I'm not okay, alright? I'm used to being tough for Sarah, I don't have the luxury to panic and freak out like she was," Bria turned her head away, her chin trembling.

"It'll be okay, just calm down," Ayano soothed, and she hit the com, "Captain Kirk, this is Lt Ayano. If she's available, could Sarah be sent down?"

"Yes, she's on her way now," Kirk agreed.

"I prefer those that don't panic. It means you can adapt to anything," Bones soothed as he quickly drew the blood and bandaged the area so that perhaps the woman could relax. "There, just a sting. Alright, why don't you just take a rest."

"Sis?"

Glancing over to the lift, the doctor motioned for Sarah to take a seat on the other bed. He frowned at the sight of the mirrored illness. "Not you too."

"W-what? What's wrong with Bria?" Sarah demanded, gripping the wall when the ship jerked a bit.

Bones' lips pressed together in annoyance, "Motion sickness, and from the looks of it, you have it bad too." Where ever they came from, they likely never been on a ship before. Even those with severe motion sickness could handle warp. "Come sit down, and I'll get something to help you."

"It's alright, Sarah. Bone's is good at what he does. Just come sit down already," Bria sighed. She looked at Spock who seemed lost in thought, "Ne...you didn't answer me. What century and time is this?" she paused, "Tell me, and I'll explain how I know about this blasted thing," she patted the cube.

Ayano shook her head, amused how Bria kept talking to Spock even though Bones told them to stop with the questions. "Alright, Sarah. Could you tell me what allergies or medical conditions you have so I can put it in the records? And would you be willing to give me your full name, first, middle, last?"

Spock glanced at the doctor who practically threw his hands up in frustration. Working with the captain had taught him that some people were set in their ways. Taking this as a clear to ask questions once more, Spock answered, "The star date is 2259.55. According to your claimed year, it is nearly 241 years in the feature."

"It's Sarah Elizabeth Hawthorne." she answered, "I don't have any allergies that I know of...I have a a weak ankle, my uh left one...My glasses are really out of date. I...I think that's all...I mean I can't think of anything else."

"Holy fuck, /_241_/ years?!" Bria sat up quickly and stared at him, her green eyes wide. They had been a grey ring around the outer edge but it was fading with the Doctor's treatments, making her eyes more vibrant, "Real quick way to tell if this is /_our_/ future or not. In August 2014 the super volcano in Yellowstone erupted due to bombing which started World War Three. In 2019 the war was still going strong. When did it end?"

Ayano nodded and she giggled at Bones, "Let's take care of Sarah while those two talk," she smiled and turned back to the younger woman, a pen and PADD in her hand as she filled out the information Sarah gave her, "When's your birthday? Are you feeling nauseous? Are you in pain anywhere? Bria mentioned the same problem with the glasses. We would be able to provide you with new ones by tomorrow after taking an eye exam. Would you like to do that now?"

"It ended in the year 2053." the Vulcan answered right away, no hesitance as it was a historical fact. "However, I must ask why you would find that enough to be proof as you would have not experienced the end before having came here." Spock eyed the human, narrowing his eyes, "You are stalling from telling the truth, Brianna. What do you know about the cube?"

Bones rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Yeah, sure."

"It's October 2 1993, and /yes/ I'm feeling nauseous." Sarah sighed, "I feel like I'm about to puke. I have motion sickness, bad. I...don't have any other pain." That feeling from moments ago still applied here... "Sure..I can take the test if you want, which is ever good for you. I'm not going anywhere apparently."

Bones frowned at Ayano's concern, feeling his skin prickle with unease. It was not often that the medical assistant gave that level of concern. He...always hated when she felt concerned. "Alright, don't worry. I'll watch them." Bones gently patted Ayano's shoulder, giving her a smile as he neared the two, but stopped stop so that he could act as if he were making notes on his PADD

Sarah noted the exchange between the two doctors, her habit of watching people showing through. "Right...Just to let you know, I...have a slight fear of needles. Nothing bad, just...I, well, I don't like sharp things handled around me like knives and such...I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry...I'll follow you."

"Would you /_please_/ stop calling me by my full name?" Bria pursed her lips and her brows furrowed, her own eyes narrowing, "I'm sure, being not only military personnel, but an apparent historian, you've been told classified information about how the world wasn't like that before, that something changed time but the cause wasn't identified." She brought her knees up, shifting her nightgown over them, and she looked at the cube with a deep frown, the scars - one above and one below the right corner of her lips - sinking in with the expression, "The cause was this fucking thing. My world ended in September of 2014, when government officials baring /that/ god damn symbol came to my apartment," she pointed at the arrowhead insignia on the left side of Spock's uniform. She stood up and thrust the cube into Spock's chest, her eyes flashing, the final straw snapping and everything came crashing down, "They showed my boyfriend a picture of a criminal who /stole/ that from them, because Max was the only one who knew him well enough to go after him where they failed. Before he left, promising me he'd be back and he'd be okay, the one with the hat on over his ears gave me a vile of blue liquid, and after his touch lingered he said I knew what to do. After locking the door, I put that stuff on key points all around the apartment and a fucking /shield/ came up."

Bria threw her hands up, and then started pacing, "Sarah and I were terrified, and after agreeing we shouldn't leave, we huddled on the bed with our computers, but we couldn't concentrate and just settled on opening the blinds and looked outside. I watched the door to the apartment complex where Max would have to walk in. It took a few hours but then, /then/ to our complete and utter /horror/ the world outside flickered and then /changed/! The building across the street was almost rubble, a darker grey than the sky, and the cars and asphalt of the parking lot was grey! We looked back at the room and we were fine. The shield protected from the time warp, apparently."

She ran her hand through her hair, the bangs on her left side falling right back into place, "We continued to watch, and wait, to see if it would go back to normal. After maybe ten minutes it did. Then out of nowhere Max and the criminal fell into the parking lot, and I saw a blurry spot just above the cube..." her breath caught, "They...they fought, Max got injured, and I panicked. I ran out despite the agreement, my pocket knife ready. I got out there, and everything was grey and dismal again. Seeing the bad guy I flicked out my knife and threw it, but it only hit his arm. That was just enough for Max to get a good slice in himself as the guy grabbed the cube, and he kicked the criminal through the portal. I had ran closer and saw what seemed to me like a ship on the other side. The criminal beat a guy and took his laser pistol, then shot Max in the chest. Screaming I ran over, took Max's pocket knife, and threw it. Since I was closer I calculated for my lack of aiming skills, going for his head and it landed in his heart. The portal disappeared with him and the cube...and...nothing changed. The world didn't go back to normal. Max...was bleeding out...and..." Tears streamed down her face and she turned away, slapping her hand over her eyes trying in vain to hide she was crying, "I didn't...know jack sh-shit about...first aid and I...I couldn't move h-him, I'm too tiny,and I didn't want...to-to leave him..."

Spock's brows furrowed as he placed the cube beside him and...hesitated before reaching out to gently place his hand over Bria's. As much as he had a dislike for unnecessary physical contact due to his touch-telepathy, the Vulcan found he could not watch this go on without doing something. At their contact, he felt a flood of her emotions. Pain, unbearable sorrow, fear, anger...all just the surface of her True Self. The same every feelings he himself had experienced only twice before. "Bria...You cannot blame yourself for variables beyond your control. It is uncertain that if you had even advanced medical skills that you could save him."

Bria froze at his touch, so...warm...it reminded her of Max's warmth, but different. She felt him trying to comfort her through some...telepathic link. She wasn't a stranger to spiritual stuff, being Empathic and knowing it since she was a teenager and pursuing more knowledge of it. "I don't even know if it was worth it, all the pain..." she sniffed, wiping her eye but more tears fell, and she sat down heavily on the medical bed he was on, "I was left at a loss, in a world that had been at war a month, hostels everywhere, a shitty sense of direction, clumsy, and no contacts. I don't even know how I managed to get Sarah and I to survive those first couple months, let alone five years..." she felt too hot in her hoodie but didn't want to remove her hand from his. It'd been...too long since she felt like this. Too long for her, anyway, a creature who craved touch and love while Sarah shied from it.

"If you pull your arm through one sleeve, I will switch hands with you so that you can do the same for the other sleeve. This will ensure that you will keep contact with me and to keep cool." Spock stated, tilting head slightly. She was...odd, and he was acting unusual. Even the Doctor, who had started in astonishment at them, was making notes, possibly to check his brain waves for a concussion or some other injury. While it may be a possibility, the Vulcan actually preferred not to know at the moment. This human woman...needed his comfort, though he could only offer so much.

Nodding she did so, and she tossed the hoodie over to the other bed, sighing in relief. His hand returned to hers, and she wiped her eyes again, feeling calmer, "If you don't want to touch me you don't have to, Spock, but I'm grateful for the comfort. Is it just you or is the...whole touch-telepathy thing a Vulcan trait?" She noticed he tilted his head as if not expecting her to figure it out, "I used to be in love with Japanese culture and knowing they were spiritual in a lot of things, I learned more about it as well." She took a shaky breath, "Yes, I did stall before telling you about the cube, but I knew in order to tell you, I'd have to explain my story. I didn't mean to get so rough..."

Confused by her words, Spock raised a brow, "It is indeed a Vulcan trait. It is why we have a dislike for touching. It is considered...rude to see into another being's mind without permission. I am sorry, therefore, because I glimpsed your emotions through our connection. However, I will not allow you to suffer through these such emotions alone. If you are not willing to express them more than your previous words, than I shall silently monitor them so you do not...feel alone, as I can only assume is a fear of yours by how you were attached to your friend earlier." A cold man he may act, but not a heartless being. It was true he was not going to be by emotions, Spock had...compassion for those who had suffered as he had suffered.

"No, no, it's okay. I...can only guess you lost someone, too. You've got a pretty good mental barrier up so I don't sense anything from you, if it's even a two-way street," she shrugged, and she sighed softly, "You seem the silent brooding type who wouldn't go to someone else for comfort, but I appreciate what you're doing. Sarah and I have been each other's comfort the last five years, and I haven't...had anybody else to talk to."

"I am willing to listen to you whenever you are in need of someone to talk with." Spock stated, avoiding Bria's comment altogether as he did not wish to answer that. He had been down that path before with Kirk, falling for his traps to open up his emotions. "Vulcans' are known for their abilities to counsel others by using their logic. Should you need anything, I will do my best to aid you."

Just then the Open Com bleeped on and Kirk's triumphant voice came through, "Good news, crew! We successfully blew up the aliens attacking us and we're safe now! We'll be continuing onward with our mission, the next solar system isn't that far away. Brace for warp! Oh, and Spock, if Bones didn't knock you out and you're hearing this, Uhura's on her way to see you."

Spock's hand instantly left Bria's as he moved to his feet. She was going to lecture him once again, and the Vulcan did not need her to jump to natural human conclusions as to why he had held the ship's guest's hand. Uhura...tended to be irrational, becoming upset with him over many of his ways. "Forgive me, Bria-"

The lift doors opened with a hiss as the mocha colored woman strode out with a tight look on her face. "/_Spock_/, what were you /thinking/ running around the ship like that while were being attacked?"

Standing straight, Spock answered smoothly, "I was trying to retrieve an object from my quarters I believed to be of great importance."

"You were needed on the brig, Spock," Uhura countered, crossing her arms, "And you got hurt too! This is like the Volcano issue all over again."

"I can assure you that these occasions are internally different, Nyota." The Vulcan stated, still remaining calm as his girlfriend scolded him.

"Uhura, could this wait until later?" Bones sighed, "I have other patients in here, and you are causing a ruckus."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, /_two minutes_/ please." Uhura pointedly asked before turning back to Spock.

"/_Out_/, Uhura. Take it /_somewhere else_/, and /_after_/ I've released Spock." Bones stated firmly, narrowing his eyes at the woman. Tell him to wait. He was a Doctor not some pushover rookie.

Bria didn't like how this woman was treating Spock, and she stood up walking between the two of them, "Excuse you, missy, but what part of the fact he's injured and in med-bay don't you understand?" Uhura was taller than her, but then again /_everybody_/ was taller than her, since she was a mere five feet tall.

Ayano had finished with Sarah's eye exam and the two were back at the front of the room while this was going on, "Oh boy, should I be worried about your sister?" the Japanese asked the American beside her.

"Missy?" Uhura narrowed her eyes at the stranger, "I don't know who /_you_/ are, but this is none of your concern. I'm having a conversation with /_my boyfriend_/." Something about this woman made her...nervous. It was like she just knew that...well she was a threat to what was hers.

"I would worry more about the other one than Bria." Sarah stated worriedly watching the interaction of the women. "My sis can hold her own...but maybe we should act as buffers just in case."

"Well, your boyfriend happens to be /injured/ with a /_concussion_/ and in need of /_rest_/ and if you don't get out of here, the person who saved his life is going to kick your ass and shove you into that turbo-lift!" Bria snapped, her chest hurting with a fire, but she ignored it.

"I've never seen someone besides Kirk defend Spock like this," Ayano raised an eyebrow.

"Bria is the protective one," Sarah nervously smiled, but frowned as she watched the altercation continue on.

"Nyota," Spock tried to reason, but his girlfriend gave him a sharp look to which he silenced himself. Uhura was not one to be trifled with, which was why the Vulcan tried to pull Bria back as well. That had little success as the brunette was able to pull away. Why were human females so...emotional?

"Listen here, whoever you /_think_/ your are," Uhura hissed, uncrossing her arms to place them on her hips. "You better step away and craw back into whatever dump you came from, because you don't belong here. You're little friend over there may have saved us, but /_you_/? You're worthless, and if you keep sticking your fat nose into private matters, you will be /_gone_/."

"/_Uhura_/," Spock sharply called, his lips pierced and eyes narrowed. He did not understand why he...felt so enraged at how his girlfriend was treating Bria. Perhaps it was because she does not understand the pain that he and she shared? That bond of loss and loneliness while being around others. Uhura did not feel Bria's emotions, and made false accusations about the woman who had been keeping herself and best friend alive for five years while carrying the weight of her lover's death on her back.

Reaching forward, Sarah quickly pulled Bones, who stood in front of her, back from the danger zone. She didn't need to see Bria shift her stance, or how her face contorted with anger. She just /knew/ that her beloved sister was going to pounce.

During all this time Bria had never once forgone her one rule of rules, 'never attack first' because then she could be the one tried and accused as she'd seen before time and time again even if there were witnesses to hear the insults that drove the action. All anyone cared about was the attack. So, she stepped forward with a deep growl, her chest /_throbbing_/ with pain now, but it only seemed to fuel her. She became increasingly aware of her surroundings, everyone's breathing, everyone's positions...Spock's breathing was shallow, and Uhura's was quick. Uhura was being affected by what she said, and that gave her confidence.

Suddenly, she wasn't /_outwardly_/ angry. She was absolutely seething, but she straightened her back and gained an eerie calm while she took another step, "You want to call me worthless? Okay, fine. You don't know jack shit about me, so I'll let that one slide. I didn't crawl from a dump, though, I fucking marched right out of it. Why? Because Spock was dying there in Captain Kirk's arms. I didn't know him, or Spock, and it freaked me out a little that he had green blood. But you know what, you ungrateful little bitch? I still helped. I don't /_think_/ I'm anybody. What is a /_fact_/ however, is Spock is /_alive_/ because of me and you want to know something else?"

Bria sneered at the back woman, "/_You're_/ the worthless one! A worthless girlfriend who doesn't even seem to /_give two shits_/ that he's standing right there in front of you instead of covered by a blanket in the /_morgue_/! The first thing you fucking did was stroll right in here and /_lecture_/ him on his decisions instead of asking if he was okay, if he needed anything. He's a grown man, and apparently your /_superior officer_/ so he can do whatever the fuck he wants and you can go fuck off." Her voice dripped with cold venom and by the end she heard Uhura's voice hitch and she knew she'd snapped something.

"Spock, get out of the way!" Ayano risked jumping out and grabbed the Vulcan, pulling him back as Uhura lunged, "You /_don't_/ want to be in the middle of a cat fight." He opened his mouth to protest they weren't cats, but she cut him off, "A cat fight is a term for when two girls go at each other."


	4. Talk To Me

**Chapter 3 – Talk to me**

For the fourth time in the past ten minutes, Sarah rolled over into an new position, trying to bury herself in the soft, warm bed sheets. Normally, she would be out like a light by now with her music playing softly and the lights completely out. This time, however...she couldn't. It was the second day sleeping in this room she was assigned to, one that she did not share with Bria. Sarah wasn't thrilled about this, but neither was her sis so...they went with it. At least they didn't have to worry about anyone breaking in and...well she was just glad they were safe.

Sighing, Sarah threw off the covers and got up. There was no hope in sleeping right now. Maybe something warm will help her to sleep. She slipped into some more appropriate clothing besides her sleeping shorts and tank top, and headed out to find the mess hall.

Kirk yawned as he put away the PADD, and the door to the mess hall swished open. It was huge, but the crew still had to take turns. Walking in he saw a familiar woman by the food replicator, looking at the menu. Smirking he strode over and looked over her shoulder, "If you're looking for a midnight snack, the cheesecake rangoons are pretty good," he murmured in her ear. He delighted in the squeak and cute, surprised jump she did. He wasn't stupid, he knew what effect his breath on her ear caused, and he was doing it on purpose now, "Fancy seeing you here. Can't sleep, obviously, but is there a reason you'd like to talk about?"

Sarah blushed hotly as she forced herself not to scurry off. She was a big girl, and needed to start standing firm. "Yes well...I was thinking of having some Apple Cider actually. I try not to eat before I go to bed." Focusing on the replicator, the brunette began her order. "I would like a glass of Apple Cider."

"There are 14 different types of Apple Cider on this replicator. Which do you want?"

"Uh..." Blinking she shifted nervously, sensing the Captain's amusement, "Plain apple cider."

"Hot or Cold? Alcoholic or non-alcoholic."

"Hot and non-alcoholic." Sarah sighed. Why couldn't she just get her drink already? The replicator finally 'magically' brewed up some of the nice, hot drink, which Sarah got and turned to leave. However Kirk still blocked her way, so she quietly murmured, "Uh...excuse me, please."

"Come on, why are you avoiding me like the plague? I'm sorry for snapping at you, and I accepted your apology. I just want to talk to you. Is that so bad?" Jim grunted in frustration. He had had his fare share of rejections, so hers wasn't surprising, /'Am I being too forward or something?'/ he thought, and decided he would tone it down. He took a breath and held his hand out, "We got off on a bad start, so allow me to make it up to you. I'm James T. Kirk, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sarah eyed his hand for a moment before sighing and lightly placed her hand in his, "Sarah E. Hawthorne," Her cheeks flared again at the contact between their hands, "and...it's not that I'm trying to avoid you..I just embarrassed myself is all. I...hate being embarrassed." Her heart pounded away in her chest which didn't help her to focus at all.

Jim grinned, "Just call me Jim. You don't even have to call me Captain," he told her, "Come over here and sit with me. I was about to get myself something to eat. That apple cider smells /really/ good," he led her to a table and sat her down, "About embarrassing yourself...is that about what happened on the bridge when you fell? No one thought anything of it or mentioned it. Anyway I'll be right back." He turned around and went to the replicator, "Caramel apple slices," he ordered it, and after waiting a minute, he picked up his tray and went back to Sarah, plopping down next to her, "I love apples. What's your favorite food?" Nice and simple! This wasn't so bad.

Sarah couldn't help to giggle in her head at how he started this new conversation. He...acted like such a little kid at times, so eager for attention. "You'll think I'm weird," she cracked a smile, sipping at her cider. It...had been a long time since she had had the drink. The instant mix wasn't exactly easy to find, and forget about actually making it. Sarah settled for the tea that Bria always made, which she enjoyed, but they both wished that they could have more..verity. Such variety that the Enterprise offered. "I actually do not have a favorite food or drink. I got cider because its different and also been years since I last had it. I mean, sure, I have things that I like more than others, and things that I hate. But as for favorites, I am...neutral. Bria will get upset with me at times because I tend not to make decisions. She'll ask me to pick something and I'll shrug and tell her that it's up to her." When she finished her explanation, Sarah became painfully aware that she had been rambling out all of this.

He hadn't even noticed the rambling, "Oh really? So you're pretty indecisive and prefer having things chosen for you?" Kirk tilted his head at her and bit into an apple after dipping it in caramel. He pulled his PADD back out, "I have actually been looking up what happened between when the time the third war started and when it ended. Those first five years were the /worst/. How did you and Bria survive? The weather was awful because of all the ash from the super volcano polluted the air, not to mention the two or three nukes that went off around the world. The media hyped up the vulcano more than it really was, though. It didn't like...spontaneously combust, but a bomb opened up a hole for it to bleed through if that makes any sense at all. It let off the pressure like letting the puss from an injury out through one spot. If it had like.../completely/ gone off though, then none of us would probably be here because Earth would be dead. It would've set off so many chain reactions..." he shuddered at the prospect.

Sarah's face fell and she stared down at her cider, wishing she had her hoodie on. "It...wasn't easy. We constantly had to move around, sometimes even staying in train carts, just...wherever it was safe for us. I...was useless. I mean I...was able to steal when we needed it, but I...was always scared, and Bria...I caused Bria to close up, to toughen up even though she was carrying such a heavy burden. I was selfish and pathetic." Becoming more and more upset with herself, Sarah shook her head, "If you want to know how we made it, you should ask Bria." Sighing, she put her cider down and sank back in her seat. "We had each other, but I was a parasite. If I had been on my own, I would have long been dead or worst. And by the way, it's not that I want people to make choices for me, it's just...I don't want to make a bad one."

Silently he watched her, studying her, nibbling on a couple more apple slices, before saying, "She cares for you and needs you. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you probably tried leaving her, argued with her, and tried to take your own life but she thwarted you. I'm not sure what's true or not in that statement, that's why I listed the possibilities," he shrugged, "I think you were more important than you allow yourself to believe. Without you, where would Bria be? Probably dead, because she had nothing else to live for. I think it's a good thing, despite your negative thoughts, that you stayed with her. She had someone to protect, to stay alive for."

"...I almost got us both killed," Sarah murmured after a few moments, reaching up to where her blue crystal necklace rested on her chest, "We were having to hide from some thugs that were after us...and my necklace broke. I stopped to pick it up, but I didn't see the guy right behind me. He...grabbed me and started to drag me off when Bria managed to knock him out with a bit of lumber. If she hadn't done that, the guy would have called the others and we would have been dead. It would all have happened because I went back for my necklace...I tried to sneak off that night because I knew she didn't want me to go, but I wasn't quiet enough and she woke up. We did argue about it, and I gave in...but I still...I started having nightmares of being dragged off and causing Bria to...to be hurt..." Shaking her head, Sarah shifted nervously. She...she didn't want to say that she had tried to make it all go away, but... "You know it's not fair how you can make me spill my guts."

"I seem to have a knack for that," Jim's lips twitched up from their frown to smirk at her, "You needed to let it out, though. You're not alone anymore, Sarah, and I'm here to talk. Just say the word, and I'll make time. Don't ever think you're bothering me, okay?" He held out a caramel covered slice, "Now, I'll give you one of these for a sip of that. Fair?" he tilted his head at her. There needed to be some lightheartedness in here somewhere. Though, the thought of /Sarah/ being hurt by the thugs in question made his blood boil. There was no doubt about what would've happened if Bria hadn't saved them.

Sarah eyed the apple slice before smiling and nodding, "Sure, I guess I can do that since you had to sit through my sob story." Taking the slice before handing Kirk her drink, "If you want you can have the rest. I...guess I didn't want it as much as I thought." She looked off to the side, munching on the apple in thought. "I...Thanks, by the way, for listening."

"Of course, but you can take this back to your quarters if you want," Kirk swallowed and handed it back to her, enjoying the idea of an indirect kiss, "Just bring it back here tomorrow and pit it in the cycle so it can be re-replicated." He shrugged, and he finished his last slice, then stood up, "I've gotta head to bed, I don't fare well if I don't get any sleep. Being Captain's hards work," he rubbed his neck, sighing at the crink he felt and his stiff shoulders. He wouldn't complain, though, she had a tougher time that he did. "Hey! Tomorrow I've got the shooting range booked for me, you, and Bria. I wanna see how you guys fare for aiming and combat. Spock's going to hold the bridge for me while we're doing that. 12 PM. Make sure you get Bria up. Then just tell the turbo-lift where you want to go."

"Aww you won't come pick me up?" Sarah smiled, then froze in horror. Had...she just said that out loud?! Why did her mouth say things before her mind registered them? Sure, most of the time it was the other way around, which was why she stumbled over herself a lot. However, if she was trying to be funny with someone...she tended to just say things that make her want to palm herself right after. "I-I was just kidding. We'll be there, I'll make sure of it." she quickly stated, standing up too, the drink clinched her hands. She awkwardly bowed her head, "Well, uh, g-goodnight."

Jim watched her scurry off and he held his hand out, but the door already closed behind her. Well, she was going to be quite the challenge if she flustered that easily. Chuckling, he found it quite amusing what she said, and decided to take her up on that. Making his way back to his quarters, once inside he set his alarm for 11:30, that way he could go pick them up and escort them to the range. Tomorrow was going to be fun!

X

In the other room, right next to hers. Bria tossed and turned as the nightmare she was having wreaked havoc on her mind. Being a light sleeper, she awoke with a gasp, looking around the room in a panic. She wasn't thinking straight...the room was pitch black, like she hadn't even opened her eyes, and she didn't hear her sister's breathing. "Sarah? Sarah!" The bed felt too soft, too warm, and she threw off the blankets, "Light...light...where's the light?!" she fumbled for the keychain she always had with her...where had it gone?! But the lights snapped on and the room was illuminated, but she was blinded, and gasped.

When her eyes adjusted she looked around the room. She was always quick to come to her senses even after just seconds of being awake. The room...Starfleet Enterprise...space...she was on a space ship. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, jumping up, and went to the door, turning the privacy lock off and leaving, quickly going to the next door room where her sister slept. "Sarah?" she called, knocking, assuming the privacy lock was on as well since it didn't open right away. She waited, but nothing happened, and she felt even more upset, pounding, "Sarah?!" She wasn't /that/ deep of a sleeper...

The only other explanation Sarah wouldn't be in her room was because she was hungry, or something and went to the mess hall. A sob left her, and she sank to her knees, leaning against the door, and brought them up, burying her face in them, feeling lonely and scared. Having just woke up, though...it didn't take long for sleep to take her again.

A few minutes later, a tall, Vulcan male strode by, nearly passing Bria altogether he was so immersed in his thoughts. Uhura had been silent 'as stone' (as Jim called it) since the incident in the med-bay. Tonight, she had him stay with her until she fell asleep. When she did, Spock found himself unable to do that same, feeling...uneasy. In an attempt to clear his head, the Vulcan took up roaming the halls.

Bending down, the Vulcan male gently reached out to tap Bria's cheek. "Brianna? You should awake now. I shall help you to your room if you would prefer."

Jerking, her hand shot out and she grabbed his hand forcefully, her head snapping up and she once again reached for her pocket, which wasn't there. Her eyes focused on him and she quickly let him go, "Spock! I'm...I'm sorry. I still haven't broken the habit of being on alert." She shook her head and looked around, frowning, "Sarah's not back..." a soft sigh left her, and she put her hand on the wall slowly standing and she groaned at her stiff legs. She'd been in that position a while... "I'll stop troubling you, and go to my room."

Spock stood as well, however he stopped her from leaving. His eyes scanned over Bria's face, noting the sleep line under her eyes and how...dull her eyes appeared. "Brianna...what is wrong? Why were you waiting on Sarah? Whatever it may be, I am willing to aid you in any way I can." He...wanted to pull her close and make whatever trouble she felt just go away. That was, however, highly illogical, as it would be impossible to make things simply 'go away'.

She looked down and away, "/Bria/," she reminded, though if he kept it up she'd just stop trying to correct him, "I had a nightmare. Sarah and I were being attacked and when I woke up I panicked. I'm not used to the room being pitch black. I'm not afraid of the dark, but I need at least a little light to see where I am and what I'm doing." She shook her head, "I'm okay now. I shouldn't bother you, Uhura might get even more pissy if she finds out. I'm sorry about what happened in the medical center, and I'd tell her that but this ship's so big I haven't even caught a glimpse of her."

Spock's brow creased as he remained in place, blocking Bria's escape. "Bria...it would be ill advised to to face Uhura at the time being. She is still upset. I would not think into the matter as Uhura will overreact at times. I...can not say I say I am...unconcerned that you both fought. For future reference, I would appreciate if you did not provoke her." He raised at brow at the human in a knowing manner. "I know you held back, but kept up your insults, You wanted her to strike first so that you would have justified means to fight back as you did."

Truth was, Spock felt...torn when the two started that fight. He...did not know who to defend. The Vulcan supported Uhura do to their relations and that she sometimes used her anger to get a point across to him. Bria...understood him. She and he shared a common pain, and she...fascinated wanted to see into her mind, to explore her thoughts...to comfort her. "If it is not any trouble...would you care to join me in the training room? I can only assume that you need company, but you also need to relieve some stress. I am willing to spar with you if you would like. I am in need of a task to focus on."

"Indeed I did, as I have done a lot. I'm not usually one who can come up with comebacks and insults, I fumble and stutter when faced with something like that. I tend to stand down, hating confrontation just as much, if not secretly more than Sarah. I have no idea where the confidence came from. I'm being honest with you here, Spock," Bria sighed and brought her hand up, rubbing her face, "Ah...I just realized I forgot to get my glasses. I'm nearsighted, that's why I recognized you. If you allow me to get changed, I'd gladly go with you to the training room. I haven't been there yet. I think I might ask Bones if I could get contacts for things like that." She mused, then sighed, "I realize she's still angry, and I was expecting it. I still want to say it even if she'll bitch me out again. I don't like holding grudges or having people angry with me, even if it was my fault." She slipped by and he walked with her to her door, and it swished open at her presence, but she only stepped halfway in, halfway out, and looked back at him, "Considering what the whole argument was about...how are you doing, Spock?"

"I am...alive." Spock stated, "You have...surprised me, Bria, being so willing to apologize to someone who had said such wrong things about you. You are truly...fascinating. I will speak with Uhura. Perhaps if I am able to calm her down, the chances of your apology being accepted might substantially increase." It would...make living on the Enterprise much easier. The Vulcan male would at least be more comfortable knowing that the two woman could run into each other and not try to kill another. "I am willing to help in any way you should ask that I am capable of preforming."

"Fascinating, huh? I don't think so, but it's you're opinion," she shrugged, "Spock...you keep talking about how willing you'd be to help. Why? Do you feel obligated because I saved you? If you don't want to, don't. You don't owe me any favors. I'm sure I would've run into her eventually, and sorted it out. I'm going to refrain from insults, so not to provoke her again."

"It is not out of obligation that I am offering my service," Spock stated firmly, "You and I are...similar to another, Bria. We have experience great loss. However, I do not wish for you to suffer alone. I merely am offering that I am willing to aid you through whatever trial you may go through. If you and Uhura...were to be able to tolerate another, my assisting you would be much...easier." Although what he said was the truth, as Vulcan cannot lie, Spock felt a sort of deeper connection with Bria. However, he was with Uhura. He would not...express any feelings, rather rational or illogical for the new comer.

Bria smiled at him, "Alright. I understand. I'll get dressed now, wait here, okay?" The door slid shut behind her as she went inside to change out of her night gown. She wondered who it was he had lost that made him gain such a haunted look in his deep brown eyes. He blamed himself for it, just like she did. They always would, but his earlier words had helped, even if they partially sounded like he was speaking to himself as well. Throwing off the gown she put on her glasses, and then fumbled through the bag she hadn't unpacked yet, taking out a bra, a pair of black stretch pants that flared at the bottom, and a red tank top. After she donned them, she found her red flats, and exited the room while she put her hair in a ponytail. Taking a shower here had been /wonderful/ that first night, and she hadn't seen her hair so lively and shiny in so long she almost didn't recognize herself. Finishing it off, she looked at Spock, "Ready. Lead the way."

Spock raised a brow as he gestured down the hall to the turbo-lift. It was interesting her choice of colors. They reminded him of the tactic division red... When they reached the lift, Spock allowed Bria to enter first and to order it to take them to the training room. "The training room is open whenever you need to use it." Spock stated, deciding to offer some conversation while they stepped out of the replicator. "I am also willing to offer my assistance whenever you should need it." Spock lead her past the several work out equipment to a long matted area stood where two people could spare if needed.

"I think you could start off with a map and places I might find of interest," Bria laughed, "I didn't know you had a training room. This is going to help a lot." She actually took off her flats and tossed them in the corner, shifted weight on the mats to get a feel for them, and then took a step back to do some stretches. Toe-reach, crouch leg stretch, pitiful attempt at the splits, hand on hip while leaning to the side and other arm over her head, then reaching, and last she just rotated her torso, cracking her back and sighing. "I taught Sarah what I remember of my classes for self defence, but we were hardly ever apart so she never used them, I always came to her rescue."

She coughed and thumped her chest, "Oh man...I'm going to get sick as hell. It's been too long since I've been in /clean/ air, my lungs are going to try and clear up all the gunk it's accumulated over the years. I expect the same for Sarah." She noted his look of concern, though she she had learned Spock was rather indifferent and stoic, and everyone else except Kirk thought he was emotionless. He very subtle signs. It was mostly in his eyes, and the very slight twitches; eyebrows for concern, eyes for anger, both for frustration, mouth if he was amused. There was also a slight head tilt if he was curious, and he also did that amusing eyebrow raise if his interest was piqued. "I'll ask Bones for what he recommends. I think he wanted to see us tomorrow afternoon around four, anyway," she assured.

She got into a fighting stance, "I still want to do this, though. We came all the way here and I'm dressed, so don't say 'oh we can do this another time'. We'll call it when my asthma kicks in." Which probably wouldn't take long, but she would try and ignore it, like she always did.

"If you are certain. I will hold back, Bria, as Vulcans had superior strength than humans. I do not want to harm you," Spock raised a brow, but followed suit into a stance. He already monitored her body language. The moment her body gave the sign that she had enough, he would stop them whether or not the woman wished to continue. Her safety concerned him more than indulging her fantasies. "Are you ready?" he asked, wanting to test her abilities after the display with Uhura.

"Yup! You go first," Bria tried to accommodate for her weak points, and she felt her chest burn, but her mind jumped into gear. As his body shifted, she felt hers still, and she kept track of how he was moving. He didn't seem the type to feign attacks, so she simply waited to see what his first one would be. It all seemed to happen in slow-motion, when in reality it was a matter of seconds.

Spock studied her for a moment before striking with his left palm towards her chest, his lips twitching with a hidden smile. She had blocked his attack and countered to which he blocked. Her accuracy and precision impressed him seeing as he was able to step up his level of attacks to a moderate one so that he felt he was actually testing her. Aiming for her shoulder, the Vulcan wanted to see if she could block him.

Instead of blocking, Bria used her shortness to duck and dropped down, swiping her foot to try and knock him off his feet, but he quickly avoided, and she got to her hands, leaning more on her right so not to agitate her left, and twisted, trying to round-house kick him. However, she was unbalanced, and he easily caught her once he got out of the way. She had yet to actually hit him, and she was mainly a defensive fighter.

"Am I too advanced for you?" Spock curiously asked, releasing her with a hard push to make her stumble. "You have yet to hit me, Bria. Do I need to hold back more?" Perhaps taunting her a bit would accelerate her abilities. He still kept a watchful eye on her body language in case her asthma should act up. Hooking his foot behind Bria's knee so that he could make her bend that leg. This allowed him to grab the middle of her left arm. He avoided her wrist as he had heard it was a weak point for her.

Where Spock grabbed was actually the weakest, and she gritted her teeth, "I get that you've got superior strength to a human's, but don't toy with me!" She brought up the knee he had made he bend and while he maneuvered his body to avoid being kneed in the stomach like she had done to Uhura, she kicked out, and kicked him square in the chest, and he grunted, but didn't let go. Alright, fine. She kept her leg up and brought up her other one, deciding to use gravity to her advantage as she hooked her feet behind his neck.

The Vulcan stumbled forward, having been pulled off balance. In mere seconds he calculated that the fall would do Bria more harm than himself. Not about to allow the woman to be harmed while it was in his abilities to prevent it, Spock angled the two of them so that as gravity took over in their fall, it pulled at him enabling him to roll under her. Of course the mat, although padded, stung his back harshly seconds before Bria's full weight landed on his chest. He grunted painfully, recovered quickly as he raised a brow at her, satisfied with his results. "It seems that you have accomplished hitting me."

Bria snorted, and rubbed her arm since he had let go to hold onto her more securely, "My aim tends to suck, so I wasn't all surprised I hadn't been. I also misjudge distance so punching never works out in my favor. Kicking has always been my strong point." she shrugged, and she slipped her feet from around his neck, planting them bellow her as she leaned forward, her hands on his chest for leverage as she got up, "That round house kick I pulled was a bit too advanced for myself, I'd never even attempted it before." She blushed and rubbed her neck, "Um...anyway, in your terms I believe that will be sufficient."

"Indeed." Spock agreed, standing as well, while noticing her blush. "Bria...have I embarrassed you? Your cheeks have increased in color, therefore, I must have upset you to which I am sorry. For a first attempt at such a move, you did...well. With practice you will be able to perform it without difficulty." She had impressed him as most humans would have long ended the match when it became apparent that they would be unable to keep up with the Vulcan. The only exception being the Captain when he convinced Spock to spar with him. He was stubborn, but still lost.

"No! No it's nothing you did," Bria swallowed thickly and shifted, "Uh...it's just, after so long my inhibitions have been lowered and had that not knocked you off balance like I hoped it would, in order to get you to let go of my weak arm, I would've resorted to hitting you 'below the belt' or 'played dirty' as the terms go. You're smart, you can figure out what I mean. I'm blushing because I visualized my next tactic." She looked away from him, too embarrassed to see his expression, and she held her arm protectively. "I'm just a very imaginative person and can picture outcomes and other things clearly, that's all."

"It is logical to resort to other means in order to protect oneself, Bria," Spock stated, confused as to why she would be embarrassed by this, "It is a needed quality for one to have in a fight, to visualize your next more as it could mean the difference between life or death. Had you have resorted to such means, I would have understood." he noted her protective hold on her arm and he approached her slowly to show he was not going to attack as he gently took her arm in his hand to study the scar. "Are you in need of medical assistance? I am able to call Dr. McCoy down here if you wish it."

"No...he's more than likely asleep at this hour, don't bother him. I'm not hurt," Bria assured, though she felt herself relax at his gentle touch, the fight or flight burn dying down, "I always get scared when I'm caught by my arm, because I know I could be held imobile with just the right pressure in just the right spot. I don't want to break it or get in a cast again, so I do my best so I don't get injured or it gets used against me. It's nothing against you. I rather enjoyed our spar, Spock."

She discovered that was another similarity between him and Max; the reassurance that she was alright. They were both extremely intelegent, too. The third similarity was the brown eyes. Last was the warmth of his hands felt nice on her chilled skin, and she wanted to wrap herself in that warmth...but that would be inappropriate. With a dejected sigh, she pulled back and looked to the turbo lift, "I shoud get to bed. Thank you for the stress relief, Spock. I feel better."

"I am glad to have been able to assist you, Bria." Spock nodded, his arms folding back behind him. "If you should ever need someone to spar with again, I will find a way to be available to you." He looked over her carefully before remembering something, "Bria, the captain is having me watch the bridge tomorrow so that he will be able to take you and Sarah to the range at 12pm. I am certain that he is wanting to test your abilities in the matter of firing a phaser." He wanted...to continue speaking with her, to learn more and more about this mysterious human who had saved his life. However, she was correct that she would need to sleep so that she could wake up on time.

"Really? A phaser?" She furrowed her brows, "Is that what you call the laser pistol? I've only fired one once, and did pretty good," she shrugged, "Thank you, I'll set my alarm. I'll see you whenever, then," she waved as she went to the turbo-lift, since he seemed like he wanted to train more, and then stopped before stepping inside, turning, "Hey, on that map I requested, do you have a greenhouse area or something? It's...been a long time since I've been around lively, green plants and trees and stuff." Why was she stalling? She felt the exhaustion start to kick in, but she still wanted to be with him. Uhura would have his head, though...and she didn't want that. It wasn't her place to meddle in their affairs no matter how much she disliked it.

"There is not such a place on board, however, if I will be able to show you some place that will suffice." Spock stated, his lips tugging into a non-smirk, at the thought of showing her the Holodeck. "Perhaps after you are finished in the Range, I will be able to show it to you."

"Uh, Dr. McCoy wants to see Sarah and I around four, so it'd have to wait until after that...but that sounds good," Bria nodded, "Goodnight, Spock. Sleep good, whenever you manage to get to bed," she smiled, joking since he was the type that'd stay up working on...well, work. She waved one last time, and stepped into the turbo-lift, letting the doors close.


	5. Of Phasers and Sisters

**Chapter 4 - Of Phasers and Sisters**

Sarah yawned as she slipped into the shower a little after 10. All her life, she had to wake up early if she had to be somewhere. It gave her time to ease out of her grumpy state she would wake up in. Since she figured out how to sync her computer to the room's com (which still amazed her that each room had its own little network that connected to the ship's), the brunette decided to play her 'morning songs' which consisted of fast beat, mostly pop or techno, songs that made her want to move around. The current song, and actually one of her favorites, was "Beam Me Up", by cazzett.

Setting it on a loop, Sarah went about her way, finishing her shower and changing into her hoodie shirt and worn blue jeans. Her hair, since cut, was a bit more manageable, allowing her to pull it over her shoulder to braid it. Sarah checked herself over in the mirror, nit-picking at her attire and hair. A blush spread across her face when she realized this. "Pull yourself together, Sarah. /Nothing/ is going to be like /that/ so stop thinking that it will. He just wants to test your abilities. Quit getting your hopes up, it never works out." she grumbled to herself, jumping slightly when there was a knock on her door. "Oh...Kirk must have told Bria." she shrugged, figuring that her sis was feeling antsy or something to come over early.

Jim was actually the one to greet her with a grin, his hair still damp as hers was from showering, "Hey, Sarah! I came to pick you up. I know you could just tell the turbo-lift where to go, but I wanted to escort you there. You ready? We'll grab Bria on the way to the turbo."

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of the captain, her hand slipping and accidentally pushing the close button and shutting the door on him. Gasping, Sarah quickly reopened the door, her cheeks flushed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I-my hand slipped. I swear I didn't do that on purpose." She cleared her throat and hand up her hand in a 'one moment' gesture, "I just, uh, need to get something real quick and I'll be ready." The brunette walked over to her nightstand and slipped her blue crystal necklace over her head before rejoining Kirk.

Jim laughed, "That wasn't the first time I've had the door shut in my face and I'm sure it won't be the last." He motioned for her to follow, "How are you this morning?" They got to Bria's door and he knocked, but there was no answer after a moment, "Computer, is Brianna Church in her room?"

"Negative. Crewman Brianna Church is at the Range."

"Well, I guess that makes things easier. I didn't tell her, so I guess the only other person who would've was Spock. Come on," he reached over and urged Sarah forward with his hand on her back. I've got some apples down there for us to snack on since I'm sure none of you have had breakfast."

"You and those apples of yours." Sarah smiled, fidgeting with her hands. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her back, even if it came with a spike of unease at a strange touch. Still, she needed to...grow up and stop acting so scared all the time. This wasn't like before when Bria and her had to avoid people, especially those that were as...charming as Kirk. Those that only wanted to screw them over with bad trades or baiting them into traps. The Captain was nothing like them; he seemed to genuinely cared about their well being. "You know I was joking last night. You didn't need to come down here to get me, er, Bria and me, I mean."

"I know you were, and I liked that you joked with me, but I wanted to take you up on it anyway," Jim chuckled and they stepped inside the turbo, "Joking is a nice change from the first day. Anyway...To the Shooting Range!" he told the turbo-lift and the doors closed, allowing them to zoom off, "By the way...you don't have to monitor yourself or hold back when talking to me. I'm not going to make fun of you."

"I guess old habits are hard to die," bowing her head slightly, Sarah blushed and smiled a bit, "Or maybe I'm easily read. I...just act cautious because I've always been made fun of...being a nerd usually means that. I've just...learned to hold back what I want to say so that I could be accepted, even if for a little bit. Bria was the only one to not mind my, heh, nerdiness. I just don't want to, you know, make you think I'm weird." It was hard enough to get a guy to talk with her in the other dimension, she didn't want to scare off the one that came to her first. "And, by the way, I'm sorry again about how I acted when we met. I could give you excuses, but that doesn't justify anything."

"It's alright, I was...quite stressed, too," he shifted, "As Captain, every life on this ship is in my hands. I don't think you understand how truly grateful I am you helped even though we both got off on the wrong foot." He gave her a rather shy, nervous smile. No one except Spock realized how taxing and sometimes daunting his job was, which was why he was glad Spock was taking care of things today. Captains don't get a day off. The turbo opened and they stepped out, "I'd never make fun of you, and if anybody does, tell me," he assured, "Come on, let's find you a phaser. We have different sizes to fit...many different kinds of hands." There were whispers and he looked down to see Bria already had one and was firing at one of the paper targets, a half eaten apple on the table.

The blue-green eyed woman noted the look by the flutter of her heart as she followed behind him. Upon seeing Bria, Sarah smiled proudly, "That's my sis for ya. Three steps ahead." It amazed her how accurate the brunette was firing. Before, either of them were lucky to toss a piece of trash in a trash can a foot away from them. Now all the marks were hitting dead center, the special paper sending signals to a score board over Bria's head. 7/10 shots. Sarah guessed that the first three were from trying to get used to the weaponry. "She's brilliant!"

Bria looked up and when she saw them she waved, then returned her attention to the phaser, "This is feels unsatisfying...Captain, by any chance do you have something like...a sniper rifle?" she looked at the dummies on the other side of the room for more experienced people, "I want to shoot them."

Kirk tilted his head at her and then shrugged, "Yeah, we have something like that. They're in the cabinet over here," walking over, he allowed Sarah to pick out the phaser she was more comfortable with and he put in the code to open the cabinet, "Take your pick. I'm not going to hold you back if you can do something better. I want you guys to be able to protect yourselves."

"Protect ourselves?" Sarah frowned a bit, looking down at the phaser in her hands. Then this...was the first weapon she's held that wasn't a knife. She understood the necessity, especially after the past five years, but she still was a timid person. Fighting wasn't her thing. Sure she could kick ass in violent video games, but that wasn't real. People were. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I get that we need to protect ourselves, but I'm not exactly a fighter."

"Even so, knowing how to aim and fire a phaser will be a good idea, and you can't deny that," Kirk told her gently, "There are different settings, kill, high stun which knocks them out, and low stun so they are basically just paralyzed. Does that make you feel better? Even the lowest setting could save a life, Sarah."

Bria looked at her sister and shook her head, "Just go over to a target and shoot the damn thing. Everyone's required to have one, so might as well practice. Freezing up won't to anybody good."

Mr. Sulu, who Sarah had met on the bridge already, was there as well, "By any chance are you more of a blade person?"

Sarah gave a half shrug, feeling like a child for her feelings. "I...I guess I would feel more control. Phasers...are a lot like guns from Bria and mine time...those things really terrified me. I mean...I knew how to fire one, and was decent at aiming...but my mind is set in a way that I think of every possible bad outcome. 'what if I miss and seriously hurt someone?' 'What if one of my younger family members run out in front of me as I pull the trigger?'" She mumbled, staring down at the phaser, "There were...too many variables that could ruin someone's life forever that...I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Possible outcomes, variables...you sound like Spock," Jim muttered and he looked at Bria, hoping Mr. Sulu could handle this, "Let me lead you to the Sniper's Nest. Hundred thousand some odd people on this ship and not many use it," he motioned to her to follow, "I'll set up different scenarios on the halo and we'll see what you can do."

Mr. Sulu chuckled and he joined Sarah's side, "We never properly met. I am Sulu Hikaru, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he bowed to her just slightly.

Sarah watched as the two walked off and sighed, but quickly straightened up to bow in return to the pilot. "Hawthorne, Sarah, and the pleasure it mine." Saying her name like that was a bit odd on her tongue, but that was due to her Westernize name saying ways. "I'm sorry to bug you. I must sound like the biggest idiot. I just...hate having something dangerous in my hands that I can't control. Like...and this will sound dumb too, but spinning blades, like the ones used to cut wood in my time, I never liked messing with because I wasn't the one making it turn. I had to trust it, and I've found that there are many things in the world that you cannot trust."

"Tell you what, since it is regulation and you don't exactly have a choice otherwise...give me five out of ten on that target, and I will teach you how to use that hunter knife you have in your pocket to be just as deadly or crippling as a phaser," Hikaru tried to compromise, "Because, what are you going to use if we're on a primitive planet and they take away your phaser? A stick? I'd rather you jack one of their daggers and use that."

Sarah smiled and blushed a bit as she nodded, "Alright, that's fair enough. Sorry again for taking up your time. I'm sure you have better things to do than deal with a coward like me." Looking over to where Bria was set up, she watched her sister take aim at the targets. "Bria is stronger than me. She can adapt better. Me? You throw me off my routine and I feel like a lost little kid. I want to be strong like her."

"I don't believe you're a coward. I don't believe either the Captain or Bria think that, either," Hikaru soothed, "You /_are_/ strong, just not in the same areas. As I observe you, you two are more...yin and yang," he smiled, "She is the brawn while you are the brain. Your performance on the bridge was truly amazing, and then when Uhura arrived unconscious, I knew it was neither Ayano's or Spock's doing, and Bones is not a fighter, either. That leaves Bria." He stood beside her to watch how she aimed at the target, "Don't sell yourself short just because you cannot fight."

Feeling a spark of pride at the words, Sarah focused on her target as she took in steadying breath. Firing a couple rounds resulted in two completely off misses. "I...guess it's been a really long time since I had a target." As she was sizing up the distances and such a second time, her right eye stung again, like before, and those numbers started appearing. Immediately she was able to calculate the angle at which to hold the phaser in order to hit dead center. Would this be cheating...? She guessed not since it's all in her head, so Sarah fired off a couple of rounds. Each hit the dead center. "...uh...can I just say that was cool? Because I've never been able to hit the center let alone twice."

"That was really good!" Hikaru grinned, "Now, let's take you over to the dummies. We're going to start off simple and easy - learning how to throw the knife, at different distances, and then we'll do moving targets. Then you can try all of that with different sized ones, and learn to find the counterweight for any sized blade in order to throw accurately. You and Bria seem to learn quickly, but this will be a long process. Once I'm comfortable you know how to do what I've talked about...perhaps I can teach you how to use the sword."

X

"Alright, I'm going to start you off easy so you can adjust to the difference of the rifle," Kirk stated as he typed up a basic scenario into the Halo database control panel while the brunette set herself up. "Nothing difficult, just taking out a target." Finishing the coding, Kirk looked up at Bria, "Alright, your mission is to take out the target at 400 meters when the change of guard occurs without alerting the others. I've marked your target with a blue outlining and red for the other simulators or this one. Begin when you're ready."

Launching, the scenario, the scenery changed to a rocky environment with a base about '400 meters away'. Several of the 'people' were walking around to create distractions, even blocking shots occasionally. However since this was in fact a basic on, such inferences were kept a minimum. This was just a trail period to give Bira a moment to adjust to the weapon.

After the two of them got to the Sniper's Nest, Bria was content with the simplicity of the little area. There was a perfect little window staring at the halo simulator for practice scenarios, and she sat down, readying her weapon while Kirk set up the practice test. It felt really too simple for her, and her chest didn't even react like it had been when in combat situations. Shrugging, she got in position, and she looked down the scope, "I used to be really, really good at sniping games, like Fallout: New Vegas, or I did best as an Archer in Skyrim: Elder Scrolls...you probably have no idea what I'm talking about..." she found her opening without a problem and fired. Right in the forehead, "But anyway, that was nothing. Come on, give me something harder."

"No idea," Kirk chuckled as he reprogrammed the scenario, "Alright, so you want something harder, well here you go. You mission is stun, not eliminate your target as he is fleeing into a stampeding crowd. Hit a civilian, and you fail the mission. Allow the target to get more than six hundred meters away, and you fail. Good luck."

Starting up the sim, the view changed to a chaos filled city block with humans and aliens alike running in terrifying patterns. A massive blur to most, unless they had that certain skill needed to weave through the chaos to find the calm. Every few on the ship had actually tried, and passed, this scenario as it was one of the most difficult. Hey, she said give her a challenge, so he did.

"Well damn, okay," Bria chuckled and she turned the dial to knock out stun, looked through her scope, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Shoot where it's going to be, not where it was...one shot...no civilians. The running target had a pattern. A jumpy pattern, but a pattern...five seconds ahead, used to waiting ten /minutes/ just to snipe a freaking enemy. "I have the CDs if you'd like them, Captain," she pulled the trigger, going between two pedestrian's shoulders and hitting the target out square in the back.

There were whistles and activity stopped down in the main room as the scenario cleared. Vaguely she heard her sister shouting, something like 'that was awesome' or whatever, and Bria smirked, "Wish Spock could've seen that..." she muttered softly.

Kirk grinned as he walked over to pat her shoulder and giving her a wink, "Well, if you really want me to, I can send your video feed to him now. I'm sure Pointy would be impressed since you beat his score by a whole two points for quicker take down. In fact, I do believe that you two are the only ones to have ever beat this part. So even if you don't want me to send the fed,he'll know by the end of the day."

"I..." Bria blushed and she smiled, "I did? Oh wow...that's awesome! Would he have time to look at it? Being on the bridge and all..." She rubbed her arm shyly, "By the way, Captain, I am sorry about attacking Uhura. We kind of provoked each other and one thing led to another. Spock was still weak and hurt and she wouldn't leave to let him rest."

"Listen, I would have done the same thing...well maybe not /knock her out/, but I would have had her detained until Spock recovered. With Uhura, sometimes extreme measures have to be taken. Although I am going to issue an order to keep any and all physical fighting to the training rooms or on an actual battle field." He had nearly gotten his ear chewed off by Bones about how his medical bay was for healing and not causing more injuries. Nothing Kirk hadn't heard before. "Anyway, yeah Spock'll have time to watch it, especially since it involves his 'superior' scoring. And they say that Vulcan's don't feel pride."

"I have noticed he's a rather stoic person. Is that all Vulcans? Is there a place I could go or material I could download on my PADD for research? There are a /_ton_/ of different aliens I've run into and I'm sure more on the ship, and I'd like to read about them, see what I'm dealing with," Bria asked, and she stood up, joining him by the halo consol. In the database there were a bunch of scenarios, and they had until four, "I'd like to do some more, but I can figure this out if you'd like to go see how my stubborn sis is doing."

Kirk chuckled, his cheeks tinting pink, and he nodded, "Yeah, there's a search engine on the PADDs we issued you two, so you can look up whatever you want. Also, yes, that tends to be all Vulcans, but Spock's only half and he tends to contradict himself," he rolled his eyes, "I'll come up and get you about ten minutes to four, so I can send you down to Bones." At Bria's nod, he stepped onto the stairs that led down to the floor of the Range, pulling out his PADD, setting up the video feed to send to Spock's, and giving him the code in case the Vulcan wanted to observe her.

X

Spock raised a brow when his PADD alerted him to a message from the Captain. Upon opening it, the Vulcan was stunned to see the message was in fact a recording of a simulation run at the Range. The footage was dated to just a few moments ago which he noticed revealed Bria taking aim at a target. From the look of the scenario, Spock concluded that she was trying one of the most difficult simulations the holo deck offered. This made his brows furrow slightly. Had the captain sent this to him as a joke? To tease the one who had saved Spock's life by sending out her failed attempts...or at least they should have been failed. However, Spock watched as Bria fired the phaser rifle a single time, taking out the target.

To say he was baffled was an understatement as the score tallied over her head. She...she had beaten /his score/. It may have been by two points, but that didn't matter. She still had, on one try (as he had), taken out the target seconds /faster/ than him. It...seemed so illogical that a human woman could actually accomplish such a task. Spock felt….a strong feeling at this knowledge. He supposed humans called it 'pride', but as Vulcans do not feel pride, he could only go by the pride that his...his mother always told him she had for him. Nodding to himself, Spock decided that he needed to understand more of this odd woman...


	6. Of Sisters and Blood

**Chapter 5 – Of Sisters and Blood**

The rest of their time in the Range went well, Sulu taking on Sarah as his apprentice while Bria got lost in her thoughts and the different scenarios up in the Nest. Before they knew it, it was nearly four and they scrambled to put everything away so not to be late for their appointment, hurrying to the turbo-lift. When they got down there, Bones was pointing something out to Ayano on the monitor, and she was saying, "...no idea they had those chips. That's /_advanced_/ tech, so how did they get them? Sure as hell they wouldn't have it in the time they came from."

"That's what I'm wondering too." Bones frowned, perking when he heard the lift. He turned to find the two woman, not exactly happy or upset at their presence. The doctor exchanged a glance with Ayano before motioning for the two to join them.

Sarah immediately became suspicious of the two medical officers. After years of imagine being talked about by people, the brunette knew when she was /actually/ the center of a discussion. Not to mention, Ayano had said something about the 'time they came from'. Unless there were some /other/ time traveling duo, they were referencing Bria and herself. Giving them an unsure look, Sarah followed after Bria.

Bones ignored the look as he jumped right into it, "Alright, you both better fess up right now. Who are you both /_really_/? Your stories aren't matching up with your results. You better come clean now because we don't deal kindly with being blatantly lied to." He didn't want to act like this, but the last time they trusted some with...similar unknown background, Jim almost died along with everyone on board. Bones never wanted to have that moment of helplessness over Jim's death ever again. Jim was his best friend too.

"What are you talking about?" Bria's brows furrowed, and she put her hands on her hips, "Unless you want our entire backstory, be a little more specific, because I don't feel like ranting and raving about my past right now."

Ayano looked at Bones before bringing up the first anomaly they found, "You two say you're not biological sisters, right?"

"Yes...Sarah grew up in Texas and I was born in California, lived there for about five years, and then I was raised in South Dakota after my family and I moved. I'm an only child after a long line of only children," Bria looked at Sarah. What was going on?

"I was born and raised in Texas." Sarah shrugged, "Bria and I met in person only a few years ago."

Bones raised a brow at this, not detecting any hit of dishonestly between them, "Well that is impossible. Here look at this," The doctor pulled up an image showing how two different DNA signatures on screen, Bria's and Sarah's. "Now these are your DNA signatures by themselves. Ayano noticed that similarities kept showing up, so I overlap them to compare them." He demonstrated this on screen, "And now you can see what might be a bunch of chicken scratches to you, but it shows results that siblings typically show."

Sarah's eyes widened and turned sharply to Bria, "We're /_actual_/ sisters?!"

"That's...but..." Bria stared at the screen, "How is that even possible? My blood's type A...what's yours, Sarah?"

"That's not the only thing that disrupts your story," Ayano pointed out, "The moles...cheek and chest respectively...are actually disguises for the chips underneath the skin. That's what we were talking about when you walked in. There's no way if you are /really/ from the past, that you could have those." She turned back to the computer, and brought up the x-rays.

Sarah's brows furrowed in utter confusion as she stared up at the pictures. How...how was that possible? Reaching up, the woman pressed her fingers against her beauty mark. It was warm, and mildly squishy like any mole would be. She even pressed on it to see if she could feel the supposed outline- which she couldn't...yet there was the proof right there on screen. It...looked like one of those implants that people could get of just a stud. "...A+...I'm A+."

"Not that makes a difference, but we already know that." Bones raised a brow at the two, "So one of you better start to confess, or do I have to call Kirk or Spock down here to force it out of you."

"We don't know okay!" Sarah snapped, "In fact, we /_still_/ can't explain why all of these things happened to /_us_/. I mean...just a few years ago we were perfectly normal people, living in a screwed up world where everyone was out to get us. Then...then that thing happened with the Cube and here we are. We /_don't know what you're talking about_/. It's impossible for two people that never met before, from families that were /_never_/ close to another, to be siblings. I was /_born_/ with this mark, it's impossible for it to be a...a chip or whatever you say it is."

"Really? Then would you like to explain /what/ you are since you are so set on thinking we're lying to you." Bones pulled up another couple of pictures, this time of Bria's and Sarah's DNA structure in it spiral form in one frame and a typical human structure on the other. "There's your DNA and that other picture is normal human DNA. Your structures are so similar to humans that at first we nearly missed the differences. My initial thought was that your time jumping cause changes to your DNA, but then I realized that you couldn't possibly be alive with those kinds of changes. Or should I say no /_human_/ could be alive. I put both of your DNA structures into the computer data base, and gone through /_every_/ known species of alien out there, and you two don't match any of them."

"Did that list include extinct species?" Bria asked, tilting her head, "Look, if you don't believe us, do you have a lie detector or something?"

"You mean one of those old machines police would use? Those were put out of commission years ago because of the unreliability," Ayano shook her head, "Too many people figured out how to get around them." She turned to look at Bones, "We could always use Spock to test them, if you are uncertain…he's got the mind meld thing."

"Mind meld?" Bria didn't particularly like the idea of someone going probing through the deep recesses of her mind, especially since she was so unpredictable and plus…it was /_Spock_/ and if he could glimpse emotions just by touch then what the hell could he discover with a mind meld? There were things she preferred to keep private…tell him on her own terms… "We're telling the truth, damn it."

Bones narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked over the two. He was starting to believe them, but he wasn't about to risk the ship for his on personal feelings. "I'll call Jim. He's the captain and should make the call." He sighed, walking away to com the captain.

"Why won't you guys believe us?" Sarah huffed, "Why would we lie about all of this?"

Bones had hit the button for the bridge Com anyway, and Jim answered, "What's up, Bones? You don't usually call me unless something's wrong."

"This is dumb," Bria looked at Sarah, "There's no way we're sisters...though haven't you ever wondered why we're so strikingly similar in appearance? You have blue-green eyes and mine /used/ to be blue, but they turned green as I got older."

"...What? Sarah and Bria are biological?" Jim sounded so confused.

"That's what I called about Jim. You and Spock better get down here, I'm going to have to turn this over to you." Bones sighed, "I'm not sure that these two are who they say they are."

"We would have told you about all of this stuff, if we actually did know about it," Sarah sighed, "I do wonder sometimes, I mean...we're so much alike its like we're supposed to be, but...it's impossible. Neither of our families were anywhere close to another, even if /that/ was a possibility."

Jim was quiet for a moment on the other end, probably talking to Spock, before the Com popped back, "Alright, we'll be down in a minute."

Bria threw her hands up, "Oh my god, really?! /_Really_/?! I've thought of tons of scenarios where I'd be questioned and interrogated and this has to be one of the /_dumbest_/!" She stormed over to one of the medical beds and hopped up onto it.

Ayano looked at Bones, "I know why you're doing this...but is it really necessary?" she asked softly. She knew about the whole situation where Jim nearly died...that was how she met Bones, because she bumped into him in that hospital and asked if he needed her help. She had been fresh out of the academy, too, but had been unable to get onto the Enterprise at the time.

Bones sighed quietly, "...Their stories aren't adding up, Ayano. And the last time someone like that came on board, several people died. So this falls under Jim's ruling. We get thrown under the bus either way..."

Sarah stood awkwardly by herself for a moment before walking over to Bones and Ayano. "Dr. McCoy, listen...the only thing that I have kept quiet about is this stinging pain in my right eye. I guess...now that I know there's a chip there, I know what causes it, but that's the only thing /I/ have kept secret."

"I'm sorry alright," Bones sighed and crossed his arms, "I don't want to do this, I would rather just believe the two of you, but...things happened and I don't have that luxury anymore."

"You...have a pain in your eye, sis?" Bria furrowed her brows and put her hand over her chest, "I have a pain in my chest here...but it only happens when I'm fighting, though after going through a bunch of simulations in the Sniper's Nest, the pain dimmed."

"Yeah, it just happens whenever I...have to calculate something, like when I was restoring the power to the shields, and when I was aiming the phaser..." Sarah nodded, "I mean I've never been able to do that kind of stuff before until that stinging happens."

"That's interesting," Bones murmured, glancing between the two. The doctor was about to start asking more questions when the turbo-lift doors opened. Well, he would get some answers now anyway.

Spock raised a brow at the others in the room, his eyes settling on Bria. Jim had told him that there was a possibility that she and the other brunette were biological sisters. This would mean that...something was not right. In order to be biological, they needed to have the same parents, yet, from what he gathered, neither seemed impossible. However, as he was both here and on New Vulcan aiding the recovery of his people, Spock was not one to lecture on the matter at the moment.

Bria stared at Spock in return, and when they walked closer she stiffened. Ayano noticed this and she decided to explain when Spock's held tilted, "I mentioned that Vulcans can Mind Meld in order to find out the information required if someone's lying or not."

"Oh boy...so what brought this on?" Jim sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Jim, we ran some tests on them to check for any abnormalities possibly caused by going through that portal. What Ayano and myself found was something more." Bones said before starting in on how he compared their DNA to find that not only were Sarah and Bria sisters, but not even human. He then went on to explain that they also found chips implanted into them, disguised as moles. "The technology on those chips is far more advanced then the tech their time has. It is technology /we/ don't even have."

"If you are afraid that I will perform this technique on you, Bria, I can assure you that I will only do this if you give me your permission or I am order to do so." Spock stated, unsure if this will ease the woman or not, but he wanted to...calm her fears.

Sarah moved beside Bria and spoke up, "If you have to do that mind...meld thing, I'll do it." Bria didn't look happy about the meld-whatever, and she figured it was because of...stuff. There wasn't anything in Sarah's head to worry over being out, so she rather her have to go through it if they would let her.

"I'm not afraid of the Meld or you," Bria told Spock, "I'm afraid of what you'll find. /I/ don't even delve into my own head. I've chosen to force down parts of my life and now unless it's brought up, I don't remember. Even then, there are things my subconscious locked away from my for one reason or another. Even if the Captain ordered you to, I'd fight you. You'll have to knock me unconscious, be my best friend, or we have to be in a dire circumstance before I let you into my head." She didn't mention 'or be my lover' because for one she doubted that'd ever happen, and had barely talked to /Max/ about the deep recesses of her mind. Mainly because she felt he woudn't believe her because she was so docile and 'cute' and it was hard for him to imagine she had a dark side.

"Which is why I offered," Sarah piped up, "I'll do it. Just...tell me what to do."

Spock raised a brow before turning to Jim, "Captain?" He...did not wish to go against Bria's wishes, yet if JIm ordered him to, he would have no choice but to comply. However the Vulcan did...want to have a glimpse into the woman's mind. Perhaps then he could understand why she lingered in his thoughts constantly.

"Considering the last time /I/ trusted someone without proper knowledge of them I nearly died," Jim grunted, "If Sarah is willing to comply, could you Mind Meld with her?" He glimpsed at the screen when something popped up, "Looks like you got a match on something, Doc."

Ayano turned around and looked at the computer, "The extinct species list...Leon...um...McCoy, it's coming up with...the Fylakas? Named after the Greek word for Keeper..."

The doctor blinked as he moved to the monitor, "That's impossible, that's a race that's been extinct for...at least two hundred and years, give or take."

"Fylakas? I am familiar with that species as are all Vulcans. However, by familiar I mean I am aware of their existence as Fylakas were a reclusive species, only revealing their presence in the last century before their kind was completely killed out." Spock stated, looking over the screen. "...Doctor, it may be possible that Bria and Sarah are telling the truth. It was rumored that the Fylakas had certain...abilities, including one such that allowed them to, as they claimed, 'Jump' to different locations. Such places as from planet to planet, or even through to different dimensions. It may be possible that Bria and Sarah were left in a different dimension and time period in order to protect them."

"We're technically 25 and 26, respectively, our birthdays next month October..." Bria reached out, taking Sarah's hand, "So...we're not human? And we're related...this is all really freaky and I have no idea what to make of it..." she gave a weak smile, "It...does explain the close connection we had since the beginning. Funny...to think we met online at 13-14 and here we are now."

"So, that's awesome, right? I mean...not that their entire race is gone, but that they're sisters and...stuff..." Kirk was confused by this just as much as everybody else in the room, "I think...we should try and piece things together a little at a time," he offered.

Ayano agreed, "We can do more research. You guys aren't going anywhere soon. The main thing is vitals and blood work are good. The antibiotics Bones gave you should be helping to clear your lungs, so no vigorous exercising until the pills are gone. Bria...we might be able to fix your arm, not all the bone healed through and that one spot looks flimsy." Bria rubbed the middle of her forearm, "You would only need a cast for a week or two compared to months. We are also going to start you two on some calcium supplements to rejuvenate your bones. That should fix your ankle, Sarah."

"Sounds good to me," Bria smiled.

Sarah grinned, glancing down at her ankle which she had wrapped in her ankle wrap. "It would definitely be nice to walk around without this thing on." Looking to Bria, her face fell slightly, "So...we're not human, but we're sisters, and the last of our kind. Oh and don't forget we have chips implanted in us disguised as moles...this is a lot to take in all at once...are you sure we're not just...sharing a weird dream together?"

"It would be highly improbable to share dreams as you do not have the ability to share minds." Spock stated, earning chuckles and a confused look from Sarah.

"I...I was just joking...um...are you being sarcastic?" the brunette, glanced around the room at the amused faces. "Because you just lost me."

Spock raised a brow, "I cannot possibly have lost you as you are standing in the same place."

"Lost as in confused, it's a figure of speech," Bria slid off of the medical bed, "Are we done here, Bones? Can we go?"

Ayano looked at her amused, "Got a hot date, sweet cheeks?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Bria grinned.

Jim chuckled and looked at Spock, "I'm going back to the bridge, you're free for the rest of the day," he patted Spock's shoulder and was about to head to the turbo-lift when he looked back at Sarah, "Would you like to come with me? Meet the crew properly?"

Spock watched the exchange between the women curiously before moving closer to Bria after acknowledging his captain. "Bria, perhaps now that you are free, I may show you the place I referenced before when you asked about a greenhouse? I am sure that you will...enjoy it." He had reserved the holodeck earlier that day in case she had free time as she did now.

"Like I could turn down a request from a Captain," Sarah smiled shyly. She was feeling that same...school girl feeling every time she realized that she was starting to have a crush on someone. Oh gosh now her cheeks were lighting up... "Right so...after you?"

Bria beamed, "Of course! That sounds awesome, Spock. Lead the way," she motioned to the turbo-lift. They didn't even hear if Bones had approved whether or not they were free to leave. Frankly, she didn't care.

Kirk chuckled and waited for the next lift after Bria and Spock left before stepping inside, "Just don't mind Uhura. She tends to hold grudges and is a bit unmanageable right now." She joined him and he nodded to the two doctors before the glass closed, "To the bridge."


	7. Reminiscing by the River

**Chapter Six – Reminiscing by the River**

There was silence in the turbo lift. He had pressed a couple buttons instead of saying where to go...so there /was/ a way to use it like a regular elevator... She'd have to play with that another time. She cleared her throat, "So...I'm sorry for getting all uptight about the Mind Meld thing. I could list countless reasons why it would be a bad idea. I don't have anything to hide...I just..." she played with the silver spinner ring on her left ring finger. She kept all her jewelry in her suitcase for safe keeping, but mainly wore this one as a nervous habit. It was better than biting the inside of her cheek or pulling her hair, "I'm so used to people not believing me when I'm stressed, nervous, or...generally have a bad side. What do I have to be stressed about? And the usual "how can someone so cute and docile have a dark side?" or something else just a stupid."

Spock raised a brow at this, "By dark side, you are referencing the negative emotions that you experience, correct? It is not natural for your kind to have negative thoughts or emotions?" He studied her for a moment before speaking again, "I have met many different species throughout my lifetime, and many of them have shown to experience negative emotions. To assume that one does not have select emotions is illogical without the being stating the facts. Because you lived with humans for so many years, I believe that it is logical for you to have...a dark side."

"That is generally correct. However..." She hesitated. Would it...be alright to tell him? She really didn't want to be told it was 'illogical' in his terms. "Let's get one thing straight, before I keep going on that. I'm a very /_illogical_/ person, alright? A lot of what I do or say probably won't make sense to you, but you kinda have to...just accept it, I guess."

"You have not become acquainted with the Captain yet have you?" Spock asked, nodding his head slightly, "I shall do my best as it would be illogical to try to make you be different than who you are." She seemed...hesitant. Had she something to hide?

"My dark side goes a bit deeper than simple negative emotions. Let's see if there's a term you'd be familiar with..." Bria brought her left hand over her mouth, all but the index finger curled loosely while the index rested just below her nose, "Split Personality Disorder."

"Split personality disorder, a term used for those that hat duel personalities coexisting within one mind." Spock nodded again, "I take it that you are considered to be one such person. Who, may I ask, is the other mind within you?" It did not strike him as...upsetting as it seemed to have been a common occurrence in humans and perhaps in Fylakas were no different. Spock would not be one to deny the possibility at least."Perhaps you can explain more so that I am able to form an understanding of this 'other Bria'."

They had long since reached their destination and were standing outside the doors "I was never diagnosed with it because I 1) didn't want to seem like a hypochondriac, 2) Most people I've told besides Sarah write me off as weird or insane, or they just don't believe me." Bria sighed, "In order to understand her, you would first have to understand Kerica, the me I wish I was. You see, Spock, I'm a writer. Kerica is the person I created as my alter-ego for my stories, who has what I don't, such as special abilities, and is a lot more focused than I am. I'm a very random person, and I ramble. I'm trying really hard to stay on track for you."

"It is impossible to stay on track as we are not on one." the Vulcan pointed out, "Perhaps I am in need of learning of this Kerica. I am will if you allow me to do so. I am...curious as to this other side of you. It is a fascinating topic." Gesturing down the hallway, Spock lead Bria on while they spoke.

"Perhaps you're also in need of learning different figures of speech, too," Bria tried not to smile but the corner of her mouth turned up anyway, "Staying on track is basically staying on topic." She shook her head, "Anyway, I'm...glad you find it fascinating. Only Sarah's been interested in getting to know the sisters better." Taking a deep breath, she said, "Kerica is a martial artist, and very much a cat person. I'm only the latter...I have no idea where all the tricks I used against Uhura or you came from. I guess it's from the chip in my chest...Damn it, I did it anyway. Sorry...Kerica's got really good eyesight, and basically a lot of her other senses are enhanced as well. Only thing I have going for me is my hearing."

"Do humans of your time use such...colorful metaphors this much?" Over the little time that had passed since their first meeting, Spock had heard several curses from the woman, and even some from her sister. He nodded to himself, "So your Kerica is a fighter, a strong personality created for someone in need of control and power of one's self. It is common to wish to be stronger."

"Yes! Basically," Bria beamed, nodding, "My life is anything but controlled and the only power I've had over something is keeping Sarah and I alive. Also, yes, yes we did. Especially since there was a bloody /war/ going on, we swore a lot. If it bothers you I can monitor my speech, though I tend to say damn it more often than the rest. Fuck enters the picture if I'm really angry."

"It is...acceptable if you wish to continue using those metaphors as you are accustom to them." Spock stated as he stopped at the halo deck doorway. "You do not need to worry about power here, Bria. You have all the power and control that we can offer you." He hesitantly reached out and touched her shoulder for a moment before gesturing to the doors. "This is the room I was talking about. It is a specialized halo deck used for recreational purposes as the very mission of the Enterprise is to be away from Earth for years. The crew is in need of entertainment and relaxation areas. This is one of many halo decks the ship has."

"We're not going to see Earth for a long time, are we?" Bria's face fell for a moment, but then she shook her head and grew curious, "What's it do? How's it work?" He had offered to show her a greenhouse-like room. So could this place create that?

"The Enterprise is currently on a five year mission, and, unless ordered otherwise, it will continue to explore uncharted regions of the universe." Spock stated as he opened the doors. Inside was a vastly, black room with gold box-like patterns in the form of a network long every inch of the walls, floor, and ceiling. "You simply tell the computer what you wish to experience and it should make it. You try, tell the computer where it is you want to go, the time, the era, and whatever else you wish to be present. We have hundreds of preset stored in the data base, so some of them might be used if unspecified."

"An-Anywhere?" Bria's eyes widened as she looked around. It was /huge/, "Okay...um..." Home...before the war and decollation. "Actually...is there a computer consol or some other way where I could look up a map? I have a specific area in mind, but I was never good at directions."

Spock's brows furrowed a moment before he looked up at the ceiling, "Computer, display a map of the Earth." A couple of feet from them, a glob of the blue planet appeared, rotating as it does in reality. "You are able to use this as you would any holodisc." He gestured for her to rear the map. The Vulcan was...curious as to where she may go to need a map.

"Um..." Bria looked it over, "Computer...Change to the summer of year 2010." When the place she remembered was at it's best. She watched the world...shimmer, before settling in place again. "Parker, South Dakota, USA." The world flattened and then blew up the area she spoke of. Now she reached out, and touched it, using her fingers like a mouse to navigate the area. She went to the blue line that was the river and she found the street that ran parallel, the train tracks cutting through and going between a tree line. "Computer, create this area."

The map disappeared and suddenly the black and gold floor was no longer beneath them, instead the pink gravel of the road. She felt the wind whip by, the air grow warm, and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, dirt and...nature, filling her lungs. "This way, try not to trip on the tracks," not worried about a train, she started right down the middle, hopping along the planks, remembering the place by heart.

Following after the Fylakas as she traveled down the strange area, Spock watched her curiously. He had seen tracks for trains before, yet these were different, using old materials long outdated. However, it seemed apparent that she wanted to show him this chosen destination. He wondered what meaning it could hold for her, but that was soon pushed aside to take in how her face was upturned to the trees. Spock, almost, amusingly thought that this must feel like a dream for someone who had lived in such a damaged time period for five years. It was a facial expression that...triggered something inside the Vulcan he never experienced. "Fascinating..." he murmured to himself.

"It's been so long since I've been here. It's my special spot...or it used to be," they reached the bridge and the rushing water from the river could be heard now. Bria smiled, feeling nostalgic, and she moved to the left, "The right side is steep. Over here there are larger rocks to use to ease your way down." she jumped onto a huge pinkish-orange rock and then down onto a grey-black one. From there she crouched and one long leg reached for another pink one lower down. The rocks slipped under her feet, but she rolled with them to two more rocks until she reached the wooden pillars that held the bridge up. Stopping there she looked up back where she came while she waited for him. "We have to follow the rock line here to the other side, if we don't want to get muddy."

Spock raised a brow, but followed never the less, quite interested at this point. "So the place you are leading me to is a hide-away of yours. I take it that you are one that enjoyed being immersed in nature." While it seemed to have taken a moment for Bria to get to where she was, the Vulcan was able to use his long legs and natural abilities to move fluently to her side. "And you are willing to show this 'special spot' to me. I am honored."

Bria blushed and nodded, "Yes...I loved this place so much. It saddens me that it's no longer like this...but it's nice, to see it as it was. I'm actually the halo deck was able to replicate it so well...the air, the water...the oil on the wood...small details that I'd forgotten. It's all here." They got to the other side of the bridge and there was a deep gouge in the earth along the right side, where there had been a mud slide, "That's why we couldn't come down that way." Shrugging she jumped across a muddy spot to the dry embankment and walked over to the river. "This stump is where I'd put all my stuff while I went exploring or sat on my rock - which is that big grey one right there," she stood by the stump which was about two feet tall, and she pointed to a boulder at least two yards away, only five feet away from the riverbank, and it had a worn nook in it's side.

Spock studied the areas she had pointed out with some fascination. He could see a teen-aged Bria tossing her items onto the stump to venture through the tree line with a determined smile and a relief of no human presence around her; Or her sat nestled contently on the rock. The Vulcan imagined she was quite serene while there. "How did you find this place?" Spock asked softly, turning his eyes onto Bria.

"This is a small town, and the school's nearby," Bria smiled as she took off her boots. Since coming here she had had her old, worn, favorite pair of boots replaced with these, and Kirk had assigned her the red tactic's uniform. She refused to wear the dress, so right now she rolled up the uniform pants past her knees, and she was immediately heading to their right, "There's a rock path over here that leads all the way across the river, and then at the half way point there rock path branches off towards the small island you see. Beside the island, the river angles downwards so it creates a waterfall affect."

Spock raised a brow, but followed after the woman along the path, not bothering to take off his shoes. Her steps, though occasionally awkward from a wrong step, were knowledgeable and the rocks high enough to the extent that she led him effortlessly down to the island. He paused once they reached the destination to tilt his head slightly. "You never did explain to me about...Kerica's sister? The other mind within yours."

The water had been cold, but not enough to be unpleasant. She walked through the sand to one edge of the island and looked at the flowing water, glittering in the sunlight. The dirt cliff rose up ahead of them, hundreds of years plus of erosion creating it. "Since you seem to understand Kerica, which I'm kinda grateful for...I guess...the simplest way to explain Nerieta is she's a murderer." She said it so...non-chalantly, like it didn't even bother her anymore...which it did, in all actuality.

"A murderer?" Spock blinked. Such an...odd term to use for part of one's own mind. "That indicated that she is not...friendly. Has she caused things to happen perhaps? Or is it she is the personality for the pent up rage you must have felt from all of that lack of control?"

"All of the above?" Bria laughed dryly, "The whole story with them is that Nerieta murdered their father because she was not the favored child, and attempted to kill Kerica, giving her the scar on her arm from her katana. Kerica manages to escape, though, and finds somebody to help her. A couple years pass, things happen, and...I've never reached the end of a story where Kerica's managed to defeat her. Things are always changing which create new stories. Same beginning...unknown ending."

"That is a rather...dark story." Spock nodded in agreement, his arms folded behind his back in thought, "Perhaps the reason why you never reach that point is because to defeat her would mean defeating yourself as she is apart of you. I heard a human once tell a child, when prompted as to why there are 'bad people' in the world, that each person has a bit of good and a bit of bad in them. Sometimes the bad is stronger than the good because that person hasn't been shown enough good by others." The Vulcan carefully watched Bria as he moved to where he was closer to her. "Humans, and Fylakas it would seem, are...complex, emotional beings. However...the Captain has taught me that you must be who you are, embrace your differences and darkness-es because they are as much apart of you as are your lights. Do not change who you are, Bria, because you are an honorable, strong woman."

"You and Sarah both think so," Bria sighed, "But I'm not. I'm a wreck. I killed so many people, did so many things...I know it was either fight or die situations but damn it...I never wanted to be like that. I just wanted to marry Max, have kids, grow old with him...then all that crap happened...and I'm well over the time to /have/ kids...like, there's a family history of the females in my family having to have a hysterectomy before they're 25. I didn't want to have some random guy's child like my mom, I could barely keep myself alive let alone my sister, and adding a third to that would've been suicide." She was just lucky neither of them had gotten raped, either, keeping to the hills and forests in South Dakota, filtering their water the way Max had taught her.

Spock studied the woman for a moment before reaching out and gently brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. The physical touch, of course, allowed him feel her emotions under the surface, but he never said anything. "You mean in your human family, Bria. You are not a human. You are Fylakas. Sarah and yourself will understand what all applies with this. As for killing...it was logical in the need for survival to do what one must, especially to protect ones' family. Life is hard, and often will not go as you would want it. What matters is how one deals with the hardships before them, and Bria, you have the best that you have. It is illogical to dwell in the past over mistakes that one has made..." As he said this, the Vulcan could not help but to think of his human mother's death...how if he been there faster, or pulled her away from the edge...she might still be alive... "You are not a wreck as you are still in one piece, even sound mentally. Do not belittle yourself, Bria, because you are here, living today. That is what matters."

That was true...she had forgotten about that. "You're...right. In my defense, I just found out that wasn't really my family...which honestly I'm glad. I...never got along with them. My grandfather was the only person I was close to. I also...never felt like I belonged there. Or anywhere. I feel...comfortable, content here. Like I'm /needed/. Sarah's the only one who's ever /needed/ me." She had felt so distraught before he touched her. Just a soft brush of his fingers, but she had felt a small flood of comfort. "Spock...may I ask some personal questions of my own, since I've told you a lot about me?" It was only fair.

"Certainly," Spock nodded, his head tilted slightly. He could see the some tension leave her shoulders, and contemplated reaching out to touch her again. That, however, would be inappropriate as they had not known each other more than a few days.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but...may I know...who it was you lost?" It had been bugging her since he mentioned it, since it seemed to torment him as much as Max's death hurt her.

The question surprised him more than it should have. He turned his eyes down to look at the ground as he silently fought over his choice. Finally, Spock looked up slowly, "I lost my mother, and my home planet of Vulcan." He...trusted her, the one who shared his pain.

Whoa. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. An entire /planet/? His /home planet/ for that matter?! Her entire situation seemed dull and stupid compared to /that/. Earth had changed, but it wasn't /gone/. It would still be there after this five year mission. Then...his mom. He sounded more heartbroken over her death than his planet, so...she was going to take a wild guess and assume she was the human half of his genetics. The one who accepted him for who he was, no matter what. Being a hybrid and a freak among /races/ was always a hot topic in stories, most common she read was between werewolves and vampires.

Studying his face, she knew he was expecting to hear what everyone else had said. Instead, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest, "She would be happy you're okay."

Spock stiffened instantly, freezing all over the Fylakas pressed against him. The half-Vulcan closed his eyes as his arms slid around her small frame to hold her to him with controlled tightness. He did not wish to harm her, but he...he felt as if he let her go, she would be gone...just like his mother. What Bria said...He.../felt/ that that was true. All his life his mother was there by his side to support him when he needed her, without being asked. Even when he was battling over whether or not he should purge his emotions, she just smiled and told him that she would be proud either way. His mother /would/ be happy that he was unharmed...

Feeling a wetness on his cheeks, Spock pulled away confused. He reached up and brushed the wetness on his fingers to take a look as to what it was. "I...do not understand...Vulcans do not...cry..." he murmured, looking to Bria as he felt more slide down his face. This had happened before when Jim died, but...he did not understand why this woman was able to bring out his emotions.

Sympathy crossed her face and she reached up, caressing his cheek and using her thumb to brush away the tears there, "You're human as well, though, aren't you? Kirk told me..." she explained, "Think of it this way - it's natural and logical to mourn, no matter what race you are. You haven't mourned her, have you?" The pain she felt...it was a two-way street as she had guessed, but she hadn't expected it. He was so controlled...but that's just it, isn't it? "You're not an emotionless robot. You care and you miss her. It's not a bad thing to show that."

"Vulcans do not show emotion..." Spock protested halfheartedly as he reached up to gently capture her hand to his face. His eyes closed against at the comfort he felt from her, the understanding of loss, and this odd...need to ease his pain. "...I should have saved her. She had been inches from me...I should have reached out farther to save her...It was my fault that she died..."

"So it's your fault the crumbling planet gave way beneath her feet? Gravity is a bitch," Bria was startled by her own words, and the images that had flashed through her head. It was by accident, he was flashbacking, and she softened her tone, "Spock...that's no more your fault then Max's death was mine. Perhaps you need to take your own advice," she had felt her eyes stinging and she sniffed a bit, her throat constricting as she held back the tears, "And...stop it with the Vulcan bullshit." She felt...frustrated. She wanted to help him, like he had been helping her, "I can see right though you, Spock, and it's not because of the touch-telepathy. You're using your heritage in order to deny what you are feeling. Do you really hate your human half that much that you're going to deny you feel /anything/ at all?"

Spock's eyes snapped open immediately, "I do not hate my human half, Bria. My mother was human. I...loved her, and therefore I cannot hate my human side..." There...was a sort of...attraction between the two of them for a moment, like magnates pulling at another. He leaned closer as she rose up slightly. At the last second before he closed the space, Spock pulled completely away, his breathing slightly irregular. This...he could not do this, not when he and Uhura had relations. It would be wrong to cheat on her.

He swallowed thickly before turning away. "I...should leave now, Bria...When you are done with the halo-deck, simply tell the computer to end the simulation...I hope that you enjoy this room. You are allowed a two hour use per day, unless reserved for longer in advance, or for training purposes issued by or approved by myself or the Captain."

Bria's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was also irregular. "R-Right, thank you. I'm going to tell Sarah about it, too." She linked her hands together by her stomach and looked down and away, and felt him brush past her to go back the way they had come. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she put her hands to her face, feeling the dampness on her fingers. The last time she fell this hard was when she first met Max...he would be happy she found someone and wasn't grieving over him anymore. He had told her over and over that he didn't want her to, that he wanted her to move on...but she hadn't been able to. Now she was...and...she was happy. Uhura was going to rip her guts out, but it...felt good, to be wanted again, even if she couldn't have him.


	8. Personal Tour

**Chapter Seven – Personal Tour**

After canceling /everything/, Kirk had managed to convince the new blue-greened science officer to accompany him on a tour of the ship. Well, at least all of the places he thought she would enjoy that is, since the Enterprise was /_huge_/. They were having a great time, and had just finished having lunch together before they were off to their new destination. Another day had passed since figuring out she wasn't /human/ and he found he really didn't care. He grew up in a world with many different kinds of aliens. Krik beamed at her as they wandered through the halls, "So, what do you think of the ship so far, Sarah?"

Oh gosh there he was again with that smile. It should be illegal to have a smile that could effect someone so much. Sarah's cheeks were almost numb by now from how hard she blushed at different points throughout this tour. "It..It's defiantly different. I really like it. I've always been a kinda of...tech, nerdy person. I mean I would have never /_dreamed_/ of so many cool things." the brunette toyed with her necklace before playfully pushing Kirk's shoulder, "You shouldn't have canceled your day just to give me a tour. I'm sure I can figure out this place. You're the Captain, you shouldn't waste your time with me."

"And as Captain it's my job to make sure everyone knows where everything is. Makes things so much easier on everybody," Jim snickered and poked her cheek, "I would've thought you would stop blushing by now. Or am I just that charming?" He was being a smartass, but he rather enjoyed that blush on her. Though he was worried she'd get dizzy or pass out from all the blood constantly rushing to her face.

"Oh shut up," Sarah rolled her eyes, pushing his hand away. "It's a natural reaction. You can ask Bria! I just...naturally blush when I smile." That was true...to a point. She did have a natural blush that came out when she smiled, but this blush was /_far_/ past that point. "It's not nice to point out someone's flaws you know," Sarah teased, sticking her tongue out. Kirk was lucky. Most of the time when she had a crush on someone, the woman couldn't hardly /look/ at the guy, let alone play around like this. It...wasn't flirting either, Sarah couldn't flirt. This was just...being friendly.

"Alright, fine," Jim held his arms out, his elbows slightly bent, "If it makes you feel better, point out a flaw of mine," he didn't know why he just couldn't stop /grinning/ while around her. Not that fake crap he did, either. His face hurt from all of the real smiling.

Sarah shook her head as she laughed. "Well...that's not quite fair either, since we've only know each other a few days now. Besides all that, I'm nice and won't do such a thing." She said that last part in the most posh way possible, raising her chin and putting on a 'rich person's' smug look. "Ladies /_never_/ sink that low, Mr. Perfect-hair. But /_seriously_/ your hair could withstand a hurricane. I know...or should I say /_did_/ know, tons of people that would love hair that stayed the way they want it to. Myself included."

"I work hard on my hair," Jim laughed softly, putting his arms back by his sides, "You sound like Scotty when you call me that, though," he shook his head, "I rather like your hair. After you got a haircut and a couple days rejuvenation with whatever it is you decided to use for shampoo and conditioner, and it /definitely/ looks better than it did when you first got here. All scraggly and full of split hairs." He reached out, sliding his hand through the soft strands.

Sarah's eyes widened and she almost froze up. This...wasn't what normal people did... "A-Ah...um...Thanks?" She didn't want to move away in case he got tangled in her hair, which would hurt since she has a rather sensitive head. "You...are a very touchy feely person aren't you?" It wasn't that she was such touch-phobic, Sarah just grew up that way since touching meant drawing attention to oneself. Trying to blend in with the background needed as little attention as possible. Being in the background meant that she was safe...no one can make fun of someone if they never notice them.

"Are you gunna be like Spock and throw up a no-touch rule which I don't follow anyway?" Jim arched a dirt blond-brown eyebrow at her, "I really will stop touching you, though, if it bothers you." He pulled his hand away from her to prove it. Unlike Spock, someone he had fun messing with by constantly clapping him on the back or shoulder, he didn't want to upset Sarah.

Looking off to the side, Sarah smiled bashfully, "...No it's fine. It's just that...Bria has really only been the one that I'm not bothered being touched by 'cause she's my best friend and sister. I'll just...need some time to get used to it. As long as it's appropriate, and you don't cover my mouth from behind. Living five years like Bria and I is hard to readjust, so just don't do that."

Jim held his hands up, "I promise, I won't," he assured, "Speaking of readjusting, how /are/ you taking life on the Enterprise? The crew on deck really respect you, and Sulu! Taking you under his wing like that! That was awesome. How's training with him? I imagine him to be a strict but understanding teacher."

"I really like it here," the woman nodded with a grin, "I mean I usually have a hard time adjusting to something, but here...it's like I'm supposed to be here, you know? And Sulu is an amazing teacher so far! He's tough, though. If I mess up he has me do it over and over again til I can do it right the same why for at least five times. That's just the beginning too. He's going to eventually show me how to use a sword! Which is, like, so cool! I've always wanted to learn, too."

"Oh wow, that's intense!" Jim stared at her with his mouth agape, "I'm impressed! I'm sure you're going to do really well, with Sulu as your teacher," he grinned, "You can tell him he doesn't need my permission for anything. If he needs to do, or get something, he can." As long as his shy, funny, adorable Sarah could protect himself, that was one less worry of his and...wait, his? Uh...

He didn't have time to think about it further when they turned a corner and he ran right into a woman with shoulder-length blond hair, "Oh! I'm sorry!" She managed to catch her PADD before it could fall to the floor.

"You alright, Carol?" Kirk asked gently, "I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm alright, thank you, Captain," Carol nodded. She looked by Kirk's side and saw Sarah, and her eyes narrowed just slightly, before she flipped her hair, "Are you enjoying the tour, Miss Hawthorne?"

Sarah immediately slipped into her 'omega' mood, as she called it. Bowing her head slightly, her eyes downcast, and imaginary ears folded back against her head. There...there was something cold about how Carol had addressed her, though it was hidden by how...friendly it seemed. "Yes, uh, it's going nicely. I've rather enjoyed it so far." This woman was gorgeous; the type of flawless that Sarah wished she could be with the perfect hair, great figure, and beautiful face. Just standing near her, the brunette felt inferior.

"/Sarah/ and I are having a great time. We had lunch together not that long ago and were walking it off," He didn't like how Carol addressed her, and he got protectively in front of her, hating that their carefree atmosphere had dissipated. "What are you up to?" he didn't want to be mean to her, so if he figured out what she was doing he could direct her away faster.

"I was trying to find Commander Spock, since you canceled everything for today. But, since I found you, could you help me?" Carol brought her PADD up and tapped the pen against it, and she stepped up next to him, turning so she could press her shoulder against his and held it so he could see, and then proceeded to explain her dilemma.

Sarah watched the two before silently slipping away. Clearly she wasn't wanted, after all Kirk all but pushed in front of her to get to Carol. Maybe she was his girlfriend or something? Either way, Sarah couldn't help but to feel rather putout at how those two seemed...picture perfect together. So, she used her learned abilities to shrink into the background which allowed her to hurry to the nearest turbo lift. When the doors closed behind her, Sarah sighed pitifully, crossing her arms. This seemed to happen all the time. Her crushes having someone always better than her. "Um...Engineering?" Maybe seeing how the ship worked would take her mind off of everything. After all there was nothing there to begin with so might as well get over it.

X

Scotty looked up as the doors to engineering opened on the balcony above, and he blinked at the girl, "Who are you and what are you doing here? It's dangerous." Hundreds of thousands of people on this ship, how was he supposed to remember them all? Only ones he was familiar with were the people who worked there with him and the people on the bridge.

Sarah shrank back a bit, frowning, "S-sorry. I just..I was just looking around. I-I'm Sarah, Sarah Hawthorne." So much for that plan...maybe she could sneak back to her room and stay there for the rest of the day? "I'll just go. I'm sorry again."

"Wait...So /_you're_/ the one who Jim's been talkin' 'bout?" Scotty turned a bit more to her and leaned a little to the side, "Come down. Ya look upset, lass. What's teh matter? Was Jim being inconsiderate again?"

The young woman couldn't help but to smile at the Scottish accent. It was such much better than her laughable fake one. She carefully made her way down to the lower level, going a bit slow as she awed over the massive workings. "No...No he wasn't inconsiderate...he gave me a tour of the ship or most of it anyway." Sarah answered absent minded, grinning up at the ceiling far above her. "This place is huge! I mean, it would have to be to power such a ship, but I...I wasn't expecting to see this! I'm not an engineer, by any means, yet this is...well gorgeous!"

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Scotty grinned, straightening up and puffing out his chest in pride, "I work here almost 24/7 to keep her purrin' like a kitten. Though...what you did was pretty astonishing in itself, lass. She was about ready to overload, and then you...did whatever it was you did. She's been running smoothly ever since, too," he motioned to her, "Somethin' must've happened, though, if you came down here. Jimbo was planning on spending the whole day giving you a tour, and this was going to be his last stop. I was in the middle of doing some preparations so it'd be ready to be showed off."

Sarah's face fell a bit, but she quickly put on her fake cheerful one, "It was nothing, he just got caught up is all. I thought I'd slip off to explore myself since he had...other priorities." Moving to lean over one of the rails to look down to the level below this, "To be honest, I don't know what I did. I mean, at the time I could explain it in detail to you, but now...it's like a mash of random numbers in my head. Like I put all that great stuff into a blender and dumped it out into my head. I just know I did something to make the reverse ducts to relief the pressure." She looked back at the man before walking over to him with her hand held out, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Most people call me Scotty, but I'm Montgomery Scott," he shrugged, "Don't bother with the fake smile. Let me guess who it was you ran into - Carol?" He looked at the core, "That was a good idea, Sarah. I guess I was just so stressed I didn't even think about it."

A bit startled at how this stranger was able to see right through her lie like Bria did. Usually, people just...go with what they see without a second thought. "...I shouldn't be upset over it. I mean, she's obviously more important, and I was just getting in the way so I removed myself from the picture. Plain and simple."

"Lass, Jimbo is such a workaholic you have /_no_/ idea, he's worse than me. He doesn't take a day off unless Mr. Spock schedules one for him," Scotty told her gently, "If he canceled /_everythin'_/ to give ya a tour, then that's sayin' somethin'." He sighed, "Carol is a pain. She has been ever since she got on this ship. She only did one thing good, but that's a whole 'nother story. The point I'm tryin' to make, lass, is you mean somethin' to our risk-takin', perfect-haired Captain. Everyone who knows him, can see that. Especially after the stunt he pulled today."

The new science officer bowed her head slightly, her face feeling hot. She wanted that to be true, oh, she wanted that to be true. To have someone cancel everything just to spend the day with her...It's what she wanted for a long time before staying with Bria. Just to have someone take her places, even if it was just a tour, because they wanted quality time with her.

"We just met, though, and he said himself that he did this because it was his job as Captain to make sure everyone can find their way." Sarah protested lightly, "Besides, I'm sure he has a thing for Carol. You should have seen how he jumped to help her...It was like I wasn't even there." She reached up to play with her necklace solemnly. Story of her life that she was out shone by someone else.

Scotty put his hands on his hips, "Jimbo doesn't give a damn about Carol. And lass, it's the the year 2259! If you've been together a day, a few hours, no one /_cares_/ anymore because there are so many different alien cultures and we have had to work around that. Honestly, it's a miracle Jimbo's even interested in a /long/ term relationship."

"And what if it's not?" Sarah questioned, crossing her arms, "What if I'm just some...conquest for him. I don't want my heart to be broken by someone like that. I mean...I've never dated before, and...I don't want to start something with someone who would leave me at a tip of a hat."

"Ya blind, aren't ya?" Scotty arched a brow at her, "What part of any of this don't you see as proof Jim's interested in you and he's not using you. He wants to get to know you, and he more than likely asked Carol what she needed help with so he could make her leave faster." He shook his head, "We've been on this mission two weeks and he hasn't touched anybody, and I don't know about before that. He's been so focused on work...and ever since...nah, I'm gunna let Jim tell you that," he took her by the shoulders and turned her around, "Now you get back up there and finish that damn tour. Don't trust /anythin'/ that happens between Jim and Carol, do you hear me?"

To say Sarah was startled by this was an understatement. She looked over her shoulder with confusion before shaking her head. "Mr. Scott, you are a crazy Scottish man." She made her way up the steps before he tried pushing her up, which she had a feeling he would if she didn't on her own. About half way, the brunette turned back to face him, "And just to be a smartass, yes I am blind when I don't have my glasses on that is. Um...thanks for the kind-of pep talk. I'll see ya at the end of the tour I suppose."

Turning back around, Sarah continued up to the lift and slipped inside. Oh! But she didn't know where to find him now... "Um...uh, take me to the previous location." Maybe it would return her to the level she left Jim on.

X

Sarah clicked her tongue as she tried to remember the twists and turns she took. Starting to turn a corner, the woman began to grin as she saw Kirk's back...until she saw the two arms locked behind his neck. The brunette stopped short of turning the corner, far enough back to stay hidden, yet close enough to see that Carol and Kirk were locked together by a kiss. Covering her mouth to keep from making a sound, Sarah wanted to run as far away as she could, maybe back to engineering to tell Scotty about how wrong he was. But...she couldn't move. It was like her legs were suddenly glued to the ground and, no matter how she tried willing them to move, stayed in place.

Jim shoved Carol off of him, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Carol?! That was complete and utter insubordination!"

"It's not like you don't do insubordinate things on a daily basis, Captain," Carol huffed, "What does that roughed up girl from the past have that I don't? I thought you liked me!"

"Like you?! You nearly got us all killed because you weren't honest about who you were in the first place!" Jim threw his hands up.

The pale blond put her hands on her hips, "I didn't want you to contact my father and have me sent back! I also saved us in the long run because I helped take apart those torpedoes!"

"I technically /_died_/ and I went into a coma for /_two weeks_/! You're hot, Carol, okay? I'm going to admit that, because I'm a guy, and I can't help but admire a sexy woman. You could have any man on this ship if you wanted, but I'm not going to be one of them," Jim folded his arms.

She was appalled, "I was an admiral's daughter, I could give you everything!"

"That's just it, isn't it? You /_have_/ had everything, Carol. You grew up being pampered your whole life. You couldn't /_possibly_/ understand me, and what I want. And I /_don't_/ want /_you_/," Jim finally snapped and turned away from her.

Sarah quickly back tracked a couple of feet in case he saw her. Pressing her back against the wall, she made a mental note to admit to Scotty that he was right. Kirk...he really /didn't/ have feelings for Carol. It was...amazing. Sure she felt bad for Carol to be shot down like that, but at the same time Sarah wanted to squeal in delight. At the sound of heavy foot fall, Sarah jumped, knowing that she could be caught like this. Thinking quick, the brunette moved back some more so that she could starting a normal walking pace as if she had simply been walking down the hall.

"Sarah!" Jim sounded cheerfully surprised, "I thought you were gone! Are you okay? I'm so sorry about that. If you don't want to keep going with the tour that's totally okay. I mean, you can go back to...whatever it is you do, and I can..." his rushed speech trailed off, "Go...back to work, I guess." He sounded dejected and hopeless.

Like usual, Sarah used her quick mind to think of a little white lie, "Oh, please, I was just looking for the bathroom and somehow ended up in Engineering. You guys /_really_/ need to put up signs for that kind of stuff." She hoped that was believable, or at least enough to not give herself away. "I believe you have a tour to finish, Captain." Sarah smiled, trying to keep from jumping up and down. "So? What are we waiting for? Christmas in July?"

"Oh! If you're looking for something on a certain floor, there are consoles everywhere," Jim beamed, straightening up, and he led her over to one, "They tucked in these little nooks so they're out of the way, but you just say computer before whatever it is you need. Like this - " he got closer to it and leaned in, "Computer, where is the bathroom on this level?"

"Two hallways down and to the right, down one." The computer responded, even bringing up a map of that area for reference.

"Good to know," Sarah nodded, "That will come in handy since I get lost easily. Or maybe I could just call you to navigate me to my destination." Things felt light again between them, that carefree atmosphere returning. "My hero, you found the bathroom."

Jim blushed and rubbed his neck, "Aw, it was nothin'. Come on, let's get you there, and then we can keep going. Did Bria tell you about the Halo Deck? Because that's next!" He had been so upset to realize she was gone, and to be back in her company...he felt relieved, "You mentioned you went to Engineering. What'd Scotty say?"

"Oh...just some things." Sarah shrugged, "...Actually he /_alluded_/ to that something happened to you, and I think I remember Bones or maybe Spock saying the same thing." She didn't want to put him in an uncomfortable position, but...he had told Carol he had died. That thought chilled her. "If you don't want to tell me it's alright. I'm just curious is all."

"Oh.../_that_/..." Jim's face darkened before he looked away, though he made sure to keep track of where they were going, turning when they had to, "That's a long story, and I guess they weren't sure if it'd be okay to talk about it. It's still pretty fresh in our minds, even though it was a little over a year ago." They made it to the bathroom, two separate doors for men and women, "I'll tell you about it another time, I promise. For now, let's just enjoy the tour and talk about other stuff, get to know each other better. This /is/ a five year journey after all."

"You sure you really want to get to know me? I maybe shy and nice right now, but I've proven that I'm...difficult. You can ask Bria how difficult I can be." The brunette asked, crossing her arms. "I can be very set in my ways or thought. This is a big ship, so it would be easy to avoid each other, so I suppose that's not much of a problem if you can't handle me." She meant this last part as a joke, but she wasn't sure he would understand that so she quietly said, "That was a joke, by the way."

"I think I can handle you just fine, Sarah," Jim smirked at her, his own innuendo hidden there, and he enjoyed the blush on her cheeks, "Now, go do your thing. I'll wait at the end of the hall," he pointed back the way they came, "I think you're worth getting to know."

"Let me know how that goes then." Sarah chuckled, shaking her head as she slipped into the bathroom. Covering her face, the brunette took a moment to settle her pounding heart. Oh Bria was going to tease her when she tells her about everything.


	9. Of Friends and Enemies

**Chapter Eight – Of Friends and Enemies**

Uhura sat silently in her favorite nook right by a large window looking out into the stars. She had found this during the observation mission after pulling a long shift to cover for the other translator on the bridge. She needed a moment to sit down and this place offered a serenity that the mocha beauty loved. It was out of the way too, so not many of the crew passed by this point. Just...a small quiet spot she needed, and was relieve to find out that it was one of the few places untouched during the battle with Khan and the Admiral.

Right now, she had to have a place to think. Spock...he meant so much to her. She loved him so much. Uhura had thought that she had learned everything about the Vulcan. All his little ticks and shadows of emotions. But...when Bria showed up...she /_saw_/ the change. He was not...focused on anything anymore, even when it was just the two of them. Not that for the lack of trying apparently. Spock would apologize constantly when she caught him thinking to himself. Nyota knew she had lost him...but strangely enough the more the realized this the more...she just knew that this was a good thing.

Spock wasn't someone that could be figured out not matter how predictable he maybe at times. She had been so desperate to keep him by her side that she missed everything. Bria had somehow saw that. She had seen passed the Vulcan to the real Spock that Nyota had longed to see, to meet. Bria saw Spock...and Uhura was being selfish by clinging to him so hard as to hold him back from true happiness...

Uhura shook her head with a sigh, "Nyota...you are a real piece of work..."

"This is an unexpected surprise," a soft voice said. When Uhura looked up Bria quickly threw up her hands, "I don't want to fight. I honestly never expected to run into you since you've been actively avoiding me. I know Spock told you I wanted to apologize, because he promised he would and he's the type to keep promises. If you don't want to hear me out, I'll go back the way I came and you can continue to hate me."

Nyota bowed her head, nodding slightly with a sharp sigh, "I don't hate you, Bria...go ahead and sit down." She gestured to the place next to her. She deserved to be approached like the bitch she had acted like on the day they met. Bria seemed like a nice girl too, so it was unfair to act that way towards her even if she felt that she was provoked.

Bria was surprised by this, and instead of taking the seat beside her since the consol nooks weren't that big, and there weren't a lot of people on this level, she went ahead and sat across from her, "We got off on a really bad start. I am really, really sorry for what I did to you. We provoked each other, but I admit I took it too far by knocking you out. I could've done it a ton of other ways but I didn't. Can we try again? Talk about it civily like grown women instead of stressed out girls? Because I know you were worried about the ship, and hearing about Spock in sick-bay...and I was thrown into an entirely new world."

"Bria, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things about you." Nyota sighed, "So...yes, let's start over. I was...actually I was just thinking about this. You seem like a really great woman, I just...I'm just going to get this out of the way...Spock is distracted by you. That is a big thing because he is always focused."

"...What?" she stared at the chocolate skinned woman, "Come again? Why is he distracted by me? You're his girlfriend...I never intended to take him from you," she frowned.

"He spends every minute he can around you. He won't take time away from working or the time he spends with me, but I know that he will seek you out. He will zone out in thought, and he never does that. I can see it in his eyes, Bria...and he told me." Uhura, watched the woman carefully. "Spock isn't one to keep things from me when it concerns our relationship. He told me about the halo-deck thing. How you helped him with grieving over his mother. I've been waiting all this time for him to come to me about it, but you...you just drew it out of him."

"Spock would never go to anybody if he was upset," Bria frowned, "I know because I do the same thing. Instead of admitting I'm upset or seeking out comfort I just bottle it up or go off somewhere so I don't bother anyone else. I grieved for my boyfriend Max, but I've yet to let him go. Spock...hadn't done either." She sighed, "If it's hurting your relationship, I can try and avoid him for you. I never meant to break anybody apart." The thought of avoiding Spock upset her, but she shook her head. She was a stranger to their world, only been there for a week or so, and she didn't have the right to take Spock from her.

"No, don't do that Bria." Uhura stated firmly, shaking her head. "I love Spock, but I know I am not the person for him. He needs someone who can draw out those emotions, remind him that he's not all Vulcan like he tends to act like. Spock and I have never been...right for another, never quite understanding each other. I think that we...have been drifting apart long before you came along. Besides, Bria, you have his attention."

"What...are you trying to say, exactly? Are you...letting me have him or something?" the brunette furrowed her brows, "I don't want to take this the wrong way. What made you suddenly change your mind about me, anyway?"

"Spock did," Uhura smiled a bit, "He defended you, but at the same time assured me that his relations were 'strictly professional', but I /do/ know him enough to see that he wanted it to be different. Spock has a great heart, Bria. A guy like that doesn't do that, and he sure doesn't defend just anyone. /Especially/, ones that had knocked out his girlfriend." Taking a deep breath, the mocha woman closed her eyes. She didn't want to say this...but she couldn't be selfish and keep an obvious match from another. Besides...she still could find her Mr. Perfect somewhere else. "What I'm trying to say, Bria, is that if you want to be with Spock...I won't stop you. I'll talk with him, and have him understand that. He won't want try anything with you until then because he is loyal and not one to try to be with someone when he's already with someone else."

"I understand," Bria said softly, "I don't know…what to say. Thank you? I know he'll be happy we're getting along at least…" She felt awkward now, "You're a good person, Uhura. Let's…start from the beginning." She smiled and held her hand out, "Hi, my name's Brianna Knight, but call me Bria. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Uhura smiled and chuckled as she held out her hand, "I'm Nyota Uhura, You can call me either if you want. I'm used to it. It is a pleasure to meet you too...I do want to be friends, Bria, so don't worry about this. Love is a funny thing. So you don't have to feel awkward around me. I've had enough boyfriends to understand that that are plenty of fish in the sea."

X

After finding out what the little rat was, Carol made her way to the location. The training room was empty, thankfully, due to it being so late. Sarah was throwing knives at the targets set up, and she sneered as one hit the third ring out, "Do you /_really_/ expect to be any good at that?" she was satisfied when the next throw, the butt of the knife hit the wood instead.

Startled, Sarah whipped around with her hands wrapped around the handle of her knife. She hated being snuck up on ever since that close call with that guy Bria saved her from. When she saw it was Carol, it didn't comfort her at all. "I only just learning. I think I do pretty good for a beginner." the way that the blonde was talking to her made her uneasy and increasing her heartbeat as it always did when she /had/ to confront someone. Obviously that woman wasn't here for polite conversations.

"I don't see how Kirk could want /you/ over me," Carol sauntered over, "You don't know anything about this day and age. You're primitive, and you may have saved the ship, but I don't understand how, if you've never experienced any of this before."

"I couldn't tell you either. It just...happened." Sarah stated, her cheeks flushing. "A-and I don't know what your talking about with Jim. He's just a friend." So this was why Carol was here, to try to scare her off in order to get to Kirk. Well...she was intimidated, but she stood her ground...even if it was shaky.

"Jim's never acted like this towards anybody. He's going out of his way to make you and Bria comfortable and happy. He /never/ takes a day off for /anybody/. Spock has to schedule one for him. He hasn't shown interest in a woman for over a year. Then you show up and he's all over you!" Carol growled, "I've been trying to get his attention this whole time and it took you absolutely nothing!"

Sarah's jaw locked in place and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She had had customers, when she worked as a cashier at a gas station, yell at her plenty of times that her mind had a special mood that it went into. It was...like she had all the confidence in the world and the gut to stand up to the person. This only usually lasted a couple of minutes, however. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, and I don't know what you're trying to do by confronting me like this when I have no control over another person. I just know that Jim is a good guy, and he obviously has reasons for not wanting to be with you. I don't know what about me he apparently likes, alright. So confronting me is useless."

"You should just give up," Carol sneered at her, "We're coming across a planet soon, and we're going to make contact with it. You should stay behind. You're not worth Jim's time."

"That maybe so," Sarah said, raising her chin, "But then again, you're not worth his time either." Turning around, Sarah's right eye stung slightly as she threw the knife as hard as she could at one of the training dummies. It lodged itself dead center on the dummy's head with a satisfying /thunk/. "Well, my practice is finished. Have a /good/ day, /Carol/. I just hope you learn a /little/ more /class/ when you try confronting me again. Because /sugar/" the brunette used her Texas accent to change sugar into suga, the southern bell style, as she turned once more to leave with proud strides to the door, "you have /no/ clue who you are dealing with."

Once she passed through the doors, and they slid shut, Sarah immediately darted for the nearest bathroom. When she double checked to make sure that no one was in the bathroom, she all but broke down. She wasn't a confront-er. Sarah would rather just hide in a corner than stand up to someone, but Carol pushed all the wrong buttons. No matter what, Sarah wasn't one to give up. It was as much of a fault as it was a good thing. Carol confronting her just...fueled her now. Sarah pulled herself together, and set out to find Kirk. She had something she needed to ask before her confidence fled her.

X

On the empty bridge, the Captain looked out at the stars. Black...mysterious and unknown, with millions of white dots. Hope...hope of new life, new adventires. He wanted someone to be a part of these thew oportunities with him. He thought he was going to be alone. but Sarah...he had thought of her as his the other day. Was it...too soon? Would he scare her off or put her in denial? There was every posibility he would be friendzoned, too. Should he just...leave her be? Let her come to him? Jim groaned and rubbed his face just as he heard the turbo lift, "I thought I had the place to myself," he muttered.

"I can leave if you want," Sarah said gently, not wanting to disturb his peace and quiet. She understood how precious just being alone was, especially for a Captain like Kirk. "I don't want to interrupt any of your thoughts. I was just...well it can wait. Um, I-I'll just go."

"Sarah?!" Jim looked behind his chair, his eyes wide, and he held his hand out, "Wait, wait, don't leave." He jumped up and was across the deck in no-time with his long legs, "You're always welcome to stay. I enjoy your company. Are you alright? Your eyes are puffy..."

"Oh...I-I'm fine. Just...well it was nothing, I handled stuff like I always have before. No worries." the brunette bowed her head slightly. Gosh she must look like crap. Why didn't she try to fix herself up before running up here? Even that confidence she had was draining out. "I just...I-I was just wanting to ask something is all. It's probably just a stupid question. A-are you sure you're not busy? It really can wait if you are."

"No, I'm not busy at all," Jim assured and he reached out, gently taking her hand and led her to his Captain's chair, letting her sit down in it. It swallowed her and he cracked a smile, amused, "What's on your mind, Sarah? You can talk to me, and ask me anything."

Sarah blushed as she adjusted herself in the /huge/ chair. It was comfortable, and it was...empowering. This was were every decision for the whole ship was made. This was where people looked to for everything. Kirk...he was a strong man to handle all of this. Trying to 'tap into' this empowerment, Sarah took a deep breath. "Do you like me?" the words seemed to just explode from her mouth like a hot coal. This was...a good thing because she wasn't holding it back, but she still flushed hard at how desperate it sounded. "I-I meant that...do you like me...more than a friend? Or am I jumping too soon into this? Because I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable o-or anything."

Jim stared at her a moment. Did she really just repeat what he'd been thinking this whole time? "I've...been wondering that, myself," he murmured softly, and he knelt down in front of her. "I haven't felt like this...ever. It's all been one night stands, nothing really...substantial. It's all been empty." He shook his head, "I don't want to feel empty anymore. You...make me smile. Like, /actually/ smile. I can't stop the grin that pops on my face when you're around. I don't love you...not yet, but I /want/ to. I want to get to know who you are, share my world with you, have a chance to relax and just...be me. I haven't ever been able to do that. I'm always trying to prove myself but...you smile at my goofy quirks that slip out from time to time, and I want to see you smile more. I want to be the one who makes you smile. That's what I've been in here thinking about."

It...wasn't the romantic start she had wanted with her dream guy telling her he didn't love her yet, but wanted to. But...it made sense. Loving someone was a serious thing, especially for a woman who had never been in a relationship before. To just throw that word around at the start...it would be lying. Lust came before love. Love took time. Lust was instant. Anyone could lust after another, but only a few truly love another. Kirk was unknowingly, or maybe he did know, putting a pillow on the ground for her in case things fell through. "Well...you know what they say; great minds think alike...I just...never been in a relationship before, and you're...just, heh, so much better than I would have ever thought of when it comes to a guy liking me. And with what Carol said-" Immediately her mouth snapped shut, and she mentally kicked herself for possibly starting something. "I-I mean...th-that came out wrong. What I /_meant_/ to say was with everything that has happened to me in the past, I just never thought that someone like you would ever even consider someone like me."

Carol...Jim's eyes flashed at her name and the face Sarah tried to cover it up. What had she done to hurt Sarah? Was that why she had been crying? He reached out and touched her cheek tenderly, "Will you accompany me to my room?" He held his other hand up, "I don't want to do anything. I just want to talk...tell you about me, and why...your worries are misplaced. I'm far from perfect myself, Sarah...and maybe if I tell you about my past, you'll understand. I don't want to stay here all night, though. I have more comfortable chairs in my room, and it's 10x more private."

"This won't...look inappropriate will it? I mean...I don't want anyone to think badly of you." Sarah blushed again, feeling tingles at his touch. If it wouldn't look so cheesy, she could have closed her eyes and concentrated on that oddly nice feeling. Instead, she just smiled as she tilted her head slightly into his hand so that it was pressed there a bit more. "I would like to learn more about you too. I could even tell you more about myself as well."

"I don't care if it'll look inappropriate, really," Jim shrugged and he stood up, helping her to her feet as well, "Will you...be my girlfriend, then? I've...never had a relationship, either. This is just as huge for me as it is for you. I don't want to rush you, though. We can just...be friends, until we're comfortable."

Sarah made a little face, "I'm...slow. I feel things out before I jump because I've found there aren't any nets in life to catch you...but I just...have a gut feeling that maybe this is different. I mean...if you are uncomfortable with the idea of being a boyfriend, then I can wait. I'll follow your lead, Jim."

"I'm just worried about running you off," Jim admitted blushing sheepishly, "I care for you, I really do. I'd be happy to be your boyfriend, Sarah." He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, "I'll be faithful to you, I promise. Though I'm a bit lacking in 'boyfriend etiquette' I'll try my best."

"That's alright with me," Sarah grinned bashfully, her face practically a tomato. "I'm not sure how a girlfriend actually works, so we'll both learn...but I do want to make something clear right now. I am not going to jump into bed with you, not for a while at least. If you are looking for that kind of a physical relationship, you're out of luck. I may be new to this world, but my morals still stand."

"I understand. We'll compromise at kissing and cuddling, when we're ready," Jim stuck his tongue out playfully, "Let's go." This...this was perfect. That grin was back and he felt...so light, almost as if the gravity had been turned off. Wrapping his arm around her like he'd been wanting to, he led her to the turbo-lift.


	10. Better Place

**Chapter 9 – Better Place**

Spock eyed the brunette woman curiously as she sat fidgeting in the chair before a large computer screen. The Vulcan had already explained to her the reason why he pulled her away from her lunch with Bria. The Federation wanted to know the extent of Sarah's knowledge, therefore they issued an order for her to be assessed. Since Jim was emotionally compromised by his affections and current relations with the Fylakas, Spock deemed that he should be the one to administer his own test.

"Isn't there another way to do this? I mean ….I hate tests. I never do as well on them as I could." Sarah muttered, playing with her necklace.

"Tests are essential for evaluating you skill and knowledge levels. This will not be 'graded' by your standards. I am simply measuring….your mind." Spock stated, starting the test without warning, "Please begin now."

Sarah made a face as she started into the test under the Vulcan's watchful eyes. Initially the test consisted of simple "high school" level subjects such as algebra, science, and the like. A born sloth when it came to tests, the new science officer took her sweet time building her confidence, unknowingly passing into "college" level questions. Over the course of the test, the level rose and rose until the questions that the woman now blazed through were questions even Spock would take time having to calculate.

By the end, Sarah felt tired as she always did though her eye was still stinging a bit. Spock was about to let her go, but instead studied her. "Sarah...May I ask a personal inquiry?"

"Sure, go right ahead," the woman shrugged.

"It is about Bria...Does...she have any interests in any of the crew members that you have noticed?" Spock asked.

A sly grin spread across Sarah's face as she crossed her arms, "/Oh/….well I think there was this /one guy/. A science officer if I'm not wrong."

The Vulcan didn't allow any emotion to show as he always had, but his brows furrowed and his shoulders slouched slightly. "I see…"

"Do you want to know who?" Sarah smirked.

"I do not see the need-"

"His name is /_Spock_/," the woman interrupted, "She /_likes_/ you as in, relationship like."

Spock raised a brow at Sarah, his mouth slightly agape. He...should not be surprised by this as he had sensed the connection between them a while back. It...he had talked with Uhura, and she him, about this situation. They agreed to separate on good terms, but Spock still was….hesitant about seeking Bria out. Uhura had always guided them when it came to romance as she wanted. Now he had to adjust for another's preferences. Would this be too soon for her?

Sarah grinned as she stood up and made her way to the door, "Just go talk with her. I think she might either be in the training room or still in the mass hall. Ask her questions, get to know her. /_Talk with her_/. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a certain Captain to pasture since Bria is going to be busy with you."

The Vulcan watched after for a while before setting off, as suggested, to find the new recon officer….

It was evening, and while there were night owls and people who had different shifts to keep the ship running, the training room was empty. Except for someone, because there was music and singing.

"I really miss you,  
Hope that you miss me too,  
I wanna hold you,  
Nothing that I can do,  
So ordinary,  
Without you by my side,  
And I cry..."

Inside Instead of working out and doing her katas, Bria was actually dancing. She had a simple red halter top on, with dark blue stretch pants, and no shoes, spinning and swaying her body, her eyes closed, unaware of anyone and not worried about anything, since the area was large and empty and she wouldn't run into anything.

"I loved your laughter,  
The look that you gave just me,  
Such a disaster,  
I wish my soul was free,  
So I could find you,  
Wherever you are out there,  
Cause I Care..."

Spock stopped upon entering the room, keeping a silent as he possibly could by the door. Locking it so that on one would come in an interrupt. He was fascinated by how fluent and precise her movements were. By the pitch of her voice, Spock speculated that Bria was in fact an alto, but was pulling off this lightly higher pitch perfectly. The lyrics, however, confused him until he realized that she was singing about someone she had lost...

"Why'd you go,  
Why did you leave,  
Me alone,  
In life,  
It's not fair,  
That you are gone,  
And I feel empty inside..." She had to pause and sniff before she twisted and kept going, her voice cracking a little.

"I hope you are in a better place,  
Hope the Lord has your soul to save,  
Nothing left in my heart to break,  
And now you are gone...

All I saw was the love in you,  
Heart so strong and I always knew,  
You were mine and I was yours,  
You are no more,  
I can't ignore...

I found a picture,  
Remembered the night we spent,  
With us together,  
Barley could pay the rent,  
It didn't matter,  
Because you were my best friend,  
Till the end..." She had tears streaming down her face but she was still going strong.

"I can't scream,  
It does no good,  
Doesn't fix, what's wrong,  
No way to reverse the past,  
Me and you,  
How do I move on?

I hope you are in a better place,  
Hope the Lord has your soul to save,  
Nothing left in my heart to break,  
And now you are gone,  
I am so torn...

All I saw was the love in you,

Heart so strong and I always knew,

You were mine and I was yours,

You are no more,

I can't ignore,

This may seem obscene,

But I keep living,

Knowing I will see you soon,

And I feel misplaced,

Cause life's a race,

You set the pace for now,

Ohhhh!

I know you are in better place,

See you at the pearly gates,

My heart beats to see my fate,

I live for you,

I will make it through,

Maybe it was just your time,

I know I will be just fine,

Cause of love must be divine,

I will see again,

I will see my best friend.

This may seem obscene,

But I keep living,

Knowing I will you see you soon,

And I feel misplaced,

Cause lifes a race,

You set the pace for now…"

Spock waited until she had finished the song, coming to a halt in her dancing as well. Her posture suggested that of depression or at the very least a deep hurt. Seeing her in such a state, caused the Vulcan to make his presence known. "You have a pleasing voice, Bria. Where did you learn to sing as you do?" he inquired as he made his way over to her. Perhaps he could distract her from the memory of the one she sung of.

Bria jumped and turned to look at Spock, "I felt like someone was in here but didn't know who it was." She blushed, "I was in choir when I went to high school, and while I'm technically and alto and sing better when it's like...a guy singing, I preferred being in the soprano section. All the alto parts in choir sounded so depressing," she explained, "I got rusty though, not singing for a long time."

"It is impossible for one to become rusty as you are not made of elements that are capable of rusting." Spock raised a brow, "You are an excellent singer. I do believe that Uhura is an equally impressive singer. Perhaps the two of you would enjoy practicing some time?" Since finding out that Uhura and Bria no longer were on negative terms with another, Spock hoped to strengthen the friendship they appeared to have formed by offering interests in which they could connect. He was relieved, at least, that he no longer had to tread carefully when around each woman.

"I said I was rusty as a figure of speech, meaning I was out of practice," Bria giggled, "You're misunderstandings of human phrases is quite amusing, Spock. I kinda missed it this last week," she blushed, "Getting used to being an Ensign has been interesting, new tasks and stuff. At least it keeps me busy, considering since coming here my computer's been on it's last legs - meaning it's like "this" close to not working anymore," she put her index and thumb really close together, "I'm so glad I have my external hard drive. And singing with Uhura sounds like fun."

"I can assist you in transferring your data onto a data pad. It will function in many ways like your computer, but at a significantly greater level." Spock offered, the corners of his lips twitching at her blush. His wished to reach out and touch the heated flesh, but kept to himself instead. "It will be of no trouble to me, but it can wait until another time...Bria may I ask a personal inquiry?"

"You can ask as many personal inquiries as you'd like," Bria smiled, "I'll answer anything. I love being asked questions." She had missed talking to him, hearing his voice and the way he spoke. He was just so much taller than herself, somewhere around 6ft, maybe more...vaguely she was reminded of how her grandfather towered over her at 6ft 2. Max had been only 5ft 10. She was literally a foot or so shorter than Spock. Hell she felt smaller than Sarah who was only 5ft 2. Why was she so short?!

"Bria, do you harbor any...feelings towards me? I conversed with Sarah earlier today after I gave her, her test. She claims that you, and I quote, 'like me as in relationship like'. Is she incorrect?" Spock had a bit of asking this question as he worried over whether or not the woman's sister had her information correct. He did not want to confess anything if he should have anything wrong.

Sarah! Bria's face reddened even further, "What...if she's not incorrect?" Oh god...she had tried to forget about the awkward end to their time on the Halo Deck, but now she remembered it since he was now...completely and utterly available. Thoughts filled her head like 'what kind of kisser will he be like?' and 'will he be the soft sweet kind or the intense your mine kind?' It'd been so long since she felt like this, not even being able to find pleasure in erotica novels, unwilling and /unable/ to let her guard down even for a little while. Spock had caught her at a weak moment, and she was finding it…difficult to put her guard back up. There was no one she trusted more than Sarah, but now…Spock seemed to effortlessly be able to get her to trust him, too.

Spock stepped closer until he was now just a foot away from the woman, "If that is the case, may I suggest my candidacy for the possibility of courting you? Uhura has talked with me, and we have agreed to separate. If this is too soon, I shall refrain until you believe that an acceptable time has passed, if you even wish to be with me. Do not let my...forwardness pressure you into any decision. Do as you wish." The need to touch her, to see into her wonderful mind, grew, and he almost reached out to her. Oh he wanted to know...he /needed/ to know, but he didn't because he wanted to hear her tell him what she wanted. Spock folded his arms behind his back as an assurance that he would keep to himself.

"You…are a very acceptable candidate, Spock," Bria giggled and shook her head, "Did you know your way of speaking is quite pleasant and, to me, very sexy? It's a nice change of pace." She bit her lip shyly and ducked her head a little, "Let me be honest with you…I got with Max within a day of meeting him face to face, even though I talked to him online for two weeks before that. That's like, really quick in my time, some would call it slutty…but I've always been the type to crave and need love, and purposely seek it out. I've only been with two men…that way, though. The first was forced on me, and Max…he was my one and only at the time." She took a deep breath, "I'm a very…forward person…when it comes to sexual things, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or…lose your affections because of it, so that's why I'm telling you now. If you don't like something I do, just say so."

"Bria, I do not understand why that would cause me to lose affections towards you because of who you are. If such a thing would detour me from seeking relations with you. I want to get to know the true you, and if that means dealing with your...forward sexual moments or the like, then I shall adjust. As for this Max...in this time period, it is not uncommon for one to meet and create relations with another within hours of meeting." Spock reached out to gently cup her chin with his forefingers to have her look up at him. He put up a mental block so that he did not peek into her mind for her privacy. "Your honesty is...endearing."

"I've crossed a couple other Vulcans on the ship doing my Ensign duties and...Vulcans can't lie, right? So...it's only fair I don't lie to you, either." Oh...being his girlfriend was certainly going to be interesting. The hand on her chin was warm, and she was drawn to those deep brown eyes of his, "I guess...it's just me in my time's mindset. I don't...want anything to go wrong, or offend you. I don't...I don't think I'd be abe to handle another heartbreak. I remember what it was like to wear my heart on my sleeve - aka, be very open with people, vulnerable - and I had to harden up to stay alive, because people would pretend to try and be friends, and then turn their back on you."

Bria realized she was rambling, but this was something she had to say, "I watched it happen all around me for five years. I trusted no one for a long time except Sarah, and /I/ would be the one to string others along, make them believe I fell into their trap. As soon as they would pull their weapon on me or my sister, I didn't think twice about shooting them, or feel betrayed, because I knew their tricks. Do you have any idea what it means for me to trust you, Spock? Especially with my truths, as dark and ugly as they are, and my heart? Here I am, spilling all of this to you, and you're barely batting an eye at it - aka, you're not surprised at all. At least, you're not showing it."

Spock took a moment to choose his words correctly, "Bria, I have already seen into who you are. I have felt your pain, loss, happiness, shyness. During those hard years for you, your goal was to survive. Survival many times means doing...unpleasant things. Trust, logically, will be a challenge between the two of us if you should so choose to agree to be with me. I will, to the best of my abilities, work to show that I am trustworthy."

"I probably sound like a broken record, repeating all of this," She shook her head, "I do want to be with you, Spock. It would please me greatly." She nudged his hand from her chin to her cheek, and she brought her own hand up to keep it there, "I...missed you, this last week," she murmured softly. Her eyes had drifted to his lips which were a pale color, and she swore there was a soft green hue to them. Actually, his entire skin tone was like a pastel green, so pale it could be mistaken as a human color. "I'm…highly interested in getting to know you," she smiled, "You've found out so much about me, but I don't know that much about you."

"If you ask, I shall answer any questions you have of myself," Spock murmured, watching her eye his lips while carefully monitoring his hand so that it did not form the melding link between them. That perhaps would best be saved for another day. "I...missed you as well. Perhaps I can offer some time periods where we may share a meal together or even visit your hide-a-way in the Halo Deck."

"I've come to really enjoy the Sniper's Nest, actually, when I haven't been able to snag the Halo Deck for personal use," Bria felt really happy that he missed her, too, "I met someone a few days ago when I complained that the simulation challenges were too boring and predictable. His name's Raiden Arashi, he's a tactics Lieutenant. He's definitely a challenge." She watched Spock's brows twitch, "I'm not interested in him romantically, he's just a cool guy, kinda like the Captain. Besides, brunettes aren't his type."

His confusion amused her and she just smiled wider, "Anyway, shall we get out of here? I hadn't planned to be down here long in the first place. I have to be up early tomorrow." She turned her head into his hand and her lips pursed so she could ever so lightly and shyly, kiss the palm of his hand. Blushing, she pulled away, and hurried over to the boom box Nyota had let her borrow. Since becoming friends with the woman, she had helped her learn how the replicators and stuff worked. She had created mainly clothes to fill the closet and replaced a lot of things that had been in her suitcase. Knowing how to actually sew, Uhura had also accepted the task of patching up a precious item of hers. Replicators were definitely her new favorite thing.

Spock stared after the human woman as his mind picked up on an usual emotion. Because he experienced his emotions regularly, this new one surprised him. It felt similar to how he had once felt about Nyota, but...stronger, much stronger. Actually...Spock recalled feeling this as he watched Bria enter the med bay with Sarah for the first time. Although...rough in appearance, the Vulcan male had wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from the danger the ship was under. Though...he was with Nyota at the time so perhaps he ignored these feeling due to his loyalty to the fiery woman. He had been so distracted as well, never quite able to push her out of his mind to focus...

"Fascinating..." Spock murmured as it 'clicked' in his mind. _Shon-ha-lock _was a term that his people used for such...emotions. It was equivalent to love at first sight by human terms, and meant that one knew they had found their mate. Bria...was his wanted mate? Going to her side, Spock gently eased the boom box out of her hands to carry for her. "Where shall we head, Bria?" with his free hand, Spock slid his hand into hers. He...could not stop wanting physical contact with her, but still managed to block their minds so that neither's was invaded.

"Perhaps...you could accompany me to my quarters and bid me goodnight there?" Bria smiled, "Maybe tomorrow we can actually spend time together. I've heard we're approaching an uncharted planet and rumors that Captain Kirk wants to make contact if there is friendly life. What do you think about the whole thing? I'm rather excited!" She enjoyed how his hand felt engulfing hers and blushed as they left the training room, noting how he had to /unlock/ it. No wonder no one bothered them...

Spock cleared his throat at her raised brow, "You were dancing excellently and I did not wish for anyone to interrupt. I do not believe you would have continued if someone had." Changing topics, the Vulcan thought of the planet, "Jim is rather...excited about it as well because this will be the first undiscovered planet of the five year mission we were sent on. My scans indicated that the air and atmosphere levels are similar to that of Earth which shall make it easier for contacting the possible life forms there. If they are friendly, the crew might even be able to take some shore-leave time which will likely improve the crew moral from the encounter with the hostile ship from our first meeting."

"That sounds so cool!" the brunette bounced, a slight skip in her step as they reached the turbo-lift, "I really hope they are. I wonder what the planet will be like, or what the people will look like! I've seen so many different aliens on this ship, it'd be awesome to find out if they're more human looking or what," she giggled, and she glanced sideways at him before she hesitantly leaned her head on his arm. It...felt nice, to actually act on her wants now.

Spock raised a brow, but said nothing as a pleasing sensation grew up along his arm. This...felt right. To have her with him like this instead of the caution he regarded her with before. "It would indeed be interesting to discover this. This will be your first contact with another planet as well. I may be able to convince Jim to allow you to join me when I beam down with the Captain and McCoy." He could picture the recon woman being giddy and even more excited like a child...The though made his lips twitch into a smile as they entered the lift, gave it directions, and waited til they reached their destination. "Unless, of course, you would rather stay on board."

"No! I want to go, and I'm sure with how attached at the hip Kirk and Sarah have been, Kirk's going to bring Sarah with, too," the thought of staying on board was not a pleasant idea, "Isn't it...a bit reckless for the Captain, First Officer, and Chief Medical Officer to all go down to the same planet? What'll happen if something goes wrong? Who's acting Captain when things go downhill?"

"That would be Mr. Sulu as he will be acting captain while we are away," Spock stated a bit tightly. He had the conversation with Jim several time this past week, but he continued to insist that it would be 'fine'. "It is Jim's idea. I have tried to convince him otherwise, but he claims that he wants those he can trust 'watching his back'."

Green eyes rolled, "Oh boy, of course. At least Mr. Sulu is trustworthy and I bet he can keep the ship running just fine. Ayano is also good at what she does. She can handle med-bay while Bones is away I'm sure." She shrugged, and they reached the floor her quarters resided on, and she led the way to her room, "Kirk's a stubborn person, and so is Sarah. They're like, perfect for each other. I hope things go well for them.

"They will likely have difficult times allowing one another to be correct if they feel strongly about a subject. As Jim has not had an actual relationship with anyone, as far as I know, it will be trying indeed." Spock nodded. When they reached the door for her room, Spock hesitantly released Bria's hand to gently brush against her cheek. "It seems that we have reached our destination, Bira..." He had let his guard down for a moment, but it was enough that her emotions slipped through. The Vulcan swallowed as he fought back his own, stronger, emotions with all the training he had learned from his people. "Your emotions are...strong, Bria..."

"Are they too strong for you?" she murmured, looking up at him through her long lashes, "It's kinda...refreshing, to feel all of these things again. I could put up a block, though, if you need me too." They had just agreed to be significant others, but it was probably too soon to express these things, and she was getting overeager. She tried squashing the disappointment, because it was stupid and illogical, and reached out, taking the music device, "Thank you for your time tonight. I enjoy whatever time I get to spend with you."

Spock pulled the boom box from her once again, placed it on the ground, and took pulled Bria into his arms. "You are to never feel that way again." Spock stated firmly, reaching between the, and lifting her chin so that when he dipped down, their lips met in a firm kiss. He shuddered at their velvet texture, feeling the blood pulse under the thin layer of skin. This...this was what he had wanted...

"Mm!" She was surprised by the spontaneous-ness of his kiss, her body trembling like a leaf in the wind. The disappointment was wiped away, replaced with anticipation. Her temperature spiked and she made a humming moan against his lips. Finding their way to his back to return his embrace, her fingers gripped at his blue uniform shirt. Thus...wasn't quite enough. Never a person for closed-mouth kissing unless it was a quick, drive-by smooch, her tongue found his lip, swiping across it in a pleading manner.

Confused momentarily, The Vulcan opened his mouth for her and meet her tongue with his own. His hands found their place at the back of her neck and her lower back, pulling her close against his frame. He could not taste her as his senses were poor. However, Spock noted that this made it no less enjoyable. A light growl rumbled in his chest the more he sensed her...arousal, triggering his own. She had such an effect over him already that made him want to lead them into her room, rip her clothes from her and mark her. He wanted to make her his mate.

His intensions became clear through the touch-telepathy and she whimpered. Was this…really okay? Different times, different rules…but did she really have any room to talk? She hadn't waited a day with Max, their chemistry was just so intense. She felt the same…no…she felt an even stronger pull towards Spock. Different, too, more possessive, more…focused. He was completely centered on her right now, and it was consuming and…quite a turn on.

While she had immediately fallen back on the trick she learned about breathing through her nose, she was so overwhelmed with dos, don'ts, pros and cons, she pulled away and gasped, "I…want to…" she swallowed thickly, gripping him harder as her head swam with the intensity of his kiss, "I…don't think I'm ready, Spock. Mentally. I'm…sure you sensed all the conflicting emotions I have…" she bit her lip, aware of the bulge pressing into her abdomen, "I'm sorry…" He said she shouldn't feel disappointed again, but she was mentally kicking herself for being so indecisive and unsure of herself. She thought she'd grown up, found herself, knew who she was and what she wanted….but apparently not.

Frowning, Spock leaned back in for another kiss, a soft, accepting one this time, "Then we...shall wait...ashaya. We have all the time in the universe, and I shall wait for you because you are precious to me. Whatever it is you fear, I will help you through it, protect you from it. Even if we were completely bare right now," The Vulcan shuddered at the mental image, fighting down his arousal, "Were you to say no, I will stop. What you want is the most important thing to me. Do not worry about me, I shall adjust. Do not hide who you are either, ashaya."

Ashaya...she liked the way that sounded, how his voice rolled it off his tongue beautifully. It must be a Vulcan word...she would have to look it up on her PADD later. "Thank you...I appreciate it, Spock," Bria smiled gently and moved one hand from his back to reach up and touch his cheek, "You're precious to me, too." She leaned her head on his chest and they just...held each other for a moment, "I hope we reach that planet soon, Sarah's birthday is in a couple days, and mine's a week after that. Since we don't know when we were actually born according to the fact they weren't our real families, she and I decided to keep the ones we have."

Spock wrapped his arms protectively around his Bria, holding her close to him as he bowed his head so that he could kiss the top of her head. His whole world seemed to gravitate around her now. He needed to make sure that she was safe and happy all the time. She was his...and he wouldn't allow anyone to take her away. "I shall have to work on a gift for you then. It is traditional for one to give gifts to a loved one." Spock gently rubbed her back, enjoying how she felt in his arms. "...I can stay with you tonight, if you wish it, ashaya. I will not cross any boundaries that you set. If you do not wish me to enter your room...I can suggest my own."

She was feeling calmer now, though she still blushed at the suggestion, "I...would enjoy that, very much. I think _you're_ the one that needs to set boundaries for _me_ not to cross, but whatever." She reached down and grabbed the handle of the boom box, before standing straight again and looking up at him, "I would rather we go to your room. I'm going to warn you now, though, I'm a restless sleeper. I was even before the war. If you wake up with a foot in the face, bruises, and my head's at the bottom of the bed, don't be surprised. I'd be more shocked if I stayed in one place."

"If you wish it, I can keep you in place. Vulcans are naturally stronger than humans, and presumably Fylakas as well." Spock stated, hooking his arm firmly around his beloved's smaller frame to guide her down to the turbo lift. "If not, I shall deal with what may happen as it happens." He was grateful that he had been able to calm her after all those negative thoughts. He...he could not handle them, and the frequency of which they occurred was disheartening. She deserved to only have peaceful, happy ones... He knew he had said this before, but Spock repeated it once more, "You are precious to me, so I will adjust."


	11. Just a Kiss

**Chapter 10 – Just a Kiss**

The night was still young. Kirk had worked extra hard to make sure everything was right. that no one would bother them. Because they had made contact with the world they were currently hovering around, he was constantly getting called up even when he wanted to be alone. He saw the disappointment in Sarah's eyes when he'd barely been able to say hello and give her a happy birthday peck on the forehead before someone asked for his approval on something or another. He swore Sarah should also be in recon with how silent the little squirrel was and how easily she slipped away. Ugh!

Finally, FINALLY, he managed to escape it all, calling Sarah to meet him at the Halo Deck which he had reserved and told Spock to take care of whatever he could, giving his Official Captain Approval to sign anything and everything he deemed necessary that came his way that night. From what he understood she hadn't even bothered, letting her sister have all the fun. Well! Tonight that would change. He grinned as he stood in front of the double sliding doors, dressed in a simple white t-shirt that clung to his body, and black slacks with blue-black dress shoes. He was giddy, and while she constantly teased him about his "perfect hair" he made sure to comb it about three minutes ago.

Sarah sighed for the hundredth time since Bria had practically kicked her out of her room to go down to see Jim. She tried to tell her that he was busy, and she didn't want to interrupt him. Not that Bria tolerated it, insisting that she go anyway. So...there she was walking down the hall to the Halo Deck where Kirk was supposed to be waiting. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, just that...she didn't want to trouble him with something as trivial as her birthday when he had to run a /whole ship/. Oh well...

Putting on a smiled when she saw his figure, Sarah blushed lightly at seeing him in something other than his uniform. He looked freaking hot, actually whereas she must look sloppy in her favorite pair of worn blue jeans and size-too-big wolf t-shirt, /_and_/ wearing flip-flops. Maybe she should have listened to Bria and dressed up a bit, but she really wanted comfort clothes. "Hey, sorry. If I had known you were going to call me here I would have dressed nicer."

"That's perfectly alright, you won't be in that long with what I have planned," Jim thoroughly enjoyed her wide eyes and whole her whole face turned into a ruby, "/_Not_/ like that, though your reaction is what I was going for." He laughed heartily, and motioned to her, holding out his hand, "Have you eaten? Be honest, because depending on your answer I can do two different things." He pressed the code to open the Halo Deck and the doors swished open.

"You and Bria love to make me blush. It's not fair." Shaking her head, Sarah took the man's hands as she fumbled with her ever present necklace. "I actually forgot to eat honestly. I guess I was just...caught up with other stuff and it never clicked since I opted out of cake."

"You don't like cake?" Jim asked curiously, blinking, and they stepped inside. The doors swished behind them and he pressed the security code to keep everybody else out, but they could leave. Honestly she looked adorable in what she was wearing, "Okay, I'll start simple." He went to the consol and his fingers flew across the buttons. Soon, the room shimmered and changed, creating a cozy, romantic, indoor restaurant. Their table was by a small mote area with a half-wall protecting it and keeping people from falling in. It was set up already with food and candles...food that Jim had learned were Sarah's favorites, and he hadn't tried some of it, so there was plenty for both. The candles were her favorite scents, too.

Sarah's eyes widened as she took in room, blushing at how everything had such a warm feeling. The explanation that she hadn't simply felt like having cake at the time died on her lips instantly. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the warm vanilla and sandalwood scent from the candles as well as the delicious scents of the food. The brunette opened her eyes to glance at the eatable items and grinned at the display. Being a woman of simple tastes, there was ramen and sweet and sour chicken, stuffed mushrooms, fruits, and a few others. Oh, she felt absolutely spoiled, "W-wow, okay one: you didn't have to do this, two: I /_really_/ under dressed for this."

"No you didn't," Jim looked sheepish with a soft tint to his cheeks, "Take another look."

Confused, Sarah looked down at her clothes only...they /_weren't_/ the clothes she had on a moment ago. Instead of her comfort clothes, she now wore a plain, navy blue blouse with a snug fitting, long sleeve pull-over, nice tan dress pants, and black flats. Utterly amazed by this, Sarah giddily turned in place, grinning at how it felt /real/. She even tugged at the pull-over to see if it moved separately from the blouse, which it did. "This is just too cool." Sarah looked back at the Captain, blushing at his admiring look, "Thanks."

"When you leave it'll change back to the clothes you came here in," he smiled, "Food's real and will stay in your stomach, though. I had this all planned out. I hope what you're wearing isn't too snug, Bria had to tell me your size." Jim walked over to her and took her hand, leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers affectionately. They'd both been too shy to kiss, which was odd for him in the first place, but Sarah was special and deserved to be treated as such, so this worked fine, "Happy 26th birthday, Sarah."

Sarah smile shyly up at Jim, her heart skipping a beat with how his tone was soft yet firm enough that she had no doubt he meant it. She...never felt so special before as she felt right then looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Thank you, Jim." she managed to get out without stumbling over her words.

"Let's dine," Jim kissed her forehead and then led her to the table, pulling out the chair for her before going to his own seat. "Most of this stuff I've never had before. I know they're all your favorites, but what are you going to have first? You've had a couple of these on our lunch dates in the mess hall, but Bria said some of them you haven't had in a long time." He rubbed the back of his neck, "It may seem like Bria basically planned this for me, but I swear I tried to go off of what I already knew."

"I believe you," Sarah giggled, "I'm just...hard to get information from, so going to Bria is a reasonable resort." She looked over the foods excitedly before picking what she wanted first; stuffed mushrooms. Her eyes softened as she put some on her plate. "I haven't had these since my mother made them...I guess I just...forgot about them. I forgot about a lot of these foods, actually."

"What was she like? If you don't mind my asking," Jim asked gently, deciding on taking one of the two small bowls of ramen, "Tell me about your family." He wasn't much of a mushroom person, so there was only just enough for her. He had told her about his, it was only fair, though she didn't have to.

"Well...I guess I had a typical family. A mom, dad, two older sisters, and an older brother." Sarah shrugged thoughtfully as she poked at the mushrooms with her fork. "My mom...she was a strong woman. Whenever something happened to me, she was right there to comfort me. When I was little and had nightmares, I would run into hers and my dad's room with a blanket and my pillow and lay down on the floor on her side of the bed. I always woke up the next morning cuddled in her arms. She'd even take off work if I was sick to look after me."

"She still stayed loving, strict, protective, and clingy as I grew up. In my late teen years, I found this annoying. I guess...I never realized that one day I wouldn't have her around, so opted to have my independence...I...I miss her..." Sarah swallowed and forced back the stinging in her eyes. "I miss all of them really...even my knuckle-head brother...but especially my sisters and my parents. My dad was the comedian. I got my humor from him, or should I say I learned it from him. He was stern, though, and was thick headed at times, but I loved him nonetheless. My sisters were loving, irritating, and wonderful like Bria. I just...I just wish I could have at least had a chance to say goodbye."

"I totally get it," Jim reached out and squeezed her hand, "Don't cry, baby," he soothed. He hated seeing her sad, "I can tell you this for sure...they'd be proud of you and how fare you've come. The results from your tests came back from the Federation today...they instantly promoted you to Lieutenant. They were highly impressed with your knowledge, and they've been having someone research Fylakas history."

Sarah sat speechless as her lips tugged up into a smile, the warmth of his hand easing the ache in her heart, "R-really? That's great!" She bowed her head for a moment and rubbed away the liquid trying to seep out of her eyes. It was her birthday after all, and she had such a wonderful man there to celebrate it with her. "It would be really cool to know about those like Bria and me...I'm sorry to a mood dampener. How about we get back to eating before it gets cold?"

He was relieved and he nodded, giving her hand one more squeeze before letting go. He found he rather enjoyed ramen, and after they had eaten a good portion of their food he spoke up again, "It's not uncommon for science and engineering officers to be promoted faster than tactics or even medical officers, because the latter have to prove themselves on the field where you and Spock and Scotty take care of the fine details and make sure everything works right. Not that you don't fight ever, but that's the /general/ operation."

"Really? Well that's cool, it means Bria is exceptional. She's always been that way to me at least. I'm just the typical Mary Sue." Sarah grinned, moving onto the ramen. Because it had been rather easy to find and carry, the sisters had ate quite a bit of ramen over the years. Simple to fix, quick, and it could even be eaten dry if they couldn't stop to eat. Having to eat the dish constantly never dampened her love for it. "So what about you? What did you do to become Captain? I mean I honestly wouldn't have pictured you as a Captain, no offence. You just...seem young for the job."

"That's a long story, though I guess it'll help pass the time until we're done eating," Jim chuckled, "In my 'before' story I left off with the bar fight...well, Christopher Pike the Captain of Starfleet Enterprise at the time stopped me and talked to me afterwards while I had tissue hanging from my nose. After thinking about it, I decided 'why the hell not?' and by morning I was at the shuttle base. That's where I met Bones..." he rambled off his story, pausing only to eat or drink, laughing at parts, getting pissed off at others, and was genuinely upset with himself when he mentioned the fight with Spock to 'emotionally compromise' him after Planet Vulcan had been destroyed and his mother killed. Then the fight with Nero and just barely making it out of the gravity force of the black hole. Then the promotion back at the Academy and assigning Spock as his First Officer and taking off for their next adventure.

"I still haven't apologized to the guy...though I guess it's just a mutual, silent agreement not to talk about it," he sighed and shook his head. The table had been empty of food for a while now, and he looked at Sarah and her expression, "So, there you have it, how I became Captain."

Sarah gave a half smile as she messed with her fork, "Why don't you try when you see him again? A belated apology is better than none. It'll clear your mind and settle any negative thoughts that may or may not still linger. Who knows, Spock may surprise you, but one thing is certain: you'll never know if you don't try." It clearly bothered the man that he had to do such a thing to Spock. Maybe it would help them both if he apologized.

"I'll think about it," he smiled and nodded, "Well, shall we move on to the main event?" He stood up and scooted in his chair back in, and waited until Sarah stood as well, "Computer, end simulation." The room shimmered back to normal, Sarah gaining her previous clothes. Jim walked over and took her hand again, bringing her closer to the wall and made her face it, "Now, stand right here and close your eyes. No peeking." He murmured in her ear, and made sure she did as he asked before jogging back to the console. After entering in the code, he watched as the room transformed into a large ballroom with people dancing around and random chatter.

Glancing down at himself he saw the white and gold royal tunic, black pants and brown boots. Walking over to Sarah, he stood a little breathless at how she appeared. He had guessed correctly where the window was going to be, and her reflection was crystal clear. Swallowing thickly, he joined her, and placed his hands on her arms just below the sheer blue "jacket that cut off at the middle of her back and barely covered her shoulders, "You can open your eyes now."

Suppressing a shudder at the warmth of his hands, Sarah opened her eyes excitedly. What she saw made her breathless, eyes wide, mouth agape, and nothing like a lady she was dressed like. She stared at the navy blue dress in the reflection of the window, her hands shakily moving to the sequenced corset top and down a bit again to the fabric. It...looked just like the night sky with white beads and patterns scattered across the main of the dress. Now the woman had been in some pretty dresses before, particularly her prom dresses which were silver and blue, in their respected order for the years, but this...She felt like a princess, a beautiful one at that. "I, heh..." Sarah tried to say, trembling as she brought a hand up to her mouth, "I-it's beautiful...I-I love it."

Stepping away, she turned to Kirk and immediately blushed at the sight of him in his prince-like attire. Oh he was /spoiling/ her! And the ball room too! It was /_huge_/, full of dancing people and all the workings of a party. This...this was the second best birthday ever, right next to her first one she shared with Bria. It was like he had picked it out of a dream. Sarah would actually have a fairytale ending...or at least a fairytale night. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Let me fix that," Jim was grinning ear to ear and he stepped back one more step and bowed to her, one arm going across his stomach, the other doing a flourish, "My I have this dance, mi'lady?" key-word activated, a lovely piano tune started up, and he held his hand out to her, looking up though his blond eyelashes with his sky blue eyes.

Blushing darker, as per usual, Sarah let out a breathy laugh as she curtsied before taking his hand, "How can I refuse, good sir?" Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she half worried that it might bust as he pulled her close to begin the dance. Before he could begin, however, Sarah stopped him, "Um...I-I've never danced before." Always one to watch, but never had the opportunity to partake. The story of her past. Now she felt bad too, he went to such lengths to even match a song- which was...familiar, but she couldn't quite place the tone- to his words just to play at the right moment, and she couldn't dance. And she had agreed to dance too! "I'm sorry."

"Just let me lead," he murmured and without anymore protest he spun them onto the dance floor. He had listened to the original song after asking Bria about it, and then after falling in long with it, he looked up a piano version. He'd listened to both over and over again until the words were stuck in his head, "I've never opened up to anyone..." he sung softly under his breath, "So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms..."

At first she had been so focused on not stepping on his feet, Sarah almost missed the lyrics he whispered. Instantly her mind put a connection between the music and the lyrics. "This...this is," the woman smiled as he nodded. "You really went all out thinking about this..." Her emotions bubbled up and she had to bow her head as she bit her lip to keep from showing the moister in her eyes. He made her feel so wanted, so...centered in the moment. No guy had ever done that before, or at least none that had wanted anything substantial with her. Kirk had found away to make her feel beautiful and important all in less than a few minutes...Oh she was such a big sob, but this...this really touched her.

"We don't need to rush this...let's just take is slow..." Jim sang, using that line to half comfort her and half to follow the music. He spun her and danced faster as the chorus hit, "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright," he smiled, loving how the dress swished and moved around her so beautifully.

Deciding to be brave for once, Sarah joined in singing, granted that it was a bit shaky since she was still ringing in her emotions, "And I don't want to mess this thing up...No, I don't want to push too far..." She smiled up at Kirk, half noting how amusing it was that she had such a tall man. The other half made instant connections between the song and their relationship as of yet. "Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life..."

"So baby I'm alright…" Jim absolutely adored the sound of her singing voice, and they sang the next line together, "With just a kiss good-night…" It was soft and gentle again and he brought her close to him, stepping in time to the music yet again. He didn't want to break the moment by saying something out of sync with the song, so he'd wait.

Since they were closer now, Sarah laid her head against his shoulder since she was confident enough now that she wouldn't step on his feet. Everything else just...faded. It sounded corning and cheesy, but it was truly like how everyone said it would be. "I know that if we give this a little time...It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find..." And she wanted that kind of love with Jim. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and confess all her feelings of love for this man, but this...this was just as good. When ever they could reach that point, Sarah knew it would be that much more special. "It's never felt so real,"

"No it's never felt so right," Jim grinned and the chorus picked up again, but this time instead of spinning her away from him, he just danced faster and held her tighter, and they sang together, "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright…No I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far…Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright…with just a kiss good-night." He loved how calm and comfortable she was in his arms, "No I don't wanna say…goodnight…" He sang the next part himself, "I know it's time to leave…"

"But you'll be in my dreams..." Sarah closed her eyes as they continued the rest of the song together, "Tonight...tonight...tonight. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight...just a touch of the fire burning so bright...And I don't want to mess things up, I don't want to push too far...Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life..." She paused when Kirk sang, 'So, baby, I'm alright,' before singing her own part which lead them to joining once again, "Oh, let's do this right...with just a kiss good-night...kiss good-night..."

The song came to an end and he looked at her adoringly, "You're a lovely singer, and you danced just fine once you stopped thinking about it," he brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it. Piercing blue locked with lovely green-blue ones. They were panting softly from dancing and singing at the same time, but he didn't want the magic to end so soon. Swallowing thickly he decided...it should be okay. Leaning down, his eyes gradually closed until he was brushing his lips with hers, and he pressed a little more firmly in a nervous, chaste kiss.


	12. Planet side

**Chapter 11 – Planet-side**

Raiden chuckled as he stretched while he waited with the two newbies on the ship for the Captain and First officer. The two women were acting like giddy little girls exchanging possible cultures, creatures, food, and people the planet may hold. "You two are like little kids." the tiger male shook his head, reaching out and playfully shoving the elder of the sisters' shoulder, "How are you doing with your combat training? Still taking it like a little kitten?"

"Lt. Arashi, please refrain from making such gestures and metaphors." Spock asked, though his tone was hard making it more of an order, as he, McCoy, and Jim exited the lift. The Vulcan purposefully standing between his Bria and the Toran, although he tried to make it appear as if he had simply stood there as it was convenient.

Bones raised brow at the oddly behaving Commander, glancing at the others. Spock acting…jealous? Was that even possible? "Spock are you sure you want to go down with us?"

"I do not understand, Doctor. I am perfectly suitable as to go." the Vulcan stated, raising a brow as Raiden laughed.

"He's good, Bones, lets just go!" the tiger smirked, suddenly feeling excited to be going down as the Fylakas did. Something big was going to happen, he could feel it. Something life changing. Or maybe it was just because this was the first uncharted planet?

The medical officer rolled his eyes, "Fine. Let's go head first down on to the planet with two green gills, a hyper tiger, and an emotional Vulcan. All the makings of a bad joke."

"At least it will be a laughable one." Sarah grinned at the look Bones gave her, "Could be worst, after all."

"My combat training's going just fine, by the way," Bria stuck her tongue at Raiden after peeking around Spock, before taking the Vulcan's hand to calm him down.

"You forgot the reckless Captain and sarcastic Doctor, Bones," Kirk laughed as he jumped onto the transporter next to Sarah, swinging his arm around her shoulders.

Ayano had accompanied them in order to say goodbye to Leonard, and she smiled, shaking her head at the lot, "Don't bring back any strays," she said jokingly and she looked at Bones, "I'll hold down the fort, McCoy," she promised.

Sulu and Chekov were also there, and Hikaru nodded to Sarah, "Take care of yourself and remember what I taught yu if something happens." To the Captain, "Don't get yourself in too much trouble, sir."

"Aye," Kirk snickered.

"We'll see next time we spar then, Kitten." Raiden teased, grinning at Spock's narrowed eyes.

"Bria….perhaps we may spar sometime? I have yet to evaluate your skill levels of such matters." her Vulcan suggested, choosing not to react any more to the Toran male.

"I'd be more worried if you couldn't handle it. Seeing as you could take my place in a moment's notice, it's one less thing I have on my mind," Bones smiled at his assistant, "I much rather stay here after the last incident I had with Jim on a planet." Reaching out, the doctor lightly patted Ayano's shoulder. His hand lingered a bit too long before he realized his own actions. "Right. Make sure to monitor our vitals at all times."

"It's like this is our funeral," Sarah giggled at the officers there to send them off. There was a bit of...unease at her words, so the brunette quickly changed the subject. "Right! So….um...'Beaming down'. it...won't hurt will it?"

"Sparing sounds fun," Bria agreed to both alien men. She probably should've told Raiden not to call her that around Spock, but whatever, too late now. When she had first seen Raiden she'd been pretty intrigued. He was just like the Bangle Tigers on Earth in her time, but...with legs, and he talked. A humanoid tiger. Though, he didn't have fur, his skin was just colored that way.

"Nah, it won't hurt. It's more like a tickle," Kirk assured Sarah, "We're ready to beam down, Mr. Chekov."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Chekov nodded and pressed several buttons, "Beamin' down in tree, two, won..."

Raiden closed his eyes. He always closed his eyes when beaming somewhere. It gave the feeling of, well, magic like some great trick had been performed. When he opened them, the somewhat green terrain became exposed to his senses. The Toran immediately set into his job as security detail by scanning the area, his previous attitude changed for the moment into his 'soldier mode'. His job was to make sure that each of this group made it back safely; a job he wasn't about to take lightly.

Spock noted the male's change which...calmed him. This was peculiar as the Vulcan had no previous need to feel threatened by Raiden's presence as they had many encounters beforehand. Why was it when Bria became involved, he felt a need to...defend her? Logically it was because of his nearing time, but...perhaps some illogical fear of losing her also played a role. "Are you well, Bria?" Spock asked his ashaya as this was her first experience with the teleportation beam.

The doctor made a face at the surroundings, but wasn't unhappy to see the similarities with Earth. Finally, he was on a planet, not some tin-box-disaster-in-making. Not that he would ever tell Scotty this as he would thwart him. "Well, I suppose it could be worst."

Sarah blinked in amazement as she pulled away from Kirk to look around her. One minute, Enterprise, next a new planet. That..that was incredibly cool like going through a portal without the whole different dimension thing. "This...is really cool, and this place looks like Earth too!" She supposed she had expected...well alien surroundings. Still this was super great because this was a /new planet/. She was on a different planet!

Bria looked around, "Whoa...yeah, I'm great. This place is amazing!" She took a deep breath, "Sarah! Fresh, clean, /real/ air!" she squealed, breaking away from Spock to go to her sister, grab both her hands and jump up and down excitedly, "This is so cool!"

Kirk laughed and moved away so the two women could do their thing, and he looked around as well. There were people dressed in what looked like Ancient Spartan armor, pleated skirts and all, walking towards them. "Are you our escorts?" he asked, his tricorder ready just incase they didn't speak English. The person they had contacted had been the King and he had been able to speak with them just fine. As for the rest of his people, he didn't know.

The one on the left nodded, "Correct. I am Achaz, this is Aeton. We'll be showing you the way to the City. Please...don't mind the rubble you see around you. This used to be a temple, but the war destroyed it."

Aeton cut it, "The war is over, but it did much damage. Thankfully the city was spared."

Raiden glanced over the soldiers, noting that the most dangerous weapon they had were swords which made him relax some. Don't get him wrong, he knew exactly how deadly one could be with a sword. Mr. Sulu had proven that fact for him. However, as he and the others had phasers with them, swords weren't a problem.

Sarah's eyes widened as she pieced things together, "This...this is just like Ancient Greece. H-how is it possible that this place looks like something from Earth?"

"There is a high likelihood that in the past Earth was visited by aliens of which influenced humans with their culture. The humans expanded upon it, bring it into their own culture, thus the culture here being similar." Spock stated, observing the humanoids. "May I inquire of what you call yourselves? For example, I am what is known as a Vulcan."

"The other man there is a Toran, and the rest of us are Earthings or Humans," Kirk expanded on.

Recognition dawned in Aeton's eyes, "Oh! We're Manteis! The Oracle Akantha..."

Achaz elbowed him in the side, "Let the King and the Oracle herself explain. We're just here to show them the way."

"Oh, right...well, come on, then," Aeton motioned them to follow before turning around and heading off.

Despite being excited to see the city, Sarah hesitated a little after the exchange between the two men. Honestly she had seen enough movies in her lifetime to be suspicious. The brunette didn't say anything, however, not wanting to dampen the mood for everyone and making things tense. So instead she hooked her arm with Bria cheerfully, refraining from skipping as much as possible.

Unlike Sarah, Bones frowned as he moved next to Kirk, leaning in to whisper, "I think there is something fishy going on here Jim. How well were these people monitored before we decided that it was safe to make contact?"

"I refuse to spend six months monitoring a single planet when there's so much to see and do, and we only have five years. We never found this planet before because I went way off course. There /_is_/ no course. These people were monitored for maybe four-five days and I've signed a lot of paperwork. Hell, I /_have_/ a lot of paperwork with me to give to the King to start trade," Kirk told Bones, and they started to follow the two soldiers, "They don't have much technology at all. They really are like Ancient Greece or Rome. We only made contact because they have communicators like we do."

Bria looked around as they walked, sobering up from her original hype. This place /_had_/ been devastated by war. She saw it in the rubble of the temple as she looked behind them. Her eyes softened and she felt sorrow for the lost souls. Shaking it off, wanting to have a good time, she smiled at Sarah, "This place is beautiful. What do you think?"

Bones sighed as he looked at the rumble around them, "I hope you're right about this, Jim." It wasn't that he didn't trust Jim. After all that they been through and what Jim lead them out off, Bones trusted Jim. On the other hand, Jim got them /_in_/ the messes half the time.

"It's really nice to see something at least like Earth." Sarah returned the smile, staring up at the approaching wall. "You know, I've always wanted to walk through Ancient Greece, or Rome, I never really was picky. Mainly from God of War games, but nevertheless, this is pretty cool." Curiously tilting her head to the side as they neared the gate where a blond woman stood at the ready waiting for them. "That however, is different from the Greek culture on Earth, so that's really cool."

"Warrior women! Imagine that!" Bria grinned hugely. She watched as Achas approached the woman, the gate the only thing separating them.

"All is well, Elene. Pleas open the gate," Achaz told her, his voice taking on a gentle tone.

"Of course, Captain," Elene nodded her pale blond head and raised her arm, signaling the gate men, and the huge metal barrier lifted, and as it got higher, the spikes removed themselves from the ground.

Bria's eyebrows shot up at this, her eyes slightly widened by the gesture. "Holy damn, that's nasty looking." Indeed, there was dried blood on the spikes as well. Now she thought about it, it was fairly warm and /_dry_/, and she was sweating just a little from the heat. They must not have gotten rain for a while.

"Captain?" Kirk blinked at Achaz, "Are you the Captain of the guard?"

"Correct. Elene is my second in command. Aeton was just curious about the newcomers so he came along instead of her," Achaz replied stiffly.

Huu? That was a protective tone. Bria's mouth twitched from side to side twice and her nose twitched, something that she did when she was thinking deeply. Max had always called it the bunny rabbit twitch.

Spock raised a brow at as he observed his Bria's facial expression. Such...an odd 'tick', as he head many humans call such subconscious actions. He would have to ask her about that later when they were back on the ship. "It is strange to ask one's Second in Command to stay behind and take another in their place."

"You have some teaching to do with your pointy-ears." Sarah giggled, nudging her sister playfully.

"Pointy-ears…is that a derogatory reference?" Spock narrowed his eyes. Jim had chosen someone alike himself.

"She's just joking, Spock, lighten up." Raiden chuckled, shaking his head when the Vulcan turned to make a comment, "And that was a metaphor, so don't take it so seriously."

Bones shook his head at antics of the others in amusement. They broke up the tension that had secretly been building being escorted to a bloodied gate. He patted Jim's shoulder, "You might have to rescue our red shirt friend, Jim, before a certain First Officer takes him out."

Bria broke away from Sarah to slip her hand into Spock's, "The heat doesn't seem to bother you. How are you not sweating like the rest of us?

"I think a certain red shirt recon officer's got it covered," Jim chuckled in response to Leonard.

Elene spoke up once the party moved into the city, and the gates closed behind them, "I will accompany you back to the palace, Captain."

"Not like I can stop you either way," Achaz snickered at her firm tone, before shaking his head, "Alright, you lot. This way."

The city was enormous, the size on the outside an optical illusion because of the high wall, and the entire area was on top of a large, tall hill. There were even rises and dips and places where they had carved around areas like rocks, instead of making it completely flat. The palace looked more like a temple at the top of the hill at the back wall...or /_was_/ it a temple? The buildings just got bigger and more elaborate as they moved further into the city, and the amount of people was uncertain.

"My original home planet of Vulcan's climate was much warmer than this," Spock explained, his eyes softening ever so slightly at how his Fykalas lady observed the city in awe. He couldn't help but to peak into her head to see what she saw: the beauty, the fascination, the amazement...She was...endearing. "This climate, at the most, is mild."

Sarah rolled her eyes with a smirk as she slipped to Kirk's side, hooking her arm with his. "Mind if I join? A certain /_someone_/ ditched me." The brunette stuck her tongue out at Bria after having raised her voice loud enough for her to hear that last part, "Love ya sis! Mean it!"

"I'm sure ya do," Bria laughed, and then to Spock, "After all the bombing and stuff the weather was always pretty cold, even in summer. Then on the ship, the temperature is average. Before all of this I enjoyed summer. I'm just not used to it anymore. Heck, when I'd visit family in California - Sacramento area - it'd be like 90 degrees almost at all times, or higher, and I loved it."

Jim snickered and patted her arm, "I don't mind. I enjoy having you by my side." Her presence always calmed him. his Captain mode cracked and he managed to enjoy the scenery for a moment before smiling and going back to observing his escorts, going back on alert without showing it. Many doubted he took stuff like this seriously, and at first that bothered him, but then he learned to use it to his advantage.

Bones rolled his eyes as he glanced back and forth between the two couples. Both were so...close already. It made him feel colder, lonely. Here he was stuck with these love birds, and Raiden, when he could be back on the Enterprise where a certain medical assistant waited. Now that he thought of it, Leonard missed Ayano since she saw him off, not even ten minutes ago. After being nearly inseparable since she joined, Ayano understood him on levels even Jim didn't. He should have convinced her to join them..."

"Your room can be programmed for a higher temperature to make it more comfortable. I can show you how to do so when we return." the Vulcan offered, rubbing his thumb over her hand, "Perhaps I may be able to arrange a visit to New Vulcan. The climate is around that temperature. I believe you may enjoy it."

"It's not fair that you can make me blush so easily," Sarah pouted slightly as she tried to hide her reddened cheeks. "So...what's your opinion on this place, Captain?" He seemed...quieter than normal. She understood why and such, I mean, this was an unknown planet of which they hardly knew anything about the people. Still, Sarah leaned her head against his shoulder and slid her hand down to link with his.

This arrangement, however, didn't last long as a strange, but familiar sound reached the Fylakas's ears over the noise of the crowd. Sarah's eyes widened as they rounded a building to reveal a large, shining lake right in the middle of the city, "That...that's real right? Is that an /actual/ lake? Like...one that is, relatively, clean? Bria! I can see the bottom of the lake!"

"The lake is about a mile deep in the middle," Elene was the one to say this as Achaz broke away to talk with someone. She continued to lead them along the boardwalk that ran along-side the lake with many docks. There were many boats; some of simple nature, some that looked like trade boats, and others of more complex nature that looked like houseboats.

"This is /_definitely_/ amazing!" Bria grinned hugely. To Spock she answered him, "I would enjoy that."

Achaz returned, "Up ahead is the bridge that connects to the other side. There's a wagon going to take us the rest of the way."

They walked another two minutes before they reached the wagon. After climbing into it, and they were moving, Aeton spoke up, "The wealthy live on the other side, but make no mistake – they often interact with that side. There are no poor here. Everyone makes a living with a craft or they join the Guard. We all buy and sell things with trade and equivalent exchange."

"So…what are Caste ranks, if there are no poor?" Bria asked curiously.

Elene motioned to her right, which meant the way they had come, "Common folk, merchants, craftsman and the like. As you can see, everyone does well here." She motioned to her right, across the lake, "The Guard, those who work at the temple and palace, the elderly, council members, the King and finally the Oracle. We used to have a queen, but she died of illness."

Bria was intrigued, "The Oracle is at the top of the food chain then?"

"Interesting choice of words…but essentially yes," Elene's harsh face looked pretty when she smiled over at them.

"So, what does this Oracle person do anyway? I thought that a King or Queen the most important." Sarah asked, tilting her head slightly at an angle. It seemed odd to her at least, but this was a whole different culture so she should tread lightly since she was a guest here. "I mean, that would be true where I come from."

"She has made an interesting point," Spock agreed looking to the temple in the distance, "This Oracle has been mentioned five times now, yet nothing has been said to enlighten us of this Oracle's role in your culture."

Raiden made a slight face at temple, an odd sensation picking at him. He wanted to go there, but at the same time he felt as if he should be far more cautious than he had settled down to. Eh, what the heck, he was just over thinking it, so he pushed the feeling off to the side for now.

"Typically, an Oracle is someone who can see into the future and gives advice to the King and stuff," Bria shrugged, "I don't know if that's the same here or not."

"Forgive us, but we were ordered not to say anything because they wanted to explain things themselves," Achaz told them.

Kirk shrugged, "There's nothing you can do against orders, so we won't fault you for it."

The rest of the trip was fairly silent, the girls in awe yet again over the area and how fancy it look. It took fifteen minutes by the watch Bria had on her right wrist. She had worn fingerless gloves that went to her elbow to hide her scar, that way it would not be seen as a weakness. They stopped in front of the temple and jumped out of the wagon. Elene accompanied them until they reached the steps, but then she stopped.

"Elene? Is everything alright?" Achaz asked, stiffening, looking confused.

"I...have somewhere else I need to be." She bowed, "Farewell." Quickly turning away, she darted around the corner of the temple.

Sarah frowned as she watched the woman disappear so suddenly. What could make a strong appearing woman just...take off like that? Looking to Achaz, she noted his subtle concern a fraction of a second before he noticed her staring. The brunette flushed, realizing that she was faulting back to her bad habit. She always had a difficult time with /not/ staring at something that intrigued or stood out to her. This definitely fell under those categories. However, Sarah kept quiet about the fact that Elene…felt odd in the sense of distress. Instead she turned to where a woman around hers and Bria's ages making her way down the temple steps. She had all the poise of a proper woman, yet the way she moved suggested there was more to her than first impressions of lady-like.

Raiden, who had fallen to the back of the group when couples started to pair up, stood with his mouth slightly agape and his multicolored face tinted with red. This unknown woman was gorgeous. Sure, he had seen many beautiful women before, but she had this...special beauty Raiden hadn't seen before.

"Welcome, friends," the woman with peach-toned skin said in a soft voice. She had ginger orange hair in a ponytail that fell in soft waves to her shoulders, her bangs held off her face with a gold leaf headband. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, and she wore a golden yellow empire dress with a gold band just below her bust holding the silky material over her breasts. She also donned a sheer golden drape that was darker than her dress, and she had brown sandals that covered her calves. "My name is Eri. Please, follow me."

Aeton bowed, "If you don't mind, mi'lady, I will take my leave here."

Eri simply nodded and waved her hand, dismissing him, and then looked back at the group, "There is a Gladiator show this afternoon, and I'm interested in seeing it. If you please, my mother and the King have been waiting."

"Your mother? Do you perhaps mean the Oracle?" Spock inquired, quirking that brow of his. Her attire would indeed match that of a royal class woman. Curious that the Oracle's daughter would greet them, though, he supposed, not unusual in cultures. One would think that if and Oracle is kept so secret from guests, than those related to her would be as well.

Bones raised a brow as well; however it was at the Toran male. Reaching over to the red shirt, the doctor nudged his shoulder with a chuckle. "You look like a tiger-fish with your mouth hanging open like that." Leonard chuckled, earning a growl from the male.

"Jerk..." Raiden mumbled, the red tint growing.

"That would be correct," Eri responded to Spock as she headed up the stairs, her gold arm band glinting in the sunlight. She led them all through the large marble hallways. Decorating the walls were pictures carved into the marble, telling a story, but it appeared they were following it backwards because it didn't make sense. Eri led them all the way to the throne room, where the King perched in his elaborate chair, made or a different colored marble, gold designs everywhere on it. Next to him, a woman with brown hair textured the same as Eri's stood. Instead of yellow, she wore a black dress, with a dark green sheer drape instead of gold. Her gold armband twisted around her bicep and it looked like a snake. She wore the same leaf headband as Eri did.

Bria's eyes narrowed instantly and she tensed as they neared her. The other woman's dark green eyes found hers and they looked intrigued. Eri did not get her beauty from this woman. She wasn't ugly by any means, just a.../dark/ beauty.

Sarah's face fell a bit and she faltered back slightly behind Kirk. She may not be able to pick up emotions like her sister, but she could sense the sharpness to the woman, the superior personality that her Beta type immediately felt. That woman reminded her of the snake she wore on her arm.

Raiden's eyes narrowed as he looked over the 'top dogs'. The King next to the woman...heh, looked powerless. She seemed to hold all the strings, which didn't appear to be a good thing. In fact, the way Eri approached her was calculated and cautious. Wasn't that her /mother/ though? Why would someone act like that unless something happened between them? The thought made Raiden frown, his jaw tightening.


	13. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 12 – Questions and Answers**

"Welcome, all of you," she spread her hands to the side in a simple gesture, and she stepped down from beside the King, "I am the Oracle Akantha."

The King stood and bowed respectively to them, to which they bowed back politely, "I'm sure you must be thirsty from the day's heat." He clapped his hands and three servants came from the sides, carrying two cups each. I'm pleased to meet all of you, I am King Baal. Captain...Kirk, was it? Who are your companions?"

Kirk took a cup and let it hover by his face a moment, but waiting until Raiden received one as well. It was now he did wish he brought Ayano instead of Bones because she was a poison expert and could detect even the faintest traces, even alien types of poisons. But, he hoped Raiden would be just as good with that feline nose of his. He motioned to them, "You guys are perfectly capable of introducing yourselves."

Raiden took the drink cautiously bring it to his nose to whiff at it subtly. Ayano had crash coursed him on some common poisons that could possibly made from the material composition of the planet. However, when he sniffed the water, none of those scents reached him so he took a drink...nothing. He took a bigger drink to let the Captain know it was safe and to wet his throat as well. Much like bangle tigers on Earth, Raiden preferred a humid environment rather than this hot one. "I'm Raiden Arashi," the Toran male decided to speak up first.

"I am Commander Spock," the Vulcan male introduced himself next, accepting the water, but not drinking it as he had no need for it. It would have seemed rude for him to reject the offering which was the only reason he had the substance.

"Leonard McCoy," Bones nodded, sipping lightly at the water when Raiden gave the all clear. He didn't feel obliged to say any more under the dark eyes of the Oracle.

Sarah made a little face, kicking- more like a soft jab- at Kirk's foot, she made it clear to her boyfriend she detested having to introduce herself. Her voice always got really soft and airy, really bringing out her tepidness. But, whatever, she'll just get a payback later. "Sarah. Just Sarah." she murmured, doing her best to look the King and Oracle in the eyes...not really working out, but she tried.

Bria watched them the whole time the others gave introductions, and when her turn came she slugged down half the glass of water, and then said, "Bria Knight."

"You have been expected," Akantha said, glancing between Sarah and Bria. She crossed the room over to them, and stopped in front of the eldest, ""You...you are special."

"And why is that?" Bria drawled.

Akantha glanced her over, "You appear to have the Sight."

She and the Oracle had a stare down, Bria arching her brow. The room went dead silent for a moment, before Bria finally said, "Perhaps."

"Ah, so you don't deny it. That's good," Akantha nodded, "you are a very spiritual person as well."

Bria folded her arms, "Indeed."

A dark smirk crossed the older woman's face, "A defiant one. Refreshing compared to those who usually bow before me."

Spock hovered directly behind his beloved in case he needed to step in. Not that he did not trust Bria's control, but he did not...enjoy the thoughtful look in the Oracle's eyes As Jim would say, he 'saw the cogs turning, and it wasn't in the right direction'. The Vulcan simply monitored expressionlessly, his free hand pressing lightly against her back. "Perhaps you could enlighten the rest of us as to what you mean." Spock stated firmly, receiving several raised brows from the company. His goal was to draw the Oracle's attention onto him and away from his Bria.

"That, or Bria can explain herself," Akantha chirped and she spun back around, heading back to her original place beside the King.

"I have lucid dreams, but whether or not they're visions I never know. I very rarely remember them," Bria leaned back into Spock, not liking where this was going.

Kirk spoke up, to take the focus, stepping out in front of all of them, "Forgive me, but we came here to learn about you and your culture. On the way here you two were mentioned several times, but our escorts could not inform us because of orders. Why did you do that?"

Baal smiled in response, "Ah, because what would there be to talk about if they told you everything?"

"If you pardon my saying, but I'm sure that there is plenty to talk about." Bones commented as he took another swig. He was watching his words, but he hardly found it amusing since this all could have been a trap.

"I have to agree...it was a bit nerve wrecking being invited somewhere by people that we could not learn about." Sarah agreed with a slight shrug and shuddering slightly when Akantha's eyes turned onto her. "Besides...you said something about expecting us."

"You are correct," Akantha smiled, "You could say we wanted the pleasure of telling you all you wished to know. Forgive us, there was no intension of making you feel uncomfortable."

"We want you to feel welcomed and enjoy your stay here," Baal said kindly, "We'll answer all your questions, I promise."

"As for expecting you...I see the future. That is what an Oracle and a Seer like myself does. I knew you were coming for quite some time. I just did not know when you would arrive or make contact with us. As you have no doubt noticed, we have communication devices, which we created over many years so we /_could_/ be contacted," Akantha nodded to the common workers coming and going with a clunky looking box in their hands, some black, others a silver color.

Baal stood up, "Shall we move to the gardens? There are seating arrangements there that would be more comfortable for lengthy conversations."

Bria perked at the prospect of flowers and a /_garden_/ in general, "That sounds like a great idea." Besides, she could slip away and hide away from Akantha's gaze. She moved away from Spock only to go to his side instead of be in front of him, and took his hand, using the touch-telepathy to send a message, _/'Don't follow me when we get there. I'll stay close by to listen; I just don't want to be seen.'/_

Spock acknowledged that she wished not to have their conversation out loud by gently squeezing her hand. _/'I understand...but please do not stray far out of my hearing range so that I can listen for you.'/_ He did not exactly approve of this, but he would not hold her back...merely watch over her.

Sarah moved to Kirk's side again since he had moved away from her, elbowing his side lightly enough to make a point but not hurt him at all. "Thanks for leaving me hanging, /Captain/." she murmured as she crossed her arms. It wasn't that she was upset, it just was...that woman, Akantha, unnerved her and it seemed like she was being left out in the opening for her to pick at. Sure she was easily forgotten, but when someone picks you out like that, it does you little good.

"Let's move to the gardens, then," Kirk agreed with Baal and as he turned around, Akantha following after him. He looked at Sarah, "You misunderstand, Sarah," he reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively, but didn't explain himself out loud. He had jumped in front of the entire group to take the focus, well aware of how uncomfortable Bria and Sarah became, "Though I didn't know you'd get so anxious over introducing yourself. I'm sorry."

Bria nodded in agreement to Spock and smiled at him, and they followed after their Captain. The hallways along the way told yet another story, and it looked like it either branched off the first set or...was the /beginning/ of it. It was even more skewed than before. Shrugging they kept going, and when they reached the garden Bria's eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh my god it's so beautiful! Sarah! We have to go explore!" She grinned hugely, though she planned on hiding her sister from Akantha as well.

"I'll think about forgiving you." she sighed, though in all honesty, she knew she could forgive him. Actually she could forgive him quite easily. "For now, I'm heading off with Bria." Sarah stuck her tongue out at the Captain, a childish display, but she really didn't care. Ducking out under his arm, the brunette hurried to her sister's side. "Well it's no Kurama's Garden, but it's lovely nonetheless!"

Spock raised a brow at the metaphor, but guessed that it was something from the women's time that he would not understand. His grip on Bria's hand tightened a fraction more, not willing to let her go in a strange world now that the time had presented itself. His emotions were acting up due to other circumstances, yet an odd one stood out: worry. /_'Are you certain that you do not wish for me to join you?'_/

_/'Stay with your Captain,'/_ Bria's expression softened at the concern that she felt from him_, /'I'm more than capable of handling myself. The fact I'm still alive is a testament to that. Grill them...that's a metaphor for question them a lot. I'll be okay...ashaya.'/_ She'd been able to find the meaning of it last night but the day had been so busy she hadn't had a chance to use it.

Spock's surprise was evident as he turned his head down towards her with a raised brow. She understood the word without him explaining it to her. Bria had gone out of her way to understand it, in fact... _/'You know of that word?'/_ he questioned lightly. This...was rather serene to 'hear' her say that to him. Nodding his head a bit, he reluctantly released her hand, "Be careful then, ashaya..."

Sarah awed at the sight, holding back her giggles. Seeing her sis all lovey-dovey like this again was heartwarming. After all the hardships that they went through and the burdens that Bria slugged on for the both of them, she deserved this, "Don't worry, Mr. Spock. I'll keep her out of trouble for you."

"That does not assure me, Sarah." Spock stated with a his non-pointed look.

"It's not supposed to," the brunette laughed, hooking her arm with Bria's. "Come on, love-bird. I want to explore. That's what we are now right? Explorers!"

"Yup!" Bria laughed and she waved behind herself at Spock before they darted into the foliage.

Kirk chuckled and he patted Spock's shoulder, jerking him from the longing expression he had, "Let's go sit down, Mr. Spock. She survived in a world opposite of this, I think she can handle a pretty little garden and whatever comes with it," he smiled and followed the King to a quaint little patio. He plopped down in a bench with Bones while Spock took a single. Baal and Akantha sat on a bench, Eri sat on another, Achaz who had gone quiet after Elene had left, dragged the only empty chair left off to the side, leaving the remaining open spot for Raiden as the one next to the ginger. Jim arched a brow at how Raiden's face went from shocked to embarrassed, before he sucked it up and went back to normal. Well damn, that kind of control was Spock-worthy and the Captain was rather impressed.

Raiden glanced over at his Captain in an attempt to keep from ogling over the beauty beside him. The smirk was met on with narrowed eyes from the tiger. Oh god he wasn't going to here the end of it from Kirk later. Rolling his eyes, Raiden looked at the lady Eri, swallowing slightly at her friendly smile she offered him. _/'She's only being polite, meat head,'/_ the Toran scolded himself as he returned the smile with a half one. Since it would be rude otherwise, Raiden quietly greeted her, "Hey, how's it going?" _'/Smooth./'_ "Uh, that's an Earth phrase for 'how are you?' I'm sure you could have understand that, I just saying in case you didn't." _/'Even better. Why not call her stupid next time dumbass.'/  
_  
Spock raised a brow at Raiden's curious behavior before glancing at Eri's mother. She did not seem exactly...pleased by this, but that was not his concern. His only care of the moment was to question the King and the Oracle thoroughly. "Lady Akantha, may I inquire as to what you mean by having seen two of the crew members in a vision. What was this vision exactly about?"

Ducking her head, her cheeks tinting pink, she brought the hand covered by her drape to her face, hiding the grin, "I am well. I appreciate the inquiry. Please...sit. I do not know how long this will take. Perhaps we can talk while they have their own conversation?"

Akantha straightened out her black dress and drape, lacing her fingers together in her lap as she finished getting comfortable, "It has been predicted long before me, that those two women would arrive back to this planet. Ever since the First Oracle Legend Experience, our culture has been shaped and conditioned, to speak English, to understand space and time...there have been many philosophers and astrologists. Blacksmiths and scientists create technology, though it has proven much more difficult than first expected, and with the war, much that we learned and recorded was lost and destroyed. You mentioned how Humans may have been visited by others and therefore influenced their culture? It is in fact switched. The First Oracle saw the Greeks, and therefore we grew off of their culture and language and way of life."

Clearing his throat, Raiden took the seat with his back ramrod straight. Maybe he could save some of his pride... "Talk sure, um...so...Your mother is an Oracle, so I guess that means you are one, too? Or a future one?"

"It is most curious that you should know of my conversation." Spock stated with a pointed tone. He did not enjoy being 'seen' as this gave him a disadvantage...and she appeared somewhat smug about all of this. "It is also curious that you were able to see something so tedious as that, and yet were unable to predict the war, thereby stopping it."

Bones raised a brow at the Vulcan from where he sat. Well, that was Spock for you. He may not get angry and rip into you, but he such as heck could cut you down. Still, they were guests here. "What he's trying to ask is, why not stop the war?" Leonard spoke up, ignoring the look from the Commander.

Eri was uncomfortable with this particular topic and she shifted, "Yes. It's harder for me than it is for my mother, but I do have the Sight. It has always been an inherited thing. We are direct descendants from the First." She swallowed thickly, and quickly changed the subject, "What is it you do? Why are you here?"

Akantha sighed, "There are things that even I have no control over. I also cannot choose what I see. There are things I can do to help produce a vision, but what I see is subjective. Also, there are those who cannot be Seen. As in…they are blurry, or not there at all. Bria and Sarah for example. They are blocked from me...though I have a sneaking suspicion that that is the Eldest's doing. Eri, as well, because she is of my blood, I cannot predict her future. I cannot predict my own, either."

"You keep mentioning the First, the First...does she have a /_name_/? Or has it been forgotten?" Kirk decided to point out.

Baal perked at this one, "Her name was Sibyl, the Prophetess. She is simply now referred to as Sibyl, the First Oracle."

"Then how is it that you are so certain that it is Bria and Sarah that you saw in your visions, or rather those from Sibyl?" The Vulcan continued on. Until Kirk or Bria stopped him, Spock would keep this up. Perhaps he could find a crack in her sophisticated resolve.

Tilting his head slightly, Raiden respectively veered away the topic to the new one, "I am what is called a recon officer. I do a lot of field work, uh, I do thing like this, coming to planets and exploring them in person. I came along as...a precaution. Not everyone in the universe is friendly, or charming as yourself..." _'Oh. My. God.'_ He did not just let that slip out. Great, great...he was hitting on the Oracle's daughter.

"Because it was not my own vision that I speak of," Akantha answered smoothly, "It was Sibyl's. Being the first and most powerful of all the Oracles after her, she saw them, and wrote it down. She wrote an entire Prophecy, and everyone has been prepared for this moment in history. The book was lost in the war, but it has long since been carved, painted, and written in many other forms. Manteis, means Seers in Greek. While there is only One Oracle, the Direct Descendants of Sibyl given this privilege, every single person has some sort of gift. Spiritual or otherwise. That is why this city is so elaborate with life and crafts and such. Some see ghosts, others have different forms of the Sight, such as Dream, Fire, or Water Sight. The Blacksmiths make blades for decoration and then ones for personal use, that bind with the one he makes it for and no one else can wield it. Merchants who make jewelry often do it by request rather than by demand. Everyone has a specialty. Eri, actually, is quite the cook. When she makes if for select people she is able to customize it to their tastes without having to ask them. She's got some practice though when it comes to big banquets, however," she chuckled.

Eri blushed darkly, both at Raiden's comment and her mothers, "I do my best, but the more people I need to cook for, the quality diminishes." She shook her head, "So you are like a bodyguard? That is good. You protect people. I understand how there is evil in the world. Though, good and evil cannot exist without each other. It's not how it works."

Behind the bushes, at first going off to make it seem as if they were exploring, Bria had eventually made their way back quietly with Sarah, using their sneaking skills. Bria, however, had managed to get them right behind Spock, the hedge the only thing between them. She sat down and leaned against the bush, before looking at Sarah. "Why the hell would Sibyl have a vision about us? What makes us so special?" she whispered.

"Perhaps then you may elaborate on the vision. As Bria and Sarah are crew members on the Enterprise, it is rather...important to know." The Vulcan had heard, with his superior hearing, the rustle behind him and the whispering. "What could be important about them that your people go to such lengths as to make sure that you were able to communicate with us?"

"Well...you'll get your answer. Pointy-Ears can hear us," Sarah smiled, taking her place beside Bria. They were close enough that if she was careful about it, she could reach through the hedge and poke Jim right in the back. If it wouldn't give away their position, Sarah would do it just to mess with the Captain.

"That maybe true, but it doesn't hurt if the good a little better than the bad." Raiden smirked, despite his embarrassment over his previous comment. "So you can cook...maybe I could be a taste tester for you sometime? I've had nothing but regenerated food for the past month. Some /_actual_/ food would be great."

"Of the Last, time will bend and history tend…" Akantha took a breath, "That is how the Prophecy begins…the book /_was_/ destroyed, by fire, but the beginning was spared. Let me relay it to you…" She closed her eyes and began…

"Mother pained in labor

Father chained as protector

One last stop to make

History of one to take

No time

Mother fine

Cast asunder the parents woe

For the blunder was caused by foe

To save the Eldest father must alter

To save the Youngest the mother will falter

One world, two lives

Shaped and told by lies

Bound by blood and science

Reunited again by defiance

Foe returns for controversy

Woe knows no mercy

War worn

Time torn

Life to save

Choices pave

Time will tell

All is well

Planet found

Planet bound

The Last Return

To…"

Akantha let out a breath and opened her eyes, "That is where the flames stopped. I know nothing else."

"Perhaps I'll make a dinner tonight and you can taste test," Eri offered with a smile, "What do you mean by regenerated food?"

"He means on our ship we have a device that replicates foods, but they usually taste different than the originals," Kirk explained tightly, and his completion was paler than normal after hearing the prophecy.

While Spock's face remained emotionless as per usual, his emotions raged just under the surface. That...truly fit his Bria and her sister, or at least the part about 'bound by blood and science'. Those devices each had connected them together; the tests the Doctor and himself had run proved as much. Did this mean that their parents had come to this planet before with both of them? They were separated to protect the women? What about this foe? Who was after them? Did it have something to do with the Cube Bria hides away in her room? "Are you certain that there is no other recording of this prophecy? A rumored book or hidden scroll?" Spock asked, his voice and tone steady with years upon years of experience.

Sarah shrank back away from the hedge after hearing all of this. After all that Bria and herself had gone through with different dimensions, portals, spaceships...that poem-prophecy thing...it felt like it fit. It.../_would_/ explain some things such as why they were separated. "This is too freaky," Sarah whispered, looking over to her sister with a slightly fearing look. She wasn't scared...much, more liked creeped out.

Raiden frowned deeply upon hearing the change in his Captain's voice. As much of a strong man he was, this prophecy clearly bother him. All the signs that he should be alert. Slipping into his 'soldier' mood, the Toran tried to continue being polite to the beauty, but his eyes were focused on the Oracle. "Yeah...that sounds great. I would love to try it."

"None that I know of," Akantha shook her head.

Bria had her hands over her mouth, and she swallowed thickly, "Oh god...that's us..." What were they going to do? "So...our parents...Sibyl must've known them. Who were they? What does this mean for us?" She had no idea what to think about this. First she was accused of being a Seer which was a bunch of bullshit. Now this? What was next?

Eri bit her lip as she glanced between everybody, noticing the tension. Now she no longer had Raiden's attention, which considering he was a bodyguard, that was a bad thing. She hoped nothing was going to happen... "Um...how are you enjoying our world so far, Raiden?" she asked, playing with her necklace nervously.

"Spock..." Kirk said the Vulcan's name gently though with a bit of warning. He reached out, placing his hand on the man's fist, and tried to give him a calm feeling. He hadn't learned all the tips and tricks yet, but he knew was getting somewhere when the hand relaxed. His attention turned back to Akantha, "Please, continue." He withdrew, settling back on the bench.

"There have been depictions of the parents Sibyl was visited by, that she made herself and they've been carefully preserved in the museum, which thankfully remained untouched in the war. The father had spiked blond hair and sharp blue eyes, a tight, almost military expression as he observes the land, a protective arm around the mother who has lovely dark brown hair and green eyes with a gentle expression as she holds her swollen belly. A beautiful couple, really."

Eri smiled at Raiden, "It's okay, I'm not offended by you being distracted. You are doing your duty, and that is respectable." She reached out and touched his leg, meaning to be reassuring, but was startled when he jerked and scooted away. This /_did_/ hurt her a little and she frowned, returning her hand to her lap, "Forgive me if I did something wrong..." Maybe he didn't like being touched?

"Calm down, ashaya..." Bria murmured after hearing the growling undertone in her boyfriend's voice. She listened to the others and she glanced at Sarah, "I like Eri, though it seems poor Raiden's having a bit of trouble, if you know what I mean," she winked and she and her sister tried holding back the giggles. The tense atmosphere needed to go away...she didn't like it. If a change of subject helped, then so be it.

For safety's sake and no one would be ousted, Bones had put in an ear piece so only he would hear Ayano should she contact him about their vitals. Now, of all times, she did, "Leon? Um..." She stumbled over her mistake, "McCoy, the crew's stress levels are fluctuating oddly...is everything alright? Whatever's happening down there, it'd be a good idea to throw a sarcastic comment or something."

Spock took a deeper breath than normal as he forced his body to relax while his emotions continued to nip at his mind. He needed his Bria with him, yet at the same time he wanted to continue to hide her away from these people. If they upset her, they upset him... Jim...he aided in his calming, more than he thought he should. He would suffice for Bria at the moment.

"No...No you're fine." Raiden swallowed thickly as he crossed his legs so that a certain /reaction/ was hidden. The moment she had touched his leg...it was like a jolt ran straight to his…Of all bloody times this would happen where he had no hope of hiding his predicament. And why the heck did it happen anyway!? He'd never had this happen to him by _/one touch_/.

Bones' lips tugged into a small smile at how nice his name rolled off his assistant's tongue. Glancing over at the little commotion of a rather nervous tiger, the doctor found the material he needed to break this tension. Raiden would kill him later, though...Oh what the heck, he'll just threaten him with some terrible disease or something. "Jim, I think you should have our security officer rein himself in." Leonard stated with a slightly raised voice so that all attention turned to the tiger male.

Raiden's head snapped up at the medical officer with a slightly panicked look, "/_Really_/, Bones?!"

Bria clamped her hand over her mouth and she reached over, taking Sarah's hand and they got into a crouch going to the nearest tree in order to stand up, and then she walked down the path, "What's goin' on?" she asked, and she let herself giggle at Raiden's reddened face, even through his orange and black markings, "/_Problems_/, Raiden? I knew you weren't attracted to brunettes, but I didn't peg you for liking redheads."

Kirk was highly amused by this, "Do you need to find a different spot to sit at, Lieutenant?" he drawled with a cheeky smirk, his lips tugging further at how the tiger drew his legs even closer together.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Eri giggled, standing instead, "I need to go get ready for the gladiator show."

Baal who had simply sat back while Akantha took care of everything, perked up at this, "Oh, that's right. I had completely forgotten about it. You are all my guests, and I invite you to join us. I suggest a change of clothes, however. Brings less attention to the crowd and leaves the focus to the ring."

Kirk stood, "What exactly is the gladiator show?"

"It's not like the ones in your Ancient Greek times," Akantha explained, joining everyone in standing, "It's more of a...fight to prove yourself worthy of a lady's heart. It's meant mainly to settle conflicts in relationships. Women can also fight for a man, but that's less common. Death is illegal, though injuries happen. Some join just for fun and to prove themselves in general for future lovers."

Kirk turned to Spock, "Hey! That sounds awesome! What would you say if I told you I wanted to join?" Then he looked at Baal, "I could do that, right?"

"It would certainly be last minute, but I'm sure there would be someone for you to fight," Baal nodded, a curious and thoughtful expression on his face.

"I would say that would be against regulations, but it has proven to be pointless to state thus far." Spock commented, immediately going to Bria's side. He looked at Sarah who politely wiggled her hand free from Bria's so that the Vulcan could slide his arm around his beloved's back. The calm came at once, allowing his mind to return to it's logical state.

Sarah crossed her arms after going to Kirk since a certain first officer had practically shooed her off. Her brow raised and her lips fought to keep a smile down, "Trying to win someone else's heart, Jim? Tired of me already? Or is this going to be some macho-man thing?"

Bones snickered as he too stood, noting that the Tiger remained planted with a scowl on his face. Reaching up, he pressed the tiny button on the ear piece that allowed him to speak to Ayano. "How was that for a sarcastic comment, my dear?" Hey if she was allowed to slip up on names, he should be allowed to do so on purpose.

"By the time I'm going to be done with you, Bones, you'll /_really_/ fit your nickname." Raiden growled, his tail thrashing in irritation, and he tried to gather the will to look at the lovely Eri. Not only was he now a pervert, but the laughing stock of the group. He couldn't help it that his body reacted like that from Eri's touch. Why don't /_they_/ trade positions? Then we'll see who would be laughing.


	14. Gladiators and Ladies

**Chapter 13 – Gladiators and Ladies**

Spock was really clingy for some reason. Not that she didn't mind, she just found it odd after observing how he usually acted the month prior. Stoic, calm, logic overriding nearly everything else, and at some points he'd even been a stick in the mud. "Are you alright, Spock?" she murmured softly her hand gently rubbing his back through the soft fabric of his shirt. Then...there was a sound. A deep rumble, though not a growl. Was that...was he.../_purring_/?

"It's a 100 percent macho thing," Kirk laughed as he reached for her, bringing her into a hug, "How can I be tired of you when you still keep me on my toes?" he teased, "Anyway...Baal, you mentioned a change of clothes? What exactly will we be wearing?"

"Oh, since you'll be fighting, I'll have Achaz find you a uniform. Your bodyguard, as well, would probably feel more comfortable in such as well, being what he is," the King motioned to the Captain of the Guard who put his hand over his chest and bowed before heading off.

"I shall take a few servants with me and dress the girls. Perhaps you, Mr. Spock, would prefer a toga?" Akantha asked, "We have many kinds...but blue seems to fit you well."

"I am fine, ashaya." Spock replied before looking to Akantha, "I will dress however would be suitable." Bria's rubbings distracted him from becoming annoyed with the Oracle, fortunately. That woman posed a threat to Bria, which in his state was not wise to be as he wanted to do away with her all together. 

"Then follow me, if you please," Akantha nodded and motioned to them, "As you are attached to Bria, I will simply have curtains set up so you may stay in the same room. Girls?" She pointedly looked at the female servants who hurriedly bowed and scurried off. Glancing behind her, she looked at the youngest, "Sarah? Come with us, please. Mr. McCoy, I will have a toga arranged for you as well."

Sarah's face flushed at the thought of wearing those kinds of clothes. Despite covering much, those dressed also...lacked top coverage and she never really 'showed off' even with the dress Kirk picked for her simulation. And she would be wearing it around him... Pressing her forehead against his chest, the brunette sided. "Can't I stay in uniform? I promise they won't even know I'm in the crowd."

Jim smiled at Sarah and leaned down, kissing her forehead, "I guess the rest of us are gunna be in a different room or something. Spock'll be with you, though, so you'll be safe." He found it hard to give just chaste kisses when it came to the woman in his arms, so if he had to be quick his favorite was her forehead. Gently he nudged her towards the others, "I'll see you in a bit." 

Spock tensed a bit at the prospect of changing in the same room as his ashaya, his skin prickling at the thought. No. He needed to stop himself before he goes too far, and in his current ball of emotions, he could only assume that it would not take long. "That will be acceptable, unless Bria believes otherwise." He glanced down at the Fykalas, his thumb rubbing her side until he forced it to stop. She was...difficult to control himself around.

"Alright, /_fine_/," Sarah smiled a bit as she made her way beside Bria again. She glanced back at her boyfriend, blushing a bit when he caught her doing this. He winked causing her to flush more and scrunch her face up at him until both had to leave with their respective parties. 

"It's fine. I don't have a problem with it at all," Bria agreed with a shrug. She felt the shift in Spock's aura, and she felt her face heat up. The way he held her closer, his scent of smoked wood, like that from a fireplace smelled really good and she leaned her head against his arm so she could inconspicuously breathe it in. It wasn't long before they got there, and she had to force herself away from him, "This'll only take a couple minutes. I'm curious what they'll give us to wear," she admitted. 

"It...is most curious," the Vulcan half agreed as he fought to contain his disappointment at the fact that she no longer was in his arms. His body seemed to tilt in her direction. Not like he was falling, but rather gravitating back to her...He. Must. Focus. Clearing his throat slightly, the young Vulcan male stood straighter as he messed with smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"I'm not going to need a different room am I?" Sarah questioned with a raised brow as she eyed the two. "Cause, I'm not going to change in the same room you two are going to play hanky-panky in." Her face was flushed as she made the comment, but she kept her best serious face on.

"No...that won't be necessary," Bria swallowed thickly and she looked at Akantha who was observing what the servants were doing. For whatever bad feeling she got from the woman, at least she respected privacy. She wanted to kiss Spock, but with the way he was acting...Sarah /would/ have to go to a different room. It was something like a simple kiss that could snap Spock's resolve and she didn't want to do that right now, not when they were guests on a strange planet, and that would leave Sarah unprotected. She was sure her sister could take care of herself, but old habits die hard.

"Ooookay...Um...awkward?" Sarah mumbled to herself as she took a step away from the two as the tension between them rose. "Maybe we should change and get this over with before you two start attacking other."

Spock's eyes turned darkly onto the brunette who jumped at the look. "I would not attack, Bria."

"It's a figure of speech. I mean we should get changed before you two start making out and such." Sarah quickly explained, stepping farther away.

"Spock...deep breaths," Bria said gently, "I know you'd never hurt me. Sarah was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Your areas are ready," Akantha broke up the tension by coming between all three of them, though she caused a different kind, "Your outfits are waiting for you. Sarah, yours is a bit more complicated. If you need help of any sort, say something." At her nod she shooed them into their respective corners. This bunch would certainly prove a challenge...

X

Ayano was quiet for a second before she responded, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not, then. If all the love birds were together nothing would get done. Everyone's back to normal because I had you butt in." She trailed off a bit, not entirely sure how he'd take that comment.

"That...that was good..." Ayano was surprised by the endearment, "Raiden's hormone levels are returning to normal. You effectively killed whatever boner he had, Leon." So her slip wasn't a bad one. She was glad about that and her voice told as much.

"Wish you were here." Bones half-murmured as he looked over the sorry patchwork of a group he had. "I'm stuck with four different love-birds, and a horny tiger." 

Bones paused for a moment, brows raised and his stance showing his shock at her words. Did she...Surely not. Not about him anyway. Deciding that it must be a joke, Bones forced a couple of chuckles out, "I didn't know you and Tiger-boy were together." Ugh just the thought made his shoulders sag slightly. 

Eri smiled at Raiden, "I think you'll look good in the guard uniform, Raiden. The bronze will compliment your tiger nature."

Raiden flushed as he regained control over himself enough to get up without having a bulge in his pants. "Uh, heh, thanks. I'm sure it will," he awkwardly agreed while scratching his head. What are you supposed to say after getting a boner in front of the woman you're attracted to? Damn it, he could have played it off had Bones not tossed him under the bus. Now he was all awkward around her! Great...

Eri was saddened a little, "Um...I'll show you the room you'll be using to change when my fiancé gets back with your uniforms, Raiden, Captain Kirk." The way Raiden paled at that made her wince, but...she couldn't allow this to continue and get anyone hurt.

Raiden's tail drooped and his shoulders sagged low as her words sunk in. /_Fiancé_/ repeated over and over in his mind like a torturous record. He had been basically flirting with an engaged woman. The same woman he felt such...such a connection with that caused him to react to her touch the way he did, "O-oh...y-yeah. Of course. After you, then."

Kirk watched Bones and Raiden curiously as they followed Eri wherever it was they needed to go, Baal heading off somewhere else, no doubt to rearrange plans so he could fight. He hoped he'd be able to beat his opponent, hell after going head to head with Spock on a regular basis in the training room, he was sure it'd be a cake walk.

"No...we're not. He doesn't like dark haired women that way, Leon..." Ayano sighed through the ear piece, "I meant you...though speaking of Tiger-boy, what just happened? It's like he went from embarrassed readings to insta-depression. Did the lady of interest shoot him down?"

"It's an arranged marriage by my mother, but he hasn't mentioned anybody else he's interested in, and I had no objections...at the time..." Eri explained to him, though didn't look at him, upset with herself for hurting him, "I haven't asked Mother if the marriage would proceed anyway if we had someone else of interest..."

A smile-no a grin tugged at Leonard McCoy's face as he tried not to throw his fist in the air like a guy half his age. "Really...well I suppose that we'll have to talk about that later when I get back. As for the poor guy, it is worse than that," he murmured quietly, turning his head away when the Toran male sent him a glare. "But I'll tell you all that later..."

A spark of hope lit up in his mind, but Raiden quickly snuffed it out. He learned a long time ago that while hope was a great source of strength, it rarely actually came true. Chancing after it would only result in anguish later when things fall through. "I see, well, I guess I should say, 'good luck'. Achaz will be a great husband, I'm sure. He...looks strong anyway." Damn...couldn't the ground open up and swallow him already?

"Yes...yes he does," Eri dared a little glance over her shoulder, and caught his eyes. At first glance they looked black, but they were in fact a very dark blue. This interested her, and she wanted to gaze into them longer...perhaps indefinitely, but she looked ahead of her before she could run into something. They reached the room and she opened the doors, "Here you are, gentlemen." Kirk went in first, followed by Bones, and she let her hand brush against Raiden's arm as he went by. She just...wanted to feel that spark again...

Raiden paused for a moment at the touch, suppressing a shudder at the electric feeling that passed between them. He glanced at her before bowing his head and slipping in side. When the door closed, the Toran ignored the others as he started to slip into the clothes laid out for them.

Bones frowned for a minute before walking over to the security detail. Placing his hand on his shoulder, Leon tried to comfort him, "Hey, you never know, Raiden. Maybe her mother will change her mind. If not-"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Raiden sighed, pulling his shoulder away and out of Bone's grasp.

"Well if you're going to be that way fine. Wallow in self-pity like a crying kitten," the doctor grunted sharply, returning to his place to dress.

X

The curtain peeled back and Bria glance about the room, her eyes finding Spock nearby who was fiddling with his toga. It was a soft blue color, one shoulder and it went diagonally across his chest, and she got her first glimpse of chest hair. She loved chest hair! With a grin she walked over to him, noting that the toga stopped just below his knees, and was cinched around the waste with a leather belt, and he wore silver bands on his wrists, and one on the exposed bicep, "Well, you certainly look like you fit the crowd, Spock. Can the same be said for me?"

Spock stopped in his actions to look to his beloved at her request. The air in his lungs left as his eyes wondered her luscious form covered in a red one shoulder dress over what could be assumed to be a black strapless toga. A bronze belt-like cord around her waist held the material close to her form and she had a black sheer covering draped over her arms. The dress pulled up at the bottom to show off her ankles and the simple sandals she wore. Jewelry wise, Bria was adorned with two bronze cuffs on her wrists, a bronze band on her left arm, a gold and ruby necklace, ruby earrings, and a band of woven flowers on her head. She...Spock swallowed and stood straighter as if to be more impressive himself for his beauty, "I am afraid you might draw attention to yourself, Bria. However, I am certain it will be acceptable." Striding to her, the Vulcan practically latched himself to her side as he had been before. "You are...beautiful, Bria."

"You're quite handsome yourself, Spock," Bria grinned at him, and she reached over, running her hand through his chest hair, a perky smile on her face, and she heard it again, "Spock...are you purring?" She glanced up at him when the sound abruptly stopped, "You /_were_/! You part cat or something?" she was highly amused.

Spock's face flushed green lightly as he closed his eyes and raising his chin slightly as to hide the blush. "Vulcans do not purr, Bria. That would be an illogical and unnecessary action. Despite the evolution from creatures similar to the earth animal you call cats, Vulcans do not possess the feline need to vocalize pleasure as pleasure is an emotion. Your argument, therefore, is invalid."

"Your argument is invalid because purring is a feline reflex when they are happy as well, and you're happy to have me by your side again and you are pleased by my action of rubbing your chest," Bria smirked at her ability to call him on his bullshit. To make him feel better, she leaned up on her toes and /_purred_/ as well into his ear, "I love cats, and your purring is sexy," she whispered.

His hands shot out and gripped her shoulders in a soft, yet iron hold to pull her away. His hands shook as his jaw locked for few moments. When he was calm once more, Spock released his beloved. "I am sorry...If I could so make a request that you do not do such things to me...in the present time." He could not explain to her his reasoning, but the Vulcan male hope she would understand without being offended. Reaching up, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers twitched in need to make the connections to link their minds. "...I shall accept your claim."

Akantha came into the room after briefly leaving in order to let them change and she raised an eyebrow at the scene before her. She stepped forward and her presence broke them apart, "The gladiator show is going to start in fifteen minutes. We need to leave. Sarah, are you ready?"

Bria had been startled and a little hurt by the way he shoved her way, but the dark look in his eyes, the way his pupils were blow making them nearly black instead of brown, calmed her fears. It wasn't because he didn't like it...it was just, whatever was making him emote more, made her actions dangerous. That was the only thing she could think of. She nodded to him, and took his hand tenderly, then looked at Sarah when she removed the curtain.

"Okay, that's just not fair," the brunette blush heavily. She wore a duel-strapped, full length, teal dress with columns of flower designs running down the fabric in a stark contrast to the blue. A thick, detailed leather belt was secure directly under her bust-line, pushing her chest up if only a bit. Thankfully she had a sheer, lavender shawl to take away from /_that_/. Besides her never parted blue-glass necklace, Sarah wore another blue necklace similar to Bria's, a silver band on her left arm, amethyst earrings, and plant circlet like her sisters' only with what looked like some form of odd-looking holly. "How is it I'm the only one that has a side-crushing belt wrestlers would be envious of?"

Bria laughed, the tension broke and she smirked at her sister, "Kirk'll certainly approve," she winked, and she went over to her sister, slinging her arm over her shoulder, "Speaking of, let's go find him."

"You won't see him until he's in the ring. Baal took them all to Coliseum already," Akantha explained, "Mr. McCoy and Raiden will meet you in the stands."

"Let's go then!" Bria grinned, "Lead the way," she motioned to the door and Akantha turned her back to them. Looking at Spock, he was beside her instantly and they followed the Oracle.

X

Sarah whistled at massive size of the Coliseum. Sure she figured it would be big like the ones back on Earth, but /_damn_/. This made the Ranger's Stadium in Texas look like a little kid brother. It was certainly packed too, though it became more and more obvious that there would have been more if not for the war that had happened. Akantha had led them all the way to the Royal seating areas, so basically it was a VIP box. "Hey guys," she greeted the two newly dressed officers first.

"Well don't you two ladies look ravishing," Bones remarked, chuckling at Sarah's blush. She really did blush at the slightest compliment.

Raiden, on the other hand, merely nodded in their direction. Eri had yet to show up...not that he was watching for her. That wouldn't be right since she was...yeah. At least the games would take his mind off of her.

"Thanks for the compliment, Bones," Bria giggled. McCoy basically wore a similar outfit to Spock, only a darker blue, and he had leather straps winding up his arms, colorful beads decorating them, and with similar winding sandals, "You kinda remind me of a Witch Doctor, all colorful like that," she smirked at him.

It didn't take long for the red haired woman to arrive at the Royal seating, coming through the curtains between two of the four chairs, meant for herself, her mother, Baal, and Achaz. Baal was sitting in the far corner chair, four guards stationed behind him, but he was lost in thought. Eri brightened when she saw Raiden standing at the half-wall, looking down into the ring, "Raiden...wow. You look...even better than I thought you would," a blush tinted her cheeks pink.

"I feel like one," Bones chuckled, shaking his head. "But then again, Spock's in the same boat as me. Right, Spock?"

"I do not see the connection, Dr, as we are not in a boat." Spock raised a brow at the medical officer who gave him a pointed look in return. His logic was sharp as it typically was as it appeared that threats to his Bria were no longer present.

"Bria, you have /_got_/ to work on his phrases. I may be a smart-ass, but it gets a little old after while, especially when he doesn't understand my jokes." Sarah teased.

Raiden turned to Eri, deciding he was going to act happy and glad for her sake. When he saw her...the Toran swallowed thickly. The theme color was gold and bronze. From her off the gold shoulder dress with a bronze band just under her bust line, the bronze cuffs on her wrists, the golden sheer shawl, and golden leaf circlet. On her feet were golden leather sandal boots and around her neck was a gold necklace with a single teal pendent. She...she was a vision of beauty and sunshine... Licking his dry lips, Raiden struggled to piece words together, "You...wow...uh, you look amazing."

"I'm working on it," Bria shook her head. Akantha came in behind her and Eri and Raiden went to one corner while she and Spock took another, Bones and Sarah also trying to make room.

"Ah, I didn't realize how crowded this place would be. I simply wished to share some delectable's before the games begin." She held a tray out with six treats, positioned all how they were, two on the right, two on the left, and two in front.

"Oh yum! They look like chocolate," they all looked the same, so she just reached out and took one. Spock seemed to recoil from the tray, "Don't like chocolate?" She asked the Vulcan.

Eri kept Raiden from reaching out, her hand covering his. She saw the flash in her mother's eyes and she narrowed hers back, green against blue, but she looked at Raiden to distract him, "I'm glad you think so. I managed to catch a glimpse at the readings and your Captain is the first fight!"

"Vulcans do not eat sweets," Spock stated simply as he assumed he would have time later to explain.

"How does that not surprise me?" Leon snickered, reaching for one of the treats. "I couldn't be harmful to you could it?" Well at least he was able to get some information from the Vulcan.

"The sugar acts in similar was as alcohol effects humans," Spock grudgingly stated, "Thus the reason we avoid it." No, his experiences with sugar have not been good ones.

Sarah laughed as she took one of the treats herself, "Well, I for one could use some sugar in my system." Before she bit into the treat, Eri's words made her grin. Jim would be first. She had to admit she wanted to see how he would hold up in the match.

The only think Raiden noticed oddly about Eri stopping him was the fact that she held his hand. He felt like a blubbering school boy with how a grin grew on his face. Okay, so she was going to...marry someone. That probably won't be for a while, and until then, he was going to pretend that she was single. "We'll see how well the Captain can do then..."

Bria found this interesting, "So, does alcohol not affect you normally then?" The information about what sweets did to Spock was filed away for much later use. She popped the treat in her mouth and it definitely tasted like chocolate, too. Dark chocolate, to be more exact.

Akantha took the tray back and nodded to them, "Enjoy the games. I have things to do, or I would stay." She waved a bit before disappearing behind the curtain.

Eri looked down over the half wall to the ground below. The crowed began cheering as soon as the rumble and screech of the gates on either side reached their ears, one on the other side, and one right below them, "Our culture tends to be predictable, it's just a matter of who's better. To see an outsider fight will be refreshing."

A voice boomed in the stadium, and it was definitely an announcer who did this for a living, "I PRESENT TO YOU A NEW CONTESTANT! AN OUTSIDER FROM THE STARS! CAPTAIN KIRK AS HE LIKES TO GO BY, WE WELCOME YOU AND YOUR PARTY! GOOD LUCK AGAINST YOUR OPPONENT, THE MIGHTY KEPHAS!"

Sarah bit down her grin as she watched her Captain stride out of onto the field at the same time as his opponent. He wore the same armor as Raiden, save for the sword and shield he carried with him. Oh gosh, he looked like he had walked straight out of a movie about, heh well, gladiators. Her cheeks flushed as Bria nudged her when she sat up a bit taller to see all of him. "Hey, I'm allowed to look, he's mine." Sarah giggled, "Besides I didn't say anything when you are /_all over_/ your man."

Kirk looked up and saw Sarah. Whoa…she looked absolutely amazing, her hair loose, the sheer shawl over her shoulders, and the holy wreath. The blue dress looked gorgeous on her. He couldn't wait until he was able to meet up with her and see her up close. He waved at her and grinned before putting his attention on his opponent. Large, burley and a sturdy build…almost like a boulder. Kephas had two swords, one in each hand, and he was twirling them. Kirk only had a sword, and a shield. Basic weapons meant for these things if the person obviously didn't have a personal weapon.

Kirk took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Well, I'm ready whenever you are, big guy," he coaxed.

"As you wish!" Kephas darted at him, his swords spinning.

"Whoa!" Kik jumped back, barely dodging a slice and he brought his shield up to block another swing, "For being so huge you're pretty agile, aren't ya?!" he spun and tried to kick the guy, but only wound up being tossed back onto his ass with an 'omph!'

Bria looked down at the fight, "Oh boy, I don't even think this is going to last very long." She wiped her sweating forehead and ducked back under the canopy where the chairs were, "Now the sun's at its highest, it's like burning hot. You lived in Texas sis, you can handle the sun beating down on you. I can't." When Spock opened his mouth she held up her hand, "Metaphor. Meaning the sun is really intense." She really was sweating more than she should be, though, and she noticed Bones also wiping his forehead. Sarah wasn't affected and neither was Spock. Eri lived there and Raiden…was Raiden? Perhaps his coloring kept him from sweating like a pig like black people in Africa being dark to take the heat better?

Bria just giggled and shrugged it all off, though looked at Spock since he hadn't answered about the alcohol comment. Ah, she probably wouldn't get one, anyway. He was entirely focused on the Captain, and she could tell who was swinging at who just by when and how he twitched. Well, he was Kirk's first officer, it could only be expected. Taking a deep breath, she just sat back and was honestly entertained just by watching her sister and lover.

Alright, he would have to figure out another tactic. He was different here, they didn't know him and how he fought, which was all a part of the intrigue. He needed to use that to his advantage. Kephas was expecting the unexpected, the eyes he saw through the helmet alert and calculating. He had a tough one! Though…he doubted anyone would be as strong as Spock. Constantly getting his ass whooped in the training room toughened him up. "C'mon, that the best you can do?" he taunted, and he swung, only to have their swords clash. Bringing up his shield he blocked the other blade.

That was it! His shield! Spock always told him he protected his front well, but his back was always exposed. Dropping suddenly, Kirk swiped his feet under Kephas in a classic martial art move, before rolling away as the big man landed on his ass. Finding the straps he swung his shield over his back, and secured it. Getting ready again and facing off his opponent, he glanced up at the Royal seating and caught Spock's eye. Quickly, he flashed his trademark 'I got this' grin and a thumbs-up, before his eyes returned to the boulder of a man who just got back to his feet.

Ooh, something good must've happened down there, Spock's face showed a little shock and a bit of relief, though he was still stiff as a board. Bria stood up and stretched. She was getting pretty tired, but didn't want to fall asleep in the chair. Yawning, she leaned against the wall just behind the seating next to the curtain. Her eyes were drooping...and Sarah and Spock were getting blurry. Rubbing her eyes she stifled another yawn.

Eri looked at Raiden with a shy smile, "No...because Achaz is the Captain of the Guard, no one's bothered trying to fight him to win me. He suffered through war and lost many friends..." she shook her head, "He's deserved his title. He's also a bit more stern and tough than he used to be. When we were children he was so happy go lucky...war will do that to anyone, though. He almost lost Elene in the first battle because he was too eager and the thought of war glory was in his mind...and that...that changed him quickly, made him grow up, if you will."

Spock watched on with some amusement mixed in. After all their training session, he finally listened to his words of advice. An...unorthodox method, yet efficient nevertheless. The Vulcan continued to observe the fight, becoming ever more drawn in. He only briefly noticed that Sarah maneuvered back to where Bria stayed. Perhaps the heat was becoming too much for her? He did not dwell on the thought as Kephas dealt a particularly hard blow.

Sarah shook her head slightly as she sat in the chair where Bria had once sat. She felt so...drowsy like she was on a long car ride and had been fighting against passing out for so long. Covering her mouth to stifle her yawn, Sarah had to start biting her lip in an attempt to stay awake. What was going on? She hadn't felt so tired since the first night sleeping on a /_real_/ bed. It...it must be the heat...so warm...so comforting like a big pillow. No. She needed to stay awake for Jim...oh...he was nice to think about...Her Jim. Shaking her head, Sarah stood up and leaned against Bria who looked about as awake as she was. Why were they so tired...?

Bones shook his head sharply and rubbed his eyes. Maybe it was the sun, but he...It was becoming harder to focus on things. Normally his mind would send up red flags on this...but he felt...sluggish and thin...like butter spread over too much bread. He needed to stay awake in case something happened to Jim. Everything felt…weighed down though.

"I see..." Raiden nodded, solemnly. He may not have personally been in a war, but he knew the pain of loss. His father had died on duty on one of the Federation ships years ago when he was maybe fifteen. It's a pain that never goes away- you just build a tolerance for it. "Losing people will do that to you...He sounds like a really great guy. He's lucky to have someone that understands him like you do." _'/I wish it were me.../'_ he thought depressingly, giving her a half smile so she wasn't brought down to his moody level. He just...Torans just knew who they wanted to be with as mates, they had to since they had short life-lines. Even though his adoptive parents were human and raised him as a cub, Raiden knew all about this because...when he looked at Eri, he just /_knew_/, and it pained him to know she was to be with someone else.

"Hah, the heat finally getting to you, too?" Bria smiled weakly, and reached out to pat her sister's shoulder. She wobbled a bit and stumbled forward, and she braced her legs. She frowned and rubbed her eyes, "Sis…I've been in the shade but I'm just so tired. I should've cooled off by now…" she shook her head. She leaned her head against the stone of the wall behind her and jerked when she felt something around her waist. "Wha-?" her gasp was drowned out by a sudden cheer in the crowd. She reached out, and Sarah grabbed her hand, and they were both dragged behind the curtain. Spock disappeared in a flash of black as the fabric drifted closed.

Down in the ring, Kirk had used his speed to dodge Kephas' blows. His opponent may have agility which defied his size, but the Captain soon discovered he was slower. What had caused the cheer was he managed to get a slice in at Kephas' leg, which made him stumble back. Kephas tied to stab at him, but Kirk turned and the sword deflected off the shield. Continuing his spin, Kirk rolled along Kephas' arm and sliced that as well in an upward stroke. The crowd /roared/ and many people were standing up now. Using the butt of his sword he knocked it against the other man's helmet. It caused a Bell Effect where it vibrated and his opponent was left to stumble and he brought his hands up to still it, but the ringing was still in his ears. For the final blow Kirk grabbed Kephas by the shoulder and spun him around, and gave him a straight right-hook punch, and that knocked him down onto his back with a groan.

Sealing his victory by putting his blade by Kephas' neck, his foot on his injured arm, there was no way the man was going to stand up again, "Yield!" he demanded.

Kephas growled, but he brought his hand up and tossed his other sword.


	15. Love Amidst Betrayal

**Chapter 14 – Love Amidst Betrayal**

"AND CAPTAIN KIRK WINS BY FORFEIT! THE MAN FROM THE STARS IS VICTORIOUS!" the announcer's voice boomed and the entire crowd erupted.

Smirking Kirk tossed his own sword to the side and reached down, offering his hand. Kephas was surprised by this but took it anyway and Kirk helped him stand. Shaking hands the crowd cheered even harder, "Great job, you did amazing."

"I…thank you, Captain Kirk," Kephas nodded his head in respect before turned around, grabbed his weapon and departed.

Looking up to the Royal seating, Kirk expected to see Sarah clapping and her face bright with happiness he won, but his own grin faded as soon as he saw she was not there.

Eri had been about to reply to Raiden when the audience started cheering, "Your Captain did remarkably well."

"That he is-" Raiden stopped abruptly when Leonard toppled over on to the ground. "Bones!" The tiger reached the doctor just before Spock, quickly checking his pulse. There was one, but it was slow- not deadly slow, but rather a sleeping slow. "He's out cold."

Spock's brows furrowed as he looked back at Bria to have her signal Kirk...but she wasn't there. The Vulcan leap to his feet and ripped the curtains down where Bria and Sarah had once stood. His heart rate increased as he realized neither were anywhere to be seen. "Bria?! Bria!" He called, his eyes darting around the crowd, but no one answered his call. Spinning around and ignoring the guards, the first officer stormed up to the King, grabbing a fistful of fabric and jarring him harshly. "Where are they?! Answer me!"

Raiden cursed as he left Bones to Eri's tending, and he gripped Spock's shoulder, "Let him go, Spock! This isn't /_logical_/."

"Bria and Sarah are missing. If any should know, it is him." Spock snapped, his grip tightening, "Where. Are. They?"

Baal's completion paled and his eyes widened in fear, "L-Let go of me! Guards, escort our guests out! Preferably out of the city entirely!" The men that surrounded him grabbed at Spock, but he was stronger than they were, and soon all four guards had to restrain him as he fought against them, "OUT!" Baal demanded, pointing his finger at the curtain.

"Leon? Leon?! What happ-" Ayano's voice was faint through the earpiece, but it was crushed in the scuffle Eri had to jump out of the way of. She bit her lip and shrank back as another guard came in after Spock was dragged out, and the doctor was hauled over the soldier's shoulder. Tears were in her eyes by the time Raiden looked at her, one more guard coming in and grabbing him by the arm.

Raiden's jaw was locked as they heaved his unconscious friend off after the raging Vulcan. Why had the doctor passed out anyway? It could have been the heat, they weren't out in it long enough to cause that. Actually, now that he thought of it as more of the guards came to haul him away too, Bria had been acting somewhat strange, commenting on the heat. Raiden had been too distracted with Eri to notice if Sarah had been the same way. If she had, then that would mean that only Spock, the King, Eri, and himself were unaffected by whatever caused this. Why? The only thing he had saw any of them do was...eat those chocolates.

As the soldiers gripped him by his arms, Raiden slowly looked to Eri. She had stopped him from eating the sweets. She /_stopped_/ him which means that she knew what would happen if he ate one. "W-why Eri?" he managed to get out before he was forced out of the Coliseum.

The guards still were struggling with Spock just outside of the enormous stadium walls when the doctor and Toran male were escorted out. The Vulcan's eyes were nearly black with rage, his jaw locked, and his lips pulled back in a snarl. Bria. He /_had_/ to find her. He would not allow these men to stop him from finding the woman he loved. She needed him, and /_he_/ needed /_her_/. Bria was his lifeline. It was his not only his duty to protector as her courter, but his new life mission to see no harm came to her.

He had been right there. /_Right there_/! Not but three feet from him, and he had not heard a sound when she was taken. He had been selfishly watching the Captain out of pride in his teaching, too absorbed in it to even notice until McCoy passed out. She had needed him, and he hadn't protected her. Not but /_three feet_/...

The sound of rushing feet caught Spock's attention, snapping his head towards it in hopes that the foot fall belonged to his Bria. They were not. Spock watched as Jim came jogging out, completely and utterly perplexed over the situation. Not only had he failed Bria, but he had failed the Captain as well. Jim had entrusted him with the care of Sarah, and, even if he felt more concern over Bria's disappearance, the fact that he had failed his Captain made it all the worst, "Captain. Bria and Sarah are missing. Bones is unconscious, and the King has decided-" he grunted against the soldiers still fighting to move him along, "-to throw us out of the city."

"Spock, calm down!" Kirk felt rage boil in him blood as well, but he was a /_Captain_/ and if his First Officer was seeing red, /_he_/ definitely couldn't afford to do the same. "/_Commander Spock_/, I order you to stop struggling!" He reached out, gripping him by his elbows and pinning his arms to his sides. He was by no means strong enough to hold him there if he was truly willing to toss him off, but the other guards were also restraining him, "If the King is ordering us out, then we'll leave, /_but_/," piercing blue eyes looked at the guard who had just placed Bones in the wagon they'd be escorted out in, "Let your King know that kidnapping not one, but /_two_/ Starfleet Officers results in /_treason_/ against the Federation and if they are not returned to us by tomorrow at the temple ruins outside city limits we will have no choice but to take matters into our own hands," he found by the end of his warning he was growling just as badly as Spock had been. Looking at the Vulcan he watched his nose flare as he was trying to calm down, "We'll find her. We'll find them both, Spock. It's going to be okay." He'd only seen Spock act this furious after the death of his mother after he had provoked him. Something different was causing this.

Spock closed his eyes as his chest heaved with the effort to calm him erratic emotions. This...this was becoming rather taxing on him...However, Jim was correct. He needed to calm himself...for Bria's sake if anyone's. They needed logic during this time, and not out of control emotions. A plan needed to be calculated. Yes, he needed to focus on that. He would find his ashaya if he had to tear down the city. He was in control, not his emotions. He was in control, not his emotions... "I...am...stable now, Captain..." Spock murmured, the guards hesitantly released the Vulcan to drug his feet to the wagon and hopping inside next to Raiden who sat with his head cradled in his hands. Whatever distressed the Toran mattered little to Spock. No one's emotions concerned him, in fact, except the fear Bria surely felt unless she was unconscious like McCoy...

X

When static came through the computer just after a /_crunch_/, Ayano felt her blood run cold. Leon…air sucked through her teeth with a hiss when she realized she wasn't breathing and she darted into action. First she went to the cupboards and dragged out her personal first aid kit. Next, she grabbed her shoulder bag and placed it in there. After that, she went to her station where she had unconventional medical things, grabbing a vial and placing it inside her lab coat pocket. Her communicator was last as she bolted out the door. "Mr. Sulu, something happened to the landing party. I don't know what, the ear piece I gave to McCoy went dead. I request permission to beam down."

"You're already on your way to the transporter room, aren't you?" Sulu asked, slight amusement in his voice to cover the worry she knew he felt, "Permission granted, Lt Rei. I will assign someone to take care of the medical bay while you're gone and have them prepare it should you need it."

"Arigato," Ayano said in their native tongue.

"Doitashimashite," **You are welcome**, Sulu responded before cutting com.

X

When she got there, there was no one in sight. There was no way they would let her into those huge walls she guessed protected the city. She played back what had been recorded through the earpiece before it went dead and tried to make out all of the shouts. Spock was raging, which was unusual, and then she heard 'out of the city!' which meant she would have to wait. Looking around, she found a broken column piece in the shade and sat down on it, and tried to calm her worried heart.

At least fifteen minutes past, if not 20, before she heard the wagon and jerked to her feet. Captain Kirk and all the others were dressed oddly…like from Greek times. Spock was in a plain blue toga with just one shoulder, held together with a leather belt, and Kirk and Raiden were both in bronze armor. But…were was Bones? Her chest constricted with panic as the wagon stopped just before the temple. Kirk and Spock jumped out and Spock hovered at the end of the wagon, holding his arms out while Raiden was heaving something up and as soon as the body was in Spock's arms she knew it was Bones. "Leon!" She gasped and she stepped from the shade of the ruined temple.

The lot of them turned their heads to look at her, "You can lay him on my coat," she quickly said, and went back to the column. She had removed her coat earlier due to the heat, but now she straightened it out while she heard the other's footsteps getting closer, "What happened?" she asked to anyone who would answer as Spock ever so gently laid Bones down. She removed the vial from the pocket and popped the lid, then scooted her legs under Leon's head to support him while she waved the vial under his nose. Tenderly she brushed his hair out of his eyes; wincing at the scrape above his brow…he must've hit his head, so she would have to check for a concussion. Meanwhile, his nose twitched, and he made faces before groaning.

Everything spun as Bones forced his eyes open moments before closing them again. What...where was he? He was on his back and the sun was blaring down on him. But...he had been sitting with the others watching Jim's match. There was heat and a sinking feeling. Then...nothing. Everything just /_stopped_/. Something soft cupped his cheeks and he weakly reached up to grip at the softness. Hands. They were hands- warm hands. There was no need to open his eyes. Leon knew these hands because he trusted them to aid him in every medical situation. "A-Ayano...? Wha...what are you...doing here...?" he grunted lightly, forcing his eyes to open a bit to see the shadow of the lovely woman.

"The earpiece I gave you was crushed so I..." She nearly said she panicked but caught herself, "I figured something bad happened. Mr. Sulu gave me permission to beam down, not that he had much choice since I was already halfway to the transporter room when I contacted him on my communicator." She stroked his face with her thumb since he had her hand pinned with his, "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? You've got a nasty scrape above your eyebrow."

A smile poked at his lips as he turned his head slightly to press her palm against his nose so he could breathe in her scent. Normally he wouldn't do this, but...she was there and he couldn't help it. "I think I may have a concision..." he murmured into her palm.

"It appears that he is mostly unharmed," Spock stated, his normal resolve masking his still whirling emotions.

Bones groaned, "Please tell me that he's just my head and we're in the med bay..."

"Unfortunately not, Leon..." Ayano sighed, though her hair hide her blush from the others.

"We're outside the city, Bones, we were kicked out," Kirk sighed and leaned against a pillar, looking up into the sky, "Bria and Sarah were taken..." he explained what Spock and Raiden had told him, observing how Spock began to /_pace_/ of all things and Raiden was off in the corner, his tail whipping around. "Could I use your com, Ayano?" He asked going over to her.

Ayano had helped Bones sit up by now and she reached into her shoulder-bag taking out both the medical kit and the com device. She sat in front of McCoy and popped the lid to the first aid, taking out the supplies she would need to patch him up, starting with a cotton ball and disinfectant, "Now hold still..."

"Captain Kirk to the Enterprise, come in Mr. Sulu," Kirk called.

"Mr. Sulu here. Glad to hear you're alright, Captain. I trust Lt Rei is with you?" Sulu answered.

"Right, she's patching up Bones right now. Everyone's alright...except that Bria and Sarah have been taken. Drugged and kidnapped right under our noses," he waved Spock off when he tried to say something, "I've had one of his guards inform the King of his treason against Starfleet and the Federation. I haven't quite decided what we'll do if they don't return them to us by morning...but I'm going to have Ayano beam back up and get a change of clothes and weapons. We're going to camp out here tonight."

"Understood, Captain. I'll get the supplies in order so they're ready when she arrives," Sulu assured and cut the com.

"I'll go with you," Bones grunted, wincing as the cotton ball scraped against his raw flesh and the disinfectant stung, "I need to run some tests on my blood to see if whatever they snuck me and the girls won't hurt us in the long run. Do you mind, Jim?" God, he felt like an idiot with his display towards Ayano in front of the others. He /_defiantly_/ hit his head hard. He shouldn't have done that to her...

"Go ahead, I need to plan with Spock what we're going to do anyway," Kirk waved his hand at Bones to do what he wanted, and gave them the communicator back.

Ayano took it and put away her supplies. They'd be going to the med-bay anyway. At least she had had the kit. She flipped open the com, "We're ready to be beamed up, Mr. Sulu."

"Hai, stand by," Sulu agreed and Ayano was the one to cut the link. Grabbing her lab coat and slinging her bag over her shoulder, she stood up and proceeded to help Bones to his feet. It took about 30 seconds before she felt the familiar tingle that teleporting brought, and they were in the transporter room, Scotty at the consol, "Thank you, Mr. Scott. We're actually going to go to the med-bay for a bit. Keep the supplies here."

"Right, lass," Scotty nodded, "Nice bump ya got there, Dr. McCoy."

"Yeah, I'm sure I could give you one to match if you want," Bones snickered, rolling his eyes as he tenderly touched the injury. He stepped off the platform first, feeling a little dizzy at the sudden drop in height, but he shook it off. There were some nice little devices in the med-bay he could use to patch up his wound and treat his concision. "Or maybe you would like to go down there, get poisoned, and pass out so you can do it yourself."

"Whoa, poisoned?" Scotty's eyes widened, "Ya okay, Doc?"

"He'll be okay, I'll take care of him," Ayano said firmly, stepping off the platform and taking Bone's arm, her other hand on his back, trying to steady him, "We'll explain later, Scotty. Come on, Leon," she soothed and led the way out of the transporter room.

They got to the med-bay and Ayano broke away from him to put away her things, returning the vial to the drawer at her desk, and the first aid to the cupboard. Then she looked for the devices Bones usually used and returned to his side where he was looking in a mirror, making a face at what he saw, "Here, sit down, and let me do it," she demanded, guiding him to his chair and making him take a seat, "Once I get this healed you can do the tests," she told him.

"Ah, that's no fun." Bones grinned lopsidedly, reaching out and rubbing her cheek. Wow, he was really messed up right now. Okay, focus. Don't lose it in front of her. Leonard still wanted to hear an answer to his question. Shaking his head as his hand dropped, Bones turned his inured side towards her. "Sorry, Ayano. I am trying to focus, but my head is killing me right now." He didn't even need to explain the procedures to her as she set to work right away on him.

"You don't have to apologize...or stop, Leon..." Ayano murmured softly, the device doing most of the work, "I...didn't want to say it around the others, but...I was really worried about you. I'm /_still_/ worried, actually," she admitted, biting her lip, "I know everything's going to be fine as soon as this is taken care of, I just...I'm used to seeing other people hurt, but not you. You're always so careful..."

The Doctor's mind cleared at the tone and words Ayano used as the devices patched him up. He had been careless. They all had, even after his initial thoughts and reactions to the city. He of all people should have questioned why the Oracle had offered /_them_/ treats first and not to the King. He should have seen this coming a mile away. Then Bria and Sarah wouldn't be missing, and Ayano wouldn't be worried about him. Some Chief Medical Officer he was.

"I know...I'm sorry. I should have seen this coming and stopped all of this." Leon sighed as his best assistant finished up. His head no longer pounded, clearing up smoothly now instead of the slow draining fog. "You are the last person I wanted to make worry...Ayano...when we were talking before, did you really mean what you said? Please don't lie about it. I want to know the truth."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Leon," Ayano assured firmly, placing the devices off to the side. She looked at him squarely, her honey brown eyes meeting his, "I did mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. I admire you. Ever since I first saw you at the hospital where they kept the Captain, I wanted to work by your side. I never would've dreamed of doing so, the Enterprise being so famous and all. I had tried so hard in the Academy to get top grades, show my parents up, but they ended up laughing at me when I didn't. I didn't even get a position on /_any_/ of the ships. You have no idea how happy it made me to see their horrified faces when they received the news that I'd be leaving on the five-year mission as the Chief Medical Officer's assistant, for helping save the infamous Captain Kirk's life."

Ayano shook her head, "All of that didn't matter to me, though. I'm glad I saved Kirk by helping you with that serum, but of all things...what made me happiest was seeing your face when you realized Kirk was going to be okay. The way your face lit up and you cheered 'yes!' under your breath and chanted 'you're going to be okay, Jim, you're going to be okay' as you resituated his pillows and patted his shoulder. At the time, Jim meant the world to you, for reasons I haven't bothered to ask about because it's between you two. However...I wanted...to be the one to make you smile like that just because you were happy to see me. I wanted to mean the world to you. I'm a blunt person, Leon. You've learned this over the past year as you helped me get used to the Enterprise's layout and stuff so I'd be ready when we left. But..."

The Japanese woman shifted and looked down, "After...being rejected by my parents, my whole family, my blunt nature completely disappears in regards to relationships. I didn't want to say anything, and ruin everything, resulting in my own embarrassment that would drive me to ask the Captain to be relieved of my duties and I'd get off at the nearest Earth Station, because I wouldn't be able to work beside a man I couldn't have who knew of my feelings and be reminded of how much of a failure I am, for pushing my luck and not being satisfied by just working beside you and being on the /_Enterprise_/."

Her breathing became irregular and her bottom lip quivered, "But then...then you called me /_my dear_/ after I accidentally slipped up and called you Leon. That one comment is honestly the only thing that gave me enough courage to make the 'love birds' comment and it's the only thing giving me enough balls to tell you this right now. You're an amazing person, a remarkable doctor, and...I care about you. A lot." She glanced at him sideways, her hair hiding most of her face, "In fact...I love you."

Leonard stared dumbly at the woman as everything just...sank in. This had to be a hallucination. It /_had_/ to be. She couldn't possibly feel that way towards /_him_/, an old doctor with a grouchy attitude and quick with sarcasm. In fact, he had pushed all his feeling to the very edge of his mind to avoid risking her discomfort. After Nancy left him...Bones lost that drive that would have given him the courage to fess up to the beautiful assistant. He...he couldn't risk having his heart broken like that again, especially by Ayano.

From the moment he had been introduced to her, the intelligent woman captured his interest. In fact, Leon had been so nervous when he met her outside of the workplace, he had almost made a fool out of himself by nearly walking into the women's restroom. He had never met anyone with such the skill that Ayano possessed and he half expected that he would be replaced by her after seeing her work first hand on Kirk's serum. He had to get to know her, so...he put in a good word with Spock who in turn managed to get her transferred to the Enterprise. Bones did everything in his power to help Ayano, too, when she needed anything from tour to even offering an ear to speak all her troubles to. He had been enraged after finding about her family. She deserved better than their treatment.

Now that same amazing woman was confessing her love her him- for /_him_/. Bones swallowed as reached out to brush her hair off to the side to see her face. "You…you /_love_/ me?" He breathed as his hand moved to gently rub her cheek. "I don't know what to say other than...I feel the same, Ayano. I...I love you, too."

Ayano's shoulders dropped with relief and her breath left her in a /_whoosh_/ before she let out a breathless giggle. Her head tilted into his hand and she bought hers up to hold it there and she just stood for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm herself before she started crying. Then, she took a step forward, and tilted her head just before she kissed him. No more waiting, no more being a coward. It was all or nothing now.

The kiss had surprised him, but Leonard didn't let that hold him back long as stood up, bringing her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her frame to pull her close as they could be. As cheesy as it sounded, Bones momentarily marveled at how perfect she formed into his arms. Nancy never felt that way to him. Sure she did enough to believe that they were perfect for another for a while. This...this is what perfect felt like. Her smooth skin, her soft hair, and the warmth of her body...just one taste and he was addicted to her natural drug.

Her hands weaved their way into his black hair, pulling him closer and she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, demanding entrance to which he quickly agreed and their tongues met, rubbing and swirling around each other. Mint...a representation of his sharp wit and cool humor. It was perfect, and she moaned ever so softly in approval. The way his large, steady hands gripped her close made her feel wanted, loved...and that was all she had ever wanted in life, and here he was, fulfilling her long time wish. Now...her new wish was to be by his side, through everything she could possibly accompany him on.

Pulling back first, Bones kept his forehead pressed against hers with a smile plastered on his lips. This was amazing. "Ayano, my dear...you are wonderful and beautiful...I could stay like this with you in my arms." He reached up to brush some hair from her face, "Are you sure you want to be with someone like me?"

"Yes," Ayano breathed, loving the tender tone in his voice as he called her that, "You're far from perfect, but so am I. I don't expect you or want you to be perfect. I want you to be yourself. The grumpy smartass filled to the brim with sarcasm who cares about the life of his patients. What do you think made me fall in love with you in the first place, Leon?" she giggled softly.

"Well I was hoping it was my devilish good looks." Bones smirked as he swooped in for another quick kiss. She already hooked him around her finger. "Ayano...as much I want to bask in this moment with you...Jim and Spock need us to help with Bria and Sarah. I promise you once things settle down again, we'll have our time together." He really didn't want to though. For the first time in his career, Leonard wanted to cast aside his work during a time he was needed. He was a doctor, however, and doctors had to make some sacrifices. At least Ayano wouldn't be far from his side. "For now, I need you to help me with these tests to find out anything we can about whatever drug they used on me and the girls. You're the only one I trust to help me."

"Of course...and you know, you are still in the toga," Ayano was amused as she stepped back and Bones looked down at himself, "I'll set up the lab while you change, Leon," her hand that had been in his hair lingered on his chest briefly while she smiled, and then she pulled herself away.


	16. Chains

**Chapter 15 – Chains**

When they disappeared, Kirk noticed Ayano left behind the communicator on the broken column for them. He went over and picked it up, since it was their only contact with the ship. Sitting down on the column, the Captain heaved a heavy sigh, "I don't know what to do, Spock…" He looked at the Vulcan, "I've only seen you act that furious once, and that was my fault. I never said I was sorry, because honestly I thought it became a silent, mutual agreement not to mention it. But…I /_am_ /sorry. Probably a shitty time to say so, but when would it ever be a /_good_/ time, to apologize for something like that?"

Spock's jaw tightened slightly at the mention of his emotional state as he made his way to sit beside his Captain. "Most would agree such an act would be done soon after the incident, however, as it is that you are apologizing now...I will forgive you. You acted as you needed to in order to do the right thing by going after Nero. I had been emotionally compromised..." It was...odd that now of all times Jim wished to ask forgiveness. However the Vulcan found it...calming. "You were correct in the fact I had known you were sorry. There was no need to apologize. What was done cannot be undone. We only live with the consequences of our actions..."

Now that he thought of it...he had lost Bria in a similar way as his most cherished mother. She, too, had been only feet away...just out of his reach. A new spark of anger filled the Vulcan at this. He would /_not_/ lose Bria forever, too. "We must find her, Jim..."

Spock didn't particularly call him Jim very often, and Kirk placed his hand firmly on Spock's shoulder, "Everything will be alright, Spock. We'll get them back. Right now we have to think of how. I have no idea how to get into the city except through that gate...and I don't particularly want to get caught under those spikes and add to the blood splatters. We can't beam /_into_/ the city either; guards will be on us right away. We can't exactly help the girls if we're being chased."

"A distraction would be efficient. One that will give us the ability to go in. We would simply then need to acquire disguise which will enable our persons to locate our missing crew members." Spock rattled off one of the many plans he had been calculating. His voice lowered with a dark tone as he brought his hands together in a tight clasp, "You do not understand, Jim...I cannot lose Bria..." He must control himself before his emotions took hold and he did something illogical.

Jim's hand tightened on Spock's shoulder, "You're kind of freaking me out here, Spock. What's going on with you?" he asked softly. Even if Raiden was wallowing in self pity in the farthest corner of the temple ruins, this was a private conversation, "You were acting anxious before, too, in the garden. Whenever she's not in your sight, you get all tense and right now, the anger is /_radiating_/ off of you. I'm scared for Sarah as well, but holy shit."

The Vulcan ripped his shoulder from Kirk's grasp to stand and pace once more. He could not possibly know, nor was he allowed especially being a Starfleet Captain. This was highly personal and he would not share. He did not even look at him as he sharply spoke, "It is none of your concern what my personal matters are, Captain. I do not pry into yours, and expect the same curtsy to be shown unto me. Even if I were to share, this is neither the time nor place."

Oh, he wanted to play that game did he? Fine. Kirk slipped back into Captain Mode and his frown deepened as he stood and squared off against Spock, "You don't want to tell me as your friend, then fine. But it's affecting your abilities and if you want me to be Captain, then I'll be Captain. Man up, /_Commander_/, and let me tell you something," Kirk jarred his finger at Spock harshly, "You are underestimating your girlfriend. She survived /_five_/ long, torturous years in a war-torn world full of ash and pollution from bombs! Plus, /_you've_/ been training her. I think she can survive until tomorrow so stop acting like she's a helpless damsel in distress! Want to know why I'm not panicking over Sarah? Because our master swordsman Mr. Sulu has been her mentor and she, too, survived five years in the same world."

"You were not there!" Spock suddenly roared, "You were not /_right there_/ when she was taken! You were /_fighting_/ in a /_competition_/, I did not even hear her call out to me if she did. I could have turned and saved her! I should have never let her out of my sights! You could not /_possibly_/ know how that is affecting me as you do not know my mind so I shall request you stop /_pretending_/ to know," His chest was heaving and his hands clenched into fists...He must find Bria...He could not control his actions for long.

/_THUMP_/! Kirk grit his teeth against the pain in his knuckles, and watched in satisfaction as Spock stumbled back, surprise on his face, "Calm the fuck down, Spock, that's an order! Am I really the only one here with a clear frame of mind?! That's supposed to be your job!" He hated throwing orders around, he hated the angry flare in Spock's eyes, he hated himself for wanting to be all macho and be in the competition in the first place and impress Sarah, and she hadn't even been able to see him win because she was snatched beforehand. He felt his eyes sting and he made his fists drop to his sides, "Don't you dare preach to me about not understanding. I shouldn't have been in the ring in the first place. I was a distraction and the whole reason why they were /_able_/ to take the girls."

The Vulcan's mind raged at the challenge that Kirk displayed...until he caught his eyes. Those aquamarine blue orbs were glistening with wetness, with tears. Humans were well known for their emotions, but Spock had only seen the Captain shed tears one other time. Jim truly felt upset at this as he was. He blamed himself as much as anyone, perhaps more for being the decoy. This...He needed to control himself... Bowing his head and turning away from Kirk, Spock fought with himself to swallow his feelings. His Time was nearing... "...I am sorry, Captain...Bria's kidnapping has...upset me." He breathed, his voice caked with his struggle, "I fear I will fair worst unless Bria is returned safely soon."

"Understood," Kirrk took deep, shaky breaths and swallowed down his tears. A Captain was supposed to be strong. If he was around the rest of the crew he wouldn't be like this at all. But this was /_Spock_/, and no one else was around. Raiden still had his back turned to them. He could still do his job. "So...distraction. What kind of distraction? I don't want to have Sulu fire on the city, even if it's just at the wall, just in case they got free and are looking for a way out. My warning was pretty hollow if I don't have any way to reinforce it."

"Then we must turn to another option." The first officer stated, taking up pacing once more. "If we are unable to cause a distraction, then we must find away in after nightfall. My calculations are that, due to this planet being similar to that of Earth including having a moon, that it will be a new moon. It will give us the cover we could need to enter and locate the women. Raiden's night vision would be excellent to use."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kirk nodded, "Awesome. That's the Spock I know," he smiled in relief and looked up at the sky, "As soon as night falls we'll head up there and have a look around. Maybe there's a hole already from the last war they had somewhere, or a sewage drain." He heard the communicator go off and he flipped it open. "Captain Kirk here, what's going on?"

"This is Lt. Rei. McCoy and I found our answers and we'll be heading down shortly," she said.

Kirk nodded to himself, "Good, good. We look forward to your arrival," he said and closed the com.

X

Bones and Ayano beamed down finally with supplies not too long after that. Grabbing the three bundles of clothes, Ayano gave them out, "So, apparently the drug was simply a fast-acting sleeping agent. Large doses like any drug would be harmful, but whatever was in the treats was harmless…unless of course the person passes out on the floor," she glanced at Bones who just shrugged, "The fact those who took it sweated and felt really hot was…simply because of the heat. The drug lowers the body's tolerance to outside forces making it easier for them to fall asleep. It wears off within a few hours on its own."

"If left alone we estimated that the girls won't wake until sometime after nightfall." Bones added in, looking to the city. "What could those people possibly want with them? I thought it was all about that Cube Bria had when she came to the med bay the first time."

"It likely would have to do with the prophecy that the Oracle insisted that Bria and Sarah are a part of. It is my belief that she lied about if there was any more. It is the only logical explanation." Spock stated, a frown twitching at his lips. He felt more in control than 4.3 minutes ago thanks to Jim... "If so, we are going to be faced with potentially having the entire guard against us...Lt, if you would turn so that we may dress."

Raiden snickered as he tugged the leather chest plate over his head and tossing it to the side, "Unless you want a free show that is." It could have been notable that the Toran's voice wasn't full of cheer as it normally was, but at least he made an effort.

"Glad to see you're talking again," Ayano shook her head and she turned to look at Bones, "A prophecy? One tends to miss a lot when they're not with you guys, huh?" she took his hand and enjoyed how it engulfed hers, "Unfortunately for you, Raiden, I'm only interested in one man's booty."

Kirk was highly amused by this, glancing over his shoulder to confirm what he heard, "Well it's about time, Bones."

The doctor cleared his throat with a glare towards the Captain, "Unlike you, Jim, I don't rush. All good things in time, as the saying goes. I'm sure you're finding that out yourself." Looking back to Ayano, he rubbed his thumb over her hand, "There's nothing quite like the love that blooms in time."

"It is impossible for love to bloom, doctor, as love is an emotion with no physical properties." Spock reminded coolly as he finished sliding on his pants.

Bones made a face as he rolled his eyes, "Vulcans and their logic...It was a figure of speech, Spock. It was meant to be romantic."

"Vulcans are unfamiliar with romance as it involves emotions." the commander stated.

"Just let it go Bones," Raiden shook his head, "He's been extra logical today."

"Believe me, it's for the best," Kirk told the Toran, slipping on his shirt. Oh boy...it was going to be a long wait. He'd be lucky if Bones and Spock didn't kill each other...

X

The night had fallen and they were about to put out the campfire they had made. While rather hot during the day, it became /_really_/ cold at night and Kirk was glad for the change of clothes. Surely the armor was warm at night as it was breathable during the day, but he felt /_much_/ more comfortable in uniform. Spock oddly at the sight of his rank badge as well as being in uniform seemed to bring a sense of duty, and calm to the Vulcan, though he was definitely getting more agitated.

Kirk was just about to put his phaser in his holster when he heard the bushes rustling. Jumping he pointed his phaser towards the sound, "Come out, whoever you are!"

"D-Don't fire," Eri's meek voice said as she held her hands up in surrender, standing and coming into the light of the campfire. She wore a green robe with a brown cape, and she reached up, putting the hood down.

Raiden leap to his feet with wide eyes, "Eri! What are you doing here?" Moving around the fire, he went right up to her and checked her over for any injuries. If her mother wasn't above kidnapping, who was to say she wasn't above beating her daughter who tried to spare him... "You shouldn't be here. I haven't said anything, but-"

"Where are they?" Spock's voice ordered suddenly. "Your mother is the most likely one to have kidnapped Bria and Sarah. Answer me. Where are they?"

Raiden narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan, turning and keeping the woman behind him. "Lay off, Spock."

"I will not." Spock glared harshly as he moved passed Jim without even pausing when the Captain tried to stop him, "She knows where Bria is! Her mother is the cause behind all of this!" He moved right up to the Toran male who nearly, if not actually, matched him in height. Raiden growled in warning, refusing to move aside.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He hissed, pulling Eri back farther away in case there was a fight. There was. Spock went to shove passed Raiden who flat out decked the Vulcan who retaliated. By the time Kirk and Bones had interfered the two were rolling on the ground with snarls, growls, and hisses.

"Please! Stop!" Eri begged, her hands over her mouth, tears glistening in the fire light, "I came to help! Please!" she whimpered, "If you stop, I'll tell you what I know!"

"Spock, she's willing to help us get Bria back!" Kirk had his arms wrapped around the Vulcan's waist while Bones was attempting to restrain the tiger, "Spock! This is our chance! Pull yourself together, man!"

Raiden continued to hiss at the Vulcan until the Captain had him under control. Both were panted and still glaring, but neither tried to go back at it. Bones released the Toran who immediately went to Eri's side protectively. Bones frowned, looking over at Ayano before addressing the Oracle's daughter, "I think it would be best to start talking now, Eri."

Spock forced himself out of Kirk's hold, his jaw clenched as he once again fought to keep hold of the reins. If he went without Bria for much longer... his emotions might cause him to do something regretful. He didn't look at the Captain, or anyone for that matter, as he went to pace nearby.

"I knew the treats were drugged, but I never...I never expected what would happen. I didn't know half the plans my mother had, just that she wanted the girls," Eri looked at Raiden, "The arranged marriage...is obsolete. Akantha is absolutely convinced Bria is a Seer, which isn't true. Bria doesn't have that air about her. She's highly spiritual, but not a Seer. Akantha saw that Achaz would impregnate the future Oracle, since I'm a failure. Achaz doesn't know I don't have the Sight, just that Akantha prefers Bria over me. Sarah's unharmed, but chained to a wall to keep her from escaping until whatever twisted, sick thing she has planned is over. Please..." she turned to Kirk next, "It's not the King's fault. He was pressured into it. Unlike your culture, the King only has as much power as the Oracle gives him. He's just a puppet. We can't afford another war, Captain. It's all Akantha. I can't even stomach calling her my mother."

Eri shrank closer to Raiden as she addressed Spock next, "There's a back entrance in case of invasion that Elene is waiting at for us to let us in. I know which room Bria's in, so when we go there I'll point it out to you. You can't run off on your own to find her, or the guards will find you and kill you."

"...If you are able to aid us, I will...comply with your plans," Spock had once more calmed himself to a...stable state for the moment. The thought of finding his Bria, however, made it even more difficult than it already was...this was taxing. He looked to Kirk, "If you are in agreement, Captain."

Raiden wrapped an arm around Eri's waist in a protective manner to comfort the woman. He had been ready to rip a superior officer apart for her; there was really no point in acting as if he didn't feel anything. Shaking his head, he gently squeezed her shoulder, "Are you okay? I mean, by Akantha. She didn't hurt you did she?"

"I am definitely in agreement, Spock," If it meant finding Bria and Spock going back to normal, he was all for it. He grabbed the water and started pouring it, the fire hissing and smoking in protest.

"She slapped me for stopping you from eating one of the chocolates, but nothing more than that," Eri shook her head. She had expected Spock to rage again after mentioning Akantha's plans, but perhaps the prospect of getting her back overrode everything else. "I'm so, so sorry about all of this. Please, all of you, follow me. I don't know how much longer they have."

X

Voices…vague through the fog that filled her head…

All she heard was 'you know what to do' before the sound of a door closing reached her ears. Her eyes opened slowly, letting her eyes get used to the light from the torches and candles. She shifted to try and get on her elbows and look around when there was a tug at her wrists as she moved and rattling. Glancing up she saw the chains, and glancing down she saw she was completely bare. Her ankles were /_not_/ chained, however. Her mind flared to life as she spotted…Achaz…standing full glory with his arms folded over his broad, hairless chest, his wide shoulders tense, and the bed was just tall enough to provide convenient censorship, "A potential rapist with the courtesy to wait until I'm awake. If you want screaming and begging you're out of luck…" though…by the looks of it…he was packing.

Achaz remained silent as his eyes wondered over her body. He felt...nothing. She was just like any other woman to him. There were natural pricks of desire that were more due to a buried animal instincts. No passion was sparked from this...He had hoped that perhaps when he saw her bare that he would be filled with enough lust that it would make this...easier somehow. The soldier did not want this. He would set this woman free if he could, and run to the one he truly loved. The Oracle foresaw he would...impregnate the future Oracle, which she was convinced had to be this outsider. First, Eri and now this woman...never the woman he loved. "...This will go faster if you just accept this..." Achaz suggested darkly as he forced himself climb onto the bed to where he was on his knees beside her legs.

"What makes you think I will?" Bria swallowed thickly seeing how...long he was. She could deal with thickness, but...oh god, this was going to hurt so bad. She could never take /_length_/ very well, seven at best and that was only /_after_/ getting used to it /_gently_/. This guy had to be at least nine. Damn it...he needed to be in front of her, not beside her, or she wouldn't be able to do anything.

Achaz chose not to answer as he gently gripped her leg closest to him, bent it, and scooted between her legs. He adjusted himself, but instead of trying to get this over with as fast as possible...he hesitated. She trembled under his touch even as he tried soothing her by gently rubbing her legs. Just...just picture /_her_/. "Think of your lover. Imagine I'm him. It will help."

"My previous lover is dead, asshole!" Bria snapped her knee up and kicked /_up_/, clipping him right in the nose with a sickening /_snap_/ and there was instantly a gush of blood. The force of her kick sent Achaz tumbling backwards off of the bed with a loud /_thump_/ and she huffed, "And I don't even know what Spock looks like below the belt, we just got together! We are just significant others right now, we haven't had a chance to become /_lovers_/!" She huffed and scooted back so the chains wouldn't hurt her as she got onto her elbows, "Not restraining my feet was a mistake. I'll fight you tooth and nail before you take me. Though, I think you're having a hard time already. You can't even get it up, can you?"

The soldier lay with his back on the ground, holding his nose though it presented little aid to stop the blood. The pain was momentary; he had felt worse many times over. This wasn't his first broken nose, either so he should be able to get right back up and fulfill his duty to the Oracle. He /_should_/... Grunting, he picked himself off of the stone floor to return to the bed. Achaz once again remained silent in the face of her words. Although the phrase was strange, the men of the city has similar ones concerning their anatomy, so he understood her. She was right. His penis still hung limply between his legs with no signs of impending arousal. Once they...start, his body would take care of itself he imagined. All he had to do was face this like he would when facing taking another's life to protect his city. "Don't fight this. I do not want to harm you any more than I have to." Achaz pleaded softly, watching her legs in case she kicked at him again.

"You don't want me, and you didn't want Eri either. It's Elene, isn't it?" He froze at the sound of her name. She was on stable ground now, she could do this. She really hated being naked in front of a man she had no interest for, but there was nothing she could do about that.

"How...?" he asked softly, bowing his head as he ran a hand through his hair. He had been avoiding even thinking of her name since he aided in the outsiders' kidnapping. What would she think of him now as he stood ready to take a woman against her will? They both had dealt out punishment to men who had done the very same thing without holding back. Elene...his strong, beautiful Elene with a heart of a warrior and the gentleness of a loving lady.

He remembered the first time she joined his unit back when the war first started. At the time, he had not known her, and had thought she couldn't handle herself. There were many women in other units, but Elene was the only one in his. The night before his first battle, she came to him pleading that he reconsider his plans of which he ignored. His men were strong and could handle themselves; she needed to stop acting like a wet nurse fussing over a babe. That very next day she save his life by taking a spear to the side that had been aimed at him as his men fell like flies. Thank the gods that she had stopped the spear from going any farther in or else she would have died. Achaz remembered sitting by her bedside every day until she recovered.

He remembered the first time he had kissed her. They had been arguing about his hesitation in making decisions for battle while in the privacy of the armor room. She had made him so frustrated by getting right up into his face that he could not stop himself from pinning her to a wall and kissing her passionately. Elene had been the one, however, to make the second kiss when he pulled away. She tasted of peaches and the wine they shared earlier that day.

He remembered the first time they made love the night after they had won the war. They were perfect in every way for the other. The sweet, blissful heat...her moans and cries...the way her nails left trails down his back...the bite marks he left on her neck and shoulders...When they finished, Achaz remembered believing that they would always be together now. His beautiful, golden haired warrior. His love...then the Oracle chose him to be Eri's betroth the next day. He was to father a child with the future Oracle. He...he could do nothing but accept even was he saw the pain in his Elene's eyes.

"No...no I do not..." Achaz breathed, clenching his fists, "Why must it be /_me_/? All I want is to be with my Elene, no one else."

Bria frowned, and she watched him war with himself, his eyes flashing with memories, frustration to happiness which dissolved into horror and finally pain. "I'm not a Seer, Achaz. Neither is Eri. I'm just a spiritual person, and I guess Akantha mistook my strong aura." She could speak with those terms and such and he would understand, the entire population descended from Sibyl, "I won't produce the heir she speaks of. This is pointless. You're a smart man, a strong one, too, full of honor and worthy of respect. What do you feel from me? Do I have the same aura that Akantha has?" Not counting of course the evilness the other woman possessed, obviously, "Did Eri ever feel the way her mother did?"

Achaz stared at Bria as his brows furrowed in thought. No. No, neither woman had the same sense he felt from the Oracle. How could either produce another Oracle when they did not possess the Sight? Akantha...how could she not see this? "Akantha is wrong...she is turning a blind eye to her duties for personal wants." The captain of the guard practically growled with disgust. Disgust at the woman who wanted him to do such a thing to Bria, and disgust at himself for not realizing this before now. Looking around the room, Achaz found some sheets and quickly retrieved them to cover the naked woman. "Akantha has the keys to the restraints. I am afraid I have to leave you here and get them from her. No one else is in this part of the temple. Akantha did not want any...interference. I promise I return and free you. After we find your sister, I will see to it that you both are returned to your people."

Bria wanted to grip the sheets, but the chains would only allow her arms to go so far, "Thank you, Achaz." she watched him turn to grab his tunic and throw it on, "Just...watch out for Spock. Something...tells me that he's not a force to be reckoned with. He could kill you if you provoke him. If he punches you or does anything to you, just take it, for your own safety."

Pausing at the door, Achaz nodded, "I understand. I will be swift and try to avoid your Spock then. Bria...I am sorry for the wrong done to you." With that said, the soldier padded out of the room.

Just before the door thunked shut, there was a rather loud /_SMACK_/ and Bria winced, praying that Achaz didn't just get his jaw broken by a livid Vulcan...

X

Sarah whimpered from the cold. Although she adjusted to it quickly when she moved in with Bria, she never liked it. She enjoyed warmth and heat, like how she had set her room climate to be...but if it was cold then this wasn't her room. Forcing her eyes opened, the brunette sucked in a shock breath. Where...where was she? She remembered the match, watching Kirk as he fought a behemoth of an opponent...then nothing. This wasn't her room or the Coliseum. Upon trying to move her hands, Sarah found that she was actually chained to a wall which explained why she felt so cold. The wall was chilled, and this dress wasn't made for cold wear. Her shoulders ached due to the pull on them to keep her standing up even when she obviously couldn't do it herself. "B...Bria? Jim? Spock? A-anyone?" the science officer called out shakily, "Is there anyone out there?!"

The door opened as Akantha returned and the dark woman arched her brow at the younger girl, "So, you've awakened, it's about time. Your sister is with Achaz at the moment while he fulfills his duty to me. Such an obedient little soldier," she smirked and closed the door behind her, then walked over the table close to Sarah, picking up a knife and plucking an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table, "Don't struggle against the chains, dear, you'll only hurt yourself," she said before her prisoner could do anything rash, peeling the apple.

"What are you having done to Bria?! Don't you understand what you are doing by kidnapping us?" Sarah snapped as her heart pounded in her chest. She prayed that Bria was safe. Right now though...she needed to get out of here. Come on, Brain! Think! Where are all those calculations from before? Despite, Akantha's words, she tugged at the chains harshly, whimpering when the metal cut into the flesh around her wrists.

"I am just securing the heir to the line of Oracles since my own daughter doesn't have the Sight," Akantha glanced up at her, unimpressed, "Quite a disappointment she is, really. All she can do is cook. She can't even fight, or even do other domestic housewife things like sew, or first aid to be a healer. She is and always will be useless to me."

"How can you say that about your own daughter?" Sarah snapped, struggling again though this time her actions sliced her skin which caused blood to trickle down. Despite the pain of this, Sarah continued to wiggle her wrists until she had them pretty cut up save for the area over her vein. By the end of it she was whimpering and fighting back tears. "She's your own flesh and blood, yet you call her useless. You're a monster...If anything happens to Bria, you'll pay for it. If not by the federation, then by Spock. Just let us go and we might still save this."

"Don't bother. Flesh and blood means little when they won't even be able to carry on the family legacy," Akantha sneered and she walked over to the woman, taking a bit of her freshly peeled apple, twirling the knife, "You couldn't possibly hope to escape. You'll end up bleeding to death if you cut your veins. Just stop struggling. If you must know, I foresaw that Achaz would impregnate the woman who would produce the future Oracle, and assumed it was Eri because I am the Oracle. When I discovered Bria had the Sight, I was glad. She is strong, and will have worthy children."

"Bria doesn't have this Sight that you talk about," Sarah growled, waiting until Akantha got closer before grasping the chains connecting the lock to lift herself up and slam her feet against the woman's chest, successfully knocking her to the ground. Folding her thumbs against her palms, the Brunette used her blood as a sort of lubricant to slide her hands free. She had done similar methods when having to remove her ring from her finger, thankfully this turned out to be no different. Sarah sprung for the fallen knife and held it threateningly towards Akantha. "You're going to take me to my sister, or...or you'll regret it."

Akantha stood there in, admittedly, surprise. She had assumed Sarah was the weak link, the way she hid behind the Captain, "So, you have a backbone where it matters," she stepped forward towards Sarah instead of cowering away, "I don't believe that'll save your sister, however. Give me the knife before I have to hurt you."

"Don't come any closer!" Sarah warned, her hand holding the knife shaking_. 'Keep steady. Do not let your fear show.' _she repeated Sulu's words from one of their lessons in her head. When Akantha continued, Sarah stepped back, "I said stop! Please don't make me do this...I don't want to hurt you..." Her words only seemed to make the woman smirk. _'If it were a choice between you and someone else, Sarah, let it be the other person that falls'_. Her back hit the wall both literally and figuratively causing tears to slide down her cheeks. Bria's well being was on the line here...she had given up so much to see /_her_/ safety... "I'm so sorry..." she whimper, her right eye stinging as she adjusted the knife in her hand, reared her arm back, and...she closed her eyes the moment the metal flew from her hand. There was a gasp moments before a thud of something heavy falling to the ground. Unable to stop the sob, Sarah slid down the wall, her hand still outstretched from the knife throw. "I'm so sorry...so sorry..."


	17. Safety

**Chapter 16 – Safety**

Eri had led them to Elene and both were now currently leading them through the temple towards where the women were being held captive. Spock had been fighting his emotions the entire way. They broiled and simmered in his mind, repeating over and over the words Eri spoke of his ashaya. She was all that he thought of...well almost. He did in fact go over various methods of 'paying back' he would expert onto her abusers. He became so wrapped up in these thoughts he almost didn't notice the murals on the wall. They were carved into the marble in the same way the Egyptians carved their hieroglyphic. Despite everything...something made him study them as he hurried on.

The detail was faded with time but distinguishable. One person, a woman, standing in a meadow...three people appear, one heavily pregnant, two adults, and a young child. They turn to leave, the mother promising they would be back. The other woman is alone in the meadow again...then she's show in a blank scene, this time pregnant. Twins, one in each arm. Children playing, one boy one girl. Teenagers, the boy fighting with the woman...then leaving, his back turned to her. The city wall, the temple overlooking the lake, the city slowly coming together. Generations…then the war. Blood, chaos, fires, then peace…the temple ruins. Four men and two women...

Spock almost stopped upon seeing the last painting. It depicted...the landing party; Kirk, Bria, Raiden, McCoy, Sarah, and himself...it was seemingly impossible to predict the future, yet there they were, carved into marble. He...could not ponder over it right now. Bria needed him. There was much more important task right now. His Bria needed him, and he could faintly /_feel_/ her. He had not tested this theory before, but he believed that when he melded with Bria, the faint bond would become stronger. What he had now was not a mating bond. It was just...a link. He could feel her now...She felt scared...determined...

His pace quickened the more he could feel, even passing the leading women despite their protests. Spock's body reacted now; he ran on his will- his /_need_/ for his beloved now. The Vulcan rounded a corner connecting to a long hallway. She was so close... A door opened and the captain of the Guard stepped out- clothed in only his tunic, not even wearing shoes. Eri's words whispered in his mind. Akantha had planned Achaz impregnate Bria. Rage filled his being as Achaz turned towards him.

"Spock-" the man never even had the chance to finish after the Vulcan slammed his fist into his jaw. There was a satisfying cracking meaning that his jaw had fractured. It would not be the last. Spock growled as he picked Achaz up and once more made contact with his face via his fist. The others were calling out to him, but it did not matter. He would avenge his beloved for this man's barbaric actions! Strangely enough, Achaz never fought back. He tried protecting himself, yes, but never fighting back. No matter, it was all the more simple to make him pay...

"SPOCK! DON'T KILL HIM!" Bria's voice shouted, muffled by the door, but that meant nothing to his superior hearing.

The Vulcan froze mid-punch, his head snapping towards the door. His Bria...that was his Bria's voice in that room. She...she was stopping him from dealing out his punishment? But...he had... Achaz caused Spock's attention to return to him in all his bloodied mess.

"I...I did...n-nothing...to her...I w-was about...to f-find the keys...t-to free her," he gasped, placing his hands over the one holding his tunic. Unknowingly, this allowed Spock to catch brief emotions: loathing in being forced to be the one to do this, realization that he could not, and the determination to free Bria to right his wrongs. The Vulcan quickly released the soldier as the others caught up.

"Damn it, man! What the hell were you trying to do?!" Bones snapped as he and Ayano set to work on Achaz. He had figured they would need more specialize equipment since this planet had very little technology. "Ayano, give him a shot for his pain while I clean up this blood." he instructed as he slipped on some gloves.

Spock ignored all of this as he burst into the room, "Bria!"

His breath caught in his throat at the sight. His beloved lay on the bed, chained by her hands, and covered in only a thin sheet. At first his rage grew dramatically, this time towards Akantha. /_She_/ had put his Bria in this position. She. Had. Threatened. The. One. He. Loved.

Then...just as swiftly as the rage grew a new emotion he had not experienced before filled him. /_Lust_/. Even though she was covered, Bria was there on a bed, naked. Spock would imagine many, /_many_/ scenarios he /_wanted_/ to see play out. The Vulcan's hands twitched in need to feel her soft skin, test her firmness of her body with attention to detail. He wanted to rip the sheet away and take her over and over until he could no longer keep himself up. He wanted to bite her, mark her, to show she was his and that /_no one_/ could have her...He. Wanted. Her.

"...ock! SPOCK! God damn it, can you be professional for two minutes and unchain me?!" Bria snapped at him, anger and embarrassment filling her. She had hoped he wouldn't find her like this; that Achaz would be able to get the keys and come back to her before he burst through the room. She brought her knees up, pinning the hem of the sheet against her chest for privacy, glaring at him. "Now!" She held back the tears, sniffing and stiffening her shoulders in protest of her own feelings. She was so, so very thankful that she wasn't naked, and Achaz had been kind enough to cover her. It was bad enough she saw the thick bulge in his pants in the midst of all of this. She just wanted to be freed in order to get dressed.

Her eyes...Locking his jaw into place, Spock forced down his body's reactions like one would food that was lodged in the throat. Taking a hesitant step forward, The Vulcan set to work at breaking the chains. As soon as that task was completed, he found her clothes folded on a nearby table. He couldn't bring himself to say anything as he handed her the much needed coverage and turned his back to her.

How could he have acted like that? The answer was simple, but it did not excuse him from the fact that he thought of...He had almost lost control. He would have followed through with those emotions like a savage beast looking to fulfill his own desires. Bria...his beautiful Bria would have not been defiled by the soldier, Achaz...she would have been defiled by himself. Was this how he would act when...? Surely not, he was half human...yet that worried him. His control of his emotions were not as strong as a full Vulcan's. When his Time came, he would not be able to hold back his needs, his desires...and his Bria would suffer for that...

Simply putting on the dress she had before, leaving the material loose around her, Bria slipped out of the bed. The phaser had been able to burn right through the metal of the chains and she rubbed he wrists, "Thank you, Spock…" she reached for him, but he flinched. Grumbling, she took a firmer grasp and stepped around him to his front, then wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, "Don't shut away from me right now. I was almost raped, Spock…whatever it is that's making you act like this, rein it in and hold me. Just…hold me, I want to feel safe." She couldn't keep herself together…she sniffed and her body quaked with a shuddering breath, and she choked on a sob. Spock had been in a lot of turmoil; she felt it through whatever link had alerted her that he was near. She was pretty sure neither of them was okay, yet were both relieved to see the other.

Spock wrapped his arms around Bria tightly as he buried his nose into her dark hair. She was safe and unharmed and in his arms...That was all he needed to calm down dramatically from his state of mind. He almost felt in complete control as he had before his emotions began acting up. "Bria...I am sorry. I should have prevented Akantha from taking you. I had been selfish by focusing on the match instead of you...and I...wished to carry out...other things while you were chained. How can you feel safe around me when the facts state that I cannot protect you?" He wanted to pull away, to spare her from the dangers he possessed, yet his body would not allow him. His arms were locked in place, and only Bria held the key to releasing their hold. "Perhaps you would be safer if...we were not together..."

"NO!" Bria gasped, looking up at him, her cheeks wet, his shirt damp, "No, please…don't do that," she gripped him tightly, her breathing increased sharply, and her eyes wide with panic, "I need you. I love you. Please…" her throat felt constricted, but she managed to add, "I can't handle another heartbreak," the tears came in a fresh burst, faster this time as well, "We just got together, Spock, don't leave me. J-Jim's your responsibility, too. I was carel-less and didn't even th-think about why I felt strange, why I-hic-was suddenly so-hic-grog-gy…" She was hiccupping! She was having a panic attack and hiccupping! She sobbed harder. No…no…he couldn't be doing this to her…

Spock's eyes widened at her erratic reaction to his proposal. Leaning down, the Vulcan swiftly joined their lips to calm his Bria, holding her closer. Only when her shaking still did he pull away. "If you do not wish for me to, I will not, Bria...Please calm down. I merely proposed that as an option. In the future...I may harm you. I do not wish to bind you to such a fate without offering you a chance to leave...I fear I am dangerous for you." He reached up to gently caress her face and wipe away her tears. His heart ached at the pain and fear he caused her to feel. She needed him and he offered to end their relations...as Jim would say, 'smooth'.

His kiss was what reassured her that he wouldn't leave her behind, "The-hic-thought o-of being parted from you scares…/_terrifies me_/ m-more than anything-hic-else," she sniffed, "I'm sorry if this-hic-is too fast, too clingy of me…but just like you…the way you get uptight and anxious wh-hic-en I'm not in your sights, I feel the same way. Don't offer again. I'll decide for my-hic-self if y-you're 'too dangerous' for me, Spock," she pressed her face into his chest again, heaving a heavy, shuddering sigh. A minute past, and as soon as she was sure the hiccups had stopped, she said, "You're too careful around me. I know you don't want to hurt me, but I'm not human. I'm a Fylakas and I want you to stop treating me like I'm made of glass. Max did that, and it irritated the hell out of me. Don't do the same. I want to be your equal, Spock."

Her words were curious, but the Vulcan nodded nevertheless. Jim had said something similar back at the ruins. They both had logical points. Bria was not human, and he was in fact training her. She was not weak and helpless. In fact, she was quite the opposite. He just...he feared that he would lose her, especially when she was taken. "I am sorry," Spock murmured as he gently stroked her hair. "I will do my best to do as you ask. If I fall short, I will require being reminded. I merely act as a protector...perhaps I act as such too strongly."

"A little bit," Bria pulled back to look at him, considerably calmer than before. "I understand, though. It's natural for a guy to want to make sure their lover is safe and happy. I expect no less from a Vulcan, however...unemotional they may seem to be," she reached up and touched his cheek, "I want to go home, Spock." The Enterprise was home for all of them, and she like having a place to /_call_/ home.

The Vulcan did not bother to tell her that the Enterprise was not a house, merely a ship on which they were quartered, but he knew it would be pointless. She would argue with him, and he did not have the energy to offer up his logical points. "As you wish," he murmured, keeping her wrapped in his arms as he guided her to and out of the door. 

X

Outside, Elene was by her lover's side while she heard Bria bitching at Spock, "Achaz, my love, it's okay now. Thank god," she got behind him so Bones and Ayano could do their jobs as healers and she stroked his dusty brown hair, relieved tears in her eyes, and one slipped down her cheek.

Achaz smiled weakly as the doctor mended his jaw fracture with one of the strange devices. Reaching up, he wiped Elene's cheek free from the tear. He could not speak at the moment, but he knew he didn't need to. After so long...they could finally be together again. He could marry her, raise a family together. All the things he had ever wanted for them. She could finally be his once more. His beloved golden haired warrior.

"There," Bones nodded to himself, "That's the last of it. You'll still feel sore, but at least you're alive. Lucky thing Bria was able to stop him or else you wouldn't be breathing right now."

"I would," Achaz protested, his brows furrowing, "I would because I wanted to see my Elene again..." he turned towards her now with a sorrowed look. He...he felt so ashamed of himself for what he had been prepared to do. "I am sorry, Elene...I was ready to follow the Oracle's orders to the letter. If you do not wish to be with me, I will understand...I do not deserve your affections after all of this...for not fighting for us when I had the chance long ago."

"Achaz, I want to be with you, /_we_/ want you with /_us_/," Elene tilted her head into his hand, "I'm pregnant, Achaz...with your child. I'm the one Akantha talked about. I have the Sight. I ordered the men to stand down tonight. They have more respect and loyalty to you, for your safety and well-being, than they do the King's orders," she shifted so he could sit up and look at her, and she carefully touched his face, not wanting to hurt him, "I love you."

Achaz looked down with wide eyes at Elene's stomach, the breath leaving him. She...she carried a child within her- /_Their_/ child. That night...They had conceived a child the night they made love for the first time. A smile grew on the man's lips as he pulled his beloved closer to kiss her with passion that he had longed to feel again. When he had been chosen to be Eri's husband, Achaz had shut out his feelings for Elene to a mere respected, friendship. It was too painful and risky to try to have continued their relations when he was betrothed to another. Now he could indulge in her as he had wanted to all along. "I love too, Elene...I love only you."

"Come," Eri looked at Kirk, Raiden attached to her hip, "Sarah's not much further. They others will be okay."

Kirk hesitated, watching the door to the bedchamber close with a stiff-backed Vulcan the last thing his saw. Fuck...had Bria not said anything, Achaz would be lifeless in Elene's arms instead of bloodied up and breathing. He nodded and they turned to continue down the hallway. They got closer and Eri pointed to the correct door, "There! That's my mother's room."

Kirk nodded and jogged ahead, opening the door just as there was a /_thump_/ and the whimpered "I'm so sorry...so sorry..." reached his ears. Opening it further, he saw Akantha lying on the ground, a paring knife sticking out of her chest where her heart would be, and blood pooled around the wound, "Holy..." his eyes trained a little further and he saw his girlfriend curled up against the wall, sobbing, "Sarah, baby!" he darted to her, kneeling down and he winced. The first kill was always the worst. Reaching out he pulled her into his arms, "It's okay, it's okay, shhh...I'm here."

"No!" Sarah cried out, fighting against her Captain. "Not it's not alright! I...I didn't mean to! I told her to...to take me to Bria...she...she would...a-and she kept coming closer...I told her to stop...but /_she wouldn't listen_/. I killed her! I /_killed_/ her! I just...I just..." When he wouldn't release her, Sarah collapsed into his arms, clinging to his body as she sobbed into his shoulder. She had taken a life. She had /_killed_/. It was justified, but a kill never the less. Sarah was a murderer. There had to have been other ways that she could have handled this. There /_had_/ to have been...but they took the cowardly way and killed Akantha... "I just want to go home..."

"Bria was nearly raped because of this woman. She had you two kidnapped. Akantha was /evil/, Sarah. You stopped her from doing more damage. You're not a murderer, baby." Kirk rocked her from side to side, "Shhh...I love you...I'm here. I'll take you back to the Enterprise, safe in your room. No, mine, so I can hold you, and kiss you, and help you forget about it. I love you so much, I'm so sorry..." If he hadn't been so gun-ho to be in the competition...he should've stayed with the group, watched the games as they were, /_none_/ of this would've happened. He put the girls in danger, made Spock violently anxious and so insane with rage that he almost killed a man just to find Bria. This was his entire fault. Slipping his arm under her knees and supporting her back with his other, he lifted her up, "You and Bria are safe now," he soothed.

A gasp came from the woman, but not from being lifted. Pulling back she stared at Kirk with her tear stained face and redden eyes. Her mouth gaped slightly was she tried to form words in her mouth. "You…" she whispered, resulting in Jim stopping with a concerned glance, "You said...that you loved me...Y-you never...said that before..." Her mouth trembled, tugging at the corners of her lips. He...he loved her. Even after all of this, what she had done...Jim loved her.

Jim blinked at her a moment, confused, and then his eyes widened and the brightest red blush crossed his cheeks. It had just rolled right off his tongue, he didn't even realize he said it, "Yes….yes I did say that, and I meant it. We'll talk more when we get home, okay?" he promised, and he coaxed her to put her head in the crook of his neck, "I'm so sorry about all of this, baby." He walked them out of the room, not giving two shits about the woman on the floor, and nodded to Eri and Raiden, who sighed in relief, "Let's go see how the others are."

The science officer shook in Kirk's arms as her mind settled into a dull show of her previous emotions. Now that she wasn't so focused on what she had done, the body reminded her of the how cold it was. She slid one arm up to hook around his shoulder while she tried to warm the other side by curling it between their bodies. 

X

Bones looked down the hall where he found the others making their way back. He patted Achaz's shoulder before going over to Jim and Sarah. "How is she?" he asked the Captain softly since the said woman looked pretty torn up. Seeing her wrist, he reached out to pull it closer for him to examine. "Did you do this, Sarah?" She merely nodded, averting her eyes as Bones turned to Ayano, "Well need a disinfectant just in case."

"I have my medical kit, I'm glad I remembered to grab it again," Ayano smiled, reaching into her bag and pulling it out. She popped the lid and grabbed the disinfectant and cotton balls, "This is going to hurt like a bitch," she warned, "You're going to have to hold still."

Jim set Sarah on her feet, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, "You look gorgeous in that outfit by the way, Sarah. I had been looking forward to seeing it up close after I first saw you in the Royal seating. I did win, by the way."

Eri looked at Raiden and smiled at him, "It looks like everyone is with their /_proper_/ lovers now. I'm happy for them."

Sarah forced a smile as she tilted her head against his while holding her wrists out to Ayano. "I'm glad to hear that...it would have been a letdown if you hadn't." She was trying to be light and somewhat humorous like always, after all she believed that dark time just needed something to laugh at to get through it all.

"Yeah..." Raiden sighed, looking down at the beauty, "Yeah they are." Bringing his hand up, the Toran gently rubbed her cheek. They would be leaving soon, especially after all that happened here. No one particularly wanted to stay. So his time was short... "Eri...I don't know how to ask this...but will you allow me to be your first challenger? For your affections that is. I...I don't want to see rash, but...I only have a limited time with you, and I don't want to regret not saying that."

Ayano easily held her wrists still as she cleaned them. Elene and Achaz had long since stood up and Kirk looked at them, "Now we have the girls, no harm will come to the city and its people. We can establish the trade agreement tomorrow."

Elene nodded her head, and they bowed to Kirk in military respect, "We will relay the information to the King. Farewell, and we are deeply sorry for the trouble that was caused today." She looked at Eri, "Do it."

"All is forgiven," Kirk promised, and watched them leave, then looked at Eri and Raiden curiously.

Eri blinked and then realization donned on her face before she looked at Raiden, "Yes...yes you can. Actually," she looked at Kirk with a hopefully expression, "Captain...may I request permission to come aboard and be the ship's cook? Or...something. I want to come with you."

"Hah," Kirk snickered at Raiden's face as Eri said this, "Permission granted. Welcome to the family." Yaaayy paperwork…but if it meant Raiden wouldn't mope around then he'd deal with it.

Just as they exited, Spock was nearly pushed aside as Sarah latched onto her sister leaving Ayano and Kirk behind. "Sis! Please tell me you're alright...please..."

Raiden stared down at Eri with wide eyes, "You...you're going to go with us?" A grin spread across his face as he scooped her up in a hug. His tail flicked happily around while pulled back enough to press his lips against hers. She was going to go with them! He couldn't believe it, but that didn't matter because she was doing it anyway.

Bria 'omph'ed softly at the force her sister hugged her, but she returned it, "I'm okay now..." she said softly, and then she felt it. The crack in her sister's aura, which had remained untainted all this time. "Oh sis..." she murmured softly hugging her tighter, "I had hoped you wouldn't have to experience this pain." She understood all too well...

Eri made a surprised noise and didn't respond right away. She hadn't expected this...but after she got over her shock, she returned the kiss. There were tingling sensations and her body bloomed with warmth she had never experienced before. So this...was what it felt like to kiss? Her first one...it made her happy and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Raiden grinned as he pulled away a bit, "Sorry...I couldn't help myself..." His tail wrapped around Eri's waist as a rumbling noise emitted from his chest. Torans knew who their mate would be; it was biological. Eri was his mate, and he would not have to leave her behind. They could be together now...

Sarah sniffed and bit her lip as she fought back her tears as she nuzzled her head against her shoulder. She never even had to say anything, Bria just knew. It...actually was something that she was grateful for because Sarah wasn't sure if she had the ability to tell her beloved sister that she had...even though Bria had...It just was too fresh of a wound to talk about now. Pulling away after feeling the Vulcan beside her get fidgety, Sarah gave a small smile before she returned to Kirk and Ayano.

Spock raised a brow, but remained silent as he felt his Bria's thoughts turn negative. Wrapping his arms around her once more, he held her close and in a comforting manner. He sent soft waves of calm and love to her, noting with satisfactions as she relaxed. The Vulcan male continued this as he and the others made their way to the extraction point. She was safe now...safe and in his arms...


	18. Troubling Changes

**Chapter 17 - Troubling Changes**

The next day was rather eventful. King Baal stepped down and Achaz took the throne with Elene by his side as the new Oracle and his wife. The peace treaty the sealed good relations with the Federation and the trade agreement were both signed publicly, cheers and the like erupting.

As his gift, Kephas returned with a special sword and shield made of a rare, especially hard to damage metal that shined white, inlaid with silver and gold, his Captain's insignia on the shield, and rank stripes circling the blade. Kephas had been a blacksmith, attempting to win the heart of a craftswoman who already had affections for him. Kirk took the gifts graciously, all the while wondering where he'd put them…

By the time it was all over it was evening, about 1600 hours, or four o'clock. Eri packed the things she wanted most and could not be parted with, and joined the crew back at the ruins where they beamed aboard. Her excitement and wonder reminded him of Sarah when he first showed her around, and he ordered Raiden's duties be relaxed so he could care for her and help her with whatever she needed. Kirk retreated to his office to start on the report after telling Mr. Sulu to set course for, as he put it, 'anywhere but here'.

An hour and a half later, The Federation wasn't particularly happy he brought aboard a native, and lectured him about it. Then, thankfully, it was already 15 minutes to six, so he told them to stuff it in the most polite, professional way possible, and then proceeded to cut communication and attend the dinner.

That was when he experienced a pleasant surprise, as well as a confused one. Without telling her a word about his preferences, Eri plopped down a plate of Italian noodles and he practically drooled all over himself at the smell and sight. All his favorite seasonings, too! Sarah got a plate of sweet and sour chicken, with a bowl of mixed fruit on the side. Raiden got a juicy looking piece of steak, and Bria received what looked like…Chinese noodles with beef strips, broccoli, and carrots throughout, and it smelled particularly sweet…teriyaki maybe? He didn't see what Bones and Ayano got, too busy looking around for their missing party member, which was the cause of his confused surprise. "Where's Spock?"

"He sends his apologies," Bria frowned, "He said he doesn't feel well, and didn't wish to eat." She shrugged, but Kirk knew she was concerned.

"Okay…well, I guess we'll just have to have extra fun for him," Kirk smiled, "This looks so amazing, Eri! Thank you!"

Eri blushed, "Thank you, Captain." She retreated back to the kitchen, quickly returning without her apron and tray, and with her food. Instead of the togas and dresses, she wore a yellow Engineer dress and brown tights, with brown boots. She possessed absolutely no black in her wardrobe.

Ayano took a bite of her sushi rolls, "Well, Eri, you are /_certainly_/ an Engineer of the kitchen!"

The group laughed at that, and the evening continued normally.

X

The next day, the 6th Bria checked by Spock's quarters, and she heard music playing…a string instrument, like a harp…it was hard to figure out what to relate it too, honestly. Maybe it was an entirely different instrument of this time, or perhaps from his culture. She stood there a minute just listening, before turning away, not wanting to disturb him.

Something made her worried, though. So she made her way down to the med-bay, "Hey, Bones? Can I talk to you?"

"Hm?" McCoy looked up from his latest lab experiment and tilted his head curiously at Bria, "Of course. What's the matter? You look kind of pale…are you alright?"

Was she? Now she thought about it, she did feel a bit weaker, but nothing that got in the way of work, "I'm alright, thank you. I don't think Spock is, though…"

"Why? What could possibly be wrong with that pointy-eared Vulcan?" Bones grunted.

"I don't know…that's why I came to you. He's stubborn, as I'm sure you know," she smiled as Bones snorted, which was a yes, "Could you schedule a medical exam?"

The things he suffered through for others. Grumbling he turned to his computer and his fingers flew across his keyboard, "There, ya happy? One's set up for tomorrow."

Green eyes brightened and she smiled, "Thank you! I appreciate it!" she waved before darting back out.

X

On the 7th, Bria had asked the computer when was the last time Spock had left his room, it replied with he hadn't. She felt lonely without him, and /_now_/ was concerned. If he hadn't eaten…she made her way to Eri and learned on the spot with the other woman's natural abilities how to make the Vulcan breakfast food gespar. A fruit she found rather delicious. After having an entire plate herself to start her day, she made Spock some, and was on her way to his room when her communicator went off. Ugh…she had duties to attend to.

"Ayano!" She called to the woman she saw walking the corridors, and she jogged over, "Hey! I made these for Spock but I got duties to take care of. Could you take them to him? Please? He hasn't eaten at all in two days."

Ayano blinked in surprise, "Yeah, I can definitely do that for you, sweetie," she took the tray and watched Bria dart off. Breakfast in bed, huh? How romantic and cute. The Japanese woman giggled and hurried to the Vulcan's room, wanting to give it to him before it got cold.

Pressing the button to chime the door, she heard 'go away' faintly, "Open up, Spock, it's Ayano. I have something for you." There was shuffling and banging before the door finally opened. Walking in, she saw him standing in the middle of the room, staring at her darkly, the lights dim. She went to his side, "These are for you, they're…" she gasped when his hand shot out, preventing her from explaining further as he knocked the entire tray out of her hands, and she had to duck as it flew past her, the plate shattering all the way across the room against the wall with the force.

"If I had wanted anything, I would've asked for it! Now get out!" he snapped.

"/_Excuse me_/? You baka!" she accidentally slipped into her native tongue as she squared off against the Vulcan, a dangerous move as he growled at her, tensing at the provocation, "Had you let me finish what I was saying, I was going to tell you they were from Bria!"

/_That_/ got his attention.

Spock clasped his hand tightly behind his back to try to control himself. He knew harming Ayano would do nothing but cause trouble, and she didn't understand that her challenge was a deadly one. She just needed to leave... "This would not happen if you would not have come. It is undignified for a woman to play servant to a man that is not hers. I am most certainly not yours, Ayano. Now leave."

"Like hell. I was only delivering the food to you because Bria asked me too, you blockheaded Vulcan," Ayano huffed, "Now you come with me to the med-bay _/right now_/. You have an appointment with Dr. McCoy." It wasn't supposed to be for another hour, but Spock obviously needed it. She walked over to the door, and then looked back at Spock who was still standing stiffly, "Don't you dare make me call the /_Captain_/, Commander," she hissed.

Spock's jaw locked as he growled and reluctantly followed after the Japanese woman. He did not need the Captain involved in this as it was none of his concern. Perhaps the sooner he went through with this the sooner they would leave him alone. By the time they reached the med bay, Spock was ready to rip the gears off the wall to leave. "McCoy this is had no need. I did not schedule a physical. To do so for me is prying into my personal matters. With that said I will take my leave."

Bones looked to Ayano in shock over the Vulcan's attitude before putting on a stern face and blocking his path. "Now you listen here, Spock. You're going to get onto that examination table and let me do my job."

Spock growled down at the doctor, his body tensing for a fight, "Get out of my way. As your superior of-"

"Damn it, man! Just get on the damn table already! I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart, you know. /_Bria_/ asked me to do so." Bones snapped, glaring right back at the Vulcan, "Now her birthday is tomorrow, and unless you are about to do a 360 and change back to your /_logical_/ self, you're going to do as I say...for Bria's sake!"

Pausing at this, the Vulcan grudgingly made his way over to the table silently. He had no choice in the matter when they bring Bria into the picture. He would do anything for her...

Ayano and Bones quickly got things set up. When they were done, Bones took a blood sample, and many other different readings. After that, they sent them to the lab to be tested and the results would come back to them in a couple minutes. Ayano grabbed Spock's arm before he could escape and before he could turn his head, stabbed him in the neck with an injection, and then pulled away out of his reach, "That should help you relax. Meditate before you step foot out of your room tomorrow."

Spock shot a dark glare at the human woman. What was it with medical professionals and stabbing shots in the neck? He recalled Jim complaining about how Bones would give him shots without any warning. "Fine..." he growled, though the concoction already started to swamp his mind. This, however, also caused his body to panic as he seemed to drift to a dulled state. Spock quickly left the medical room and back to his quarters before the medical officers decided he needed something else. Ayano was correct; he needed to meditate before tomorrow. He had much work to do, and thankfully it could all be done right away as he had been planning this for some time now.

Bones waited until the hobgoblin left before going up to his lovely assistant and placing a hand on her lower back. They were in a workplace and on duty; otherwise he would had wrapping his arms around her. She had acted...roughly with Spock, something that concerned him as Ayano usually had the gentlest of touches, one reason she was so good at what she does. "What's wrong, Ayano? You're upset over something. Was it Spock?" he coached, softly using the hand on her back to rub the area in a soothing manner.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, trying to calm, she let herself enjoy his touch. Finally she explained what happened, "I was in the middle of the hallway on my way here for work when Bria stopped me. She had made gespar for Spock, breakfast in bed, but she got called for duty, so she asked me to take it to him. I did so, but the pointed-eared prick knocked the entire tray from my hands and across the room without letting me tell him who they were from. It's...a little scary, seeing his strength like that. It's a wonder why Bria never flinches and actually /_seeks him out_/ for training sessions."

"Bria is a whole other sort of crazy, my dear." Bones scoffed, shaking his head, "She can and is willing to take it. Though the fact that he acted that way towards /_you_/ is upsetting. There is something rather wrong with Spock, but trying to figure out what is harder than keeping Jim out of trouble."

"He was all 'a woman shouldn't play servant to a man' and stuff like that," Ayano huffed, using air quotes, and shook her head. Turning to face him she smiled and leaned up, kissing him lightly before there was a buzz that alerted them that the results were back. Pulling away she blushed a bit, "I'll get back to work, in any case." With that she attended to a crewman that just walked in, sneezing and groaning, looking like crap.

Bones smirked as he watched Ayano walk off, shaking his head. His wonderfully strong Ayano wouldn't take crap from anyone. She said she was scared when Spock threw the tray, yet she had forced the Vulcan to come to the med bay all on her own. Bones continued to muse to himself as he went to look over the test results. They were not what he expected at all.

X

Jim heard rapt knocking on his office door and he looked over his shoulder at it from fiddling with the sword and shield mounted on his wall. "Come in!" he called, making one last tweak before he went over to his desk. Surprise crossed his face as he saw his favorite doctor walk through, worry evident in his eyes, "Whoa, what's up, Bones?"

"Jim, it's about Spock. You have to talk to him and figure out what is causing all of this to happen to him." Bones stated quickly, time was already counting down for the Vulcan male. "He won't talk to me or Ayano, and I really don't want to involve Bria at the moment. That might just cause things to get worse."

"What's the big emergency? What's wrong with Spock?" Jim frowned deeply. Was it the same thing that caused him to get so...violent, the other day? This was so weird...he'd never thought Spock would do something like that, what with Vulcan's claiming to be so emotionless, it was freaking him out.

"Jim...If you can't get how ever to fix this out of Spock...he'll die in a week to eight days." Bones had to use every bit of his profession experience to remain as calm as he appeared. As much as he wanted to hang Spock up by his pointed ears at times, the man was still his, questionable, friend and a great officer. The fact that those results came back stating what they did, made the doctor sick to his stomach. It had been a good thing that Bria's duties prevented her from going to the physical. She would be worried to no end.

Kirk paled and his eyes widened. "Spock will..." the information whirled in his head, the pieces settling in place one by one, and he slowly nodded, "I'll go right now. Thank you, Bones, for doing your job. I'll make sure to get it out of him," he would try to go about it the friend way, but if not he was pretty sure Spock's stubborn ass would require Captain Mode. He walked over to the door and patted Bone's shoulder. He quickly bolted to the turbo-lift. Spock would spill his guts one way or another. He couldn't let him die. What would he do without him? Spock kept him grounded, logical when he wanted to be gun-ho about everything and un-Captain like. Also...what about Bria? He was so adamant about finding her; about needing her...he couldn't just leave her behind like that!

Getting to the correct floor, Jim made his way to Spock's door and buzzed, "Spock, open up."

Upon hearing the voice of his Captain, Spock pulled himself from his meditation and moved to unlock the door. "Captain? What is it that you need?" he inquired softly, his being in a state of dull...passiveness due to the drug Ayano gave him and his previous mediation. It was...not surprising that Kirk would seek him out after the physical. His vitals likely showed an extreme imbalance of chemicals that would give signs of his impending Time.

Kirk walked in without invitation. He didn't need it. "I think it's about time you explain yourself, Spock," he told the other man, turning to face him; "I want to help you. As your friend, Spock, please tell me what's happening to you," he pleaded. Spock looked so...tired, and worn. A week to eight days? With the dark green bags under his eyes, and the way his pale skin was taunt over his high cheek bones, he looked like he would keel over tomorrow.

Spock folded his hands behind his back as he turned away from the Captain. He could not tell him. It was not permitted to speak of such things to an outsider, let alone a Captain in the Federation. Vulcans kept these things private. To tell him would go against his ways, especially on record. "Captain...I request a leave of absence on the planet New Vulcan. If we alter course now, it will take approximately two days."

"We can go there, sure, but I refuse to agree to a leave of absence without proper reason," Kirk folded his arms over his chest. Technically, he could go off of Bones' results as enough reason, but god damn it, he wanted to know! "Maybe I should grab Bria?" He turned and went towards the door. It was a low blow but the reaction he got was what he wanted.

"No!" the Vulcan practically roared, grabbing Kirk's shoulder and pulling him away from the door in a half rough manner, not that he meant to. Jerking himself away from the blond male, Spock panted slightly as he moved to his desk. His hand brushed against the stylus for his PADD and his fingers automatically enclosed around it. His body told him to be prepared to stop Kirk with whatever means he needed. He had to protect Bria, this included from Kirk's lack of knowledge. "It...it is not something that we tell outsiders...Vulcans keep this extremely private only to those that are involved. Jim, all I ask for is a leave of absence..."

Kirk placed his hand on his shoulder where Spock grabbed him, rubbing lightly, "You're so infuriatingly stubborn, you know that?" he snapped. Fine. If he refused to tell him as his friend, he would be his Captain. Squaring off, he placed his own hands behind his back, "Spock, enough is enough. Would it help if I told you this would be strictly confidential?" It would've been anyway, but perhaps he needed verbal confirmation, "Trust me, as your Captain, to keep your secrets safe. No one will know. I think Bria deserves to know, but that's your job. I won't say a word."

Considering this, Spock slowly turned to Kirk once more, his hand still gripping the stylus behind his back in an iron grasp. His body fought against his will to remain immobile. If Kirk wasn't careful, he could very well be injured. The words were still difficult to get out, but he attempted to do so anyway, "...It...has to do with Biology; more specifically...reproduction. Once every seven years...a Vulcan male undergoes a period called...Pon Farr...Time of Mating..."

"So..." Jim stared at him, "You need to mate somebody? What part about this will cause you to die in eight days?" Well he could see why this would be extremely private for a Vulcan. He had to pull teeth to get this guy to say a word about sex. Was it the same for other Vulcans? "Bria seems to me like she'd be more than willing to get it on with you."

Spock cleared his throat pointedly, forcing the images out of his mind that Kirk's words stirred, "It is...more than that...during Pon Farr...our minds become stripped of all logic...we only care for our own desires...It bring a madness that rips away our vainer of civilization...If I do not mate when my Time has come...I will be driven mad and die...this...madness destroys us from the inside out..."

Oh...so /_that_/ was why he didn't want to get her involved. "Mate or die...no pressure," Kirk muttered sarcastically. "How will going to New Vulcan help? Spock...I'll do whatever I can to get you through this. I don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to...several people on this ship." He nearly said 'you mean a lot to me' but he really shouldn't get into that at this point in time.

The Vulcan looked curiously at the Captain, but did not say anything about the pause in his sentence. "...I must speak with the Council. My...wife-to-be...died on Vulcan when Nero created the black hole within its core...I must speak with them to present my request for...Bria to be my mate. I will have no other...I will die from not mating than to Bond with anyone else..."

Shit just got real. "Right." He turned back to the door, but before he hit the button to open it, he smiled at Spock, "I didn't hear any of this, alright?" He winked with a thumbs-up, "I'll have us on New Vulcan the day after tomorrow, and it'll be for a week's worth of shore leave for the whole crew, that way you won't be singled out. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." With a nod, he left the room.

Spock watched the Captain leave before pulling the stylus out from behind his back and staring at it as his hand shook. He could only pray that he was not driven mad before...no. He must remain strong, for Bria. Yet…he felt a growing shame within himself for what he would do if his request was accepted...His strong, beautiful Bria...If she accepted this as well, he knew not if she would even survive…


	19. Green

**Chapter 18 – Green**

Bria laughed as Sarah presented her with a blindfold, but she quickly agreed, excited for whatever surprise she had in store for her. Thankfully she had long since gotten contacts, even before the Greek planet incident, so she was able to put it securely around her eyes. Grinning, she felt Sarah's hands on her shoulders to guide her, and they entered the turbo lift. Either she figured it out or Kirk showed her how, because she didn't hear a verbal command, just beeping.

Eventually they arrived on the floor they needed, and she was once again led down the hallway, "This is so exciting! I hope Spock's going to be there! So much has happened since we got here, sis…it's nice to have some fun!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sarah giggled as she maneuvered her around others in the hall before coming up to the destination. Oooooh! This was going to be so great! Sulu had worked extremely hard on this, and Sarah had even helped out where she could. Practically bouncing, Sarah opened the doors and gave her sis a bit of a shove inside while tugging off the blind fold.

"SURPRISE!"

Sulu, Bones, Raiden, Ayano, Eri, and Kirk were all there, even Uhura, Chekov and Scotty, who cheered and blew confetti and other party favors, causing color to explode in front of Bria's eyes. "Oh my god, you guys!" She gasped, her hands over her mouth. The rich scent of flowers of many types reached her nose and she breathed it in deeply before looking around, "It's beautiful in here!" The lights were bright luminescent one and it felt like the warm sun on her skin. Considering it was her birthday, she chose to forgo her uniform in favor of a red dress that clung to her upper body and then flowed out around her, making it easy to move. It was the perfect dance dress, too.

"The new lassie baked you a cake and we all 'ad a hand in decoratin' it," Scotty told her.

"Zat would be why itz a bit...uh..." Chekov rubbed the back of his neck.

"Colorful?" Bria laughed, looking at it. It was covered in milk chocolate brown icing, and there were what appeared to be plastic autumn leaves, and then all sorts of colorful designs in blue, yellow, purple, red, orange, green, and even black and white, "I love it!" It was the definition of an autumn cake.

Sarah grinned widely and proudly, "I told you guys! Bria is an Autumn girl! Not a Summer girl. I know my sister. Sorry there aren't any candles, it's against regulations to have an open flame outside of a lab, and it wouldn't be good for the planets in here either. So!" The brunette hurried over to Kirk and took the small makeshift device from him, she almost skipped back. "I made these! Electronic candles that will blow out just like real candles!" She placed the device on the center where most of the plastic leafs were so it wouldn't get much frosting on it, and turned it on. "There!"

"Well aren't you tech savvy," the birthday girl giggled, her eyes dancing as she watched the fake candles come to life, "You all are so amazing!"

Sulu smiled, "Sarah had informed me that you were upset over that there was no greenhouse, and after thinking about it, I realized it would be beneficial to a lot of people if there was one. Getting approval and taking a spare room, I turned it into this. I'm glad you like it."

"Blow out the candles!" Jim waved his arms impatiently like a little kid, "That cake looks so delicious!" Ever since dinner with Eri's cooking that first night, he couldn't get enough of it.

Snickering, Bria leaned over, "It's amazing, all of it. Thank you so much," she closed her eyes, wishing that Spock was okay. If he really wasn't feeling well, she wouldn't hold it against him for not being here. He hoped he liked his gespar yesterday...taking a deep breath, her head moved back and forth so she would get all the candles as she blew them out.

The doors opened once more as the Vulcan entered with a large box in his hands. He raised a brow at the cake and the fake candles. "Humans have strange customs." Spock stated, gaining the attention of the room. Not that he cared for the others as he only had his attention on one woman. Making his way to her, he offered her the box. "As it is, however...I believe it is customary to present one with a gift...Forgive me, this is the reason why I am late. The delivery vessel arrived three point five minutes later than I had planned.

Having her hold onto the box, Spock lifted the lid. Inside were two small kittens; one pure black female and the other a calico male. He had requested both males, but as it were, the order was messed up thereby giving a male and female. The Vulcan mentally noted that he would need to discuss fixing one or both of the cats with Bria later to insure that the numbers remain the same. "I took the liberty of naming them, if that is acceptable. Your calico is named Hota, after your previous cat, and the black feline is Zerin, which is a Vulcan name meaning Onyx dream. I was granted approval for them by the Federation this morning...are they acceptable?" He looked to his beloved's face, unsure if she would be pleased with his offer of affection.

Bria's squeal was high pitched and several people in the room had to cover their ears. It was like she instantly turned seven instead of 27, shoving the box back into Spock's arms so she could reach into it, snatching up Hota, "AREN'T YOU SO ADORABLE?!" She had cried for weeks when her baby boy died, unable to withstand the world as it was. Sarah must've told him about it, because she hadn't mentioned it. The little boy mewed and she held him close to her face, rubbing her cheek against his, "YOU'RE SO SOFT AND FUZZY!"

Uhura couldn't help the giggles that erupted, "I do believe that qualifies as acceptable, Spock."

"Well we know where her priorities lie," Ayano was amused as well.

A smile tugged on the Vulcan's lips at the sight of his beloved's pure happiness at the sight of the kittens. Besides his pleasure in seeing her delight, he had a need to make her happy, to present her with a gift most acceptable to her for this day she seemed to celebrate. Reaching in, Spock gently pulled out the other kitten before setting the box down. She was quite light which frightened the Vulcan as he could easily harm her. Turning to Sarah who stood by him- notably with Kirk standing closer possibly due to protectiveness or simply to see better -and handed her the kitten just in case. Spock looked back to his Bria with affection in his eyes, "I saw your Hota when I aided you in transferring your information from your computer to your PADD. You seemed quite…saddened upon seeing him, so I decided to...ease that pain."

"Well look at that," Bones chuckled, "He has a heart under all that computer hardware after all."

Sarah giggled as she moved to Bria's side, "Can I say, I am jealous! They cute and fluffy!"

"Yeah they are!" Raiden smirked, his tail flicking, "Good to know that you're a cat person and not a dog lover."

Bria swallowed thickly and Hota curled up in her arm against her chest, "Thank you, Spock, so much." She watched as Zerin wiggle from Sarah's grip and crawl onto her shoulder, then get in a crouch, wiggling that tiny fuzzy butt before jumping, landing on Spock's shoulder. Since he usually wore a turtle neck under his uniform shirt, he didn't flinch when her claws dug in in order to keep from falling. She easily used her back claws as well to get comfortable, and she nudged his face with her forehead, rubbing her body against his cheek before she perched sitting up, "Looks like you have a new friend."

Kirk burst out laughing at this, "Oh god, Spock! That was the cutest thing I've seen in a long time!"

Scotty snickered as well, "She reminds me of you, Mr. Spock, sittin' proper on your shoulder. She's even got your black hair."

"To make connections between myself and the cat can only go on the evolutionary level, Mr. Scott." Spock reminded as he reached up and gently stroked the kitten, still unsure about his handling of her in his state. However, this turned out to be rather pleasing as she began to purr delightfully. "She is to be Bria's, yet she seemed to prefer me, fascinating."

"Well," Bria beamed at her man, "They're /_ours_/, as we are each other's. It's called sharing," she poked him playfully, then reached up, her hand brushing his as she joined in the petting, and then she turned back to the rest of the room, "Okay! Cake! This day is turning out to be amazing, everybody. I'm having so much fun!"

Ayano leaned closer to Bones, "She does seem to be less pale now, but I think it's because of Spock. He was especially pale yesterday, but he has more color in him now. It's...really interesting. It's like their energy drained while apart, but she's even more hyper, and he's a lot calmer now they're together."

"You're right," The doctor nodded, his arm pulling her closer since this was off duty and he could do what he pleased. "Maybe it has to do with whatever is going on with Spock. He is really only fixed on her, and just...acknowledging everyone else. It's like he's drawn to her." He watched as Eri volunteered to help cut the cake, dealing out slices, though Spock declined the offered one. Bones nodded his thanks as he took his and Ayano hers. "We'll need to keep an eye on both if that's the case."

Sarah giggled at how her big sister was still cooing over the kittens while her Vulcan stayed practically attached to her side. She moved, he moved. It was like he was her shadow, though he did his best not to make contact with her here. Public display must be against Vulcan ways. Bumping her boyfriend, Sarah reached out and wiped some icing off of his face. "You're worst than a two year old, Jim."

Jim just grinned and he swooped down, taking her icing covered finger in his mouth, his eyes smoldering as he looked at her. His tongue swirled around the digit, making sure that was all of it before letting her go, "I assure you, it's totally worth it." 

Sarah's eyes were wide, her heart rate shot through the roof, and her jaw dropped. The most evident reaction, however, was the tomato-worse-than-a-freaking-firetruck blush that covered her face all the way to her ears. He just...that /_look_/...oh gosh... She swallowed as she reclaimed her finger, "That was not fair..." Biting her lip, Sarah debated on continuing with the comment. After all the time spent with her sister and Max, she had grown used to sexual jokes and such...but this was Jim... Oh to hell with it. "That's /_my_/ job."

Uhura snickered, "Look out, Jim. You're starting to rub off on her."

"Oh God," Bones grumbled, "Next thing we know we'll have mini-Jims running around." 

Spock had moved Zerin to Bria's hands after a while as he wanted her to be acquainted with her mistress, not solely him. He was deeply pleased with himself for having given his beloved something she adored. Even though their time overall had been short together, he had found the perfect gift for her that pleased her. That was his goal, his life mission to please her with tokens of his affections. If not because of his biological need to tend to her, the mere fact of what he, if she so accepted him, would do to her in the end, "Your happiness is most pleasing, ashaya."

Zerin perched on her shoulder, while Hota just curled in the crook of her elbow that held her plate of cake - a corner, with the most icing, her favorite - and Bria turned her head, bumping foreheads with Zerin in affection, remembering all the little things cats did that very few understood. Then she proceeded to scarf down her cake, leaning against her boyfriend's chest, "I was worried about you...I'm glad you're doing better," she murmured, entertained by the others in the room, but she was detached, only Spock and her new babies in her world right now. 

Spock kept his arms firmly around Bria as he pressed his nose into her hair to breathe in her scent. He loved the way she smelled...it always soothed him. "...It is not a topic for here, Bria...perhaps later." His voice sounded distant as if he were drifting asleep, yet his body remained tensed. His chest rumbled lowly with a 'purr' as his thumbs rubbed against her body. "It is a personal matter, and as it would only concern you...I do not wish the others to hear." Her body was so fragile...He could damage her so easily if he were not careful...

Jim's ears tinted red as well, his blush lighter than hers, "Of course it is," he chuckled, and took another bite of his cake. He shifted and wanted to hide his face, but he just /_had_/ to always comb his hair back, didn't he? He had just wanted to play with her a bit, but that comment...he cleared his throat, "I wouldn't dream of depriving you of your /_job_/, Sarah," he teased.

Bria hummed in response to his purr and leaned further back into him, her head tilting back a bit so she brushed her cheek with his, "Spock...you're being a bit overprotective again," she told him. He wouldn't do anything here, but he was just so damn /_tense_/. His aura was all over the place, just barely keeping calm, and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and focused hers to catch the wisps that were escaping his grasp, putting a containing layer around it. Those who were not spiritual would never understand what she was doing.

Snickering proudly, Sarah smirked as she pointed at the Captain, "Ha ha ha. I caught you by surprise with that one. See, I can take whatever you dish out and deal it out just as well." She nudged him and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "I may be shy, dearest Jim, but I am not as innocent as I seem." It was...embarrassing to say this in front of the others, but...she felt she could be herself around them like she could with Bria and Max.

Spock's brows furrowed in confusion at the...more control he seemed to have. His body relaxed, allowing hers to mold with his own into a most pleasing posture. Nudging her head gently, he tilted her head where he could hover over her main artery pulse line. The Vulcan's body told him to bite, to mark, but now that he had control, he simply rubbed his nose against it. "I am not being overprotective...you are fragile compared to a Vulcan. I merely made a mental observation, ashaya." The other's laughs irritated him slightly as it pulled attention from Bria or the kittens.

"I'm impressed," Jim snickered and he reached his free hand around her waist, hugging her to him briefly, before he returned to his cake, "I'm glad you're getting more comfortable to dish it out with the rest of us, Sarah," he beamed at her before taking a large bite.

"Oh, Spock," Bria sighed and she shivered a little feeling his nose brush one of the sweet spots on her neck, "I think our spar sessions have proved I'm not as fragile as you may believe. Ah well," it was useless to argue, it was all the same thing with them going in circles, so she just shrugged lightly, and felt Zerin shift to accommodate the movement. She would completely tilt her head if it wasn't for the fact her shoulders were small, and she would shove the kitten off. "Would you like to leave, ashaya?" She asked and straightened herself and attempted to finish her cake.

"Our session proved that you are able to match my normal frame of mind. It is this mindset that will prove otherwise..." Spock murmured as he shifted the two of them apart enough so that when she was ready, Bria could move easily without him holding her down. "I will follow you." Truer words could not be said for the Vulcan. He would follow her to the ends of the worlds they explore and farther. His life focused around her, especially at this time.

Setting the plate down, she reached out and took his hand. While they connected mentally with skin-to-skin contact anywhere, the connection was strongest when they held hands. She looked at her sister and winked, then nodded her respect to Mr. Sulu, before she led her boyfriend out of the room. "Do you trust me?" she asked him as she told the turbo-lift to go to the deck his room was on.

"That is a most illogical question," Spock stated, admittedly hurt by that statement. He had been cautious, but he never stopped trusting his beloved. In his arms he held the kittens who of which he taken when Bria started to move. Had he thought of it, the Vulcan likely would have left them with the others, but then again...he did not want to be disturbed later during his time with Bria. This…this could likely be one of the last times she spent with him willingly after his Time. It was a dark thought...but a foreseeable possibility. "I trust you with my life, Bria."

"Have you wondered how I stayed sane over the years? With all the turmoil and drama and bad things going on around me?" She felt his hurt and immediately stood closer to him, sending soothing feelings. They exited the turbo lift and walked down the hall together, "I want to help you. I don't even know if it'll work, but I want to try. Please? You meditate, so you'll understand spirituality, right?" they got to his door, and she waited for him to open it.

Spock raised a brow, "As spirituality can be applied in various ways with different meanings, I will need more of a definition before I am able to render my answer. It would illogical to assume, and Vulcans do not assume." Using his personal code, the male opened the door for his lady. He had to use this code setting to avoid others trying to pry into his personal matters more than Kirk had. Spock knelt and allowed the two kittens to explore the room while he and his Bria did what she wished.

"Well...have you heard of the chakras?" she asked, peeling off her shoes and sighing in relief. He eyed her as her dress moved and she smirked at him, but didn't do or say anything about it like she wanted to. Had he been...normal, she would've run her hands over herself teasingly. As it were... "Could you sit on the bed? Preferably in the middle so I can sit in front of you, with your legs crossed." Heh, his way of speaking was rubbing off on her, "You're right, a person or culture's definition of spiritual is different depending on who you're talking to. I mainly deal with chakras."

"If I am correct, it is an Indian term. It refers to each of the centers of spiritual power in the human body, usually considered to be seven in number. These points being Sahasrara, the chakra of pure consciousness; Ajna, the third eye chakra; Vishuddha, the chakra relating to communication and growth; Anahata, the chakra relating to one's immune system; Manipura, the chakra relating to one's digestion though it governs personal power, emotionally it governs expansiveness, and spiritually, all matters of growth; Swadhisthana, the chakra relating to one's reproduction; and Muladhara, is the chakra related to instinct, security, survival and also to basic human potentiality." Spock had no trouble rambling all of this off as he climbed onto his bed and shifted into the position she asked for. "Am I incorrect, ashaya?"

She blinked at him like he spoke a foreign language, "...I could never remember or name the proper titles, but yes, you're correct," Bria laughed shaking her head. She had removed her shoes and made her way to him, "I only remembered what they govern and that was enough for me." She got on the bed and sat on her heels. The kittens followed her, their claws sinking into the sheets as they chased each other, "I would meditate and always pictured them by their colors. Then I'd combine the colors and they'd turn white, and by the end of it I would be at peace. I did it often enough fully that I had a quick version, to focus, so I wouldn't panic."

Spock nodded, "Vulcans have similar methods. I am curious as to why you inquiring of this." Her sitting position also caused him some curiosity. She was acting most...unusually cryptic. What did she have planned that would require understanding of spiritualism?

Taking a deep breath, she reached out and put her hand over his eyes, and she felt his lashes brush against her palm as he closed them, "Could you start meditating for me, ashaya?" she asked softly, stroking his cheek, before pulling back.

Although hesitant, Spock slipped into his meditating stance. At first concentrating was difficult as his body remained wild with his Bria still so near to him. However, after some time, he successfully managed to do as she requested, oblivious to whatever she would do to him.

Starting at the top of his head, her hand hovered just above that silly, cute bowl cut. White. Crown. The one that connected them all. It was logic, practical sense, and it was absolutely no surprise to her than this would be his strongest of all the chakras. It required no attending to, so she moved down over his face. This was the imagination, purple. Well...this wasn't any problem, either. He used this part of his brain often to come up with solutions. Next...throat, blue breath...

The Vulcan male took in a deep, relaxing breath in response to the sensations that coxed him to do so. Had he not been in meditation, Spock would have found his own reactions to be fascinating.

Good. Good. She smiled, glad it was working. It wasn't really until this point where she knew if she had an effect. Now she moved down to his heart. Green, love, adoration...she smiled, thinking how his blood was green as well. She felt how /_strong_/ this was, drawing her in...but...wait, it wasn't...in his chest? She blinked and moved her hand over to...his side. Well, he was an /_alien_/ so...alright, yeah. His aura and chakra pulsed as she was near this one, and her red beating heart in her chest responded with its own thump.

There came a feeling of...connection unlike the link that he and Bria shared. It was more...corresponding than a straight forward link. Even in his meditative state, Spock could sense another beating that moved in time with his own pulse. By whatever means Bria preformed this, the Vulcan would not question now that he was subjected to them.

Moving along...his stomach. He hadn't eaten...it was weak and blocked here. She frowned, but didn't want to disturb him by saying anything. Shaking her head she rotated her hand in a soothing clockwise to get it started again. When she heard a rumbling, she knew she had fixed it, and grinned, giggling ever so softly.

Spock's face contorted slightly as he became suddenly in need of nourishment. He had not felt hunger in the past three days, yet in moments he was in need. It made little sense to him. Typically, Vulcans could go lengths of time without eating as their bodies function differently from humans. This was also typical of a male going through his Time. Knowing that, he knew she was somehow responsible for his body demanding food.

Okay...now it was dangerous territory. She swallowed thickly and her hand moved to hover over his belt buckle. Orange. Flame, heat, reproduction, sex...Her body heat spiked and her breathing increased. This wasn't what she was here to do. /_This_/ was what was causing him to be so tense and full of worry. It was spinning fast, out of control, she needed to slow it down. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm her racing heart. Slowly, carefully, she rotated her hand at a steady pace, attempting to slow it down without making it worse. Control. He needed it, and she wanted to help him gain it back.

Spock's breath hitched as his body fought the action. His biology simply would not do as whatever she was trying to accomplish. The more she pushed, the more the feeling grew until Spock reached out and took a hold of her hand. "...Ashaya...this is not something that can be controlled...I merely contain it until...it passes," he breathed, having to swallow back the spike of need. He knew what caused what emotion in his mind; therefore his calm came by his own doing. "I thank you, but I am afraid this must simply be endured. All Vulcan men go through this. I will be...fine."

"At least I can say I tried," Bria sighed, but she...understood, to an extent. She smiled, and moved the hand he had grabbed to lace with his. It had been a really intense feeling, far beyond her capabilities. "I'm sorry if I strained you," she leaned forward until she could wrap her other arm around his back and place her head on his shoulder. If his Sacred Chakra was a mess then so would be his Root...red, instinct, willpower...and she squeezed their linked hands in reassurance. All she had wanted to do was help, but there were some things that she couldn't do.

Holding her close to him in a firm hold to be rubbed by her arm, "There is no need to apologize, Bria...this is simply something that cannot be controlled..." Spock played with some of the bunched fabric of her dress, ideas flashed of what he wanted to with that dress. He rumbled possessively as he caught the spike in her hormones. "Although you have given me the strength I needed to not rip your clothes off..." he murmured before he could stop himself. His face contorted slightly at his own words, "Forgive me, Bria...I did not mean to make such an inappropriate comment."

The comment made her swallow thickly and shudder, and she pulled away to look him in the eye, "Don't apologize...I rather enjoy hearing things like that. /_Dirty talk_/ as it's called by us humans," she smirked, "Do you have any idea how much I want you to do that? But I know you can't. You /_won't_/, for whatever reason that may be. I know we've changed course for New Vulcan, and I have a sneaking suspicion you have something planned. You do and you don't want to act upon those urges you have. Am I wrong? I'm asking, yes, but I won't pressure you to tell me, and play the 'I'm your girlfriend, you should tell me' card - figure of speech, meaning I'm not going to guilt you, Spock. Tell me what you feel comfortable sharing, I hate being left in the dark, but if you wish not to say anything about the matter, then tell me." Fuck her rambling…she closed her mouth to shut up before she made it worse.

Spock's shoulders slumped as he saw the worry in her eyes. Would she feel the same after his Time? He wanted to keep silent about this, as he feared she would reject him...Yet he could not keep such a cruel secret from her. "Bria...I am aware that in your human raising, one would ask this differently and would have a ring...but I wish to ask you if you will be my mate." He reached out and cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek. If she said no...it would be finished. She did not understand what he was truly asking...

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, and she felt like she had no air in her lungs, but couldn't bring herself to /_breathe_/. Was he...more or less proposing to her? After little over a month knowing other, a week as a couple...it was...so fast...but she wanted it. This time period was different. Everything was different. Did she really have to conform to what she grew up on? After hating that world and its way of thinking /_all_/ her life? Would it be okay to say yes and go with her heart or would it be rushing? She felt like she did after their first kiss in front of her room. So uncertain...but the hope, fear, need, and love she saw in Spock's eyes wore away her own worries. He needed her, in way more ways than just one. He wasn't breathing either, hanging on her response.

Damn it...what was it that she had read last night? For the life of her she hoped she said it right, "_Ah, taluhk nash-veh k'dular_..." **Yes, I cherish thee.** Please let that be right, please...if she fucked up she would hate herself.

Wordlessly, Spock captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He could not stop the flow of happiness, love, affection, relief...he hoped that he did not harm her mind, though the likelihood was extremely low as the link was only a slight connection. Had they been Bonded...Spock's body shuddered at the thought of having his mind connected with his Bria's. Soon, he they would be Bonded now that she accepted him as her Mate.

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_," he whispered upon pulling away. "You...are learning Vulcan." It amused him that she mispronounced the phrase. It was endearing. He would have to instruct her after...if she still could look at him.

"Slowly...right now only the things that matter are sticking in my head," Bria blushed, hearing the correct way to say it on his lips. It rolled off his tongue beautifully...she was a little jealous, but all in good time, she supposed, "I'm trying...for you." She smiled adoringly, cupping his face in her hands, "This has been a wonderful birthday, ashaya. Thank you. I hope things go well on New Vulcan, for whatever you're planning."


	20. Yellow

**Chapter 19 – Yellow**

"Your request is denied."

Sarek stared at the other council members, unable to believe his own ears or his comrades. For a culture that prided themselves on their mates, to hear them deny his son this…he looked at the young man. His eyes were wild, his stance stiff, and nostril's flared. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to go through this, being half human, but it seemed the calls of nature were too strong.

No. No! Sarek stood and addressed the man who said this, "Of all the times to deny a man his rightful mate, especially before his Time is the most illogical. He could die, and when our numbers are few already…why? Why do you do this to my son, Arev?"

"Sarek, I ask that you restrain yourself," Arev scoffed, "We need to preserve our race and you and your son are the direct descendants of Surak. I will arrange a female Vulcan for him to mate with instead since T'Pring is dead. Whether this outsider he pleads to have is human or otherwise, I will not have the line diluted any further."

"I doubt she even understands what this will mean for her, or them," another council member said causing the others to agree.

Sarek looked down at Spock, "What have you told her, if anything at all?"

Spock fought to control his facial expression as he glared up at the Elder Vulcans beside his father. How dare they speak so little of his beloved? For such logical and intelligent people, the Council were fools. "I have told /_Bria_/ that I wish her to be my mate, and that I am not well which is why I have come here to fix it. She is not unintelligent," he growled, his fists clinching behind his back. They did not have a hand in his father's and mother's affairs, yet they so desired to, as Jim would say it, stick their noses into his business.

"So you have not explained what will lay in wait for her if she so becomes your mate?" yet another member spoke up, "Then it is unknown if she would reject you if she were to know the truth."

"I will have no other mate, members of the High Council." Spock growled even darker, his nearly black eyes narrowing pointedly, "If I do not mate with Bria, I will choose death. There is no other option."

"Who will…Bria, have if you die?" Sarek's brows furrowed ever so slightly. He had met her briefly before the meeting when they had arrived. He had been pleased to see his son, know he was alive and well still even with his...irrational Captain. He had been confused he was not with Miss Uhura anymore, but after seeing how he and Bria orbited around each other like planets, and how torn she was when told she couldn't attend... "She needs you just as much as you need her, my son." Everyone else seemed to be against them, and he shot a glare at Arev, before glancing back at Spock. What could he do?

Spock's face fell slightly as he bowed his head. He...he had not considered the Council denying him his chosen mate. All he cared for was being with Bria. What his father hinted at tore at his insides. His Bria...all alone because he had been stubborn enough to refuse any but her...Yet she would be alone either way. He could not decide which would be more torturous for her; His death, or never being able to be with him because he was Bonded to someone else. "She will have no one whether I chose death or another..." he stated softly, his shoulders slouching. If he died...it would destroy her...perhaps if he chose another, she would understand. It would spare her the pain she would go through during his Time as well...

"S'ti th'laktra..." **I grieve with thee...** Sarek murmured softly, "I'll aid in the decision for who shall be your Vulcan mate." It was the least he could do.

Arev spoke, "In light of your Time fast approaching, the ceremony will be held either later this evening or tomorrow. Take the time to inform this woman of our decision and prepare yourself. Someone will be sent to you when we have chosen."

Spock did not acknowledge the council member as he turned and sluggishly made his way to the doors. What could he possibly say to her that would make her understand? He did not want this. If it were up to him, he would have the ceremony right at this moment and Bond with his Bria. Just the thought of sharing a Bond with another woman left him feeling ill. As he reached the doors, he turned to look back at the council, "Her name is Bria, not 'this woman'."

Spock pushed through the doors with a heavy heart. He had not understood the term for many years as a heart's weight could not change in a mere matter of minutes. Only when he lost his mother did Spock finally understand...and now he felt it once more... The Vulcan looked to the place that Bria said she would await him. Confusion filled him upon see she not only did not stand there, and was nowhere to be seen. "Bria?" he called out, but no response came. Where had she gone?

X

She tried, but the harder she tried it just made the sobbing worse and the tears flow faster. She had found a balcony after running through the halls of the Embassy and gripped the railing, looking down at the courtyard. Everyone else was enjoying their shore leave, and she saw her sister and Jim at the fountain, splashing each other, trying to keep cool on this scorching hot planet. It was like an oasis here, but as she looked out further she saw the barren desert land. She had restrained herself from looking up pictures of New Vulcan on her PADD, wanting to be surprised, and it had been difficult to hide her disgust and pretend to be impressed. At least she wore a loose red tank top and black jean pants with red-strapped sandals, and she wouldn't die of heat stroke, or have an asthma attack thanks to the shot Bones had given her for it because of the thin air.

After spending a summer in Arizona once, she /_loathed_/ desert climates and never desired going to Texas where Sarah lived even when her grandmother had talked about visiting her aunt. She thrived in green, forest climates full of life. She even despised the prairies of South Dakota's east side of the river where she grew up. After realizing there was a /_war_/ going on, she had immediately taken up the opportunity to make their way to the Rapid City area west river where there were military bunkers in the Black Hills and the like. She had been able to hunt and survive there where they would've surely died in Sioux Falls.

She didn't want to be jealous of her sister now, seeing her happy with a human who despite the rumors, had sworn on his life and honor not to cheat on her, and would likely live a long time running off of his sheer dumb luck.

The thought of Spock /_dying_/ because of whatever this /_Time_/ was wracked her with a new set of sobs and she bent over, overlaying her arms on the railing and burring her face in them, just…letting it out. There was nothing she could do! He was being thrown into an arranged marriage because she wasn't /_Vulcan_/ and it ripped her apart. She had seen through the slight crack in the doors the way green blood welled in his palms with how tightly he was clenching his fists. His father was such a nice person, convincing him to agree to it, so he would at least be /_alive_/ even if she they couldn't have each other. "Damn it!" she cursed venomously in a choked half scream.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance?" An older Vulcan voice called from behind. The elder-looking Vulcan male watched as the distressed human female whipped around. Despite her tears, the man found that she had a pleasant face, her eyes oddly drawing him in. As an ambassador to Earth, it was Spock's duty to keep relations between Earth and the Vulcan people in good terms. A distressed human typically meant otherwise. "I am sure whatever distresses you can be fixed."

"Who are you? How can you help me?" Bria reached up, wiping away her tears quickly, taking some tissue from the bag she had brought to help with cleaning herself up, "Why should I even tell you anything?" she didn't mean to be so snappy, but...Taking a second glance when her eyes weren't so blurry, she was...a little stunned by how he looked like an older version of her...ex-boyfriend? She didn't even know anymore...

Used to humans under such emotions, Spock waited patiently until she finished being aggressive towards him to answer her, "My name is Spock. I am an ambassador of Earth, and therefore may be able to assist you as it is my duty to see that human relations are kept in good terms. It is your choice as to whether or not you tell me your aliment. I simply am offering my help."

Silence. Disbelief was in her eyes and she stared at him, "I...but..." Her eyelids dropped half way and her mouth was in a thin line, "You know what...I'm not even going to ask, because I fucking came from the god damn past. If you're the future version of my boyfriend, you obviously live through whatever crap the council's putting your younger self through!" she pointed back towards the hallway in the general direction she had come.

Slanted eyebrows shot up at her words. Spock studied the woman in detail before cautiously answering, "I am not certain of what you speak of. However, it is plain that you know of my younger self. It is most curious...I do not know who you are, yet you claim relations to myself. As for what you said in regards to the Council, I do not know what they are doing. I did not have the same...past as my younger self. For you see, I came from the future of a different time." The older Spock continued to explain how he ended up here in the past due to a black hole and how Nero's actions permanently altered the past. "So you see, I lived through much different events than him. In the time I came from originally, I never met you."

It was quiet between them for a minute as she let this sink in, "Lovely..." she muttered sarcastically, "So it's up in the air whether or not my Spock will be okay..." her face fell, "If I can even call him that anymore." It was her turn to explain what was going on, admitting to her eavesdropping on the meeting even though she couldn't attend. His face was perfectly schooled in the Vulcan discipline as he listened, but she felt like he was honestly curious and willing to help her if he could. "So because I'm a not a Vulcan they're putting him with a woman they pick that way your line isn't /_diluted_/ any further as Arev put it. I can't bloody help I'm a Fylakas – doesn't matter my sister and I are the last of our /_own/_ kind."

Spock nodded, "It is also due to trying to preserve our culture. As many of the elders of the tribes were killed, it is up to the Council to make the decision for marriages, which has not been their duty for far too long." He turned and looked out over the landscape in the distance, his face never once showing the sadness in his mind. This woman had strong emotions towards his younger counterpart. "Bria...may I ask what you know of the Time Spock is currently going through? Why he must Bond with someone?" the elder Vulcan asked, though he was not sure whether or not he would explain himself or have her seek out the other Spock.

"Very little…that he's going to die if he doesn't mate…" Bria looked down at her feet, "Which is why…I was out here…crying. I…It hurts, thinking about him dying. I'd rather he'd mate with someone else than have that happen." She felt the tears prick at her eyes again, "I love him enough to let him do whatever he needs to. I want to be the one he mates with, especially after when he more or less proposed to me on my birthday yesterday by asking if I wanted to be his. If…I need to let him go, for him to live, then I will. As long as I can see him alive and breathing a week from now. Even a year. Jim needs him, too. We'd have a very distraught Captain if he lost his precious First Officer…" she looked down at the fountain where Jim and Sarah were sitting on the edge and he was kissing her.

Spock followed her eyes curiously where he saw the young captain quite content in the kiss. Fascinating. He had never met this woman before yet Jim seemed...attached just by the way he watched her when they parted. The Jim he worked under would care for a woman, however, this was different. Perhaps, in this new timeline, the counterparts were in need of these two women which meant... "Bria...I will tell you this, what Spock is going through is called Pon Farr, the Time of Mating. It is nothing like what you may understand, for it is...maddening. Go seek out...your Spock, and have him explain it to you. Make sure he explains /_everything_/. If he wishes for you to be his mate, he has no right to keep the truth from you. I am afraid I have business somewhere else."

Hesitating, he placed a hand on her shoulder. A small shudder carried through his body, but he kept this suppressed from her, "If anything...spend time with him." With that said, the older Spock took his leave in silence as he made his way towards the council room. He would do his best, and if the council saw his logic, things perhaps will turn for the better...

Taking his advice, since even a different timeline's older self knew them better than anyone. It took a few hall turns, she hadn't realized how far she'd run, and she found herself lost, and was about to go to a computer consol to ask where she was when her face collided with the chest of the man she was looking for. With an 'omph' she stumbled back and rubbed her nose, then looked up at her man, "Spock! I'm sorry, I was curious and got lost looking around," probably shouldn't tell him she ran into the older Spock.

Spock's eyes widened slightly as he reached out to steady his Bria...she would always be his Bria. He looked to her eyes, ready to do his best to explain the situation when he noticed that they were red and puffy. He had seen many humans this way after they cried hard enough, so unless Fylakas were different, she had been crying. Gently cupping her cheek, his brows furrowed, "Bria...what happened? Why were you crying?"

Just out with it! "Tell me about Pon Farr." He froze, staring at her, "I told you last night I wouldn't pressure you, but that was before I knew you were going to /_die_/ if something wasn't done. Tell me. Right now. All of it," she demanded, "I eavesdropped on the meeting. I had to leave and walk around after I heard what your father said. How can you keep something like /_that_/ from me?"

Spock bowed his head slightly, "...It was not relevant as I had believed that you and I would be accepted to be mates. I did not wish for you to worry needlessly..." He averted his eyes from the glare she gave him, "As for Pon Farr, I do not know where you heard that term from. It is, in human translations, called the Time of Mating. Every seven years, Vulcan males become...subject to a primal need to mate. It is much more than a rut any animal goes through. Pon Farr strips Vulcans of their logic and brings a madness that, unless they are to mate, will kill them. Are you certain that you wish to know all of it? You...are going to be spared from the rest because the council is searching for a Vulcan woman for me."

"Tell me anyway. How long does it last? What's involved beside the obvious...like, rituals and stuff," Bria folded her arms, "I love you, Spock...of all things I don't want you to die...that'd break me worse than you being with someone else."

"...There is a ceremony in which a Bond is created between the mates, linking their minds together. However, the woman may challenge the male's right to her by the way of kal-if-fee. It is her right, and she chooses her champion who will fight for her in a battle to the death. If her champion wins, she is his. If her to-be-mate wins, she is his. After the ceremony comes the mating...it is not how you may imagine it to be for you see, Vulcan men become over come with what is called the Blood Fever. He is not himself...I would not be me. When I will mate; I will not care for my mate's needs. All I will seek is my own desires and satisfaction. My mate's pain will mean nothing to me. I will take her over and over until my Time passes or I am exhausted...it will last between two to three days..." Spock turned away from Bria, ashamed of what he had even offered to her the previous day. He wanted her, but...she would be in pain...

Two to three days of pain and constant sex. It...seemed like a small price to pay for a lifetime with your lover, completely and wholly theirs. Reaching out, she took him by the shoulder and made him turn around to face her, "From what I understand, that means your mother and father went though the same thing. You're 32? They were happy together, weren't they? All that time, spare a few days of Pon Farr every seven years. I'd endure it, like she did, if it meant being yours. I want to be yours, Spock," she squeezed his shoulder, "There has to be some way...is there a female version of _kal-if-fee_? Where two women fight over a man?"

"It...it is rare, but possible..." Spock slowly, tilting his head slightly, "You...still wish to do this despite what I have told you? I do not understand...I will not be able to control myself, I will not /_be_/ myself. Your needs will be neglected, even those of thirst and hunger...you may not survive..."

"I'll have Bones give me some tranquilizers in order to give you and I both a break. I'll keep them within reach, more than likely beside the bed," Bria slid her hand to cup his cheek, "You have a lot to learn about me, my love. Perhaps when we're Bonded you'll finally understand. Yes. We /_will_/ be Bonded one way or another. I won't let this other woman have you," she felt her own possessiveness take hold now she knew there /_was_/ a way, "You're mine, and I'm yours." She leaned up and brought him down as she kissed him thoroughly. No one else would have him.

There was the rough, gurgling sound of someone clearing their throat and with a frustrated growl she pulled away and snapped her head towards whoever it was. A young Vulcan woman inclined her head, "Osu Spock...um...Osu Spock has made an agreement within the council. _Kal-if-fee_ will be held between Miss Bria and their chosen match, Iria, at the ceremonial grounds at sunset. It has been suggested that you inform her of the methods of _kal-if-fee_ such as weapons and rules. Due to the fact she is an outsider, the ceremony will be shortened. Should she fail, it will start from the beginning and be conducted as it would. If she succeeds, you will be immediately Bonded and taken to the Cave."

Spock nodded, "I will do as suggested, T'Mar. Please go to my Captain and request a meeting on the Enterprise in an hour. I must explain things to him." Looking back to his Bria, he gently took her hand. "Come, there is much to tell you before I speak with Kirk. You will be facing a Vulcan woman who will not hold back as I have while training you." Nodding his head in dismissal of the servant woman, the half-Vulcan tugged his wanted mate towards a private room to explain all that she will need to know.

X

His office was the best place for this, no cameras or anything of that sort. Jim reclined in his chair and watched Spock walk in, "Alright, what's going on now, Spock?" he asked rubbing his forehead, "What did the council decide? Are you going to be okay?"

"I request an extended shore leave, Captain." Spock stated first, still working on what he would explain to his friend. "I am sure that the crew will not mind a few more days here." The knowledge that he would soon be with his mate weakened what little control he had, causing him to pace shakily.

"Deep breaths," Jim told him lightly, "I only got permission for a week, and I sent the report about the Greek Planet, so it'll be tough...but I'll see what I can do. You know how the top dogs are...er...top officials."

"If you must, I will take a shuttle to meet up with you after everything has been finished." Spock nodded, making calculations in his head over possibilities. "Jim...the council has ruled that I am to be arranged with a Vulcan woman due to the few numbers of my kind that remain. However, my older self managed to get them to agree that Bria is allowed to challenge for the right to be my mate...she will have to face that same woman in a match...I am...worried for her. She is strong; however she will be facing the strength of a Vulcan..."

A smile played across Jim's face and he shook his head, "Oh, Spock..." He stood up and went over to his friend, "She's not human. If she were she'd probably get her ass kicked, but as it is, she's /_not_/. She's got the strength of will, the drive to /_win_/, and I think she'll do just that. That's not all that's on your mind, though, is it?" he coaxed, "It's the Pon Farr itself. You're afraid of hurting her, aren't you?"

Spock locked eyes with the Captain, "You do not know of what lays in wait for her...it is not something that Vulcans discuss...it is simply known. I...had to explain to Bria...I...am...not myself during my Time...her needs are nothing to me during the Blood Fever. She is speaking with McCoy to prepare for this, but...Jim, I could kill her..."

This was the first time he mentioned a Blood Fever and not being himself. Things just got more and more complicated and intense, didn't they? "Spock...could you meld with me?" He had hated the prospect ever since Delta Vega and old Spock did it, but he wanted to show Spock something that his words weren't getting through to him, "Or will it be too dangerous?"

Spock's brow furrowed as he mauled it over, "It...is not advised, however...I imagine that it will be of importance..." Placing his fingers on the melding points along Jim's head, the Vulcan joined their minds for a few moments.

When he said it would be okay, Jim had quickly planted his feet to stabilize himself. Seeing that slim-fingered hand reach for him had made him flinch a bit, due to memories, but he beat it down and closed his eyes, taking a breath and relaxing. What he felt from Spock absolutely floored him about the entire situation. Heat, burning, a dull simmer right now but building as time wore on. He saw the fearful images his imagination had conjured up with all the different scenarios should Bria succeed, as well as the awful torment that would ensue should she fail. _Kal-if-fee_ filled his head and the fact this Iria would have no qualms about killing Bria as per tradition.

Alright. He had to put a stop to this /_right now_/. Grunting, mentally or outwardly he wasn't sure, but he turned the thoughts around. He brought up one of the few times he had joined the group in the training session. How each and every person fell to Spock's superior strength and he barely tried. Jim had held his own against the Vulcan man, but ultimately landed on his ass as well. Raiden even had a go and the two were an interesting matchup, since Torans were a bit stronger than humans as well, but not as strong as Vulcans as he was also thrown off. Then there was Bria. A smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes he couldn't place or explain. Their spar session lasted so long and got so heated that many left because they were bored, but Jim was absolutely impressed and stunned. She was going head-to-head with Spock and he /_swore_/ he saw sweat bead on that green-flushed brow. Holding back...what a bunch of bullshit.

Pulling out of the Meld, Spock diverted his eyes to the floor. He had...such doubt in his Bria when all along she had the ability to stand up to even himself. His protectiveness was...unneeded. Looking to Jim's smiling face, the Vulcan nodded slowly, "Thank you, Jim...you have put my mind at peace...for the most part. I still fear what lays in wait for her, but I will not worry about the challenge now."

He reached out at hugged Spock, wrapping him up and squeezing, "Good luck, Spock." He pulled back and held up his hand in the solute, "You're definitely going to Live Long and Prosper, especially with an outstanding woman like Bria at your side. I hope I can eventually say the same with Sarah."

The male was rather shocked by the hug, but humans were strange nevertheless. He nodded to him, raising his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute in return. "I believe the human term is, 'all good things in time'? It seems, however, that you both are quite attached. Forgive me, I must return to aid Bria in preparing for our time together." He was grateful for having decided to explain things to his friend. Jim managed to console him yet again. "I have a request, however. I am permitted to have my closest friends accompany me during the brief ceremony...I would like it if you would be there."

Jim's eyes brightened at being called Spock's 'closest friend' and he beamed his winning grin at him, "Of course! Let me get ready and I'll join you in the transport room." He nodded to him and watched him leave. This was the least he could do for Spock, of all things. If he wanted him to be there, then damn it he would be there!


	21. Red

**Chapter 20 – Red**

Jim, Bones, and Spock beamed just inside the rock formation they had been given the coordinates to. Jim was rather amused McCoy was one of those 'closest friends' as well, but refrained from saying anything. There was a woman already at the rock platform in the center that had what looked like red hot coals in the middle, and a gong that almost appeared to be green jade. She held the tool to ring it, and did so once.

An older Vulcan woman, who Spock had explained to him to be T'Pau sat in her royal looking chair that had handles on the bottom to be carried, and four strong looking young Vulcan men stood nearby her wearing silver tunics. Scattered around the ring were others wearing the same thing but holding…something that had rows and rows of silver bells. When the gong stopped humming the wind-chimes jingled softly in the barely-existent breeze.

On the other side of the rock wall was Bria, with her allowed friends…Sarah and Ayano were the ones she chose. Despite the fire she had shown before, being put on the spot made Bria jittery and she shifted from food to foot, Sarah barely able to keep her still with her hand on her arm.

"Spock…" T'Pau spoke, gentle and slow, so she was understood, "Why are there so many outsiders to our ceremony? From what I understand, your chosen mate and the mate the council chose for you are to fight in _kal-if-fee_. I see no need for any others."

"It is my right to have my friend to accompany me, as it is of Bria's right as well as she is to be a challenger." Spock stated in a soft, yet firm voice, his wild emotions, for the moment, at bay. His elder's stonily face showed nothing, as was expected, when she nodded to him and raised her hand for the guests to come near.

Bones raised a brow as he looked to Jim, but for the sake of their friend, all four neared the Vulcan woman. Spock looked to each of the members, introducing them to T'Pau. Sarah glanced back at Bria as T'Pau explained that the ceremony was something that had never changed since the beginning of history. She bit her lip in worry. Unlike Spock and Jim, she didn't know if this was going to be the last time she saw her sister or not. While Bria trained with Spock, she trained with Sulu, so she didn't know how she would fair.

"Are you in agreement as to not interfere?" T'Pau's harsh voice repeated and made her snap back to attention with a blush and a bowed head.

"Y-yes, forgive me..." she murmured.

T'Pau's eyed the human woman before pointing to the rock where Iria stood prepared, "_Kal-i-farr_!"

Spock moved to the platform where he held his hand out towards the gong to stop Iria from ringing it, "_Kal-i-fee_."

She stepped back, allowing the tool to fall to the ground as she looked to the one she would fight for this Vulcan male. As they already knew who would fight, T'Pau did not waste asking as it would be illogical. She too looked to Bria, "Do you accept?"

"Yes," Bria stepped forward, and she glanced at Spock. It was as if things had gotten worse for him in the past hour or two. "Hang in there, ashaya," she murmured, before looking to Iria and joining her in the white sand. She'd changed into her tactics uniform, feeling more comfortable, and before this Bones had given her two shots. Another for her asthma, to make it a fair fight and the injection only lasted so many hours to begin with. The second was a secret between her and the good doctor. Taking once last swig of the water bottle she had with her, she tossed it to Ayano who caught it easily. Clapping her hands together she rubbed them, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Jim looked at Spock who was starting to breathe irregularly, and he walked off to a corner as the silver bells started ringing. "Spock?" he was concerned as is first officer laced his fingers together and shifted.

"Do not speak with him, Kirk...he appears to be fighting the Blood Fever. Leave him be," T'Pou advised and Jim bit his lip.

Iria raised a brow at the woman as the Vulcan men brought out the traditional Lirpa, a metal staff with a fan-shaped blade on one end and a club on the other, one for each. The Vulcan woman held her chin up at the sight of the small /_child_/ holding the large weapon. This was illogical as she would clearly win.

"If both survive, the challenge shall continue with Ahn-woon," T'Pau stated before signaling for the fight to begin.

"Spock chose illogically when he selected you as a champion. You are but a child," Iria stated twirling the lirpa before swinging the blade part at her.

An easy block, "Oh honey, please. Do you know of the Bo Staff? That was my weapon of choice, don't be coy," Bria twirled the lirpa, catching Iria's and swinging it off and away from her, but not out of Iria's hands. Either she was good with a lot of weapons or the lirpa was her favorite. Her chest burned where the mole.../_chip_/ was, and she arched a brow mainly at herself. She hadn't felt the burn in a while...but she didn't feel like the lirpa was as clumsy and unproportional anymore. Twirling it, she swung her arm out, blade aching, her foot sliding along the sand and she twisted her body, going into a kick when Iria blocked the weapon.

Iria had not expected the human woman to present a challenge, but she was no fool. Instead of blocking the attack, the Vulcan woman stepped back several times, allowing the other to make her rounded attack which twisted her around enough, due to the weight of the weapon, to exposing her back to the jab of the club end of the weapon, knocking her to the ground. It was a shame that she would eventually have to kill this woman. Her disrespect had been misplaced. This...Bria was skillful even in the few moments that she engaged in combat.

Jim watched these two battle it out, kicks, twirls, slices and jabs, with the occasional thump from the blunt end. While he was honestly impressed with the fight, Spock was getting fidgety. He wanted to console him, but he was beyond his reach now. "Only Bria could make or break this," he sighed to Sarah, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend from behind, his chin on her shoulder, "They seem pretty evenly matched right now...I wonder who's /_really_/ the one holding back."

"...I don't know...I wish this was over already..." Placing her hand over Jim's and weaving her fingers with his. Watching her sister fight like this with the possibility of her death... She shuddered and gripped Jim's hand tighter. The brunette could only imagine what was going through Spock's head.

Iria aimed a blow to the Human's legs, but the moment she moved for the attack, she realized her mistake. Bria had baited her into attacking her supposed opening. Her back and side were completely exposed, but she could not stop her ongoing attack. The likely would be the end of her...and she accepted it as one had to die either way.

Bria's hand shot out instead of her weapon, clamping down on the right areas for the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, and Iria dropped to the ground. She raised her weapon, blade side down, and drove it towards Iria's head...

But the blade landed in the sand. Bria let go and stood straight, dusting off her hands as the lirpa stood upright.

"Wait what?" Ayano blinked, "Wasn't this a fight to the death?"

T'Pau rose from her chair, her eyes watching the woman carefully as all eyes turned to her. Clever human. Because such fights between females were rare, and neither were under the influence of plak'tow, it held no surprise that the woman had been able to find, as humans say, a loop hole. "Iria is unable to proceed, the woman, Bria, has won the right to Spock. Approach," she ordered to which Spock immediately moved to kneel before the elder Vulcan woman. Looking to Bria, she raised a brow slightly when she did not approach. "I must meld with the both of you to establish a bond that will link you until death. Approach."

Sarah frowned in as much confusion as Ayano while the Vulcan men walked over to Iria and carried her off. "Wha...?" Sure she was relieved that this meant her sister won without bloodshed, but this was all so confusing.

T'Pau's eyes narrowed at Bria when she made her way closer, "Your win came at surprise, as was your sparing Iria's life. Her life is spared now because she will mate with another to preserve our species."

Vulcans were so stubborn...yet then again, she supposed so were humans, and that tugged a rueful smile at Bria's lips as she hurried over, "Considering you're an endangered species, I'm glad Iria will live to see another day. She's a strong woman who deserves an equally strong mate…just not mine." She knelt beside Spock as soon as she could.

T'Pau nodded and spoke for him as she leaned down to created the meld, "The Bond must be made. Prepare yourself." With that warning, the Vulcan elder connected the two through her own mind and began to weave the Bond.

Burning. That was main thing she felt through Spock's side of the link. T'Pau had done this a lot, as she felt the tugs and pulls and twists. She felt nothing of the older woman, just what she was doing in order to create the Bond. There was a darkness, a beast pulling at the chains so to speak, but then there was only one thing she felt from the Healer...soothing, 'be at peace' echoed through the link. It was temporary, but the superior's strength seemed to give Spock some semblance of stability before he snapped. It wasn't over yet. They needed to get somewhere before he could have his way with her. There was a hiss and a growl, and she /_immediately_/ restrained her perverted thoughts, knowing it was Spock who did that. She saw the dangers through his mind, why he was so afraid, and didn't even flinch. Instead... /_'Now you know all of me as I know all of you...I hope you don't hate what you see.'_/ That dumbfounded him, she felt it.

Spock hardly registered when T'Pau finished the Bond, releasing them from her Meld. They, however, stayed connected; their minds open to another until either closed it. He wanted to know more, understand what she meant, but the burning took over. His whole body trembled with his need that she now could feel.

"I declare this marriage to be sanctioned and approved by the S'chn T'gai clan. The woman, Bria, is now one of our own." T'Pau announced, earning the appropriate response from those who were there. "Come, we shall escort you to the Caves and return for you in three days."

Spock moved to his feet, pulling Bria up with more force than he meant. His face contorted slightly, but he could not stop himself from continuing to lead her towards the others who were already started to head towards the Cave. He...he burned with need. They were not moving fast enough. She was his at last, now he must have her.

Sarah looked to Jim, unsure of what they should do. "Should we follow them?"

"No. It's all up to them now," Jim sighed and he straightened up, rubbing his face, "Let's all go back to the Embassy and continue our shore leave. There's...nothing else we can do for them."

Ayano took the bag Bones had and ran after them, "Bria! Here, you need this," She jogged beside them as they moved so they wouldn't have to stop, and the other woman took it gratefully before they started uphill. Ayano stopped and watched them go, and bit her lip. Turning back around she returned to Bones, "I hope that'll be enough..."

"It's all we can offer. We'll just have to wait it out." He pulled her into his arms lovingly, "Bria's a tough cookie. She'll be alright." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "How about we go celebrate for them since they'll be too occupied? This is a wedding, granted it's a crude one, but still."

"Sounds good," Ayano smiled, and looked at Jim, "Sulu and a couple of the others will probably want to celebrate, too."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," Jim smiled and pulled open his communicator and contacted Scotty to beam up to the Enterprise.

X

The sight of the Cave made her pale a little. Chains, leather bindings, cloth wraps…it looked like a torture chamber with all the ways you could restrain a person. The escort party was gone and she felt him behind her. Before he was even near her she felt his hands twitch to rip away her clothes. But then she wouldn't have anything to wear on the way back. Quickly she set the bag Ayano gave her at the side of the pallet. She wouldn't bind Spock, not yet. By the time she needed to use the first trank was when she would have to chain him up. She'd wrap his wrists, though, so he wouldn't injure _himself_.

The cave was lit with scentless candles which she was thankful for as it was now dark outside. There was a dark growl behind her and she wasted no time in whipping off her shirt before he could grab it, and her pants buckle was undone within another heartbeat, the button and zipper following shortly after, but he was on her before she could tug them down.

_/'Stay with me a little longer, ashaya,'/_ she begged through the link as his mouth found her neck, and she gasped softly, shivering when he found a sweet spot. Five years with no sexual activity...she didn't want him to make that first thrust brutally. _/'Stay...'/_ he was drifting, the darkness swallowing the man she knew and loved with each passing /_second_/ instead of minute now, _/'Please...do this one last thing for me and you can have all of me...'/_

Spock physically shook as he fought with himself to do as she asked. He could feel the fear and understood the reason as he forced himself away from her. His eyes were closed as he clashed his hands together. _'/...Hurry...I...cannot...hold back...much more.../'_ Even speaking this to her in his mind caused him to lose ground. His primal side hated this. She was his and he wanted her /_now_/. His needs were greater than her whim! No...no he must...he must hold on a little longer...for her.

Her pants hit the floor with a thump, and she had never been more thankful in her entire life that she went commando except for /_that_/ time of the month. This left only her bra, which she attended to as she turned to face him, one hand undoing the tie on the sweatpants he wore, and they fluttered to the ground as her heavy double D breasts fell from their confines. She tossed the bra across the cave, her hands going to the hem of his shirt and lifting up. Her breath left her as she found herself on the pallet, being kissed roughly, his shirt falling from her hand off the side, "You're so sexy, Spock," she /_purred_/ and he bit her lip, but she ignored the sting and the reflexive tears. Glancing down, she saw his...double ridged green cock, and needless to say she was impressed. Thick, but not too long...He was rubbing against her and she moaned, shocked by how /_wet_/ she was already, "Gently," she pleaded into his ear since his mouth had moved to scrape along her jaw.

A growl came in response as he reached between them to guild himself into her awaiting core. He hissed loudly as her walls stretched to accommodate his thickness. With his will breaking, Spock slid fully into her and paused. Her whimper was horrifying to him because he knew that this would be the gentlest experience throughout their time here so long as he was unbound. He could only hope that she would do so soon to avoid harming her. His mouth sought the flesh of her shoulder, biting into it as a distraction until she acknowledged she was ready, for when she was...he would no longer have any control.

Running her hands along his chest, swallowing back the pain in her shoulder, she rocked her hips and closed her eyes. She felt all of him and it was /_wonderful_/, "_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_..." she wanted him to hear that one last time...and sure enough, as soon as the last syllable was off her tongue, the burning black beast had consumed him. This wasn't Spock anymore, she knew as she felt him lapping and sucking at the blood on the bite wound, and the way he pulled out and /_slammed_/ back in. She could give the beast what he wanted, too, though. Arching her back she whimpered in pleasure, "You like that? How tight I am?" she growled, tightening her walls around him then letting go, certain it was like a vice by his whine, "All yours, every bit of it."

His hand found her hips, digging his fingers in her flesh possessively as he proceeded to fulfill his desires. When he tired of that mark, he moved to another area of flesh to score. His paces was fast and unforgiving, yet...she moaned in pleasure even as he grew tired of that mark as well, moving on to another area. His Bria was giving him everything and finding pleasure in what he took. Had he been able to form any kind of word, mental or verbal, he would have called her /_his_/ over and over. For she was his, and his alone. He finally had her. His Bria. /_His_/.

It went on like this for hours, until she was bloody and bruised from bite marks and fingerprints respectively. She had moved her hips a lot at fist, creating her own pleasure as he thrust. The first time she came was explosive, her scream drowned out by his roar of approval and he kept /_going_/. The sensitivity from orgasming once cause another, and another…and after a while she had cum so many times her mind was a fuzzy blank and she was a puddle of moans and whimpers and she heard herself pleading /_more_/. Yet he'd yet to find a single release. Was he waiting for something? "What…do…you…need?" she gasped between his thrusts, pulling her knees up and he leaned down to pin her there. This caused new sensations and she gasped, arching her back as her abdomen clenched and she cried out.

He latched onto her neck, sucking on her jugular before moving up to press his cheek against hers firmly. His growl tickling her ear. Her emotions...her wants and desires were like kindling to his fire, making him want more and more of her. The primal-driven Vulcan amplified his speeds even more at this increase of lust. Her words, however, managed to stir his senses to growl at her, turning his head slightly to graze his teeth against her flesh, yet not biting into her as he would have done previously. This was all he could do as he could not form words, only expressions of his wild darkness. When she did not understand, he snarled, reaching up and jerking her head towards his shoulder using those long brown locks. He felt the pain of his action through her, but it did not matter. She would give him everything he wished, and he would take it all.

Her walls clenched around him as he gripped her hair, groaning at this. Oh...she latched onto the perfect area, not knowing how she knew, but didn't bother questioning it. Opening her small mouth she felt her i-teeth graze his skin, and driven by his snarl, she bit down hard. She broke skin and dug deeper, feeling his blood fill her mouth. It was like bland watermelon. It didn't taste like copper at all like she expected. His roar made her whole body quake and she held onto him, his thrusts suddenly becoming erratic instead of the sure, powerful ones he had been making. Lapping up the blood with languid strokes of her tongue, she moved to his ear, "Come for me...all over me, inside me...whatever you desire. Then do it again, and again...I want it, I /_need_/ it. I need /_you_/."

His hand had long since returned to her, already busing sides where he held onto while his body sped towards what he had been working to achieve since they started. Dipping his head, the Vulcan found the first bite wound, which by now had long stopped bleeding, and bit into it once again to reopen it. As the liquid hit his tongue, he pulled away to lift her hips off of the pallet so that he could give his final thrust. He held her locked into placed with him in that position as he felt her walls once again rapidly contract around him, this time in a joined climax. He panted heavily as the last of his seed poured into the willing core.

"Flip...me..." Bria wheezed, the both of them shuddering violently at the feeling of his hot semen filling her to the brim, and she felt the throbbing of his thickness. Variety, especially in the early stages would help in the long run, or at least that was her theory. Besides...if she was on her stomach she could more easily reach the bag of tranquilizers. Then when he flipped her onto her back again she could give it to him. Then bind him, chug down some water, sleep, then they'd start the next session with her on top. Three days...god she was going to be a mess and it was going to be harder than hell to convince him she was okay and she had, at least at the beginning, /_enjoyed it_/ which...more than likely would horrify him more. She'd find out eventually. Right now...she squeaked as she found herself on her stomach and he was inside her. Right now it was her job to satisfy the beast, and save her lover.

X

The Vulcan awoke sometime later, his head heavy from whatever shot she had given him. Her scent filled his nose and triggered his burning need once more. Growling, he was going to find her. He must have her. When he went to move, however, the Vulcan found that his arms had been secured above his head, restraining him from moving away from the anchored spot. Snarling at being confined, he pulled with all his strength in an attempt to release himself. All were futile. Just to make it worse his mate drew his attention to her bare, marked, and bruised form as she straddled his hips, hovering just above his already erect member. He growled as he tried to dig his heels into the pallet to thrust up into her with no results.

"Mm, you're all mine now, ashaya," Bria purred, her hands running through the hair on his chest, "I can't very well please you if I'm dehydrated now can I?" she licked her lips and rubbed her slick heat against his rock hard cock, and then she slid down over him, loving his whine of pleasure, and she threw her head back, exposing the bite marks he had made on her. She cleaned them up so they weren't bleeding and crusty, but otherwise hadn't done anything to them. "I'll do my best to please you, love," she moaned as she rocked her hips, "I won't let you die."

He whined at her slow pace, rocking his hips up to meet with hers. This was an attempt to have her hurry her actions, satisfy his burning need. However, it became evident she would go her own pace at which he growled at her for, pulling at his restraints. If he could not take her as he desired, he wanted her closer...her hands were creating pleasurable sensations to which he made small noises of approval.

Though the link was murky she felt that particular want and leaned down and her breasts brushed against his firm chest. Her hands moved up his neck and into his hair, gripping it roughly, and she kissed him, lifting her hips up and down faster, glad for all her training. Without it she would be even more tired than she was now. She bit his lip in retaliation to what he had done to her at the start, "You can thrust into me, ashaya." She looked into his ink black eyes, the wildness in them turned her on /_way_/ more than it should. Nipping along his jaw, she got to his ear and licked along the shell, lightly biting that sexy point, enough to leave marks but not enough to bleed.

The Vulcan groaned at her torturous nips, wanting to sink his teeth into her skin once again. He managed to nudge her head to the side, but could not find the flesh he wanted to bite, instead sucking harshly at her pulse as he finally found his footing to thrust his hips up. He roared his pleasure into her flesh as he continued this action.

"Ah!" She gasped, not sure if she was saying 'yes' in Vulcan or moaning, perhaps a combination. Pushing her body flush against his, she tossed her hair over her shoulder out of the way and leaned closer so he could latch onto her, wincing as she felt his teeth pierce the tissue. She loved how...well they fit together. Both of them had mile long legs, so they didn't quite fit toe-to-toe, but like this...a deep moan came from her chest as she rubbed her hands everywhere she could reach. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, scraping her teeth against his skin, she bit down. She would give back just as much as he did. She was starting to figure out the right pressure to break skin, and she moved across his torso, rocking her hips back and forth, grinding him deep into her core.

"Spock...Oh..." Whether or not he was Spock didn't matter to her...as far as she was concerned, this beast /_was_/ Spock, simply his most basic, primal self. It wasn't his fault he couldn't make love to her right now. They'd have plenty of time for that later. She whimpered and pleaded all the same, biting his collarbone here and there and sucked at his pulse, letting him handle it. His breathing was ragged and she felt how his heart pounded in his side, his chest heaving, "So good..." she panted and he hit all the right spots. Her nails dug into him as she felt the coils tighten and then burst, fire racing through her veins as she orgasmed hard, "Spock!"

Somehow...his need relied on her now. For when she came, his body responded by shooting him over the edge as well. He pulled at the restraints with a roar of his release as he slammed up into her quaking body. Chest heaving, he rubbed his cheek against her head, a rumble emitting from his chest. Strangely, he did not go wildly back into it until she shifted. That sent him back into his blazing wants. Thrusting up, he started back into his furious drive.


	22. Turbulence

**Chapter 21 – Turbulence**

The first thing Spock felt was sore. His shoulders and neck throbbed at his movements while his shoulders held a dull ache as if they had remained in the same position for so long. Next felt a weight on his body. Someone clung to him, though by the hold they were slumbering peacefully. Opening his eyes to the dark of the cave, Spock groaned lightly. He blinked several times before looking down to find his beloved Bria laying curled on top of him. His brown eyes wandered over her naked form, noting shamefully just how many bruises and bites she had on her back and shoulders alone.

Panic filled him; however, when he moved to wake her, but his hands were shackled...She had to restrain him. This both relieved and disgusted him. Why? Why did his Vulcan blood pull him with such need? Bria did not deserve this… "Bria?" He shifted under her, rocking his body sideways to try to jar her. "Bria...please wake up."

"Mm?" the sound of his voice fired up her mind before her body even twitched. She was groggy and slow, never one to wake up right away or easily, especially if she'd been sleeping deeply. Her eyes opened a crack, and the darkness startled her, the only light coming from the mouth of the cave. The candles had burnt out. So...two days? It was morning...so this would've been the third, but...she felt the rise and fall of his chest, his breath moving her hair which tickled her face, and warmth. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up, "Spock! You're alive! And normal!" her face lit up with happiness and she heard the rattle of the chains. Quickly she reached up and undid the restraints, following his body as he thumped to the pallet. She hugged him tightly, "You're okay!"

Pulling away from her, Spock held his mate at arm's length, "My well being is not of importance. It is you that I am concerned for. Did I harm you? Where is the medical kit? I shall attend to your injuries..." It would be the least he could do...he must have been a monster by the looks of her body. She needed medical assistance. An ill sensation came over him at the thought of what he had done to her. He, from the looks of it, had been so rough with her, so careless. No. He knew he had not cared at all. His primal side would have cared only about pleasing himself. Spock could not bring himself to look his beloved in the eyes now. She must hate him...He dared not even cross his side of the link for fear of what he would find.

Ugh. This felt like something straight from the movie Twilight. Bria rolled off of him, grunting and reached over the side of the pallet, grabbing the bag and handing it to him. "You're infuriating," she grumbled, "Nothing you did to me was unwanted, but nothing I say will convince you of that. Yet you won't look at the link which I have wide open." She felt tears of frustration and pressed her lips firmly together, "You haven't even taken a look at yourself. You're such an idiot." She was…just happy he was alive, but he was so hell bent on believing it was an awful experience. For anybody else, maybe, but she would get over it.

Spock's brows furrowed in confusion at her anger over his concern and self-shame. He had harmed her...and she claimed to enjoy it. Glancing down at himself, the Vulcan became even more confused upon seeing he too had bite marks covering his exposed skin, as well as claw marks from where she dug her nails into him.

Hesitantly, Spock trailed over to her mind through the Bond. He had expected to find horror and disgust directed towards him, immense pain of their couplings...but he found none of that. In fact, the only pain, besides the dull ache of their prolonged activities and his workings on her, was that of mental hurt from his reaction to her. She had gone through so much for him and he wouldn't even hold onto her. To top it off, she had actually...enjoyed the experience. He shuddered at all the dirty talk she had spoken to him, despite it being a one-way stimulus. She had encouraged him, sought to please him...and now he couldn't even look at her.

Bowing his head in shame, Spock turned away from his mate, "Bria..."

She sat up; wincing at how the bite marks stretched and she felt blood seep from the ones on her back. She couldn't reach those to clean them, so for all she knew it could be puss as well. Reaching out she grabbed his bicep and tugged on him. "Don't fight me...come here. Look at me, /_please_/," she begged him, "I still want you, I love you. I did all of this for /_you_/! Please..." _/'Don't break down, don't break down...'/ _she coached herself. She had been expecting this, as sad as that seemed, but it still hurt.

"I lost control, Bria...I could have killed you if you had not bound me...It...horrifies me that I...I did that to you. It is a part of my biology...and it will not be the last time it will happen. I hurt you...used you...You are my everything, my life...and I belittled you for my own barbaric needs..." The Vulcan murmured as he turned to her, and, like a needy child to a mother, he curled his larger body against hers. He needed to tend to her, and he was being selfish once again for simply allowing her to circle him in her arms tenderly. "I am sorry, ashaya..."

The tears fell and she nuzzled his hair, holding him tightly. She was glad he was holding her again. She hadn't wanted to bind him but he was right, it had been for her own safety and well-being. She wouldn't have been able to go to the bathroom, eat, drink, sleep...that reality had struck her yesterday, after all her own stubborn denial, but she did it all anyway. It was all worth it to have him here with her now, "I can and will do it over and over again if it means you'll be with me. I forgive you, Spock, I forgave you before this even started. _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_, so much. You needed me, so I provided, because I need you in my life. I told you...I can't handle another heartbreak."

Spock nodded, pulling away to gently lay her down her stomach. He winced physically at the marks. One in particular looked red and started to have a clear, runny yellow liquid mix with the blood. "Do you wish for me to clean this or have McCoy do so? There is no need to stay here any longer. You clearly detest the environment...and the people."

He did not wish yet to verbally say his affections back to her as his self-loathing still was evident. However, he allowed wave after wave of affection to flow into his Bria's mind. Soon, he would, he knew, speak what she wanted to hear, but as of the moment, they seemed too...loving for one such as he who had treated her so. Spock would earn her love once more first.

"The people aren't so bad...I like your father, but the rest of the council is what I dislike. While watching other Vulcans interact with the crew, I found them interesting," Bria sighed, "I'd rather no one else see me like this...I'll have Ayano perform a woman's physical later," she added as she felt her inner thighs and abdomen throb. The more she moved, the more aware she became that she was beyond sore, "I did good with my front, but I can't reach by back. I have to ask...do you want them all to heal, and re-mark me when we make love properly?" With how much he hated seeing them, she was curious.

Spock mauled over the proposal as he began to tend to the wounds. He wouldn't lie, as Vulcans do not lie, he rather enjoyed the way the marks looked on her. They would show she was his...but she had so many that it looked like an animal had chewed on her, which to some extent /_did_/ happen. "The one on your right shoulder that is already healing, we can leave. I will tend to the others." The Vulcan stated as he finished rubbing in the medicine into the wounds. "I will make another at a later time of my own will. Now I must propose a similar question to you. What of the marks you made? I did not know you found such...appeal in the biting of a mate. I have counted five thus far."

"Five?" Bria giggled softly. She hadn't counted, just bit. "Maybe the one on your shoulder, too," she offered. The bites on her body started to feel better, "Your beast rather enjoyed it, so I gave him what he wanted. I made sure to clean those, too, while you were unconscious. I thankfully only had to use three tranks; one so I could restrain you, the other two so I could get you to sleep while I did. I had tried without, but your whimpers and the rattling of the chains made me feel like I was neglecting you."

Spock lips tugged at into a slight smile as he tenderly placed tapped gaze pads over the areas. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck after brushing her hair out of the way. "It is fascinating how willing you were to care for me despite everything. I will have to, as you would say, make it up to you." Amusement filled the male at the spike in her scent and temperature, "Not now, ashaya. You need rest."

"Going off of your 'no lying' moral…I couldn't take anymore, anyway…I can't help my body's responses, though," Bria shrugged, rolling over to face him, and she reached up, caressing his face. She was glad to finally see his dark chocolate brown eyes again, without him being wild or refusing to meet her green gaze, "Now that we're mated and married," she shook her head, the thought still new to her, "You're going to learn the real me real quick. I hid things and didn't mention stuff because I didn't know how you'd react, or what you'd think of me once you knew. Now there's no going back," she ran her hand along his chest, finding comfort in the fuzz sliding between her fingers.

His flaccid penis caught her eye and she tilted her head curiously, a smile and a blush finding its way on her cheeks. She hadn't had much…time to look at it, even after she chained him up. She used to /_own_/ weirder toys, but to see a double ridged green cock on a /_man_/ was what got her doing a double-take. It had felt absolutely amazing, too. Looking back at him she giggled noticing he was actually taking time to admire her own body.

Having only truly seen her naked after his Fever passed, and that only briefly out of concern, could not resist the temptation to gaze over her when she took the time to examine him. Despite the bruises and the other wares of the previous two nights, he found Bria's form most pleasing. Spock had often imagined how she would look in the state she currently lay in. He did her little justice as her natural beauty could not be imagined. The Vulcan categorized every curve, dip, and smooth flesh before he met her gaze. His face flushed green, "Perhaps...after you have healed we can perform such activities of our own minds..." Spock brushed his hand against her cheek before claiming her lips in a light kiss, "You are beautiful, my Bria..."

Bria kissed back, but the weight of responsibility and worry had been lifted, and she accidentally broke the kiss as she yawned, her hand covering her mouth, "I would thoroughly enjoy that," she murmured tiredly after it passed, "T'Pau said they'd return for us after three days...so will that be later, or tomorrow? There's no way to contact them, is there?" She didn't want to sleep...she wanted to hear his voice more, listen to his breathing, feel his heartbeat under her hand; all signs he was still there, that everything was okay.

"Tomorrow," Spock replied softly, gently stroking her hair, "Rest, ashaya. I will not leave your side. Your body has been strained over these past two days. You do not wish for the others to see you in a weakened state do you?" Shifting to lay beside her, he pulled his mate into his arms, keeping her close with her head tucked under his chin. "Sleep..."

X

Jim was ready to pull his hair out. He hadn't gotten shore leave extended, but the week wasn't up yet. They were in the dining hall of the Embassy, but he couldn't eat. Spock and Bria been gone for three whole days. Today was the fourth and he couldn't believe how anxious he was. Sarah was beside him, but all he could do was glance between his food and the double doors.

Sarah shifted in her seat, poking at her food before sighing louder than she meant to, "…Jim, they'll be here on time. When have you known Spock to be late? Well, besides Bria's birthday party, but he was waiting on a gift. I'm worried too, but it's not like they would be stranded here either. I mean, there are plenty of ships." In truth, the brunette was just as worried as her boyfriend. Had something gone wrong? Was Bria alright? Would she see her sister again? Something else bugged her too. Jim acted more worried than anyone. He had tried pulling all sorts of strings to get the leave extended, and was absolutely furious that he couldn't. Clearly he knew something she didn't.

"It's not that..." He was worried if Spock was even /_alive_/, or hell, if Bria was. If the Vulcan had seriously injured his lover, or killed her, he would be distraught and inconsolable, and never the same. There were so many things that could go wrong; he'd seen them during the meld. "I just...Spock told me it was really dangerous. I'm worried for Bria...can you guess what he'd be like if she was hurt?" he smiled lopsidedly, unable to really put any effort into it.

Shaking her head reach reached up, putting her first two fingers together, and jabbed his forehead lightly, though still enough that he blinked in surprised. "I'm the only one allowed to worry so much. I've had years of practice of it. Bria is fine. Spock is fine. How do I know? Because one is a woman who survived /_five years_/ practically dragging little scardy-cat Sarah around a, and pardon my language, fucked up world. The other is a Vulcan who had to put up with /_you_/ and your jump-first-look-second attitude. You don't know my sister like I do. She can handle anything that comes her way. Why don't you believe the same about Spock?" She wasn't...comfortable ranting like this to Jim, but she couldn't stand seeing him so...anxious and not try /_something_/.

"I'm not at liberty to explain," Jim sighed, and he shook his head, "You're right, though. Bria's crazy enough to accept the whole ritual thing and go through with it despite the dangers. I had to convince Spock she'd be okay. I just want my best friend, my First Officer, to come back all in one mental piece." He heard the doors squeak open and his head snapped over. "SPOCK!" he shot up out of the bench at warp five and bolted down the hall.

The said Vulcan looked up in enough time to prepare himself as the Captain ran towards him. He braced his stance so that when Kirk barreled into him, they didn't tumble over. His brows furrowed in confusion down at the blond, "Captain? This is a rather...unusual form of greeting." Spock looked to Bria, but she only smirked and shrugged. Hesitantly, he patted his shoulders, unsure of what to do in the man's arms. It..was not unpleasant, however, to be in his arms as odd as that sounded.

Sarah watched with a prick hurt, but not from Kirk...mostly. She was a little upset that he just took off in the middle of their conversation, but she was used to people ditching her so she got over it. No it was the fact that obviously not only did her boyfriend keep the fact that her sister was in an apparent dangerous situation with Spock, but /_Bria_/ too. Sighing, Sarah got up and made her way over to the others, shaking her head in amusement at their silliness.

Bria reached out and squeezed the Captain's cheeks as well, and they made faces at each other, "Why show touchy-fweely Cap-tan?"

"Cuz I cawn!" Kirk responded.

Spock's was completely and utterly confused by this...strange, very strange, behavior as well as the odd sensation on his posterior. He could not even form words at the display as he had never seen two humans, although technically Bria was Fylakas, interact in such a manner. It both worried and mildly amused him. Such odd beings...

They let go of each other and laughed, rubbing their faces before looking at Spock again, "I'm glad everything worked out," Jim smiled and hugged him again, "I was really worried about you."

Bria went over to her sister and smiled at her, "Yo," she hugged her tightly, "It's been one heck of a week…sorry if I smell. Spock and I haven't had a chance to take a shower," she muttered into Sarah's shoulder.

Spock could not understand why the Captain felt the need to continue to hug him. "As much as I am appreciative of your concern, I do not understand your repeated hugging. I would have thought that a simple hand shake, as per your customs, would be sufficient." He did not push away, however, and allowed him to hold onto him. It felt..awkward after some time, but the Vulcan remained in place. If the Captain wished to do this, he would allow it for the time being.

The younger sister pulled away first with a serious face, "I'm not exactly happy with you at the moment. My brilliant boyfriend over there is in hot water too, though. Next time you have to do something dangerous, I want to be told. I mean...Jim was practically clawing at the walls waiting for you guys to get back, and it made /me/ worry, and only a few moments ago he let it slip that you might have been in danger. I know you're going to do your own thing, and I understand that whatever happened is really between you and Spock...but I don't like being kept in the dark...I'll chew Jim out later, you're just victim number one right now because you're my sis...jerk-face."

Jim nuzzled his neck and sighed deeply, "It's a human thing, okay?" he didn't expect Spock to understand. It was Spock, after all. Hell, even he couldn't completely understand it himself. He was just...relieved to see him? It was more than that, though, wasn't it? "After what I saw in the Meld, I was worried what would happen. You're...you're my friend, Spock. What would I do if...you weren't you?"

Bria bit her lip, "I am sorry, sis...I didn't mean to. A lot was on my mind...I'll be sure to tell you next time, I promise." She shook her head, "I totally understand why you're upset. I'll make it up to you. I didn't particularly have an excuse, though I had to pull teeth to get Spock to say anything," she shrugged.

"I assume that you would grieve then eventually move on." Spock stated, swallowing at the sensation Jim created. "It would only be logical to do so. I do wish to know why you were confident that we would be fine while I spoke with you, however, now you admit that you had not actually felt this way." 

Sighing, Sarah pulled Bria into another hug, "...I just I should just focus on the fact that you're okay...but you owe me cake and chocolate for this." Scrunching up her face, she glanced at the Captain and First Officer, "I'll have to grill Jim over this now...hmmm should I make him suffer or fry him?"

"I did at the time," Jim said firmly and pulled back to look at him, keeping his hands on his upper arms, "I got increasingly worried, though, as the days wore on. /I/ kept coming up with scenarios and being a pessimist. I'm sorry..." he dropped his hands and unsure what to do with them, he put them behind his back and clasped them, "Um...W-Welcome back then, Spock." He looked down, away...anywhere but him. He felt awkward now...he should've just kept to himself.

Spock folded his arms behind his back as well, tilting his head curiously at the Captain. He appeared to be acting even more odd than before. "There is no need to welcome me a second time as you have done so. It is most curious as to why you will not look at me." Hesitantly, Spock reach out and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. The Captain had done this many times to him. It was a strange human gesture, yet it seemed to work when Jim looked at him. "I do not see that you have done anything wrong."

It was...uncertain how she felt about how Bria was encouraging this. Though...those two... Sarah stuck her tongue out at the brunette, but stayed in place, "The cake better not be lie in real life, or this portal jumper is going to put you through an infinite loop."

Jim smiled sheepishly and shyly, pink tinting his cheeks, "I just keep rambling. I'll stop now," he shrugged, but he relaxed, enjoying Spock's touch. He was hardly the initiator when it came to contact, so it was...cool, to say the least. maybe it was Bria's doing? "I'm glad you're back to your usual self, Spock. It's nice to have you with us again. I wasn't able to get shore leave extended, but it looks like we have a couple more days left of what we have. We can just enjoy ourselves."

Bria burst out laughing, drawing the attention of several people still in the dining hall, but she didn't care, "Oh boy, I needed that laugh. Things have been just so serious and uptight, it's nice to relax. No, it won't be a lie. I'll mess around in the kitchen if Eri'll let me and make you a cake, I promise," she beamed.

The Vulcan Starfleet officer raised a brow at the two women. He turned his gaze back to Jim, "That will be most acceptable as there no longer is a need. I may also add that I believe Bria feels does not enjoy this planet type." Pausing, Spock leaned a fraction closer as he lowered his voice, "I thank you for understanding, Jim."

Seeing her sister smile made any traces of, as Vulcans would call it, negativity dissipate. She pulled her into another hug before pulling back and jabbing her fingers at her forehead. "I vote that we either drag those to and make them watch cheesy romance movies with us, or we ditch them and explore. I must remind you, however, that we are not schooled in Vulcan so we /might/ get in trouble with the locals."

Jim's breath hitched and he swallowed thickly. "U-Um...how about we head up to our room? You can shower...your hair is a mess. Maybe we can play a couple rounds of chess?" he asked hopefully, "I...want to see if you're all there," he poked his First Officer in the forehead, "Considering all that's been going on..."

"On the contrary, while on our way here, I found I picked up on the Vulcan language easier thanks to the Bond Spock and I have now. That I can definitely explain if you want me to, it's pretty awesome," Bria grinned, "I still can't pronounce worth a damn, my new hubby's gunna have to practice with me on that, but I can get a gist of what they're talking about. Let's go to our room before we go exploring. If I don't shower I'm going to suffocate from all the sand that's in my pores," she made a face.

"It is logical to be concerned, and chess would be an appropriate means of testing one's mind." Spock nodded. After glancing at the women, he added another reason as to accept, "It appears that Bria and Sarah are wishing to explore New Vulcan which means that I have...free time."

"Awwwwwwww, my big sis has a /hubby/," the younger woman teased, poking at Bria's blushing cheeks, "You know, for your first anniversary you two should renew your vowels, or in this case /make/ vows so I can partake in your wedding." Giggling, she held up finger, "Oh before we leave I need to speak with Jim real quick."

"Awesome!" the Captain grinned brightly and he looked over to Sarah, "You guys gunna go off and do your own thing?" he asked. when Sarah looked at him he tensed, knowing he was in for a talking to later.

"You know...that sounds like an a really good idea. I'll talk to Spock about it. Have a Terran wedding next year, and just enjoy each other as Vulcan Bondmates right now," Bria was pleased by this idea, "I like it." Looking over at their men, she did notice how Spock's head was tilted, as if he had been listening in more ways than one, _**/'What do you think, ashaya?'/**_ she inquired, finding his curiosity to be amusing.

_**/'If you want it, I shall comply. Though you are not human, you were raised as such, and I believe humans value weddings.'/**_ Spock mused, rather enjoying the images of what she would like for a dress and theme. It would most certainly make up for the brutish ceremony they went through. His cheeks tented green when she discovered his musing and turned to the prospects of after the wedding. _**/'That is most acceptable as well, ashaya. However, I might add that such activities will not take a year to partake in.'/**_

Rolling her eyes at her sis since obviously those two were communicating through this Bond thing. Sarah looked over to Jim and crossed her arms silently. Ugh, she wanted to just rip him a new one right then and there...but that wouldn't be fair to him as she needed to say them in private. He hadn't known her long enough for her to have one of her 'moods' flare up, so he wouldn't know how to handle her. She shook her head after watching him squirm a bit under her half glare, "Jim...we'll talk later..."

_**/'Hmmm, I would hope not,'/**_ she purred through the link, _**/'With how I truly am, I'll probably be jumping you in a week...I'm rather insatiable,'/**_Bria sauntered past him, brushing her hand along his chest and giving him a smoldering look, before she went into the hallway**, **_**/'Besides, Bones gave me a depo. I was unsure of how this would affect things if I mentioned it before hand, so I kept quiet. I...do want children, as I mentioned previously, but I don't want them yet. I want us to get to know each other first...'/**_ she shifted, hoping he wasn't upset with her for not saying anything.

Jim bowed his head, "Yeah...I had a feeling." He hoped his secrecy didn't ruin things between them.

_**/'It is logical, as we have not known each for very long. We still have many things to learn of another before adding in a child. I see no reason as to worry.'/**_ Spock assured her, knowing that until they understood one another fully, each would be cautious of their actions and decisions. Turning to the upset Captain, the Vulcan found it to be…uneasy to see him like this. "Perhaps we should take our leave now?"

Sighing for the hundredth time, Sarah walked over to Jim and give him a half hug before following after Bria. He looked so pitiful it was already becoming difficult not to give into that look. They needed to talk though. Better it be over something like this than something worst.

"Yes, definitely. Let's go," he slung his arm around Spock's shoulders and led him out into the hallway. They went one way while the girls went another. They definitely needed to just relax and enjoy each other's company. He hadn't gotten a chance to play chess with Spock in a while, and it made him happy that would soon change.


End file.
